Straight Forward
by nealalalala
Summary: Sanji just can't turn away from what he is sure to be a horrendously huge and awkward train wreck. Zoro x OC
1. Chapter 1: Failure

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 1: Failure_**

Sanji stood stooped on the upper deck, arms resting atop the wooden railing, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips. His eyes followed their little red-headed passenger as she made her way towards the idiot swordsman with a bottle in her hand.

The cook couldn't help but roll his eyes. He still wasn't entirely sure it had been a good idea to let her aboard their ship. Their captain, on the other hand, had believed her claim of being Shanks' daughter right away and immediately swore to take her to him. Most of his fellow crewmembers had been floored. How could they even be sure she was telling the truth? The shoulder-length, deep red hair was the only connection and even that may have been faked. Besides, how long would it even take them to find Shanks?

"Luffy, it might take months, even years to find him," Nami had said.

The captain had shrugged and laughed, "So? That's where we're heading anyway. Let's help her out." And so it had happened that they had gained an extra person aboard the Thousand Sunny, Shiloh Catling, the possible daughter of "Red-Haired" Shanks.

Despite the rest of the crew's trepidation, they had to admit she didn't look very threatening. She was small and slight in build, and young in appearance. Too young, even, for Sanji to flirt with.

The cook watched as Shiloh and Zoro seemed to chat down below. She had assured them that she was not a child, though she certainly looked like one. However, Sanji could admit that he saw traces of womanhood if he looked hard enough; curved hips even on her slight frame, the perkiness of small breasts, and the swaying way she walked. Still, somehow he found himself uninterested, preferring the womanliness of Nami and Robin. He had realized that she wasn't his type, and subsequently he realized he had a type.

Shiloh had been with them for about a month. The girl had proved helpful, always offering assistance and never complaining about the work they would give her to do. They had come to see her as a sort of cabin girl, one that didn't need or ask for much in return except to be allowed to temporarily live on their ship. She had however, formed an attachment, an attachment that Nami and Robin giggled at and the all the men except Sanji seemed oblivious to. Shiloh had formed a strange attachment to none other than Roronoa Zoro.

The fact that Zoro himself couldn't see this made Sanji think him even more of an idiot. The cook swore that the swordsman had metal between his ears instead of brains. Though he supposed Shiloh wasn't very obvious in her actions, at least not enough for someone like Zoro to notice. Sanji and the ladies, on the other hand, had.

It was easy to miss considering how helpful Shiloh was on a regular basis. It was also easy to miss because she was amiable in speech with every single one of them. She hadn't changed her actions or speech towards Zoro, but she had begun seeking him out during the times she had nothing to do, rather than watering flowers with Robin or tending to Nami's tangerines like she had done the first week or two. Sanji had noticed the gentle smiles on her face whenever Zoro thanked her for bringing his plate to him during meals. He noticed the blush that would coat her cheeks whenever he caught her staring at the swordsman when he trained. He even noticed the way she would brush a lock of hair behind her ears whenever Zoro spoke directly to her. As a total romantic, it annoyed Sanji to no end that the muscle head hadn't taken notice.

"Stupid oblivious bastard."

Gaze travelling downwards once more, he noticed Zoro begin to walk away from Shiloh. Apparently they had finished talking. He had been so lost in thought that he had forgot to eavesdrop. The cook made to push himself off the railing but froze when Shiloh's voice stopped him.

"Wait."

She was speaking to Zoro, but Sanji froze as well. Curiously, he leaned even further down the railing than he previously had been.

"What are you doing?" The blond nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed Usopp by the collar and pulled him down, both of them crouched behind the bars of the railing.

"Shh!" Sanji let go of Usopp's collar in favor of turning the other's head towards the direction of the pair down below.

Zoro had turned to face the redhead, a passive expression on his face. "What is it?"

Shiloh smiled. "I have a question." Sanji let go of Usopp in favor of gripping the rails. Was she going to ask if he liked her? Because he was pretty sure that Zoro didn't even know what that meant.

"What are you guys doing?"

Grabbing the small reindeer, both Sanji and Usopp let out an urgent "shh!" and pointed downwards.

Before Chopper could make another sound, a gentle voice from behind the trio asked, "Oh my. Is the little one confessing?"

Sanji would never in a million years even think of roughly handling Robin the same way he had done with Usopp and Chopper, so instead, with hearts in his eyes he tilted his head to look up at her and replied, "You're so wonderfully perceptive, Robin-chwaaan!"

Nami peeked out from behind the raven-haired woman and stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, God. I don't know if I'm rooting for Shy or completely disappointed with her tastes."

"You don't think Zoro would be good to her?" Robin asked with a smile.

"It's not that," Nami replied with a sigh. "I don't think Zoro would even know what to do. And even if he did, just look at them. They wouldn't even make a cute couple. She doesn't even come up to his shoulders. He's more likely to throw her across the ship just because he can than hold her in his arms."

Sanji decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell his beloved Nami-swan that Luffy had done exactly that a few weeks ago. Thankfully Shiloh had been caught by Franky. Their captain had gotten an earful from a furious Sanji himself, and a lecture about being gentler with women. Then he had had to lecture Shiloh about behaving like a woman when she had asked Luffy to do it again. "You're probably right, Nami-san," Sanji agreed. "Put their heads together and you get a holly bush."

The four of them laughed quietly together while Chopper alternated between looking at them and looking at Shiloh and Zoro below. The doctor blinked a few times and then shushed them when Zoro walked a little closer to Shiloh and asked again, "What is it?"

The group on the upper deck held their breaths. "Do you think he'll get to see her panties?"

Brook landed on the hard wood with a loud thud that somehow went unnoticed by Zoro and Shiloh. The musician sat up and rubbed at the bump Nami had given him.

Sanji bit the cigarette in his mouth in anticipation. He really wanted to yell at them to get on with it, but under no circumstance did he want to get discovered spying on them. It was a wonder the pair below hadn't noticed the six of them up there already.

His eyes widened as Shiloh smiled. It was going to happen. She was going to ask him to be her lover and she would either get rejected and cry and leave the ship forever and search for her father on her own or she and Zoro would become the most awkward, unromantic, dumbass couple that ever existed and the rest of them would have to live with the pair and their strange, creepy, mushy romance. Could Zoro even _be _mushy? Sanji shuddered. The others behind him leaned forward, pushing him, Usopp, and Chopper into the railing in their effort to hear better. He could practically feel their hearts pounding in their chests. It was happening.

"Who is the weaker man? The quitter or the failure?"

Zoro stared. "What?"

What?

The thoughts of everyone surrounding him screamed in Sanji's head. _"WHAT?!"_

Robin began to walk away, her hand placed over her mouth to stifle the giggles she suddenly became engulfed with. Usopp shook his head, an incredibly large frown spread across his face. He placed the very confused Chopper under his arm and began walking away, grumbling something about hopeless idiots. Nami took his place besides Sanji. Her face looked incredibly unimpressed as she faced him. "I don't even know why I expected anything different."

Sanji nodded numbly. "Me either." Yet neither of them moved from where they were, opting instead to finish eavesdropping. The cook figured they might as well, considering they had come this far already, whatever that meant.

Zoro's look of confusion must've amused the redhead below because she laughed and repeated, "Who is the weaker man, the quitter or the failure?"

The swordsman's expression changed from quizzical to thoughtful. He stayed silent but his eyes remained on Shiloh's. "The quitter," he replied firmly.

Shiloh's smile grew. "That's what I thought." Sanji raised his brows at the conversation the two were having. A faint inkling of where the girl was going with this began to latch onto him. Maybe they hadn't been so far off base after all. Nami must have reached the same understanding because her exasperated expression had changed smoothed into interest.

Zoro frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Zoro," Shiloh paused before rolling back her shoulders and standing a little straighter. "Zoro, I really like you."

"What?"

…What?

_"WHAT?!"_ Suddenly, not only the previous five, but the whole crew was on the upper deck, squashing Sanji and Nami against the railing as they leaned forward in disbelief.

Zoro surely heard the yelling so Sanji was expecting a glare sent in their direction, but the swordsman's gaze stayed on the girl standing before him. Shiloh had undoubtedly heard them as well, but she didn't turn. "I like you. As in, I'm interested in you."

"You wanna fight…?"

"Oh for…" Sanji just about jumped over the railing to kick some sense into the swordsman's thick skull. He resisted, however, because he heard Shiloh laughing.

"No! Not like that!" She moved closer to Zoro, cheeks slightly pink. He didn't move away, but he didn't look entirely at ease either. In fact, Sanji could swear his hand was twitching towards one of his swords. "I want to get to know you better. Maybe be more than just friends one day."

Sanji knew Zoro better than Shiloh did. She, after all, had only met them a month ago. So Sanji knew that once comprehension dawned, Zoro would refuse her. Despite the interest they all had in what was going on, they all knew the true outcome. Zoro was married to his dream. He would never take a woman because it would interfere with a special promise made so long ago, and in his single-mindedness, he couldn't do both. He couldn't race towards fulfilling his promise and simultaneously keep a woman happy. What woman would be happy being in second place to a memory? The strange stillness in the air told Sanji that the rest of the crew (except maybe Luffy and Chopper) had suddenly had the same thought he did. He allowed himself a moment of sadness for the little redhead.

The response they had been expecting cut the air. "I can't do that." Zoro turned his head to look anywhere but at Shiloh. "Sorry…"

The girl blinked up at him before taking a step back. Sanji hoped she wouldn't cry. If she began to cry he'd have to beat the crap out of the swordsman and he didn't particularly want to since he knew Zoro, in that instance, would not fight back. A small giggle caught him off guard.

Shiloh smiled. "I knew you were going to say that."

Sanji turned to Nami, who sighed exasperatedly and shrugged. The rest of the crew just stood, confusion thickening the air. The only one not present was Luffy, who had gotten bored and walked down to the lower deck, passing right by Zoro and Shiloh without a word.

The redhead began to walk away, hands casually behind her head. "It's okay, you know. I understand." She paused and looked up at where the crew stood and the deck and winked. Sanji couldn't help but shake his head. A bubble of hope was growing in his chest, despite his effort to keep it away. His mind told him not to root for the impulsive little idiot but his heart was already two steps ahead.

Red hair blew in the wind as Shiloh turned to give Zoro a grin full of challenge and intent. "It's a good thing I'm not a quitter."

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look on Zoro's face. The swordsman turned at the sound and yelled, "How long have you assholes been up there?!"

"Long enough, you stupid moss!"

With a growl, Zoro made his way towards the upper deck with one sword out, as the others scattered and roared with laughter.

_**A/N**_

_It's been a long time since I've written any __fan fiction, like 5-6 years. I apologize for any strangeness or OOC-ness. I'm still trying to get a feel for these lovely One Piece characters. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as long as it's kind! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Morning and Night

_**Straight Forward**_

_**Chapter 2: Morning and Night**_

Sanji had expected breakfast the next day to be incredibly awkward so he had been pleasantly surprised when Zoro had walked in acting completely normal. Well, normal for Zoro anyway. Shiloh, as was her custom, had already been in the kitchen for at least half an hour, helping Sanji with cutting and mixing and other menial things he didn't really feel like doing.

The small redhead had given Zoro a smile and a nod in greeting, to which the swordsman raised a lazy hand in what Sanji assumed to be a half-assed wave. He himself had said, "Finally up, lazy marimo?" Everyone else had already been seated for about ten minutes prior to his arrival.

"No," Zoro had replied, and brought his forehead to the table.

Sanji couldn't resist the urge to tease. "Such bad manners." He turned to Shiloh, who was beside him, putting scrambled eggs on separate plates. "What could you possibly see in such a brute, Shy?"

Zoro sprang up immediately, face comically red. It wasn't like him to get embarrassed and Sanji felt immense gratification that he had caused it. Opening his mouth, it looked like Zoro was about to yell but he was interrupted by a smaller, lighter voice.

"My mom knew someone who was narcoleptic." They all turned to look at Shiloh, who was balancing their plates on her arms. "He fell asleep during sex and his partner was so mad that she stole all his money and hung all his clothes on the tree outside."

A moment of silence passed through the room before Luffy burst out laughing. Franky began ranting about men who failed at being men while Chopper tried to explain to them both that it wasn't fair to laugh because he couldn't help having a condition. Brook began laughing as well before Nami's voice joined the ruckus, telling them all to settle down and shut up.

Sanji turned to Shiloh. "Was that really necessary?"

The red haired girl held both her hands up, a sheepish smile on her lips. "I never said I was classy." Zoro snorted from his spot at the table.

The cook sighed; none of them had even started on the food Shiloh had put in front of them. "OI," he yelled. "Eat your food before it gets cold, you idiots!" His tone immediately changed. "Of course I'll gladly re-heat or cook something else for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. All you ladies need to do is command me and I am at your beck and call!"

Shiloh sat down besides Robin, across from Zoro. He rolled his eyes as Sanji blew a kiss at Nami who had finally gotten the others quiet with a couple hard hits to their heads. "Creep." The cook was so engrossed with his beloved Nami that he either didn't hear or chose to ignore the swordsman.

Zoro rested his chin in his hand and watched lazily as Shiloh poured herself some juice. "Is that really what women go for?"

If Shiloh had been surprised by the question, it didn't show on her face. "Some women." She put her juice down and leaned in a little closer to whisper, "Easy women."

The swordsman couldn't help but smirk and shake his head as she pulled away and resumed her breakfast.

A few hours later found the entire Straw Hat crew stranded in some doldrums. The air was hot and sticky, causing most of the crew to stay inside where the atmosphere was more tolerable. Sanji stood in the kitchen, arms crossed, staring at their supplies. He had decided it would be a good time to take inventory. Standing besides him, Shiloh was counting bottles.

"…Five, six."

"There should be seven."

"Sanji," the girl said slowly, "I've counted them ten times already. You can see for yourself. There are only six bottles in there."

The cook knew. He knew there was one missing and he knew who had taken it. In fact, he had been standing on deck when she had appeared with it in her hands the day before. But what he wanted was for her to tell him herself. He couldn't understand why she wasn't admitting it. Sanji considered that lying and even worse, theft. No one stole from him and got away with it. He narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Could it be that Shiloh was more deceptive than they had believed?

Slowly, he replied, "There are supposed to be seven bottles, Shiloh." The use of her whole name made Shiloh look up at Sanji with a frown. Her large amber eyes bore into his, and he stared right back, trying to look for a hint of guilt or remorse. He found none.

"Okay," Shiloh said slowly, "but there are only six in there."

"Then," Sanji said as he began to walk towards the door, "we have a thief onboard."

A sudden laugh from the redhead behind him made Sanji stop in his tracks. Was this it? Was she going to tell him that she had intended to use them all along? He would never physically harm a woman, but he knew if Shiloh tried anything against them, Luffy would not take kindly to it and she would be kicked off The Sunny for taking advantage of his kindness and left stranded at sea, alone in the vast expanse of inky blue.

"There's no thief, Sanji. I took a bottle yesterday."

He already knew that, so he raised a brow at her and crossed his arms again. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Shiloh shrugged, her expression half amused and half exasperated. "You didn't ask. You told me to count them and I did. There are six in the cupboard. Whether there are _supposed_ to be seven or eight or one million doesn't matter in regards to the task you gave me."

"You took one and didn't tell me."

"Nami goes in there and takes things all the time."

"That's different. I know what she takes."

Shiloh gave an exaggerated sigh and threw her hands up, a smile across her face. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal to you. I'll tell Zoro 'no' next time."

Sanji's visible eye widened, suspicion dropping from his face. "Zoro _asked_ you for the bottle?"

"Yeah."

Oops. He had thought she had brought it to him to get on his good side, considering she had feelings for him and all. Sanji didn't like people who just did as they pleased to achieve their own means. Annoyance dripping in his voice, he said, "You didn't have to do it just because he asked."

Shiloh laughed again. "If I had known it was going to be such a big deal I wouldn't have!" She walked over to him and gently nudged his shoulder. "Sanji, if you want to know something, just ask me. I'm not good with hints."

The cook stood rooted to the spot, understanding dawning on him. "You took the bottle of sake."

"Yes."

"Because Zoro asked you to."

"Uh-huh."

Despite himself, Sanji found a crooked smile on his face. He sighed deeply and put a hand on Shiloh's head. "Next time, you'll tell me." It wasn't a question.

"Oh definitely. I wouldn't want you to get that scary look on your face again. I thought you were going to throw me overboard."

They shared a laugh, before Sanji rolled his shoulders back and said, "You've done enough here. Go see if anyone else needs help with anything." The girl nodded and began walking towards the door. Sanji watched her, remembering her words. _"If you want to know something, just ask me."_

"Shiloh." He just couldn't help himself. "Why Zoro? What could you possibly see in that muscle head?"

When Shiloh turned to face him, he swore he saw a different person. The person standing before him with the serene smile on her face was a woman, a woman with blushing cheeks and warmth in her eyes. She wore a look of knowing, the kind of look that Sanji knew only a woman could give.

"I see everything in Zoro."

That night, when everyone had finished dinner and the dishes were all washed, Sanji found himself once again standing on the upper deck looking down. Zoro was sitting against the mast, probably napping. Sanji hadn't wanted to help or hinder Shiloh's progress or lack thereof, but his curious nature, and the fact that he knew so much more about romance than the swordsman made him want to school him. He had to admit, he had been impressed with Shiloh's resolve. A small part of him truly wanted her to succeed, to see her happy. The thought of Zoro making anyone happy made him want to gag, but if that's what her heart wanted, so be it. Sanji would never leave a woman's heart wanting if he could help it.

He walked down to the lower deck until he was level with the napping swordsman. First he lit a cigarette, then he nudged Zoro in the side with his shoe. "Hey, idiot."

Zoro grumbled but didn't open his eye. "You wanna die, crappy cook?"

When a snappy comeback didn't meet his ears, Zoro opened his good eye and looked up at Sanji. The blond wore a sincerely concerned look on his face that made Zoro feel uneasy. "What?"

"What are you going to do about Shy?"

Zoro sat up a little as Sanji moved to sit next to him. "I'm not going to do anything."

Sanji shook his head and sighed dramatically. "You're not even the least bit interested? I mean really, Marimo, how likely is it that you'll ever get a confession again?"

Zoro growled and crossed his arms. "If you've got something to say, then just say it, stupid cook."

His words rang in Sanji's ears, loud and obnoxious and oh so obviously Zoro. But somehow the words began to melt together, change and echo until he heard another voice, gentle and sweet saying, "_If you want to know something, just ask."_

"Oh God," Sanji groaned, a hand coming up to his forehead. "You two deserve each other."

Zoro looked stumped. "Huh?"

Sanji glared from under the hand. "Fine, you want to hear it plain and simple, idiot? I think you should give Shiloh a chance. Who knows, a little love may do you good. Maybe you wouldn't be such an insufferable ass all the time."

Zoro got on his feet, hands clenched at his sides. "I don't know why you feel like it's any of your business, curly-brow, but I'm telling you right now, I will not be guilted into feeling something I don't."

Jumping up and leaning forward so he was practically nose-to-nose with the other man, Sanji asked, "How do you even know you don't like her? How would a dumbass like you even know the difference?"

The swords came out and the pair became a flurry of clashing metal and kicks. However, their voices could still clearly be heard.

"I don't even know her! None of us do!" Zoro yelled.

"Then _get_ to know her, you moss-for-brains!"

"It's not my responsibility!"

_"Who cares?!" _The cook got knocked back by one of the swords, but managed to stay upright. From across the deck, Zoro stood his expression unreadable. "Who cares about who is or isn't responsible?! She confessed to _you._ The least you could do is be nice enough to get to know her, even just a little bit."

Zoro sheathed his swords and seemed to glare, before his eyes softened in confusion. Sanji knew the swordsman was clueless, and he also knew Zoro's feelings were entirely his own. However, Sanji also knew that Zoro was a good man way deep down, and a good man would never simply dismiss a woman's feelings. Zoro surely had no clue of this himself, so of course, Sanji needed to take it upon himself to spell it out for him.

"Even you must know it takes courage to confess your feelings to someone, and even more so to continue pursuit after being rejected." Sanji had to admit to himself, he knew all the right words to say. "At least honor her fighting spirit by getting to know her, even if you have no intent of returning her feelings."

He began to walk away, but he still heard Zoro growl and yell, "You're a pain in the ass, stupid cook!"

It was the middle of the night when Sanji awoke with the intent of getting some water from the kitchen. As he sleepily climbed out of his bed and towards the door, he had just enough presence of mind to notice the absence of Zoro from the men's quarters. Vaguely, he remembered that he had been assigned the night watch. He was thankful, for that meant the swordsman would probably be observing from the crow's nest meaning that Sanji wouldn't run into him.

He was surprised when he heard quite voices coming from the upper deck by Nami's tangerine grove. Curiously, he silently made his way up the stairs, stopping just short of the top. Glimpsing a head of deep red hair, he crouched down as to not be seen.

Shiloh and Zoro were sitting across from one another, heads bowed over something. "Check," the redhead whispered.

"Damn." Zoro crossed his arms, apparently thinking incredibly hard. "There are way too many rules in this game. How do you even remember them all?" Sanji lifted himself up a little higher as Zoro made a move.

Shiloh shrugged and gave a quiet laugh. "My teacher taught me. Check."

"Damn!" He scratched at his head in frustration. "You went to school?"

"Not exactly. I had a private tutor. Other kids didn't like me very much."

Zoro snorted. "Why? You beat 'em up or something?"

The redhead stilled in her movements before answering slowly, "Because of my mom. I think it had something to do with her profession." Sanji hoped Zoro wouldn't pry, because the tone in Shiloh's voice suggested that this wasn't something she particularly wanted to talk about. "Check."

"Damn it!" Zoro took a breath and began chewing on his bottom lip. Sanji would have found the whole thing hilarious is he hadn't been so shocked at the scene before him to begin with. "Was your mom okay with you leaving to look for Shanks?"

"It was her idea. I promised her I'd find him." Sanji wondered if Zoro felt a strange pang in his heart just like he did. It only intensified when Shiloh added, "That's why I'm really thankful I found you guys. I can finally make her happy."

At that exact moment, a cloud that had been covering the moon shifted, and the entire Thousand Sunny was bathed in moonlight. Sanji could clearly see Shiloh's face, which bore the same knowing and softness that it held in the kitchen that morning, only this time, it was directed at the blushing swordsman before her. Sanji had to do a double take.

_Blushing? Zoro?! _It was faint, but it was there, tinting the top of his ears.

Shiloh smiled and placed down her white queen with a soft _clack_. "Checkmate."

_**A/N**_

_Thanks for reading! I'm going to be honest, this is being written on a whim so there could possibly be many things that need to be fixed. But again, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Storms

_**Straight Forward**_

_**Chapter 3: Storms**_

Two weeks stuck in the doldrums had nearly driven them mad. However, the sudden and frequent storms they were encountering every few hours made them miss the stillness. The one they were currently in was particularly nasty, so much so that Nami had told them all they could do was adjust the sails accordingly and ride it out.

With the way the ship was being tossed in the current, it was much easier said than done. Barrels rolled all over the deck, and Brook had nearly been blown away. Sanji swore as Chopper went tumbling and screaming past him. He threw his arm out, just barely catching the doctor by the back hoof.

"Nami-san!" He called over the pounding of pouring rain, "How long is this going to last?!"

"Around ten minutes," she yelled from the helm. "I can see clear skies ahead!

Once we get through this patch, it should settle!" The cook was glad that at least there was no thunder. It ensured that Nami was safe standing at such an elevated area of the ship.

A small blur of red came racing towards him, and he very nearly kicked at it, until he realized it was Shiloh. Impatiently brushing the sopping wet bangs out of her face, she held out two pieces of rope. "Tie yourselves down!"

Taking the rope, Sanji noticed Luffy tied to the head of The Sunny, Usopp and Brook tied to the foremast, Zoro tied to the main mast, and Franky and Robin tied to different areas of railing. Quickly, he pulled the crying Chopper closer to him and wrapped the ropes around their middles before securing them to the nearest rail.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Shiloh beginning to secure herself to the banister of the stairs. The ship gave a hard lurch, causing the cook's stomach to drop as he saw The Sunny's stern rise higher than it's bow. A sudden swear from above made him turn upwards just in time to see Zoro's beloved Wado Ichimonji fall from the swordsman's hip and roll right off the deck.

He opened his mouth to shout, but he froze as he made eye contact with Shiloh. Knowing exactly what she intended to do, Sanji shouted, "Shiloh, no!" Time seemed to freeze as she let go of the rope she had almost secured around the banister. Without a word, she ran to the edge of the deck and dove in after Zoro's sword.

"ROBIN, CATCH HER!"

Taken aback at the captain's sudden bellow, Sanji turned to find him crouched on The Sunny's head, still firmly attached, scanning the massive waves. The blond turned worried eyes to the historian. "Did you get her?!"

A shocked silence stilled the soaked crew when Robin, blue eyes wide, shook her head and replied, "I couldn't see where she went…"

Immediately, the entire crew began to call out Shiloh's name, hoping she would respond and reveal where the sea had taken her. After five minutes with no response, a sense of horror had gripped Sanji so hard he was sure he would vomit. He looked up at Zoro, unease threatening to choke him at the rare sight of the swordsman's worry. Zoro was pale and his visible hand that was holding onto the length of rope tying him to the mast was shaking slightly.

The waves grew higher before they began to recede back into the placidness of still water. It felt wrong and completely unnatural, the sudden change in weather. As if something had pressed an off switch, the rain turned into a light mist just as The Sunny righted itself, ebony clouds cooling to a cool grey.

Before anyone could tell him not to, Zoro had untied himself and began sprinting towards the edge where his sword and Shiloh had disappeared. He was calling her name before he even peered over the edge. "Shy! Shiloh! Answer me, you idiot! Where are you?!"

The idea that they had somehow angered some horrible sea god who was only to be placated with a human sacrifice pierced Sanji's panicked brain momentarily before his wits returned he acknowledged the idea as ridiculous. However, vengeful sea god or not, the cook had been sure Shiloh was lost forever. He was certain that her small little body would have been tossed and beaten like a ladybug in a tornado. So when he heard a small voice say, "I'm over here," he ran so fast over to the side that he nearly fell overboard himself.

Sanji wondered if Zoro was seeing what he was seeing because he was sure he was hallucinating. There was Shiloh, left arm encircled around Wado Ichimonji, the sword tight against her body, right arm extended, her fingers somehow managing to dig into the grooves between the wooden panels of the ship. There were two holes where her feet seemed to have gone straight into the side of The Sunny.

Before Sanji could even act, Robin's arms appeared and lifted the girl back onto the deck. His relief quickly dissipated into confusion, especially when he saw the knives sticking out of the toes of Shiloh's boots. He remembered Shiloh telling them when she arrived that she was unarmed. They hadn't found weapons on her but no one had thought to check her shoes. He took a breath to calm his still slightly jarred nerves and turned to face the redhead. She stood, dripping wet, a satisfied smile on her face. "Are you alright-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He would have been taken aback by the ferocity of Zoro's voice if he weren't so used to it. Usually it was aimed at the cook but the green haired man stomped towards the much smaller redhead who was still clutching his white sword closely. Vaguely, Sanji noticed the rest of the crew beginning to untie themselves and crowd around as well. "Why would you do something so stupid?!"

For the first time since she had boarded their ship, Sanji saw Shiloh scowl. "What do you mean? It's important to you, isn't it?"

There was something about Zoro's anger that Sanji couldn't quite put his finger on. The swordsman was definitely mad, but there was something else in the intensity of his glare, a certain tremor in his voice that wasn't from rage.

"That's not the point! Don't you realize how small you are?! Those waves could have _squashed_ you! Do you _want_ to die?"

Shiloh's disposition changed. She stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. When she spoke, her voice had raised in pitch and volume. "What does it matter if I'm small? I was the only one who wasn't tied yet, and I was the closest to where it went overboard."

"Do you know how many Devil Fruit users we have on this ship? We have other ways to recover things!" Sanji and Robin exchanged an uncomfortable look.

"Oh really?! Even when it falls into the _ocean_?!"

The rest of the crew stood shocked as Zoro and Shiloh continued to argue. The swordsman had yet to even take his lost sword. "You're not getting what I'm saying!"

"What are you saying then?!"

"That what you did was stupid!"

Shiloh extended her free arm in exasperation. "So what should I have done? Let your sword get washed out to sea forever?!"

"You shouldn't have taken responsibility for something that doesn't concern you!"

"It does concern me! It's my responsibility to do whatever I can for people I care about!"

"THEN STOP CARING!" Shiloh's eyes darkened as she sent the taller man a look of indignation. Zoro took a breath and added quietly, "Just stop. Stop, or your stupid feelings are going to get you killed."

Nami moved to stand between the two. "Okay," she said firmly, "That's enough."

Shiloh brought her eyes to her feet and let out a huff. "Fine," she grumbled as she shoved Wado Ichimonji into Zoro's much larger hands. "I'm sorry." She began to walk towards the women's quarters, and none of them made a move to stop her.

Once she was out of sight, Sanji sent a kick into Zoro's side that made the swordsman fall. "The hell?!"

"You could be a little more thankful, you ass."

Before he could deliver another kick, Sanji felt Nami's hand on his shoulder. "Don't," she ordered. Heat spread down his arm form where she had touched, despite the coldness of her hand and the wetness of his clothing. "I'm sick of the arguing." She sent Zoro a glare as well as he got to his feet. "Everyone just dry off then start cleaning." The cook took a look around. The storm had definitely made a mess of things. Barrels had ended up everywhere and there were bits of wood scattered along the deck. One of Nami's trees had been uprooted, along with all of Robin's flowers. He would take it upon himself to help her plant new ones later. "Check everywhere and everything. See if anything needs to be repaired."

They spent a few hours cleaning and evaluating The Thousand Sunny, during which Shiloh had come back out and began to help. However, the redhead refrained from speaking to anyone. When it was reported that there were no serious damages to the ship and everything was more or less clean and dry, Sanji announced that he was going to get dinner ready. He turned to his usual helper, and jerked his head towards the galley. "C'mon."

Wordlessly, Shiloh followed him as Luffy cheered about the upcoming meal. As the galley door shut behind them, Sanji opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Shiloh's exaggerated groan. She had dramatically draped herself over the table, arm slung across her eyes. "You're not going to lecture me, are you?"

Sanji took a deep breath. "Get up. I don't want you getting the table dirty. We eat there, in case you've forgotten." With a sigh, she obeyed and got to her feet. She eyed him warily. "I'm not going to lecture you." She looked relieved momentarily until he added, "I just want to talk."

"Ugh. That's the same thing."

"Maybe, maybe not. Start peeling potatoes." He turned his back and walked behind the bar counter to begin heating up some pans. "Listen," he began slowly, "I do think that the stupid green haired idiot out there could have been less harsh with you." The sizzling of oil was the only reply. "But he's right."

_"What?!" _The sound of a potato hitting the ground made him grit his teeth, but the cook knew that it was not the moment to worry about it.

"You should have let someone else take care of it. You could have gotten really hurt out there, or worse."

"Do none of you think I'm capable of taking care of myself?"

Sanji turned, taking in the girl sitting on the other side of the counter. The dropped potato was in her hand, the peeler put down. Her eyes bore into his inquiringly, but not angrily. If anything, she looked slightly offended. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

The cook turned to put some vegetables in the pan before lowering the heat and telling the girl, "Those waves were huge, Shiloh, and face it, you're small."

"That doesn't mean I'm useless…"

He could hear the hurt in her voice. "That's not what I'm saying either," he said as gently as he could. "We know you're capable. We know you're willing. We see it in the way you help us with whatever we ask of you. But that doesn't change your physicality. There are times you _will_ have to be careful because of your size. It's not a handicap," he added quickly at Shiloh's glare, "It's simply a fact. Look at it this way; if we had you and Franky stand side by side and then shot you guys with an air cannon, who would fly farther?"

Shiloh sighed and looked down, "Me." The potato in her hands was placed gently on the countertop. "Because I'm small and wimpy."

"Don't get passive aggressive on me, Shy." Sanji shook his head. "You may have to be careful because of your size, but Brook has to be careful because of his lack of weight. Did you see him almost fly off during the storm?"

Sanji couldn't help but feel relieved at the slight upturn in the corner of Shiloh's lips. "Yeah."

"And Franky needs to be careful of his step when he's in the crow's nest because he's so heavy." His eyes suddenly turned into hearts. "And Nami-swan and Robin-chwan need to be careful in the sun or they'll burn their delicate skin!"

Shiloh let out a small laugh, a laugh that put Sanji at ease and made him smile. "I get it, I get it. We just have to deal with what we have, good or bad."

"That's right. We all have our challenges and our advantages." He paused, and when there was no response, he added, "Do you get it now, you little idiot?"

Sanji wondered when he suddenly became the ship counselor. He made a mental note to _not_ be the one to speak to Zoro. Shiloh gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Well, we can't help what we are."

"Hey!"

Her laughter cut through the air, and the cook couldn't help but join in. "Seriously though, don't apologize for what you did. Just apologize for scaring the hell out of us."

A moment of silence passed between them and the blonde noticed that Shiloh's eyes had lit up with understanding. She nodded slowly before quietly saying, "I'm sorry."

He turned to attend back to the meal he was preparing with a nod. "Don't forget the others. And go talk to Zoro." At the mention of the swordsman's name Shiloh sighed, shoulders slightly slumped.

"I wish he hadn't yelled at me."

"That's just how he shows he cares."

They once again fell into a silence, with only the sound of food cooking and potatoes being peeled drifting through the air. Sanji was satisfied with their little chat; he had set Shiloh straight and set her up to speak with Zoro with a clearer mind. Damn, he was good.

"Hey, Sanji."

"Yeah?"

"What's Zoro's favorite food?"

An hour later dinner had just finished, and Sanji thanked whatever deity was up there that they had gotten through it without any fuss. After everyone else had filed out, Shiloh had remained. Her custom was to wash the dishes, but that night Sanji agreed to wash them himself, since the redhead had other business to attend to. She had practically bounded to him when the rest of the crew had gone, grinning from eat to ear. He couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of an over exuberant puppy. Carefully, he handed her something small, wrapped in a blue napkin. "Don't squash it."

"I won't," she promised. "I'll protect it with my life!"

Opening the door for her, Sanji chuckled and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good luck."

Shiloh stepped out the door, but not before giving him a softer, sincere smile and whispering, "Thank you, Sanji."

His heart warmed and he shook his head before nudging her forward. "Go already!"

Washing dishes is what he should have been doing, but instead he found himself following Shiloh about five minutes after she had left the galley. He really couldn't help being curious, especially when romance was involved. Granted, Shiloh hadn't the intention of being romantic when she set off to find Zoro, but he supposed her intent to speak with him was close enough. It wasn't as if romance was easy to find aboard The Sunny anyway, so Sanji would take what he could get.

Zoro was usually up at the crow's nest during the evenings, so Sanji climbed the ropes upward and stopped at the ladder to take in the view of endless starry ocean. He didn't spend much time up there, in fact, if he wasn't in the galley, he was usually on the deck catering to Nami and Robin.

Carefully, he climbed the ladder and stopped right before he got to the top so as to remain unseen. For a moment he heard nothing and considered making his way back down, but the sound of Shiloh's voice kept him in place.

"Can we talk?"

Apparently the five minutes Sanji had spent debating whether he should follow or not Shiloh had spent looking for the swordsman, since she seemed to have just arrived as well.

Sanji heard the sound of a weight being put down. "I don't have anything to say." The cook pulled himself up slightly, hoping he could peek out and see what was happening. Already feeling ridiculous hiding on the ladder, Sanji felt an immediate sense of gratification when he saw a huge barbell in front of him. He could peek under it without being seen, the bar hiding his face.

Zoro had moved to grab a different weight. Shiloh was standing near the entrance, where Sanji was observing. "I do," she said calmly.

There was a pause before she took a breath and said slowly, "I'm not sorry for going after your sword." Zoro turned with a glare, obviously not pleased with the return of the cause of their previous argument. Shiloh held one hand up, the other remaining behind her back. Sanji could see the blue-wrapped parcel he had given her in the conceal hand. "Hold on," she said before the swordsman could interrupt. "I'm not sorry for going after your sword. But I am sorry for worrying you. I promise to be more careful next time, and to think before I act."

Sanji stifled a laugh at Zoro's dumb-founded expression. Quiet, sincere apologies were not things that often happened on their ship. Usually, their issues were solved by fistfights or some bumps to the head. At worst, they would stay out of each others' way for a few days and let things tide over before acting like it never happened. He had to admit, if any of the other crew members walked up to him with a smile and an apology, he'd be suspicious.

Zoro looked as if he were struggling to make words. The cook crouched on the ladder hoped that the swordsman would say _something_ in response. He was worried that if he didn't, Shiloh wouldn't get the chance to hand over the small neatly wrapped package. Finally, Zoro nodded and replied in barely a whisper. "Okay…good." Shiloh seemed happy with his response and took a step forward. However, she froze when the green haired man began speaking again, eyes shifting to look anywhere but directly at her. "Then I'll try not to yell at you like that next time…"

Sanji couldn't see it, but he was sure a brilliant smile had lit up Shiloh's face, because Zoro's had turned incredibly red. That was happening more often lately. Sanji couldn't help but think maybe there was hope for the swordsman yet. The cook nearly lost his composure and burst out laughing when the redhead let out an excited squeal, as if it had been building up during the whole conversation.

She thrust out her hand, offering the covered item she held, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "This is for you."

Zoro eyed it warily as he took a few steps closer. His eyebrow was slightly raised in suspicion, but his dark eyes held no malice. "What is it?"

"A peace offering."

Taking the small object, Zoro shook his head with the shadow of an amused smile playing at his lips. Despite himself, it grew to a full smile, or at least as full of a smile as Zoro could give without losing the serious look he always wore when he unwrapped the blue napkin. In his hand was an onigiri that was obviously shaped with much smaller hands than the cook's. "Don't get too excited," Shiloh said teasingly, "I only made one because we just ate, and Sanji didn't want me to use up too much rice."

"Stingy cook," Zoro replied, the insult not really having the usual fire behind it. Sanji stuck his tongue out at the swordsman, knowing full well he couldn't bee seen. It was childish and immature, but he had to let out the giddiness the situation had caused one way or another.

He felt himself grin when Zoro finally made eye contact with the expectant redhead. She had stopped her excited jittering in favor for standing with her now completely empty hands held loosely behind her back. A toothy smile was aimed at the swordsman. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Wordlessly, Zoro nodded and took a bite out of the onigiri. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully before swallowing and waiting a few seconds before saying quietly, "Thanks for saving my sword."

Sanji sent an unseen nod of approval towards the pair, before making his way back down the ladder. He had seen enough to know that everything between the two would be fine. As he hit the open air at the top of the rope ladder, he couldn't help but once again take a look around him. The storm clouds from earlier stretched on behind them, as if they had never been a threat to begin with. Sanji took a deep breath, filling his lungs with crisp, clean air. Behind them was definitely where all storms belonged.


	4. Chapter 4: Red

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 4: Red_**

It was one of those rare moments where everyone was in a ridiculously good mood. Two weeks had passed since the storms ended and the day was bright and clear, not a cloud to be seen. Nami had announced that they would arrive at an island within the next two days, Luffy's contagious exuberance causing a tingle of excitement through the entire crew. Sanji had decided to celebrate by making a myriad of desserts with the last of their baking ingredients and fruit, since he knew he would be able to resupply soon.

Everyone sat out in a wide circle on the grassy deck, lounging around and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Plates were strewn about since the cook had been dishing out one dessert after the other, saying, "Don't any of you dare waste a crumb." Luffy and Chopper had happily complied, as did Shiloh, who apparently had a bit of a sweet tooth as well. Sanji wasn't the least bit surprised.

He began passing out the last dessert, an almond cake with mixed nuts and fruit on top. Once everyone had a slice, he set about picking up the loose plates and returned them to the galley. Placing them in the sink, he made a mental note to ask Shiloh to wash them later. When he returned outside, he found the rest of the crew chatting.

"What kind of island do you think we're heading to, Nami?" Chopper asked.

The navigator looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. It looked pretty small on the map we picked up from the last place."

"Military base?" Zoro asked around a forkful of cake. Sanji thought it a bit strange; the swordsman wasn't usually one desserts, or listening to the cook's demands, but the almond cake really wasn't that sweet and the cook figured maybe Zoro felt it was too nice of a day to start an argument and ruin the pleasant time everyone was having. He certainly wouldn't want to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere. It didn't usually last very long on The Sunny.

"I don't think so," Nami replied.

"Good. I'm not in the mood to deal with those dumbasses."

Robin giggled. "Who's ever in the mood to deal with people who want them dead?"

Zoro shrugged. "Me sometimes, when I'm pissed off and I just want to cut things."

"Oh man, I know _that_ feeling." Rolling his eyes at Shiloh's sarcasm, Zoro stretched out his leg and used his booted foot to gently push the redhead, causing her to slump over onto her side in a fit of giggles.

"Hey," Sanji said as he sat down beside Nami, "Don't treat a lady so roughly, you gorilla."

Zoro smirked and leaned over, using his hands to muss up Shiloh's hair, which earned him a squeal of surprise and peals of laughter from the victim of his assault. "What was that, Curly-brow?"

Sanji rolled his eyes but didn't make a move to stop him, considering Shiloh looked like she was having a grand time. Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Chopper bounded over to the redhead and immediately began doing the same as Zoro. "Maybe it'll bring us good luck!"

"That's for bald heads, Luffy," Robin informed him calmly.

"Hmm…" Luffy seemed to give it some thought before grinning widely and asking, "Can we shave your head, Shy?"

Emerging from the many pairs of hands on her head, Shiloh crawled away still giggling, hair practically on end and responded, "No way! My mother would be so upset if she knew I cut it this short to begin with!"

As she began smoothing her locks back down, Nami asked, "You had long hair before?"

Shiloh nodded. "Long like yours and Robin's. I wasn't allowed to cut it."

Luffy rolled onto his stomach and titled his head. "Why not?"

The redhead picked up the end of a lock hair resting on her shoulders and rolled it between her fingers. A pensive look spread across her face. "Lots of reasons. Mostly because my mom loved the color. She said it reminded her of my father."

"Then why did you cut it?" Luffy continued to question. He was completely oblivious to the glare Nami had sent him. Sanji had to admit, it seemed like the captain was prying a bit too much.

With a deep breath in and out, Shiloh sent him a soft smile and shrugged. "I guess I needed a change… needed to let go of some things."

"That's why I always change my hair," Franky broke in with a spin. "Keeps things _fresh_!" With a _sproing_, his hair went from afro to braided pigtails, which had Luffy and Chopper cheering. "Suuuupperrr refreshing!" He struck a pose.

Sanji chuckled, silently thanking the shipwright for restoring the light-hearted ambiance before lighting the cigarette between his lips. His eyes landed on a plate beside Shiloh. "Shy," he called. Amber eyes met his. "Finish your cake."

"I can't."

Something inside the cook burned with the beginnings of anger. Everyone on the ship knew they weren't allowed to waste food, including their little passenger. Just as Sanji would never let anyone on board go hungry, he would also never let them waste perfectly good food. "What do you mean?"

"I can't eat it."

"Are you full?" Robin asked gently.

"It's not that…"

"So then just eat it," Sanji ordered. He hadn't meant to sound so forceful; the words had come out of his mouth in a sort of low growl.

"I'll eat it!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Piped Chopper.

"No," the cook said. "I gave that to her and it would be rude of her to refuse."

Brook hmm'd and suggested, "Maybe the little lady doesn't care for the taste?"

"It doesn't matter," Sanji replied. He shot Shiloh a glare, knowing he was overreacting but not being able to restrain himself. There was something about the sight of the cake simply sitting there without even a bite taken out of it that twisted his stomach and made him see red. Her rejection of the sweet insulted him, threw his hard work in his face as if she just didn't care about his efforts. Deep down he knew Shiloh wasn't that type of person, but the acknowledgment was squashed underneath uncontrollable raw emotion.

"Finish the cake, Shiloh."

She shook her head. "I can't."

The flat out refusal unhinged the cook. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick something. He wanted to feel the snap of something breaking against his leg. But most of all, he just wanted her to eat the damn cake. Slowly, he walked over to where Shiloh sat and crouched down to be eye level. In his peripherals, he saw Zoro put his hand on the hilt of one of his swords, ready to fight. Fine, he didn't care. In fact, if the swordsman attacked he'd welcome it. At least Zoro he could kick without feeling guilty. He looked into Shiloh's round eyes, confusion shining back at him. He figured he must have looked scary. The rest of the crew sat in a shocked silence. They knew food was his territory so no one made a move to stop him. He almost wished they would. He took a breath and asked darkly, "Why? What's wrong with the cake?"

"Nothing's wrong with the cake. I just can't eat it."

Gritting his teeth together, Sanji picked up the plate from the ground and held it between their faces. "Why?"

Shiloh blinked before tilting her head slightly to the side and answered simply, "I'm allergic to tree nuts."

All the anger that had been thundering in Sanji's veins suddenly turned to ice, a chill running down his back. That couldn't be true. Hadn't he used tree nuts in something he had cooked since Shiloh came aboard? Hazelnuts, walnuts, almonds, cashews, or some other? Then again, they had the longest shelf life than nearly all the other ingredients they had, so he usually saved them for whenever they were right about to restock on supplies. Looking into Shiloh's eyes, he found no trace of deceit. In his heart, he already knew she would not lie to him.

"How allergic?" He asked, his tone much softer, without the bitter edge it had taken previously.

"Severely."

Before he could even think to apologize for overreacting, the cake was taken from his hand. Thinking it was Luffy, he turned to the captain who shook his head with a toothy grin on his face.

"I'll eat it."

Both the blond and the redhead turned their faces up to the swordsman. Shiloh's face had turned a faint shade of pink at his words. Sanji looked down to the tip of his shoes before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and extinguishing it with a quick step. He let himself fall back and sat cross-legged before the girl in front of him. "I didn't know."

Shiloh's attention had been on Zoro, who had begun taking large bites out of the troublesome cake, so when Sanji had spoken she had been caught off guard. Sanji could feel her gaze, calm and curious, before her eyes lit up like they always did and a smile crossed her face. "I know. It's okay."

"I shouldn't have-"

Shiloh put a hand up. "I should have told you sooner. You are the cook after all. It just never came up and I forgot." Sanji felt like he should have felt ashamed, should have regretted getting so worked up over something that was so easily explained, but the complete absence of animosity in Shiloh's eyes would not allow him to feel even the least bit guilty. Her words had comforted him. She had a point and no one could disagree with her.

"And you," she suddenly added, turning her head to look at Zoro who had just finished the cake, "I'd kiss you for doing that for me, but then anaphylactic shock would happen, so…" The blush returning to her cheeks, she smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Rein check?"

The crew burst out laughing as a very red Zoro yelled, "Shut up! That's the last time I do anything nice for you!" He stomped off up the stairs, steam practically rising from his head.

Brook sidled up next to Shiloh and pointed at where his cheek would be if he had cheeks. "May I have one?"

Before Nami could hit his hollow head, Shiloh had giggled and said, "Sure," before gently bringing her lips to his cheekbone.

"Yo ho ho ho! Oh my! She may not be able to eat almond cake but Little Miss Shiloh is as sweet as can be! My heart has melted! Ah, but I don't have a heart!" The skeleton yelped as he tumbled to the ground, the navigator finally knocking him on the head. Sanji couldn't help but snort when Nami struck the laughing Shiloh as well.

"Owww! Why me?!"

"Don't encourage him!"

Wanting to join in on the fun and support his beloved Nami, Sanji gracefully danced between the two and slung his arm around Shiloh's shoulders. "Nami-swan is right, young Shiloh! A woman should never be so loose with her lips!"

"Come on! It's not that big a deal!" It was only momentary, but Sanji could have sworn Shiloh's eyes had darkened, despite the smile still on her face. A secret resided in their depths, something strange and worrisome, like the realization of a nightmare. As quickly as it had come it vanished, and Sanji wondered if he had really seen anything at all.

He shook his head, quickly spotting Zoro sitting against the main mast. He had his arms crossed, swords close to his body, seemingly deaf to Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp as they ran around chasing one another and Franky's singing and dancing at the helm. Sanji rolled his eyes and smirked. The idiot wasn't fooling anyone. No one, not even Zoro, could fall asleep with a harsh frown and a blush on their face.

Sleep hadn't come easy to any of them that night due to the anticipation of docking soon, so Sanji wasn't surprised when he woke up only a few hours after he had finally stopped tossing and turning. The footsteps above him coming from the girls' quarters told him he wasn't the only one awake. With any luck it would be Nami and he could chance sharing a few romantic starlit hours with the navigator. After a short stretching of his arms and legs he pulled himself out of bed, attempting to stay as quiet as possible. Luffy's bunk was empty; the captain had opted to do the night watch since he was entirely too excited to sleep. Sanji was sure he was sitting on The Sunny's head waiting for either for the sun to rise or the island to appear, whichever came first. With a yawn, he pulled on a blue sweater and walked out the door.

Nami usually spent her free time in the observation room drawing and checking over her maps so Sanji figured that was where she would be. With a smile, he decided to go to the galley first and prepare her some late night snacks and some warm hot chocolate to combat the chill of the night.

He was surprised to see a light already on in the galley. Perhaps his lovely Nami-san was hungry? Excited at the opportunity to fulfill her needs, the cook practically skipped to the galley and nearly threw the door open.

The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. He had expected beautiful Nami in womanly lacey pajamas standing at the fridge, a cute frown on her face while rummaging through its contents. What he found was Shiloh sitting at the table, wrapped in an oversized beige sweater, cheek resting in one hand, staring blankly past the bar.

"Shy? What are you doing in here?"

Shiloh turned her head to face him. She blinked slowly a few times before replying, "I had a bad dream."

Sanji frowned, pushing his disappointment at the lack of Nami's presence aside for the time being. He walked around the table, pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and poured a bit into a small pot. "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks."

Sanji didn't recognize the person sitting at the table behind him. The girl he knew always smiled, always held herself upright, always had shining eyes. This person was older, much older, slumped over with eyes filled with the depth of having seen unpleasantness and hardship. He had seen glimpses of it before, when Shiloh would space out during a quiet moment, but never long enough to be concerned. They all had personal problems and he knew the redhead was no exception, but it was so rare to see it plainly and openly displayed on her face he couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

There was a pause before she replied, "No. It's okay. I'll be fine."

Her voice had been quiet and low with a quality to it that made Sanji wonder why he had ever thought her a child. Handing her the hot beverage, he sat across from her with his own and took a sip. "Let's talk about something else then. It helps calm the nerves."

"Okay."

Sanji leaned back thoughtfully, regarding Shiloh who was still slouched, a far away look in her eyes. He realized there wasn't actually much he knew about her. "Where are you from?"

He was a bit surprised when she picked up her head, amber irises rising to meet his. "An island called Maroon Marble. Ever heard of it?" The cook shook his head. Shiloh paused, seemingly choosing her words carefully. "This is the first time I've ever been away from home."

Sanji had to admit he was impressed. It wasn't easy to travel alone. "How'd you manage to get around?"

Again, there was a pause before the girl answered, "I had some money saved up from my job so I was able to paid my way around."

Nami would have never let Shiloh on the ship without payment if the girl had money, but Sanji knew for a fact that she hadn't asked anything from Shiloh. "Do you still have some saved?"

He was relieved to hear a small laugh come from the redhead. Her eyes were beginning to lighten up again, making her much more like the girl Sanji was familiar with. "No. I spent the last of it on food at the restaurant I met you guys at." A nostalgic smile touched her lips. "Must have been fate."

A chuckle rose from the cook. He remembered the day well. They had docked with the intent of buying some supplies that Nami said they needed. There wasn't much; it was expected to be a short stay. Miraculously, they had gotten what they needed without a fuss, so they decided to celebrate by having lunch at the only restaurant on the island before setting sail. That was when a girl with crimson hair had approached them.

Shiloh took a sip of her hot chocolate, features relaxed and soft. Sanji wouldn't say it out loud, but he was glad to see the tension leaving her face. "Where did you work?"

He frowned when she slowly put down her mug and bowed her head. Her bangs hid her eyes so Sanji was unsure if he had upset her or if she simply didn't want to answer. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's kind of hard to explain." After a minute of silence, Shiloh brought her head back up with a mirthless smile. "I guess you could say I was in the entertainment business."

There was something strange in the tone of her voice, an odd echoing effect that he couldn't make sense of. Shrugging it off, he asked, "So what did you do?"

"Well, everyone in the business is trained in many things in order to please our cliental. Music, performing arts, you know, the stuff people want to see." She took another sip of her beverage, unable to hide her shaking hand from the cook's attentive eyes. "Some of us have specialties, some of us just do whatever we're hired to do."

"Do you have a specialty?"

"Dance," He was taken aback at the sudden look she gave him, almost predatory and…sultry? "With a focus on contortion. Would you like to see?" Before the cook could refuse, Shiloh had stood and bent over backwards. But it was unlike any kind of "backwards" Sanji had ever seen. The redhead's feet had remained perfectly flat against the ground, but so had the bottom of her palms. It was if she were a piece of wire bent exactly in the middle and folded over on itself. She deftly pushed her feet off the ground to do a pin-straight handstand, before lowering her chest to the ground and bringing her legs over her head. She brought her right leg down, wrapping her hands around the foot, and pointed out with her left. Sanji marveled at how her bottom was nearly exactly above her head.

"I sing a little too. I'm not great though."

Sanji found no words as Shiloh righted herself and returned to a normal orientation. He wanted to ask about the contortion. He wanted to know what kind of people hired her to do such things in front of them. He wanted to ask about the darker side of this "business" because he knew, simply _knew_ there had to be one. But instead he blinked a few times, shook his head to clear his thoughts and asked before he realized what he was saying, "Do you know 'Downtown Where the Roses Grow?'" _Why did I ask that…?"_

The nearly seductive expression on Shiloh's face had disappeared, so short lived that Sanji wondered if he had imagined it, replaced by her more typical grin and slight nod of her head. "Yup. Would you like me to sing for you, as payment for the hot chocolate?" Sanji questioned her word choice but he said nothing. Instead he simply nodded. "Alright," she said taking a breath. "I'm no professional, so don't laugh."

_"Sailor, did you know,  
There's a secret place where the roses grow?  
Look not in the garden, nor the green grass meadow.  
Look downtown. Downtown is where the roses grow._

_"__There they'll be so wild and free  
__In the bricks of the ground and the sky of the sea.  
__When men beg and cry and plea,  
__There are those roses to set them free._

_"Sailor, touch the roses if you may  
__But there's a heavy price to pay  
To love those roses, so __risqué,  
The game for them so hard to play._

_"Sailor, did you know,  
There's a secret place where the roses grow?  
Look not in the garden, nor the green grass meadow.  
Look downtown. Downtown is where the roses grow._

Sanji closed his eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. Her voice had been light and sweet, but the haunting nature of the song had chilled him. Why had even made such a request? "Sanji," He opened his eyes slowly and was met with the sight of Shiloh, small, silly, immature Shiloh, smiling brightly at him. "Thanks for the hot chocolate. I'm okay now. I'm going to go back to bed before Luffy spots the island and starts screaming."

"That's probably a good idea," he managed to say as he stood to follow her. The redhead bid him goodnight and began making her way back to the women's quarters. Sanji's eyes were suddenly drawn to the back of Shiloh's head. He didn't know why, but it was as if his instincts had pulled his vision to her. All he could see was the redness of her hair.

Red like roses.

Sanji couldn't explain how or why because he certainly hadn't intended to, but tumbling quietly from his mouth like slow poison came the words: _"There's a heavy price to pay to love those roses so risqué."_

He never did get back to sleep.

_**A/N**_

_Well that got weird._


	5. Chapter 5: Little Big Things

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 5: Little Big Things_**

"Wow! That's so cool, Shy!" Chopper and Usopp clapped as the redhead did a backbend so deep that she was able to grab her ankles. "It's like you're rubber like Luffy!" The girl laughed as she brought her palms to the ground and pointed her feet straight up in a handstand.

"I can do a split this way too." She demonstrated by letting her legs drop in opposite directions.

Brook let out a dramatic groan. "Please, Shiloh. My muscles ache just watching you. Oh, but I don't have muscles! Yo ho ho ho!"

Sanji yawned as he watched the others fool around on the grassy deck. Apparently while he was making breakfast, Shiloh had revealed to the rest of the crew what she had shown him the night before. He had to admit, it made him feel a little more secure knowing it wasn't some sort of deep dark secret she intended to hide. Scanning the visible areas of the deck, he found Zoro pointedly looking away form the contortionist. Not being able to resist, he smirked and made his way over to the swordsman. "Impressive, huh?"

The green haired man gave a disinterested grunt.

"She sings too."

As he expected, Zoro's eyes narrowed at him, full of suspicion. "How do you know?"

Taking his sweet time lighting the cigarette in his mouth, the cook put on his best passive face, knowing it would annoy the swordsman to no end. "She sang a little song for me last night."

Zoro surprised the cook by crossing his arms and looking away with a huff. Sanji had expected a much more aggressive response. He was caught completely off guard by the swordsman's quiet question of, "Was she any good?"

A huge, ridiculous goofy looking grin spread so far across Sanji's face he was sure his cheeks would split. "You _like_ her."

Zoro abruptly faced him, face red, lips drawn in the hardest, most embarrassed looking frown Sanji had ever seen. It was if he was a petulant child caught and scolded for having candy before dinner. "I do not! I was just curious."

"Uh-huh, yeah," he sang. "That, and you _like_ her!"

"I'm going to kill you, pervert-cook!"

Laughing as he swung his leg to block one of Zoro's swords, Sanji replied, "Why can't you just admit it? You _like _her!" He put as much emphasis on the word as he could, simply to enrage Zoro even more. This was fun.

"I _don't_!" He ducked as the sword came swishing towards his head. Sanji threw his leg back and aimed towards Zoro's green hair, but Shiloh was suddenly between them and both men froze.

"What are you guys fighting about now?"

"Zoro likes-"

"THE ISLAND! I SEE THE ISLAND!"

It was lucky that Luffy had bounded between them, knocking Shiloh down as he flailed, because it stopped Zoro from completely taking off his head. With a chuckle, he watched as Zoro held out a hand to help the redhead up. Blowing a cloud of smoke from his lips, he very calmly said, "Oh look. We're here."

Two hours later, Sanji found himself wandering around the outskirts of town all alone. Well no, he wasn't actually alone. Shilioh and Zoro were about 500ft away but they were oblivious to the cook behind them. Nami had given the pair the task of trading in everyone's old clothes and shoes, threatening to start charging Shiloh room and board if they sold any item for too cheap. As the swordsman and the contortionist began walking away from The Sunny with large bags on their backs, she had immediately turned to Sanji and ordered, "Follow them. Make sure that idiot doesn't get lost."

And that was how Sanji found himself babysitting the non-couple from a distance. It wouldn't have been so bad if Shiloh had simply led Zoro in the right direction, but no, the redhead had decided to let him lead the way. Sanji glared at the large violet-leafed tree he had already passed about fifty times. He was more than ready to leave the two idiots to their pointless wandering, but then that would mean he failed his precious Nami-san and there was no way that was happening. So with a silent vow to kill Zoro later, he kept tailing the two.

"Damn! What's with this island?!" Zoro yelled. "Everything looks the same!" Shiloh hid a grin behind her hand. How she could find something so stupid cute, Sanji had no idea. He could understand if it were a lost woman, soft face in a gentle frown looking for guidance; that was endearing. But thick-skulled Zoro and his stubborn refusal to acknowledge his utter lack of sense of direction was none of those things and hence he was simply stupid and not endearing in the slightest. Sanji had a momentary vision of Zoro in a dress and gagged.

"What should we do?" Sanji rolled his eyes. Sometimes, the redhead was just too nice. Would Zoro ever want someone so complacent? The cook really wanted Shiloh to win the swordsman over, but there were times where it simply didn't seem like they fit together. Shiloh was too patient, too gentle, and too calm. Would such qualities compliment or rival Zoro's strength? He made to light a cigarette but stopped before bringing the flame to the tip. If he smoked, Zoro would undoubtedly identify the smell and his cover would be blown.

Zoro abruptly turned around, causing Sanji to start and dive into a nearby bush. "This way." As they passed him, Sanji dusted himself off and counted to thirty before making a move to follow. He took about six steps before Zoro froze again. "Did we already go this way?" Sanji wanted nothing more than to kick the back of the green-haired man's head.

"Yes."

"…Shit." Sanji's jaw dropped, unlit cigarette dropping silently to the ground when Zoro asked, "Which way should we go?"

Shiloh smiled and began walking slightly towards their left. "This way."

Zoro followed slowly. "You sure?"

"Positive."

The swordsman voiced what Sanji had been thinking: "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

The redhead stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. "You didn't ask. Besides," her cheeks flushed lightly as she added quietly, "Getting lost with you isn't so bad."

Sanji had expected Zoro to yell at her for saying something that embarrassed him, so he had been caught off guard a second time when instead the larger man returned Shiloh's words with a blush of his own and a simple clearing of his throat. "I'm not lost… I always end up exactly where I need to be."

Shiloh smiled softly. "That you do…"

"Huh?"

The redhead shook her head and replied, "Nothing. Let's go."

"…Which way?"

Sanji's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Who the hell was this strangely docile green-haired man? He had seen Zoro calm before, hell, he'd seen Zoro act downright _cool_ a few times (not that he would ever admit it to the other man), but never in such a way that almost seemed…sweet? The cook nearly pinched himself to see if he were dreaming.

It must have been strange for Zoro as well. Sanji realized that as a crew, the nine of them were pretty outspoken, brash, and downright brutally honest. Whenever Zoro got lost, they yelled, he yelled back, and name-calling ensued. None of them were fragile little lilies; that was how they communicated and it worked just fine for all of them. It was the nature of their familial bond. So to be spoken to so simply and kindly must have put the swordsman completely out of his element. Something in the cook's heart warmed as Shiloh smiled sweetly at the man before her and said, "This way, Zoro."

An hour later found Sanji sitting on a bench, waiting for Shiloh and Zoro to come out of a clothing store. It had been right at the island's town square, which was located about a five minutes' walk away from where they had docked. Zoro's ability to get lost so easily blew the cook's mind, despite having experienced it many, many times before. However, it seemed that Shiloh had a pretty good sense of direction so she had gotten them back to civilization from the forest they had been wandering in within twenty minutes. The island really wasn't that big, just like his lovely Nami-san had said. Nami had also told them to meet at the square when they finished all their shopping so she could check everyone's inventory, which was why he no longer had to keep out of sight. It wouldn't be so strange for Shiloh and Zoro to find him sitting at the designated meeting area.

What _was_ strange was how long they were taking. The pair had been in the store for nearly half an hour, about twenty minutes longer than Sanji had thought they'd be. Honestly, how hard was it to get Nami's order of 70,000 belis? With a groan, he pushed himself off the bench and stomped towards the store cursing the two for their dual idiocy.

When he opened the door he froze abruptly at the sight of Shiloh and Zoro at the front counter, their old clothes in a towering stack. The large bearded man behind the desk was appraising each item of clothing with incredible caution. Though he was behind them, he could see Zoro's arms crossed in annoyance and Shiloh's head turned to her left. The cook followed her line of vision to a small table with neatly folded bandanas.

Apparently the merchant had noticed too, because he chuckled and put down the shoe he had been holding. "Look's like your girlfriend sees something she likes." The merchant eyed Shiloh thoughtfully before adding, "A little young for you though, don't you think, Son?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sanji smirked at the swordsman's outburst and moved quietly between the racks, using them to hide as he got closer to the commotion.

"I'm his wife," the redhead chimed in nonchalantly, eyes still on the small scraps of fabric. Sanji nearly burst out laughing.

"SHY!"

Zoro moved as if he were about to put her in a headlock but stopped abruptly when she turned to the merchant and said, "Newlyweds, actually. That's why we're trying to sell these clothes; to pay for our honeymoon."

The merchant raised a bushy brow. "I don't see rings on your fingers."

Scowling, Shiloh brought her gaze downward in pseudo chagrin and mumbled, "No need to remind us of how broke we are…"

"Broke, huh?" The man seemed to think it over before asking, "How's your husband got swords then?"

Shiloh suddenly brought her head up, eyes shining with crocodile tears that made Zoro and the hidden Sanji start. "That's just cruel, Mister. Those swords are the only things my husband has left of his poor late father. They were all he had to his name. We couldn't bear to part with them."

Sanji had to admit that even though Luffy would have disapproved of the extent of Shiloh's lies, he himself was impressed. The contortionist didn't seem like the type to manipulate but there she was, putting on one of the most convincing shows he had ever seen. Vaguely, he wondered if he should be more concerned. However, the sight of the merchant's face pushed any worry out of his mind for the moment. The man's eyes had softened, a hand going up to stroke his beard. "Now, now, don't cry, Missy. I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Shiloh gave the man a watery smile and turned her gaze to Zoro. "See? I told you I had a good feeling about this place! Our luck is finally turning around!"

Despite himself, Sanji felt a pang in his heart and instantly felt foolish. He only hoped Zoro felt it too. The least the idiot could do was feel sympathy for his fake wife.

The merchant seemed to move much faster because after only a few minutes he had checked every single shoe and article of clothing. He took a breath and said, "I can do 75,000. There are a few high-end brand shirts and shoes with your stuff." Sanji smiled. Those had to have been Nami's with her fabulous taste and all.

If the large man had been the least bit suspicious, it melted off his face the moment Shiloh looked away once again and replied, "My mother used to buy me all these nice clothes. We were close… until I was disowned for marrying my husband. I'd really just rather get rid of them…"

Quietly, the man asked, "Why would the disown you for something like that?"

For the second time, Sanji nearly laughed outrageously at Shiloh's next words: "Well, my husband is a little mentally challenged." She ignored the glare Zoro sent her. "He's prone to mindless wandering. They said he'd be an embarrassment to the family and if I married him I would be too and they would no longer associate with me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "They cut me off and out of their lives. It's okay though." She gave Zoro a smile that Sanji was sure was real and added, "He's worth it."

The merchant pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose. The hidden cook was reminded of Franky. "That's just beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. Here," he said as he handed Zoro the bills, "75,000 belis. Enjoy yourselves and your youth."

Red-faced, the swordsman gestured to the door and said to the woman at his side, "Wait for me outside." Shiloh gave him a confused look but before she could protest Zoro repeated, "Wait for me outside, Shy."

Putting on an innocent face, Shiloh shrugged and began walking towards the door. Before she stepped out, she called, "Don't take too long, _dear_."

As the door shut behind him, Sanji walked out from behind the rack, intending to make sure the swordsman didn't spent the money on anything. However, he froze when Zoro approached the table with the bandanas and picked up a white one with a delicately intricate black printed pattern. The cook almost couldn't believe his eyes when Zoro wordlessly handed it to the merchant.

The man smiled behind his beard and shook his head. "No charge."

"No," Zoro stated simply. "I'll pay for it."

A twinkle lit the merchant's eyes. "Then just pay me what you think it's worth." Sanji couldn't see how much Zoro gave, but the merchant had laughed and said, "You're generous, Son. It's a bit too much."

"It doesn't matter," Zoro said as he began to turn away. "If this is what she wanted then it's fine."

A booming laugh echoed around the store, the large man beaming at the swordsman. "Y'know, I had my doubts about you but now I see you really are a good husband."

Beet red, Zoro yelled, "Shut up!" and ran out of the store so suddenly that he hadn't even seen Sanji standing there, utterly in shock. The cook collected his wits and promptly followed the swordsman out. Zoro nearly knocked over Shiloh, who had been standing just outside the door. Thrusting his hand out, he shouted "Here!"

Shiloh stared at the banana in his hand then looked up at the red in the face, frowning, green-haired man. She blinked once, twice, before pointing to herself, surprise bright in her eyes. "For me?"

"No idiot, for the redhead behind you." In her utter confusion, Shiloh actually glanced over her shoulder, causing Zoro to groan. "Are you stupid? Yeah, it's for you. You wanted it, right?"

"No, I mean, yes, but…" Slowly, she reached out and took the fabric from Zoro, who rolled his eyes. Carefully, Shiloh folded the bandana into a strip then wrapped it around her head, tying a knot at the top. She blushed and instantly looked away. "Thank you, Zoro."

He turned away from her, a hand awkwardly behind his head. "It's fine." Before Sanji could say a word, he saw the rest of the crew walking towards them. Zoro handed the money to Shiloh and said, "You give it to her. She doesn't like seeing me with money." The redhead nodded, a faint tint still lighting her cheeks as she made her way to the navigator.

Not being able to resist, Sanji let the most obnoxious smirk cross his face as he put a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Not bad, idiot husband." The swordsman turned slowly, a murderous look in his eyes that was made less threatening by the redness of his face. Sanji knew he shouldn't have said anything, knew he should have let the moment stay between Zoro and Shiloh, but the opportunity to tease the green haired idiot about something so uncharacteristically sweet was just too good to pass up. "Still though, I wonder how Nami-san will react when I tell her you spent some of our money." Zoro pulled out a sword, teeth bared. "Then again, I guess you had a good reason. It is nice for a man to buy gifts for his _wife_ after all."

"YOU'RE DEAD, SHITTY COOK!"

_**A/N**_

_This chapter was going to be so much longer but I decided to break it up into a couple shorter ones. Oh well. Onwards!_


	6. Chapter 6: Bathhouse Boogaloo

_**Straight Forward **_

_**Chapter 6: Bathhouse Boogaloo **_

For a moment, Sanji had really and truly believed that God had finally smiled upon him. Nami had learned that the small island's main tourist attraction was a large bathhouse and had insisted that they all go. His heart had nearly burst right out of his chest.

All the way to the building he had felt like he was floating on air just knowing that they were all going to bathe together. He could care less about the other men, but thought of seeing his beloved Nami and beautiful Robin in their skimpy bathing suits nearly popped the blood vessels in his nose. Completely on cloud 9, he hadn't even really tuned in to what the others were chatting idly about as they walked to their destination. All he could think about was how blessed he was and how his time had finally come to realize his dream of sitting in a steaming bath with his two favorite ladies. The thought of relaxing in the bath right between the navigator and historian made him want to sing.

Caught in his daydream, he hadn't even noticed that they had arrived, much less that Nami had bargained down their group price to nearly half what was posted. As the women began to walk towards a red curtain that lead to the bath he began to follow only to be stopped by a pair of rubbery arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him back. "Where are you going, Sanji?" Luffy asked with a laugh. "You have to go with us!"

"What? Why?"

He heard Zoro groan as the others laughed. "You weren't listening at all. It's not a communal public bath, you pervert. There are separate sides for men and women."

Instantly his hopes were dashed and the bubble, no, the _hot air balloon_ of happiness that had grown in his chest popped, causing him to actually gasp before yelling, "WHAT?!" He should have known it was too good to be true.

The three women stopped before reaching the curtain, Nami throwing a small smile the cook's way before saying, "Sorry, Sanji-kun," and walking into the women's bath. Robin let out a quiet laugh and gave a small wave before disappearing after her. Shiloh stayed put, a brow raised at the sulking cook before turning her gaze to the other men. "Is he going to be okay?"

Franky gave her a toothy grin and slung a heavy arm across Sanji's slumped shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. You go on and have a _suuupperrr_ time!"

The redhead shrugged and began turning to walk through the curtain. "Alright then. See you guys in a bit!"

After being practically dragged into the bath, Sanji sighed and took a good look around. The entire floor save for the steps up to the door and the small area for washing to the left was completely water. It was one of the largest baths he had ever seen. The water was clear, steam rising from the glassy top. The walls were made of some sort of ivory wood, a tribal pattern carved into the panels. He had to admit, it was beautiful. He sent a glare at Zoro who had thrown off his pants and sat at the washing area, scrub brush in hand and Chopper in tow. "What are you doing, you nudist monkey?!"

The swordsman rolled his good eye as he settled into the spot he had chosen. "Like I said, stupid cook, you weren't listening. This isn't a damn pool."

Sanji would have come back with a snarky retort if he hadn't suddenly realized how zoned out he really had been. It was a _bathhouse_. Of course they'd have to get naked so of course the women couldn't bathe in the same area as the men. Suddenly, a drip of blood oozed out of his nose. _The girls were naked on the other side of the wall! _In one move he was rid of his clothing and splashing towards the right side of the room. Even if he couldn't bath with them, he would get as close as he could and God help anyone who stood in his way.

Before he could settle into a nice cozy spot in the water, he heard Shiloh's voice seemingly right next to his ear, say, "That's just not fair." He saw the rest of the men turn their heads in the direction of where the sound had come from. It really wasn't much of a surprise since the baths were only separated by a wooden wall. Before any of them could speak, Shiloh continued, "I wish I had bigger breasts." A beautiful image of the nude, voluptuous Nami nearly sent Sanji across the room, his nose had gushed blood so hard.

Nami's laugh cut through the steam, her voice penetrating the thin barrier between them. "Don't be like that. Yours are so cute." His nose instantly stopped bleeding. Vaguely, he noticed that the other men had stopped whatever they had been doing to listen. Only Zoro didn't seem to care. The swordsman sat against the bath wall, eyes closed, having finished scrubbing Chopper.

The smaller redhead let out a groan. "That's the issue. I'm already small; I don't want to look like a kid too. Sanji doesn't even flirt with me because of it."

"Do you _want_ him to?"

"No, _God_, no." Sanji momentarily wondered if he should be insulted but Zoro's quiet snickering caught his attention so he splashed water at the swordsman. Before he knew it, the two engaged in some sort of silent splash war, Franky and Usopp joining seconds later. Luffy, Brook, and Chopper sat listlessly to the side, soaking in the hot water because, really, it was all they could do.

Robin's laughed floated through the air. "But you'd like Zoro to, hmm?" Instantly, the water battle stopped as all the men turned to smile suggestively at the green haired man whose cheeks had turned red from more than just the steam. "You want him to see you as a woman, not a child." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah," Shiloh answered slowly. "Especially since I _am_ a woman." There was a pause, as if the redhead was choosing her words carefully. "This face and body of mine only attracts weirdoes…"

Nami giggled, "We've all been hit on by our fair share of weirdoes. Don't take it personally."

Recovering from whatever embarrassment he had been feeling, Zoro smirked, sent Sanji a cocky look, pointed his finger at him, and mouthed, "She's talking about you, creepy cook." In response, he kicked water as hard as he could at the swordsman's face.

They continued to fight for a few minutes before Shiloh's voice asked thoughtfully, "When did you two start hitting puberty?"

Once again, the men froze and stared towards the wall, as if they could see the women conversing. Sanji supposed they were just as curious and nosy as he was, except Zoro of course, who had rolled his eyes and plopped right back down into the water.

"Hmm," Nami replied slowly. "I had my first cycle when I was twelve."

"I was thirteen," Robin said calmly.

"Huh," Shiloh responded nonchalantly. "I was ten."

"So like, four years ago?"

The sound of splashing followed by Nami's laugh told Sanji that the contortionist had probably thrown water at her. "Very funny. More like ten."

Sanji's eyes widened in surprised. _What?_

Nami's voice echoed his thoughts. "What? There's no way you're twenty."

"I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in a few months, though."

"You're the same as Luffy and Usopp, then," Robin's soft voice said with slight amusement. "It's not surprising but I thought you were a little younger."

A thoughtful hush fell over the ladies, so Sanji moved closer to Zoro and whispered, "You're in luck, stupid marimo. She really _isn't_ a kid. You can admit your feelings and tell her you love her now."

There was almost no greater satisfaction for the cook than seeing Zoro sputter. The green haired man raised a fist to hit him and yelled, "I DO NOT-"

"Do you think Luffy's penis stretches too?"

Surprised splashing echoed from both sides of the bath. "WHY WOULD YOU EVER ASK THAT?!"

"You've never wondered?"

"NO!"

Shiloh giggled and said mischievously, "Now you have."

Nami's furious screams and the smaller redhead's laughter filled the bath, causing Sanji to feel faint. There were two ladies just on the opposite wall of him probably wrestling. _Naked_. He could just see Nami's ample breasts bouncing around as she-

"I'm sure it does."

Shiloh's laughs grew even louder as Nami asked the historian a baffled, "What?"

"I'm sure Luffy's penis does stretch, just like the rest of him. It only makes sense."

"Robin, don't humor her!"

All the men's eyes were on their captain, who at first shrugged, then nodded. Zoro let out a disgusted sound before pushing the younger man's head under the water. Usopp, Brook and Franky were chortling quietly, tears of repressed mirth in their eyes (or lack thereof). Chopper simply looked confused. Sanji was reveling in the fact that his beloved Nami-swan was not pleased with Shiloh's crass questions. Shiloh may have admitted to classlessness but he knew beautiful Nami was womanly pride and would never stoop to such lowbrow jokes. And Robin, well, she was just wonderfully matter of fact, as women of her type were apt to be.

The screeching and laughing from the other side suddenly stopped as Shiloh's voice rang out, "Why don't we just ask?"

"Shy, don't you _dare_!"

"Why not? It's an innocent question."

"It's a _dirty_ question!"

An eerie silence filled the air, Luffy's occasional sputtering coughs the only noise that floated through. Matter-of-factly, Shiloh replied, "It's only a dirty question if you have bad or sexual intentions."

Apparently, Nami was as stumped as the men on the opposite side of the wall because all she offered in response was a confused, "Huh?"

Shiloh let out a very loud, dramatic sigh as Robin giggled softly. "Oh, never mind. Here, let me wash your back."

A few quiet minutes passed before a scuffling sound outside the bath caught Sanji's attention. He noticed that Zoro and the others had turned their heads in the direction of the noise. It began to grow louder, and soon the cook could make out the stomping of boots of about fifteen men. His blood grew cold as he heard Nami's voice calmly say, "Excuse me, this is the women's bath."

"It sure is," a gruff, ugly voice replied. Sanji felt his skin crawl. "We heard there are a bunch of people here with bounties." The cook felt worry begin to creep up his spine. All their weapons had been put in lockers outside the bath for safe-keeping, including Nami's Clima-Tact. If a fight broke out (and he was sure it would), half of them were already down for the count since they were Devil Fruit users. That left them with Sanji's legs, Zoro's brute strength, Franky's body weapons, and Nami's cunning. He wasn't counting on Usopp. Hopefully, that would be enough. He had no idea what the bounty hunters were capable of, or even what they looked like.

"Um," Shiloh's voice echoed, "I don't have a bounty. Can I just leave?" Sanji's jaw dropped. Was the contortionist really going to leave them there, just like that? He turned to glare at Zoro, as if it were somehow the swordsman's fault, but Zoro's face had the most enraged expression he had ever seen so he settled for glaring at the wall and hoping Shiloh could feel his anger.

One of the bounty hunters laughed. "What's your name, Tiny?"

"Shiloh Catling."

A rustling, like the shuffling of papers could be heard clearly. Sanji felt his face beginning to burn with agitation. Did those stupid sounding assholes actually have their wanted posters with them?

"I don't see one for her, Boss."

Another booming laugh filled the air. "What the hell, since you asked so nicely, go ahead."

"Thanks." Sanji could hear the water sloshing around as Shiloh walked towards the men to walk past them. From the corner of his eye, he saw Franky's arm cannon point towards the wall.

Before the cyborg could fire, he heard a loud battle cry-like yell from Shiloh and an even louder yell come from what sounded like three men before a tremendous splash permeated the air. "Franky, now!" He ordered.

When the smoke cleared, Sanji didn't see Shiloh front flip and land both her feet directly into one of the men's chests, knocking him down. He didn't see her then immediately plant her feet into the water and uppercut another. He missed her swaying to the side to dodge the punch of one man only to bring her elbow down directly onto the back of his head.

All Sanji saw before he promptly passed out from sudden and rapid blood loss was the pale beautiful roundness that were Nami's breasts.

* * *

"Is he dead?"

"If we're lucky."

"Zoro! Don't even joke like that! Without Sanji, I wouldn't get my five meals a day!"

"We're going to starve to death! This is it, this is how we all meet our doom!"

"You two _would_ only care about that."

A pause. "He sure was _suuuupppeerrrr_ lucky, huh? I bet he glimpsed heaven."

"All I ever want to glimpse is panties…"

"I'll show you mine."

"SHY!"

"What? Ow, Nami, don't hit me! I was just kidding."

"You guys, he needs quiet! Be a little respectful."

A moment of silence passed before- "Is he dead?"

"AUGH!" Sanji sprang up, hands over his eyes. "You guys ruined it. I was reveling in the most beautiful sight in the entire universe and you all just _had _to ruin it with your stupid idiotic conversation!" He turned to Nami and immediately felt his cheeks heat up. "Thank you, Nami-swan for blessing me with the most lovely-"

"Alright, he's fine. Let's go now."

Undeterred, Sanji blew her a kiss, which she promptly waved away. No matter, he knew there would be plenty more chances. Simply looking at her, even clothed, gave him such a high that his heart soared and he wasn't sure if it would ever come back to him.

"We can't go yet, Nami," Chopper said. "Sanji needs to stay still for at least ten minutes before he can move."

It was then that the cook realized he was lying on a couch in the reception area of the bathhouse. The others were sitting around nearby. "How long have I been out?"

"About twenty minutes."

Shiloh's smiling face popped into his field of vision. "I really thought you were dead, Sanji. I've never seen someone lose so much blood all at once."

"You'll get used to it," Zoro grumbled from somewhere behind the redhead.

The blond rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the implication of Zoro's words, and pulled at Shiloh's cheek. "You should look more upset then. C'mon, Shorty, where are the tears? Is this how you mourn the man that feeds you and makes sure you don't eat anything that could kill you?" As the girl sputtered and giggled, a thought struck the cook. "What happened to the bounty hunters?"

Luffy appeared above him, placing his hand on top of Shiloh's head. "Shy happened."

It was Shiloh's turn to roll her eyes. "I only knocked out like, three of them. Nami slapped the hell out of a couple and the rest these guys took care of," she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the other men.

"Seven."

Sanji and Shiloh turned their heads to face Zoro. "Huh?"

"You took out seven men."

The redhead visibly blushed and turned her head away from the swordsman immediately. "Three, seven, it's not that big a difference."

Sanji's eyes widened. He had to admit, he was impressed. "You're just full of surprises, Shy. Why didn't you tell us you're a fighter?"

Amber eyes focused on his with a glint of irritation. "I'm not a fighter." Her voice softened as she added, "My contortion teacher just showed me how to convert some of the moves into something more...useful, if you will."

"I'll say," he replied with a chuckle. "Where are those losers now?"

"Luffy, Franky, and Zoro took them outside and took turns launching them into the air."

"You didn't leave any for me, stupid marimo?"

Zoro glared. "You didn't even _help_, pervert cook!"

Sanji opened his mouth to reply but Chopper was suddenly sitting on his chest, hoofs out to stop Zoro who had leaned in menacingly. "Zoro, stop! He needs rest!"

"Chopper," the cook said as he sat up, causing the little reindeer to tumble into his lap. "I'm fine." His mind flashed back to the image of Nami's lovely buxom bosom and his heart skipped a beat. "Better than fine, even. If I died right now I'd die happy."

The others were already picking up their things as he spoke. Zoro made a scoffing sound and said as he put his swords at his hip, "Let's just leave him." The cook flipped off the green haired man and stood up slowly, eyes meeting Nami's for the briefest second before she turned away. He could have sworn he saw a pretty blush painting her cheeks. A soft smile formed on his lips.

From the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Shiloh jog to catch up with their captain. "Hey, Luffy," she said slowly. "I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Does your p-"

"SHY!"

He couldn't help but laugh as his beloved Nami-san swiftly punched the top of the smaller girl's head. In the distance, he could see the Thousand Sunny's sails blowing gently in the quiet wind. Maybe whatever deity was up there wasn't completely out to get him after all.

**_A/N_**

_Obligatory girl talk and bath scene. Sanji gets a little love peek. Everything is right with the world._


	7. Chapter 7: Moments

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 7: Moments_**

It had been smooth sailing for nearly a week when suddenly the Thousand Sunny came to an abrupt stop that nearly knocked the entire crew to the ground. They had all immediately rushed onto the grassy lawn, poorly veiled concern on their faces as Franky and Usopp went below deck to figure out the problem.

"I have good news and bad news." Expectant eyes were on the cyborg as he ran a hand through his hair. "The good news is that nothing's wrong with the ship itself." He paused, as if expecting someone to reply but when no one did, continued, "The bad news is one of the gears that lowers and raises the anchor broke so it lowered itself and now we're stuck."

Sanji saw Nami tilt her head and couldn't help but be distracted from their current situation by her cuteness. "So what do we do?"

Luffy made a thoughtful noise before looking up, fingers under his chin in thought. "Let's just break the anchor."

"You idiot," the navigator replied. "Do you know how much it'll cost to replace an anchor that big?" She turned to Franky. "Please tell me there's another way."

Franky sighed. "I can make another gear, no problem. The issue is changing it. The space is so small even Usopp couldn't fit. The only other thing we could do is break the chain and move the anchor somewhere else until we can dock somewhere dry. Then I could take the whole compartment apart and fix it."

Sanji scanned the rest of the somber looking crew. They all knew it wasn't anything serious, but whenever things weren't 100% with The Sunny there was always an uncomfortable feeling of incompleteness penetrating the air. The ship was their home, and a crewmember in its own right. When all was not well with the vessel, all was not right with the crew.

"Will I fit?"

All eyes turned to the redhead who had raised her hand. Sanji took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth before slowly letting the smoke leak from the corners of his lips. He had seen Shiloh help both Franky and Usopp before, mostly with fetching things, but he was sure the shipwright and the sniper would never let her do anything dangerous.

"You could…" Usopp replied slowly, "But once the gear is switched the drum might start spinning and bring the anchor back up. It could crush your fingers or worse if you're not quick enough."

"I'll do it."

Sanji coughed, having inhaled a bit too much smoke on accident and scolded, "At least think about what he said for a minute, little idiot!"

"Seriously, Shy," Nami chided, "It's not worth the risk."

"I think we should let her do it."

Sanji sent Luffy an incredulous look. "You serious? She could crush her skull in there!"

The captain sent him a shrug in response. "If she said she'd do it we should let her do it. I don't want to waste time docking to fix something that can be fixed right now. That's stupid."

"You're stupid," Nami, Sanji, and Usopp said in dejected unison.

Franky turned his eyes to Shiloh and asked slowly, "Are you _super_ sure?"

Sanji could have sworn he saw the redhead's amber eyes flit to Zoro before staring back up at Franky and saying, "Yes. It should be simple, right?"

Taking a deep breath, Franky nodded and replied, "It's simple, It's just not very safe." With that, he began to walk towards the ladder that led down to the workshop and added before he made the descent, "I'll get started on the gear. Give me twenty minutes."

The cook turned to the redhead. "Are you really going down there?"

She sent him a playful smirk. "Aren't you the one who told me we all have our advantages?" He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Half an hour later, Sanji found himself sitting next to Nami on the lawn deck anxiously chewing the butt of his cigarette. The navigator kept glancing nervously towards where Franky and Shiloh had disappeared below deck five minutes ago. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

He wanted to soothe her worry but ended up trying to reassure himself as well. "Yeah. Franky and Usopp wouldn't let anything bad happen to the small-fry."

"It's not like they could reach her if anything did," came the grumbled response.

"Nami-swan, you're sadness breaks my heart! Please don't worry yourself so! Would you like me to make you a delicious snack to keep your mind occupied?" He found it almost difficult to put on a smile for her at the present moment but he did it anyway and he would continue to try even if it killed him as long as it eased her nerves.

"No thanks, Sanji-kun. I don't think I can eat right now."

She looked so vulnerable! Sanji swallowed hard as he took in the pretty shine of her long eyelashes as she blinked. He marveled at her soft cheeks and longed to stroke them with his thumbs. Her lips, slightly parted as she let out yet another sigh, were beckoning to him. He brought his gaze downward to where her hand was resting softly against the grass. Heart racing, he wondered if now would be a good time to gently take it into his, just so she knew he was there for her. With a deep breath, he slowly moved his hand towards hers, face burning and heart beating frantically in his chest.

A sudden yell from Franky below deck made him jump, but he could hardly recover from the surprise before he was shocked yet again, this time from Zoro appearing out of nowhere and racing towards the ladder that lead to the lower deck. The swordsman even didn't make it to the open hatch before Franky popped out, a dirty, but triumphant looking Shiloh sitting on one of his massive shoulders. Sanji saw the tension visibly leave the swordsman's body at the sight.

Shiloh sent the three of them a gloved thumbs-up. "Fixed it!" Immediately, the ship began to move again, gliding smoothly across the water. "And I still have my head and all my fingers!"

Sanji turned his head to watch as Usopp bounded towards the cyborg-contortionist pair, tears pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. "Shiloh! I was sure we had sent you to your death! I nearly died from guilt! Please forgive me!"

The redhead giggled in response and climbed down from Franky's shoulder. "Oh stop with your dramatics. I'm fine, the anchor is fixed and all is right with the world. You can all stop looking so worried now." She sent Nami a pointed look.

"Who said we were worried, you little urchin?!"

Luffy popped up between the two women before Nami could hit the smaller redhead. "Oh, you fixed it? Good! See, I told you it'd be fine. You guys worry too much!"

Nami hit the captain instead. "You don't worry enough! How can someone be so carefree all the time?!" As she began to chase Luffy and Shiloh around, Franky stood between Sanji and Zoro who were simply watching.

"She's _suuupppeeerrr_ fearless for such a runt."

Zoro snorted. "She's stupid."

"Funny hearing that from an always lost idiot marimo such as yourself."

"You wanna go, shitty cook?!"

"Especially since you were so eager to come to that 'stupid' girl's rescue when you heard Franky shout."

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU DAMNED PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"

Even though they were fighting, both Sanji and Zoro heard Usopp ask Franky, "Was she smiling the whole time down there too?"

The blue-haired man chuckled. "Of course."

Usopp returned the laugh and brought his hand up to his forehead in disbelief. "She's almost _too_ happy to help."

"Might as well just accept it, eh?"

"Yeah."

Sanji could have imagined it, but swore he saw a ghost of a smile pass Zoro's lips.

* * *

He was pulled from the galley by the sound of loud squealing coming from the sick bay. Granted, the shared wall was thin, but it didn't change the fact that the noise was distracting him from trying a new recipe with his beloved Nami-swan's tangerines. She had specifically asked him to prepare her something new using the small fruits, so of course it had to be perfect and for it to be perfect it had to be quiet. Or at least as quiet as it could be with a ship full of mostly noisy people.

With a frustrated groan, he walked out of the galley and around to the door of the infirmary. The squealing was getting louder. He could hear not only Chopper's voice, but Shiloh's as well. He wasn't at all surprised. Before he knocked on the door, he peeked into the small round window to find the pair bouncing on the small bed inside.

"The hell's going on in there?"

Sanji would have jumped if he were a lesser man at the sound of Zoro's voice right behind him. Instead, he replied calmly, "Two monkeys jumping on the bed."

"Huh?" Without so much as an excuse me, Zoro shoulder him so that he too could peek through the window.

As they stood in much too close proximity, Sanji rolled his eyes and said, "Can't you at least pretend to have manners, you ape?" He was surprised when the swordsman didn't answer, his dark eyes focused on the redhead and the reindeer inside.

Shiloh wrapped both her arms around Chopper mid-jump, holding onto him as she landed on her bottom. "You're so adorable, Chopper! Can I just hold onto you forever?"

Chopper's face broke into a wiggly smile. "Stop it! Calling me adorable doesn't make me happy, you idiot!"

The redhead giggled, "I'm sorry, Doctor. It's just I seem to have this addiction to cuddling soft, nice reindeer! Will you help me?"

The doctor playfully knocked the girl in the head with a small hoof. "There's nothing wrong with you, dummy!"

As their giggles grew louder, Sanji smirked at Zoro who had backed away from the window, seemingly having lost interest. "Don't you wish she would hold you like that?"

The swordsman stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Why the hell would I want to be as small as Chopper?"

Sanji brought a hand to his forehead. Were there brains between the green haired idiot's ears at all? "Oh just forget it." He was about to take his leave as well and return to the kitchen to prepare lunch, but the abrupt halt in merriment behind the door kept him still.

"Hey, Chopper…"

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, before Shiloh asked so softly that Sanji had to strain his ears to hear it, "Have you ever heard of Velorum's Disease?"

The doctor's expression became somber as he nodded. "I have," He turned concerned eyes on the redhead who had pointedly looked away. "Why do you ask?"

Shiloh's amber eyes met the ground. From outside, Sanji frowned and pushed his face closer to the glass. "There was a woman back home who had it. No one really knew what to do, even the doctors."

Chopper left the bed to sit in his swivel chair and reached for one of the books piled on the desk. The sound of pages flipping echoed around the small room loud enough for even Sanji to hear from the outside. "Velorum's Disease," Chopper read, "A terminal illness in which the body rapidly declines. The disease usually strikes the brain the hardest, causing the infected to hallucinate or suffer from memory loss. The final stages are paralysis, coma, and organ failure. Once the diagnosis of Velorum's Disease is made, the ideal action to take is to make sure the infected is comfortable and gets proper nutrition, to slow the bodily decline. Reports have been made of patients surviving with this condition for as long as two years before death. This condition is fatal. There is no cause or cure yet to be found."

A silence fell between the pair broken only by a sudden and slow breath from Shiloh. Sanji couldn't tell from where he was standing, but he was almost sure that the strange darkness he had seen in her eyes that one late night in the galley had returned. "Back home," the redhead began slowly, "They say you get it when you break a promise."

Chopper looked up thoughtfully before replying, "Medically, that's impossible."

"I know," Shiloh agreed, voice still hushed. "Chopper…do you think they suffer before they pass away?"

Sanji could tell there was more to the question than simple curiosity. Chopper must have sense it too because he asked gently, "The woman from your home who had it, was she a friend of yours?"

Shiloh's red hair whipped about her face as she turned wide eyes on the doctor. As quickly as she turned towards him she turned away, focusing instead on the corner of the room. With another slow breath she answered in a low voice, "No. She was a stranger."

Sanji frowned. There was something about the way she said those words that made them sound untrue and true at the exact same time. He didn't even know how that was possible but what he did know was that he felt it somewhere in his chest.

Chopper moved slowly from his chair to put a small, comforting hoof on Shiloh's knee. She gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes in response. "Depending on the care the person receives, the suffering varies. But," he added with a sad smile of his own, "They do slip into unconsciousness before passing away so they no longer feel any physical pain."

"That's good right?"

"That's…as good as it can be in that situation."

Sanji rubbed his temples. How had the giggling turned into something so heavy? However, it seemed that Shiloh felt the exact opposite of him after getting the answer to her question because a bright, genuine smile had split her face and Chopper was once again squealing in her arms as she said, "That makes me feel better. Not only are you incredibly cute, you're so smart! You're the greatest doctor ever!"

"Cut it out! Complimenting me doesn't make me the least bit happy!" Shiloh stilled, her cheek pressed against the top of the reindeer's head. His hat had fallen when she had suddenly grabbed him.

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Really though," she said gently. "Thank you."

Sanji took a breath and pushed away from the door only to hit his back against something solid. "Watch it, crappy cook."

The blonde swallowed his surprise at the fact that Zoro had been standing there the entire time and instead cursed himself for not noticing the swordsman a second time. He opened his mouth to come back with a snarky comment but one look at Zoro's face stopped him. The green haired man's eyes were filled with a softness Sanji had never seen them possess, a gentleness that made him look almost sweet. But Zoro wasn't looking at him. He was looking directly at the redhead on the other side of the door.

* * *

They had simply been having another loud dinner when Shiloh had sat down next to Luffy instead of Robin, as was her custom. Voracious as always, Luffy was stuffing anything in reach into his mouth, cheeks expanding like a hamster's. No one usually spoke to him during meals unless it was to yell at him for taking their food. However, Sanji was surprised when Shiloh, her food still untouched, gently put her hand on the captain's arm and called, "Hey, Luffy?"

"Hmm?" The captain replied, mouth bursting with food.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

From his place behind the bar, Sanji was listening in on the pair's conversation despite the other chatter going on around them. Shiloh and Luffy got along well enough; Shiloh never got upset over his antics like Nami did. She was incredibly good at humoring him, such as when he insisted they had a stretching contest a few days after she had told them of her contortion skills. The redhead had done as he asked and of course, lost, but had very patiently explained with a smile on her face afterwards that she was good at bending, not stretching. The mood between the captain and the contortionist was usually a cheery one, so seeing Shiloh approaching him in a much more subdued manor piqued Sanji's curiosity.

Luffy's eyes turned to meet Shiloh's, but he was still shoveling food into his mouth and chomping furiously. "Mmm," he managed.

Shiloh paused, before propping one elbow on the table much to Sanji's displeasure and leaning her cheek into her hand. "What's Shanks like?"

Instantly, all other noise halted. Luffy's hands stilled, but his cheeks and mouth were still full. "Huh?"

"My…" Shiloh paused, as if the words had gotten stuck, and said instead, "Shanks. What's he like?"

Luffy swallowed everything in his mouth in one go and raised a brow at the girl. "You're his kid, aren't you? Why are you asking me that?"

Shiloh shrugged. "I've never met him. He went to sea before my mom even knew she was pregnant."

Luffy made a loud noise in surprise. "He doesn't even know he has a kid?!"

The suspicion Sanji had felt when Shiloh had first joined them suddenly returned, a strange tightness gripping his chest. They had grown to like the girl and accustomed to her presence. What would they do if it turned out she had lied and manipulated them the whole time? Sanji knew there were things she hadn't told them; he could see it in the way her eyes became vacant when she thought she was alone. He could occasionally hear it in her voice and see it in her posture. They knew this girl, yet who was this girl?

"Shanks doesn't know about me."

Sanji couldn't say he was entirely surprise. When Luffy had let her come aboard with the claim that she was Shanks' daughter, assuming it was true, the cook had figured either Shanks didn't know about her at all or her situation was similar to Usopp's. Judging by the passive faces of the other crewmembers, they had reached similar conclusions. The captain, however, seemed taken aback. "What?! How come no one's told him?!"

It took a moment for Shiloh to answer and before she did, Sanji saw her eyes meet Zoro's before returning to Luffy's. "I don't think anyone knew. My mom never told anyone. She didn't even tell me until…" Sanji frowned. There it was again; the redhead's sudden change of words before they even fell from her mouth. "Until I was already an adult."

"Why?" Sanji silently thanked his captain for his lack of consideration. They all wanted to ask the same question but didn't know how to without prying. It was a good thing Luffy didn't care.

Shiloh gave him a smile and placed her cheek back in her hand. "Because a pirate's true love is adventure."

With a deep intake of breath, Sanji turned away from the pair and moved to wash some dishes. He would have left them for Shiloh but he needed to do something with his hands. The simple acceptance in the girl's eyes and the implication of her words made him feel like he was listening to something that wasn't meant for him. She pretty much just told the whole crew that she and her mother had hidden her existence from Shanks so he could follow his dreams unhindered.

He could hear the clinking of silverware, signaling that most of the crew had gone back to eating without a single word. However, there was still the absence of Luffy's usual inhalation of food. The captain stared at the girl next to him with a thoughtful look. As Sanji turned around to collect any empty plates, he saw Luffy break out into a toothy grin and reach out to put a hand on Shiloh's head. "Shanks is a good man."

Shiloh seemed to process his words before smiling and giving him a small nod. "I thought so."

"Well," Luffy said as he began stuffing food into his face again, "He is missing an arm but that's sort of my fault. But it's okay, I'm pretty sure he's fine." Shiloh burst out laughing which prompted Luffy to do the same, semi-chewed food spewing over the rest of the crew.

Nami screamed and slapped the captain hard across the face while Zoro hit him in the head with the hilt of one of his swords. Usopp tackled him as Brook hollered with laughter, clapping his hands. Chopper decided it was a good moment to stick chopsticks in his nose and start dancing on top of the table.

It was loud, it was a mess, and it was a show of incredibly bad manners. But Sanji smiled anyway and joined the laughter, preferring the craziness to the serious, subdued manner of moments before. Every single one of them had quiet, vulnerable moments, but as long as they could bring back the loudness and the jovial spirit that so easily permeated the entire crew, he knew everything would always end up just fine.

* * *

Sanji hummed to himself as he gently grated a tangerine over the chocolate mousse he had just made. A little zest from the peel would give the sweet dessert a subtle bitterness that he was sure Nami and Robin would love. So far, he had been having a great day. He had awoken an hour early than usual feeling well rested and found himself with more than enough time to prepare breakfast before everyone else wandered into the galley. He was able to take his time cooking and reveled in the peace and quiet. For the first time in a long while, he was actually able to enjoy his happy place at a leisurely pace. When the crew had come in for breakfast, Nami's eyes had lit up at the assortment of breakfast foods on the table. She even praised him and rewarded him with a small wink.

Even lunch had been great. Most of the time they ate that specific meal separately since everyone was usually busy with something or other by that time of day. This particular day, however, the entire crew plus Shiloh had managed to sit and eat together in the galley. It was such a small thing but it made Sanji happy to see them all together, just like a family.

Sanji practically skipped out the door with his two finished desserts on a tray. Hearts in his eyes as he made his way across the deck, he didn't notice the small form lying in the grass. His foot collided with something soft and he nearly fell, his arms frantically grabbing at the tray to keep the special treats from spilling all over the place. When he managed to right himself again with the (thankfully) unharmed mousses once again arranged perfectly on the tray, he turned to look at what he had stumbled over.

Shiloh lay on her stomach, legs swaying absently as she scribbled on some papers scattered around her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I nearly fell and ruined these desserts because of you."

The redhead looked up, noticing the cook for the first time. He was a bit surprised she hadn't reacted when his foot had caught on her. "Oh. Sorry, Sanji." That was all she said before her eyes were once again on the papers.

Sanji couldn't help but be interested. It wasn't often that he found Shiloh occupied with anything other than the menial tasks the crew asked of her. "What are you writing?"

Without glancing at him, Shiloh smiled down at the paper she was writing on and replied, "I asked Brook if he could teach me how to read music. The other day, he taught me the names of musical notes so today he gave me these papers and told me to write them in."

Sanji leaned down to get a better look and sure enough, on all the papers were scales with notes scattered around. On some papers there were letters beside the notes, on others they were still unlabeled. "Is there an instrument you want to play?" He asked curiously.

Shiloh looked up at him thoughtfully. "I can play a few instruments already but I can't sight read." At the look Sanji gave her the girl giggled. "I know, I know, it's a little backwards. You don't have to tell me."

Remembering what he was holding, Sanji straightened up and waved with his free hand. "Alright. Good luck with that, Tiny."

"Thanks," she replied. Sanji rounded the corner the exact same moment Brook did, and they exchanged quick greetings before the skeleton made his way to the redhead in the grass.

"How's it going, Little Miss Shy?"

"Great. I'm almost done. Thanks for taking the time to teach me, Brook. How can I ever repay you?"

As predicted, the undead crewmember asked, "May I see your panties?"

Shiloh laughed. "I would, but Nami would hit me. How about a kiss on the cheek instead?"

"Oh, you're very sweet, Little Shy." He leaned down to accept a small peck from the redhead and laughed.

Sanji shook his head and debated letting the navigator know that Shiloh was still humoring the old skeleton, but he was in such a good mood he decided it would be kinder to simply let the two have their fun.

* * *

A few days later brought in intense heat. Sanji loved it, because it meant Nami wore very minimal clothing and Robin less clothing than usual. The down side was that the sweaty men of the crew were also running around shirtless, but it was a small price to pay to see the wondrous bodies of his more feminine companions.

He had been passing around cold drinks to everyone when he spotted Zoro and Shiloh together on the lawn deck. The redhead was sprawled on her back, wearing a sky blue halter-type, summer dress. Her hair, which was normally loose about her shoulders, was tied in a small ponytail with the bandana Zoro had given her wrapped around the base. Zoro was sitting beside her, legs crossed and leaning against the tree on the left side of the galley wall.

"Favorite color," he heard the redhead say.

"Don't have one."

"Oh come on."

"Things like that don't matter."

"Fine. Color you hate the most."

The swordsman paused. Sanji wasn't even sure he was going to answer; why was he humoring Shiloh anyway? Unless he liked her. Sanji smirked. "That awful bright pink."

Shiloh giggled and rolled onto her stomach, chin in her palms. "Hot pink?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm not really a big fan, myself."

Zoro raised a brow. "I thought all girls liked pink."

Shiloh smirked and replied, "That's a _broad_ generalization, don't you think?" Sanji rolled his eyes as the redhead snorted at her own joke. "Get it, Zoro? A _broad_ generalization? Because—"

"I get it," Zoro replied with a scowl. He bumped the girl in the side with his knee. "Don't be annoying." When Shiloh didn't reply, Zoro asked slowly, "So why don't you like pink?"

"Hot pink."

"Whatever!"

Shiloh shrugged. "It clashes with my hair."

Sanji had to agree. Shiloh wearing such a color would make her look like a walking Valentine's Day card and he knew for a fact every single one of those was tacky. Now Nami, however, would look amazing in hot pink. He could just imagine something skin tight and frilly of that exact color contrasting beautifully against her milky skin…

"You're looking at it, aren't you."

Sanji was jolted from his thoughts at Shiloh's sudden change in tone. Her voice had gone from jovial to passive in an instant. It was then that the cook noticed that Zoro had looked away. "I wasn't," he replied.

Confused, Sanji looked around, wondering what Shiloh was talking about. Not finding anything out of place, he brought his eyes to the figure sprawled on the grass, as if doing so would make things clearer. That was when he spotted the large scar running down Shiloh's spine, exposed by the open back of her dress. It ran straight down and looked much smoother than Zoro's; the only real indication of it being a past injury was the slightly darker pigmentation than Shiloh's already tan complexion. Vaguely, Sanji wondered how far down it went and how deep it had been. He found himself frowning and slightly angry. Who would dare raise a hand to strike a woman, let along something sharp enough to leave such a mark?

Shiloh moved to sit, legs tucked under her. The swordsman at her side had his good eye on the sea. "I'm sorry you had to see it. Sometimes I forget it's even there."

"It's not the first time."

"What?"

"It's not the first time I've seen it." He must have felt Shiloh's questioning gaze because Zoro very quietly, almost so quietly that Sanji couldn't hear, added, "The bathhouse."

Oh, right. Sanji had nearly forgotten that they had burst into the women's bath to help with the bounty hunters nearly a month ago. What he hadn't forgotten was the sight of Nami's bare womanhood directly in his face. The fact that it was so beautiful it had caused him to blackout explained why he hadn't remembered that every single on of them had been completely naked. He shrugged internally. That was just fine with him. Sure, he missed out on glimpsing Robin, but it was better for his mental well being that he didn't remember the sight of the naked men of the crew. Trust Zoro to notice something like scars instead of breasts, though. The blond rolled his eyes.

Shiloh said nothing as she plucked a piece of grass from the ground. Sanji couldn't make out her expression from where he was standing. He was surprised when Zoro turned his eyes back to the redhead and asked, "How'd you get it?"

The response must have shocked Zoro because it certainly shocked Sanji. Shiloh looked directly into Zoro's eyes, a strange glint behind her own, and leaned in towards him. The swordsman looked as if he wanted to back away, but he stood his ground, eyes wide, mouth drawn in tight line. His breath hitched in surprise as Shiloh placed a small hand on his scar, directly above his heart. Somehow, Sanji found his own heart thundering in his chest.

In a quiet voice Shiloh asked, "How'd you get yours?"

Taking a breath, the green haired man wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her palm away from his chest. "Dracule Mihawk gave it to me."

"Is…" Shiloh asked slowly, "Is that something you're proud of?"

Gently releasing his grip, Zoro shrugged and looked away. "I'm proud of everything that's made me stronger." He brought his dark eyes back to the redhead's and added softly, "So yes, I guess I am." He paused before leaning back on the tree then repeated, "How did you get yours?"

Shiloh replied by turning around so that Zoro could better see the long mark. "The same way you did, Zoro." Her voice was soft and a bit sad. "Someone hurt me."

Zoro sat up straighter at her words and frowned. "Why?"

When Shiloh turned to face him, Sanji could see the anger in her eyes. A thinly veiled pain made them dark, but there was also a spark of danger that seemed feral. "Because there are sad, pathetic people out there. Sad, pathetic people who think hurting others makes them bigger and stronger when really they're smaller and more petty than the ones they terrorize." The anger faded into a delicate sadness, Shiloh's eyes meeting the ground. "Someone thought I was garbage, Zoro. So they thought they'd do the world a favor and get rid of me." Zoro opened his mouth as if to say something, but Shiloh continued, "I was cut in five different places, but only the one back there left a scar. The deepest one."

The green haired man took a breath, and to Sanji's confusion asked, "Where were the other four?" He was going to have to talk to Zoro about not asking such personal questions. Only Luffy could get away with such rudeness. A part of him hoped Shiloh would get upset and tell the swordsman off. But of course, she didn't. Instead, she took Zoro's hand and brought it to her neck, just under her left ear. "Here…" Next she raised her arm and brought his hand to her right side, just above the curve of her waist. "Here..." She led to the top of her thigh on the same side. "Here..." Sanji saw her body stiffen as she hesitated before placing Zoro's hand in the middle of her chest. "Here…" Dropping his hand Shiloh turned around, exposing the large scar, her upper body expanding and contracting as she took a deep breath. "It's ugly."

"I don't…" Zoro began awkwardly, "I don't get what you mean."

Shiloh shook her head and turned ever so slightly so that only the profile of her face was visible to the swordsman. "Aren't scars on the back a bad thing to you?"

Suddenly Sanji understood. The scar held a lot of emotional baggage for sure, but Shiloh was more concerned about what _Zoro_ thought. If she herself considered it shameful, a reminder of something horrible and cruel, she must have figured Zoro would see it as a sign of weakness, proof that she hadn't been strong enough to protect herself.

"That's…" Zoro brought his eyes to the ground. "That's only for swordsmen. Since it's you…" Sanji rubbed his eyes. Had Zoro just nudged the back of Shiloh's hand with his? "Since it's you it's fine." Shiloh's eyes were wide and bright as she looked up at the swordsman. "It's not ugly. I kind of like it…"

Sanji would have laughed at the extent the redhead's eyes had widened if he weren't so shocked himself. Had he heard that right? Did Zoro just _compliment _her? He looked up to make sure there wasn't a flying pig going by.

Shiloh stuttered. "What?"

Zoro turned on his heel and began to stomp away. "Shut up! You heard me, you little pipsqueak!"

The girl stood rooted on the spot for about five seconds before taking off at a run after Zoro, yelling, "I really didn't hear you! Say it again!"

The green haired man began running as well. "No way!"

Sadness completely gone from her face, Shiloh broke out into a smile as she chased the swordsman around the deck, cheeks flushed. "Come on," she yelled. "Just one more time!"

Sanji found himself chuckling as he began walking down the stairs. It was at that moment he caught sight of Luffy, who had been sitting on the Sunny's giant head the whole time, watching the pair just as he had been. Upon making eye contact, Luffy sent him a toothy grin and thumbs up. Sanji was unable to do anything but laugh and send the gesture right back.

**_A/N_**

_This chapter was a little difficult to get through. It's up now though! On to the next one. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favorited and stayed with me so far! You guys are the best :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Annoying

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 8: Annoying_**

Sanji just happened to stumble upon Zoro, who was leaning against the railing. Zoro just happened to be watching a small redhead weeding the lawn deck. The deck usually didn't get weeds, but a few days ago they had sailed through some strange pink cloud and before they knew it, puffy and prickly plants had sprouted across the grass before their very eyes. It was unusual for Zoro to not be napping that time of day, so, of course Sanji just had to comment on what he _was_ doing. "Enjoying the view, Marimo?"

Zoro sent him a glare. "Don't lump me in with you, crappy cook."

Sanji smirked and asked, "Why aren't you helping? Can't bear to cut up your cousins?" He resisted the urge to laugh as Usopp yanked at a particularly large weed and fell on his bottom, only to be sprayed with some odd orange powder that came from the plant he had just uprooted.

The green haired man crossed his arms in indignation. "I _was_ helping but they grew back twice as fast when I cut them. Then Nami got mad and told me to go away."

"Nami-swan is down there?!" Sanji leaned over and put a hand to his brow to block out the sun as he scanned the area for the navigator. "A lady shouldn't be doing such a strenuous job."

"Shy's down there," Zoro reminded him.

A moment passed between them in utter silence before Sanji shrugged. "Eh."

"Wow. Harsh."

The cook raised a brow, a plan forming in his mind. He was going to make Zoro admit he had feelings for the girl whether he liked it or not. Slowly, Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pocket and brought his hand up to light it. "I wouldn't call her 'ladylike,' you know. More 'boyish' if you will."

The swordsman snorted. "Get that hair out of your eye, shitty cook."

"Maybe when you open yours." He wondered if Zoro could tell he didn't just mean physically. "Seriously, Marimo, why don't you just go down there, take her into your arms, and kiss her?"

Zoro faced him with an almost comical look of disgust on his face. "Who would ever actually do that?"

"Romantic men, like me."

"Stupid men, like you." Sanji sent him a glare and blew smoke in his face. Zoro refused to give the cook the satisfaction of seeing him cough. His eye turned back to the group below. "What the hell do you mean by 'boyish' anyway?"

Aha. Sanji smirked. So the idiot was taking the bait. "Well," he breathed as he hunched over the rail, mimicking Zoro's posture. "Her body isn't as full and womanly as say, Nami's or Robin's."

Zoro's brows pushed together in confusion. "What does that matter? Unless she's hiding a dick in her pants, there's nothing 'boyish' about her, you blind cook."

He would have laughed if Zoro's words hadn't sounded so serious. Instead, the blonde took another drag of his cigarette and said, "Pretty sure you already know she doesn't have one of those. Really, you should have thanked those stupid bounty hunters."

Sanji had expected Zoro to draw his swords and declare a fight. So when instead the swordsman turned incredibly offended eyes on him, he was taken slightly off guard. "Why are you being more of a creep than usual?"

The cook kept his eyes below, watching as Shiloh dug in with her heels, hair all over her face, trying to yank up a particularly thick and prickly weed. "I only seem that way because you don't want me saying anything bad about her," Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but Sanji cut him off by adding, "Because you like her."

"No I don't," Zoro grumbled. Sanji felt a little bubble of hope form in his chest and the lack of insistence in the green-haired man's voice. This he could work with.

"Marimo," he called with as much friendliness as he could muster. "Humor me for a second, will you?" Zoro eyed him suspiciously but didn't refuse. "You keep saying you don't like Shiloh," he received a small nod in response, "But what don't you like about her?"

Zoro seemed stunned by the question. His eye had gone wide for an instant before settling on the redhead. She was still pulling at the same large leaf, but Usopp had grabbed her by the waist while Luffy had _him_ by the waist, the three of them trying to use their combined strength to pull it up. "She's…weird." Sanji snorted. "I'm serious. There are these things about her that just piss me off."

Sanji raised a brow at him, trying to hide a smile behind his cigarette. "Like what?"

Zoro raised his hand and pointed. "Like that."

Sanji eyes followed the path Zoro's finger made but only saw Shiloh sitting on the deck, triumphantly holding up the giant uprooted weed, Usopp and Luffy collapsed behind her. "Picking plants?"

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh. "No, you idiot. Watch." Rolling his eyes and beginning to think he was wasting his time, Sanji squinted in an effort to see better. It was subtle, but suddenly he saw what Zoro must have been talking about. Shiloh raised a hand and grasped at a lock of her hair, running her hand down the length before quickly brushing it behind her ear. It fell back down almost immediately.

Sanji felt his heart flutter, not because of Shiloh, but because he remembered the rush he had felt when he first saw Nami with her long hair. Whenever she walked it moved with her and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch it. He was sure it would be silky between his fingers. The cook took a side-long glace at the swordsman beside him. It was possible that Zoro didn't realize these "things" Shiloh did that "pissed him off" were only irritating due to infatuation.

Most likely, Sanji realized.

Exactly that, actually.

"You hate when she touches her hair?"

Zoro frowned. "It's so pointless. The damn hair doesn't stay in place anyway."

As if by some diving intervention, Nami bust out from the women's quarters and stomped her way towards the smaller redhead. Sanji watched her every step intently, marveling at the sway in her hips and the power in her walk. "I can't take it anymore," she stated, and promptly moved behind Shiloh and began pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

Sanji chuckled, "Well there you go, Marimo. Nami's taking care of it for y-" The words died in his throat as he noticed Zoro's face. The swordsman's one-eyed gaze was fixed on Shiloh's hair so intently that Sanji was convinced the girl could feel it. The cook snorted and was about to ask Zoro if he had some sort of hair fetish, when something down below caught his attention.

Nami was combing her fingers through Shiloh's red locks, gathering any stray strands. Sanji marveled at how her delicate fingers combed through the crimson waves. Clenched between the navigator's teeth was a thin orange hair-tie, one of her own, he was sure. How he longed to replace the tie with his lips. His eyes travelled down to the curve of her bare back and was instantly thankful that Nami was not afraid to wear revealing clothing. Her shoulders were pulled tight as she tugged Shiloh's hair. Sanji wanted nothing more than to feel the smoothness of her skin against his hands. Swallowing a sigh, he took a slow drag of his cigarette and released the smoke, trying to quell the emotional craving in his heart.

Pulling the tie from her mouth, Nami quickly secured the ponytail with a satisfied, "There." She stretched her arm over Shiloh's shoulder and put out her hand. "Bandana." Sanji couldn't resist a small chuckle as Shiloh took the white cloth from her pocket and handed it to Nami. The taller woman wrapped it around the base of the ponytail she had made, tying it into a knot at the top. Nami smiled and put her hands on her hips, admiring her work. "Done."

The cook gave a quick glance to the swordsman at his side. There was no smile on Zoro's lips, but Sanji spotted it his eye. "So you hate that she fails at pushing her hair back, huh?" He teased.

"There's also that," Zoro replied with another gesture towards the redhead. The absence of actual annoyance in his voice was not lost on Sanji. The cook had just turned to see what Zoro was talking about when his nose nearly began bleeding. Shiloh had grabbed Nami around the middle in a big hug, the underside of the navigator's breasts pushed up against the shorter girl's upper chest.

"Thanks, Nami!"

"Alright, alright, you're welcome. Now let go." As Shiloh did so, Nami smiled and put a hand on the contortionist's head. "You hug hard for such a small thing."

The redhead smiled suggestively and raised a brow. "That's because my hugs are full of love."

Nami laughed in response. "You might need to start spending a little less time with Sanji."

Zoro sent him a smug smirk, but the cook simply rolled his eyes in return. "You're a hug hater?"

The green haired man shook his head. "No, idiot."

"What's the problem, then?"

"She's too touchy."

That, Sanji could agree with. The number of times he had nearly kicked Shiloh's face in surprise after a sudden hug from behind was rivaled only by the countless times Zoro had nearly cut her head off after she crept up on him and poked him in the sides. It seemed like the only ones on the ship who seemed to truly enjoy the surprise affection were Luffy, Brook, and Robin. But perhaps that wasn't entirely true.

The cook expertly blew out a perfect ring of smoke. "Do you hate that because she's like that with you, or because she's like that with everyone?" He saw Zoro's brows furrow and could practically hear the gears turning in the swordsman's head. When he received no answer, he stated very clearly, "You're hopeless." Another smoke ring floated through the air. "What else?"

"She smells."

Sanji nearly swallowed his cigarette as he snorted. "She does not."

"She does." At the look Sanji gave him, Zoro clarified, "Like a damn flower."

"How the hell is that a bad thing?"

"Because, stupid cook," Zoro said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's so strong that it sticks to everything. Haven't you noticed that the entire ship smells like a garden because of her?"

He couldn't believe someone could be so stupid. "Marimo, the ship can't smell like anything because it's _exposed to open air._"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "What kind of cook has a shitty sense of smell?"

Sanji scowled and kicked at the swordsman's shin. "I do not have a shitty sense of smell. You're nose is just broken, stupid swordsman." The cook would never admit it, but he actually knew what Zoro was talking about, but for him, no matter where he happened to be on the ship it was the scent of tangerines and vanilla that met his nostrils. However, Sanji wasn't a clueless idiot like Zoro. He knew his nose had singled out that specific smell out from the others because it held a special place in his heart. Sanji brought a hand to his forehead after Zoro half-heartedly nudged him in the side with the handle of one of his swords in retaliation to his kick. How could someone be so clueless about their own feelings? Oh right, he thought to himself. Because that person was Zoro.

"Whatever," he said with a sigh. "I still don't get how that's bad."

Zoro hesitated before looking away. "I didn't say it was bad…" He kicked at the railing absently with the toe of his boot. "I just don't like it. Or I don't like that it's all over the place. Or…shit, I don't know. Shut up, curly-brow!"

It was pointless to mention that he hadn't said a word. He let smoke fill his lungs before exhaling it out. "Anything else?"

He was confused when Zoro kept his eyes downcast. "The contortion thing."

"What about the contortion th-" The rest of the question died on his lips as Zoro looked up to meet his gaze. A slight blush had crept up Zoro's cheeks, his lips turned down in an almost embarrassed frown. Sanji returned with one of his own and turned away, taking a huge drag of his cigarette. Zoro was the most asexual person he knew, second only to Luffy. The fact that Zoro had taken notice of the way the redhead's body moved to the point of claiming he disliked it was not only shocking, but it was also incredibly strange.

Sanji cleared his throat, ready to tell Zoro that _that_ was something he definitely did not need to know, when the swordsman's voice broke in, "It's too distracting."

Sanji tried to think of an occasion where Zoro had taken notice of any woman and couldn't come up with a single time. His eye was drawn to beautiful Nami who was still down below, yelling at Luffy for being so insistent on going _through_ the weed-growing cloud instead of around it. He was thankful Zoro showed no interest in Nami or Robin, but he couldn't help but wonder why. "You're around Nami and Robin all the time," he said slowly. "Aren't they distracting in their lovely lack of dress?"

As he expected, the answer was an instant and simple, "No."

Sanji saw the opportunity glow like a tiny lightning bug and grabbed hold of it. "So why is it different with Shy?"

Zoro scratched his head in frustration. "Damned if I know. All I know is the last time she did one of those back-ends—"

"Backbends."

A glare was directed at him but the swordsman kept going, "_Backbends_, I nearly dropped a weight on my foot." The swordsman crossed his arms. "No one should be allowed to move like that unless they have Devil Fruit powers."

Sanji knew it was risky to say, but he did it anyway, wondering how long the swordsman's patience with him was going to last. "I wonder what else a woman could do with a backbend…or her back end." He found himself staring at Nami's barely skirt-covered behind, heat rising to his face. What he wouldn't give to get a hand full of her… tangerines.

When no reply from Zoro came, Sanji glanced at him from the corner of his eye and realized that the swordsman's face had also reddened. They shared a moment of incredibly awkward eye contact before both men looked pointedly away. Sanji tried to shoo the naughty images of Nami from his mind for the moment being by concentrating on making more smoke rings. In the back of his mind he wondered if this sort of conversation with Zoro fell under the category of "male bonding." A sort of unspoken agreement passed between them as they both looked back down to the slightly less weedy deck where Luffy was throwing uprooted leaves at a screaming Usopp, a furious Nami, and a giggling Shiloh. They would never speak of this incredibly awkward moment again.

"Um," he began with a nod towards Shiloh. "Anything else?"

Zoro sent him a flat stare and for a moment Sanji felt like the other man was declaring sharing time over, but then Zoro averted his gaze and stated, "She's small."

The blonde's visible eye widened. He hadn't expected that. "That has got to be the most shallow thing I've ever heard you say." He ran a hand through his hair, utterly floored that something so trivial could even matter to the swordsman.

"I didn't say it was bad," Zoro repeated sternly. "Don't put words in my mouth. It's just…"

"Just?" He prompted with a raised brow.

To his surprise, Zoro let out an exasperated growl and threw an arm out, gesturing towards the redhead. "Just look at her, crappy cook! I could put her in my damn pocket and there'd still be room for Chopper!"

It was stupid. In fact, it was one of the stupidest things he had ever heard. Sanji couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Expecting Zoro to start swinging at him any second for his mirth, he straightened up after wiping his eyes and braced himself, despite the chuckles still escaping him. When no attack came, he looked towards the swordsman and was surprised to see him still standing, watching the group down below, a small smile on his face.

Sanji took a breath. "C'mon, you know it's kind of cute."

Zoro shook his head slowly. "Your words, not mine."

The cook was a little surprised by the sudden good mood between them. He was even more surprised with how compliant Zoro was being. Whether the green haired man realized it or not, talking about Shiloh, even the "bad" qualities, changed his demeanor. Sanji smiled to himself. Perhaps it really did help Zoro to simply say the words out loud, even if it was to someone who fought with him all the time. The cook gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for being such a good person.

His smile widened when he came to the realization that Zoro had not said a single bad thing about the redhead. "Marimo, you're so stupid."

"And you're a crappy, perverted cook."

Sanji shook his head. "No, seriously, cabbage-head. You're as dense as they come. I asked you a question and you didn't even answer." When the only response was a confused scowl, he sent the swordsman a toothy grin and said, "I asked you what you _don't_ like about her."

Zoro opened his mouth, as if to reply or come back with some snappy retort, but he shut it almost immediately. A spark of realization lit his eyes before fury darkened them. Sanji couldn't resist succumbing into another laughing fit as Zoro's face reddened to the point where it reached the tips of his ears. When his complexion returned to normal, an angry tick formed on Zoro's forehead and he yelled, "I'm gonna kill you, you asshole!"

Rather than fight, Sanji ran down the stairs, his laughter ringing throughout the deck. Zoro was hot on his heels but the second he realized that the cook was running towards none other than Shiloh, he instantly changed directions and disappeared into the men's quarters, slamming the door behind him.

Sanji stopped when he reached the redhead and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and greeted him with a small wave, a spiky weed in her other hand. "Shy," he said with a sneaky smile. "What kind of perfume do you use?"

Shiloh gave him a slightly confused look before replying, "I use a magnolia and jasmine blossom body spray."

He nodded and said, "Wear it all the time."

From behind the short redhead, Nami mouthed, "What are you doing?"

Sanji sent her a wink and waved his hand, as if to say, "Don't worry. I got this."

Shiloh gave him a confused look. "Okay…?"

"And do as many backbends as you can when Zoro's around."

"Uh…"

"And play with your hair when he's looking at you."

"Huh?"

"And hell, try jumping in his pocket."

That made the contortionist laugh. "What? What are you talking about? He'd kill me."

Sanji gave her a knowing smile and leaned down to be eye level. Nami would lecture him for interfering he was sure, but he knew once he proved to her that this was a good idea, she'd be on board and praise him for his genius. Maybe he'd even get a kiss.

Shiloh's eyes were wide and bright as he said in a low steady voice directly into her ear, "No, trust me. He won't."

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Okay, this one was super fun to write. Thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys are the best :) Next couple chapters might start getting a little serious._


	9. Chapter 9: Nighttime, Daytime

**_Straight Forward _**

**_Chapter 9: Nighttime, Daytime_**

Sanji awoke to the soft sound of the door of the men's quarters opening. Instantly alert, he slowed his breathing and tensed up the muscles in his leg, ready to strike. Franky was on watch that night, so the absence of soft snoring from the bunk next to his told him that Zoro was in bed and aware of the intruder as well.

When he didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking in, he frowned and wondered if he should chance a look. His blood ran cold. If the stranger was an expert at sneaking, had they already gotten to the girls? Sanji couldn't take that chance. He sat up and moved fluidly out of bed, crouching down in an attack stance. Behind him Zoro had done the same, his hand hovering readily above one of his swords.

A small figure stood by the door, silhouetted by the moonlight. He couldn't make out a face, and the irrational part of his brain wondered if they were being haunted by a ghost.

"Hey…"

He instantly relaxed as he heard Shiloh's voice. Zoro however, had tensed up considerably, standing very upright though he was no longer reaching for his sword.

"Shy," The cook whispered, trying to avoid waking the others. "What are you doing here?" When the redhead didn't answer, he walked a little closer and asked, "Is everything alright?" It was then that he noticed that her eyes were closed. "Oh."

"What?" Zoro asked, confusion and a miniscule amount of concern in his low voice.

"She's asleep."

Despite the dark, Sanji knew Zoro frowning. He could sense it. "Shy," the swordsman called quietly, "Go back to bed."

Shiloh rubbed at her eyes but didn't open them. "I brought… your medicine," she said slowly, the words a bit slurred. "Want me to help you…?" A thick pause filled the air before she asked softly, almost sadly, "Do you know who I am…?" The cook and swordsman exchanged confused looks.

Before the blond could say a word, Zoro walked up to Shiloh, gently took her by the shoulder and began leading her out. "Yeah, I do," Zoro answered. Sanji turned questioning eyes on him but Zoro only returned with a careless shrug. The swordsman was merely humoring the girl's unconscious babbling. Zoro turned back to the redhead. "I'm taking you back to bed, Shy." Sanji momentarily wondered how the other man knew how to deal with sleepwalkers. It was always a bit strange to Sanji when "sensible" Zoro came out. It was the part of him that always knew what to do in battle, the part that kept Luffy in check, the part the entire crew depended on at the first sign of danger. The door shut with a soft click, leaving Sanji alone in his confusion.

Five minutes later, Zoro returned and climbed back into his bunk when he spotted Sanji watching him. The cook raised a brow and asked quietly, "What was that all about?"

Zoro shrugged. "No idea."

The cook fell back on his pillow feeling uneasy. Shiloh's sleepy words were replaying in his head.

_I brought your medicine._

_Want me to help you?_

_Do you know who I am?_

He lay there, eyes staring blankly up at the bunk above his. The sound of Luffy and Usopp snores echoed in his ears, adding to the swarm of noise buzzing around in his head. Curiosity was beginning to take hold of his brain. What had Shiloh been dreaming about that had brought forth those questions? She had mentioned medicine. Suddenly he remembered the time he had heard her asking Chopper about some disease. Could those things be related somehow?

A sudden groan from Zoro interrupted his thoughts. "I can't sleep," the swordsman grumbled as he sat up. "I'm going to go switch with Franky."

"Yeah," Sanji said slowly, knowing sleep was no longer a possibility. "I'm getting up too. I guess I'll go clean the galley." Suddenly, a rumbling from the swordsman's stomach met his ears. "Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes as he jumped out of bed. "I'll make you something."

Expecting an insult in reply, Sanji was completely shocked when Zoro quietly grumbled, "Thanks."

He spun on his heel, eyes wide. "What?"

Zoro began pulling on his boots and without looking up gave a flat, "Huh?"

"Just now," Sanji replied, a familiar annoyance at the swordsman beginning to creep up on him. "Did you just thank me?"

Zoro stood up and walked right past the weirded-out cook with a simple, "Nope."

Sanji remained frozen on the spot for about a minute before shaking his head and leaving the men's quarter's in favor of the galley. He had said he was going to clean, but the room was nearly spotless already due to his obsessive need to have his workspace tidy. He went into one of the top cabinets and pulled out a medium sized plate then opened another to grab a tray. Moving to sink, he filled a kettle with water before setting it on the stove. His hands moved on their own accord as he put cherries on one side of the plate and pretzels on the other. That would tide the idiot swordsman over until breakfast. He placed the snacks on the tray before taking the kettle off the stove and pouring the water into a mug that held a teabag inside.

The cook couldn't help but smile. Even when he was simply setting out the most basic of snacks, it relaxed his mind to do something so familiar with his hands. Whenever he was troubled or anxious, he could always count on cooking or setting out food to calm him and bring him back to himself.

Carefully lifting the tray in one hand, he walked out of the galley, promising to kick Zoro's ass at the slightest sight of ungratefulness. Sanji almost never prepared snacks for one single person unless it was Nami, but since no one else was awake and he needed something to do anyway, he figured that just this once, it was fine to do if for Zoro. He couldn't let the dumb brute starve, anyway. He hated the sound of grumbling stomachs.

The light of a lamp near the helm told him that Zoro was there, indeed keeping watch. He made his way carefully down the stairs, eyes straining slightly in the dark. It wasn't until he was at the bottom of the stairs and could make out the form of the swordsman sitting cross-legged and leaning against the railing of the higher deck did he realize that Zoro wasn't alone.

Shiloh was sitting across from the green haired man, clad in a simple long-sleeved shirt and blue pajama bottoms that had small white anchors scattered about the legs. A lantern glowed dimly between the pair. For a moment, Sanji wondered if the girl was still asleep like last time, until he heard her speak.

"So you walked me back, huh?" Her voice was rough with sleep but lacked the slurred, dazed quality it contained when she was unconscious. However, there was still something about her speech that worried Sanji. Somehow, the redhead sounded…upset?

Zoro must have sensed it too because when he replied, his tone was gentle. "Yeah."

"I didn't," Shiloh paused, nervously fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt. "I didn't give you any trouble, did I?"

The swordsman snorted. "What trouble could a tiny thing like you possible give me?"

In the dim light, Sanji saw Shiloh shift uncomfortably before bringing her gaze to the man across from her. Sanji noticed the frown on Zoro's face and wondered what he was seeing in Shiloh's eyes. "Zoro," she breathed. There was a tense seriousness in her tone, a strange urgency that made Sanji feel uneasy. "Do you know who I am?"

Zoro gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "Do you know who I am," Shiloh repeated, the words sounding more like a demand than a question. She leaned forward, eyes boring into his. "What's my name?"

Zoro opened his mouth to respond but shut it before any words came out. Sanji could see his dark eyes searching the amber pair across from him, seeking an answer to the strange behavior. After a stretched, painful silence, Zoro blinked slowly and reached out to put a hand on Shiloh's head. "What's with you?" The question lacked any real bite. "You're Shiloh, idiot."

Sanji watched Shiloh's gaze direct downward as she brought her hands up to grasp at Zoro's, keeping it in place on her head. "Thank goodness." Her voice was quiet but had lost the hard, almost desperate edge it had previously possessed. "I was afraid you forgot me."

"Stupid," Zoro admonished, taking his hand back from between her palms. "Don't worry about crap like that." Sanji figured Zoro must have seen some sort of sadness or apprehension in the girl's face because he very gently asked, "Bad dream?"

"You could say that…"

Zoro looked away. Before tentatively asking, "Wanna talk about it…?"

Shiloh sighed. "I do," she paused, a hand going up to brush a lock of hair behind her ears. It wasn't lost on the cook that Zoro had brought his eyes back to the redhead the exact moment she had done it. "But… I don't think I can. Not right now." Sanji felt relieved when the smallest of smiles touched the redhead's lips. "Thanks for offering, though. It makes me feel better. Maybe one day I'll tell you all about my many physiological issues." Zoro rolled his eyes and brought his hand towards the girl's head again, this time flicking her right between the eyes. She winced and rubbed at the spot, but the small laugh she gave made Sanji decide that he would lecture Zoro about being too rough with women some other time.

Realizing that the tea on the tray he was holding would get cold if he kept standing there, Sanji made his way up to the helm and raised a hand in greeting as the pair turned to look at him. "Yo." He handed the tea to the redhead then turned to Zoro. "That was suppose to be yours but since she's here she gets priority. Go get some yourself if you want." Setting the tray between the two, he plunked himself down, the three of them sitting in a triangle.

"Who invited you?" Zoro asked as he shoved a pretzel in his mouth.

Sanji glared. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you, stupid moss. I could spit in your food and you'd never even know."

Shiloh immediately lowered the mug she had brought to her lips and gave Sanji a wide-eyed look. "You didn't, did you?"

He chuckled. "Not in that."

"He's bluffing," Zoro said around a mouthful of cherries. "He has too much pride to do something so classless."

"You're not as stupid as you look, Marimo." He smirked. "But then that would be impossible."

"You wanna go, shitty cook?!"

Sanji was about to accept the offer but Shiloh's quiet laugh stopped him. So instead he smirked and said, "I wouldn't want to kick your ass in front of Shy. She likes you, you know." His words had the desired effect. The green haired man coughed and began pounding on his chest in an effort to dislodge the cherry pit he had swallowed.

"Here," Shiloh said, offering him the tea. Zoro took it without a second thought and emptied the contents of the mug, a tiny bit leaking from the corners of his lips in his haste.

"Such bad manners," Sanji said with a sigh. "Here I was trying so hard not to embarrass you and you do it on your own anyway."

Zoro came up sputtering, an angry tick pulsing from his head. "Who's embarrassed? I'd rather be done in by a cherry pit than a skinny noodle like you!"

Sanji grabbed a handful of cherries and began advancing towards the swordsman, fully intending to jam every single one down his throat. "Let me make that happen for you then, you uncultured patch of grass!"

Suddenly, Shiloh was between them, her arms out to keep them apart, and a gentle smile on her face. She brought one finger up to her mouth. "Shh." With a quick jerk of her head towards the other end of the ship she added, "You'll wake everyone up."

With a growl, Zoro plopped back down and crossed his arms. Sanji thought he looked like a petulant child. Rolling his eyes, he too got into a sitting position and lit a cigarette. After putting the lighter back in his pocket, he noticed Shiloh fidgeting with the lantern.

"What are you doing?"

Her hands stilled as she looked up at the night sky before meeting both their eyes. "Have you guys ever sailed in the stars?"

"We've flown in the sky."

"And been to Skypiea."

Shiloh sighed dramatically. "Alright, so I guess compared to that, this isn't going to be very impressive but it's still pretty."

Sanji raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Abruptly, the redhead turned off the lantern. Sanji's eyes widened instinctively, knowing it would help in adjusting to the darkness. However, he could see his surroundings better than he thought he would. In fact, everything seemed bathed in muted moonlight. But how was that possible? Nami had told them at dinner that it was the night of the new moon, meaning that there would be little to no light coming from the lunar sphere.

"Whoa."

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that Zoro and Shiloh had gotten up to lean over the railing. They seemed to be looking at something in the water. He followed suit and began to ask, "What?" when his eye caught the water below and the word died in his throat.

Reflected in the smooth surface of the water was the night sky above them. It was as if they were indeed sailing in the stars. Tiny pinpricks of light danced in the inky sea, blinking in and out of existence as the Sunny's gentle wake washed over them. Sanji titled his head back and looked upwards towards space, marveling at how small he suddenly felt. "It's beautiful," he breathed. Every direction he looked, the vast brightness of the galaxy winked back at him.

After a few minutes of appreciative silence, Shiloh took a breath and told them softly, "My mom and I used to do this every month when I was a kid." A small, gentle laugh met Sanji's ears, bringing a slight smile to his face. "She called it 'star sailing.' We would borrow this old fisherman's rowboat and take it to the middle of the bay and just stare at the sky and sea for hours. One time, we stayed out so long we caught the sunrise." She let out a happy sigh and propped her elbow against the top of the rail, cheek in her hand. "It's a nice memory to hold onto."

Sanji opened his mouth to agree, but Zoro suddenly pointed downward and asked, "Did you see that?"

The blond and the redhead immediately leaned over the rail. Sanji frowned. "See wh-"

A gasp from Shiloh interrupted him the exact moment he spotted what seemed to be a light flashing across the water. "Shooting stars!" Shiloh exclaimed.

Sanji's visible eye widened in surprise as Zoro put both his hands on either side of Shiloh's head as if covering her ears, and gently tilted it upwards, her surprised face pointed towards the night sky. "Idiot," the green haired man whispered. "For something like this, you should look at the real thing." Even in the dark, Sanji saw Shiloh's face turn as red as her hair. Slowly, just as she had before, she put her hands on top of Zoro's as he quietly told her, "Make a wish."

It should have been a private moment, but perhaps the pair had gotten so mesmerized by the beauty of the night that they had forgotten Sanji was still there. However, the cook was thankful. He knew something good was about to happen; he could tell by the tingling of his skin and the pounding of his heart. "I don't need to," Shiloh replied, voice quiet and almost timid. She tilted her head nearly all the way back so her eyes were on Zoro face instead of the sky. His hands remained by her ears as he stared down at her. She sent him a warm smile, so full of fondness that Sanji knew even Zoro's heart would skip a beat. "This is enough."

Sanji smiled and took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke escape from his lips. One look at Zoro's face and he knew. He just knew. Trying not to chuckle, he raised his eyes to the stars and once again felt incredibly small, but also incredibly lucky. It was an incredible thing to see a man, even more so a friend (though he'd never say the word out loud), realize his true feelings.

* * *

Sanji was thoroughly enjoying himself. Granted, he would have been enjoying himself even more if he were in the company of a certain scantily clad, orange-haired, tangerine loving navigator but since she was busy going over her maps, watching Zoro pace back and forth was entertaining enough. He sat at the foot of the stairs, smoking leisurely.

The green-haired man looked incredibly ticked off when he spotted Sanji observing him. The blond raised his hand in a lazy wave and asked, "Are you lost even on our own ship, stupid swordsman?" Not surprisingly, Zoro began to stomp over to him. Sanji rolled his eyes as the cigarette fell from his mouth when Zoro grabbed him by the collar.

"What do I do?"

It was said in such a low growl that Sanji had at first thought Zoro was threatening him. "What?" He asked a little too innocently.

"What the _hell_ do I do?"

"About wh-"

"ABOUT SHY!"

Sanji bit his lower lip, losing the battle against laughing outright. "Ooohhhhh," he sang. "What _do_ you do about that situation?" Zoro glared. A weaker man would have probably been reduced to ashes from its intensity. "Are you actually asking me for advice, hopeless Marimo?"

He was suddenly shaken so hard he could have sworn his eyeballs had swiveled in different directions. "Damn it, crappy cook! Fucking help me or I'll kill you!"

Sanji broke free from Zoro's grasp and straightened his shirt as he willed his eyes to go back to normal behind closed lids. "Well, since you asked so _nicely…_" He let the sentence hang just to irritate the swordsman. The idiot deserved to sweat it out a little anyway after how rough he just was. "What happened last night after I left?"

Zoro immediately looked away with a blush and a deep scowl. "Nothing," he grumbled.

"Nothing? What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

"I mean nothing! I got embarrassed then I think she got embarrassed so I just said good night and went back to bed!"

Sanji stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "No good night kiss?"

Zoro buried both hands in his hair in frustration, "NO, damn it!" Suddenly he bowed his head, eyes staring intently at the ground. "…Should I have done that…?"

Sanji's eyes widened. Zoro never asked things like that. Hell, Zoro never _asked_ anything, he _demanded._ For him to suddenly seem so unsure... "All right, okay, Marimo," he said resolutely. "Don't get so worked up. Let's think through things logically. Or well, do your best anyway." Zoro sent him another glare. "First of all, you have to decide how you really feel about Shy."

A groan fell from the swordsman's lips as he threw himself down besides the cook. "I don't want to talk about feelings."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "No one ever does. It's just something you have to do." When no response came he asked, "So? How do you feel about her?"

"Right now? Kinda pissed."

He sent a sharp kick into Zoro's shin. "I meant in general, dumbass moss."

Sighing, the green haired man crossed his arms and slouched against the stairs, letting his head fall back. "I don't know. She's alright."

"Really? That's all you've got? That's pathetic, Marimo." Fine. If Zoro still insisted on being a clueless idiot, even about his own feelings, then Sanji would just enrage him until it came spilling out of his mouth impulsively. "Do you like her or don't you?"

Zoro let out a loud sound of exasperation. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Sanji nearly swallowed his cigarette. "What do you mean, 'what does that mean'? What _else_ could that possibly mean?!"

"What does it even mean to _like_ someone? I _like _Chopper. I _like_ all our nakama. Hell, sometimes I even _like _you when you're not being a lovesick fool. So sure, I _like_ Shiloh. But what difference does that make?"

Sanji could have strangled him. How was it possible that Zoro made it to the age of twenty-one being so utterly stupid? "It's not the same. It's a different kind of like."

"I get the implication, asshole," Zoro replied. "I just don't _understand_ it."

The cook groaned. "Talking to you is like talking to a rock." Zoro's only response was to huff and look away. Sanji took a breath, trying to regain some patience but feeling it slipping even further away from him. "What do you want from her?"

The swordsman's eyes met his, a confused flatness in his expression. "Huh?"

"What do you want from Shiloh?" When Zoro merely stared, Sanji growled and practically yelled, "What do you want? Friendship? Sex? Love!?" This time, it was him grabbing the other by the collar. "Spit it out, stupid! There's a woman who's willing to take a chance on your dumbass self and you don't even know what to do about it?! You either take the chance or you leave it! You don't sit around picking your nose waiting for fate to do it for you! Do you just sit around hoping the title "Greatest Swordsman in the World" falls into your lap?! NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T! You get off your ass and _make_ it happen! So don't tell me you don't know what you fucking want! Man up, you damned marimo bastard and tell me, _what do you want_?!"

"I just want to be there!"

Sanji stopped shaking him, eyes wide. "What?" He choked.

Zoro pulled away from his grasp but looked directly into his eyes. "I just want to be there… with her. I want to be there when she meets Shanks. I want to be there when she does stupid reckless things to help other people. I want to be with her when we explore new islands. I want to be by her side if there's danger. I want to be there when she needs someone to walk her to bed. I want to be there when she's being weird and wants someone to say her name. I want to be there when she's looking up at the stars." His voice had gotten soft, but the intensity remained. "I just want to be there."

Despite his previous outburst, Sanji felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Was that really so hard?"

Zoro looked away, but Sanji thought he caught a small flicker of sadness in the swordsman's eyes. "It is, Cook. Because I just can't be."

The smile immediately dropped from his face. Letting out an exasperated sound, he asked, "Why the hell not?!"

"I've said it before," Zoro began slowly, "And I'll say it again: When I decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I already discarded my life."

Ah, Sanji thought. So that was it. It wasn't that Zoro _didn't_ like Shiloh; it was that he believed he _shouldn't._

Sanji sighed, suddenly feeling incredibly depressed. They were making such progress. Although Zoro's utter resolve, his self-sacrifice in regards to achieving his goal was greatly respected by all the crew, Sanji couldn't help but be saddened by all the things the swordsman had preemptively given up on. It was tragic and a little crazy too. Sanji himself would never be able to choose between his All Blue and women (specifically a beautiful, smart, and cunning orange-haired woman). He'd rather die first. A small part of him felt a bit angry at the injustice of the situation. Even though Zoro was a brainless brute, he deserved happiness too, right? It was impossible that achieving his goal was the only thing that would bring him true joy.

The cook would have to choose carefully in order to convince the stubborn swordsman. Sanji raised a brow. "The girl," he began carefully, "The one who gave you Wado Ichimonji." Zoro sent him a slightly suspicious look. "Do you think she'd want you to live the rest of your life alone? Would she be happy, knowing all the things you've given up before even trying?" Zoro turned away, eyes downcast. "Marimo," he called as gently as he could, "You of all people know how short life can be. Isn't that all the more reason to live it to its fullest?"

Zoro took a long breath before looking up at the sky, as if looking for guidance. "What do I do?" He asked quietly.

Sanji allowed himself a smirk and took a deep drag of his cigarette. "You do what you always do, stupid swordsman." He let the smoke drift away from him as he gave Zoro a knowing look. "You go for it."

A minute of silence passed before the green-haired man jumped up. "Damn it, crappy cook!" And then he was gone, sprinting across the lawn deck and up the mast to the crow's nest. Sanji hoped the idiot would think about what he said, knowing that his words had left at least a small bit of impact. As he sat there smoking, he noticed Nami walking towards him, her eyes turned up towards where the swordsman had just disappeared.

"What's with Zoro?"

He smiled as she took a seat next to him. "Eh, you know. Marimo problems."

"Shy?"

"Yeah."

"I almost strangled her last night."

Sanji snorted. "Why?"

Nami let out an exaggerated groan and replied, "She woke me up in the middle of the night talking about sleepwalking and stars and Zoro and how much she wanted to kiss him."

She paused while Sanji laughed. "And then?" He prompted.

The navigator let out a small giggle as well, sending warmth into the cook's heart. "Then I told her that's gross and to never mention kissing Zoro in front of me ever again or I'd throw her overboard."

He knew it was a bold thing to say, but somehow his mouth had moved quicker that his brain. "Marimo isn't your type, huh, Nami-swan?"

Sanji had expected some sort of whack to the head or face for his rude presumptuousness, but instead Nami simply smiled and kept her eyes forward, staring out onto the deck. "Eh. I kind of prefer blonds."

The words echoed in his ears without registering for a good couple minutes before he managed to squeak out a very tiny, "What?" Was his beautiful Nami-swan…_flirting_ with him? "Uh…" was all he managed to say. He had always dreamed of her doing something like this, but he never expected her to actually do it. A chill ran down his spine as his palms began to sweat, so he inhaled a good lungful of smoke to calm his nerves. Didn't he just tell that stupid marimo to go for it? What kind of man was he if he couldn't follow his own advice? Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he tried to look as casual as possible when he turned to face the beautiful navigator beside him. "Nami-swan," he called sweetly.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

A short silence filled the air before Nami stood up, keeping her back to him. Sanji was sure he had spotted a blush on her smooth cheeks. She turned her head ever so slightly, cheeks pink and a coy smile on her lips. "Yes, Sanji-kun. I know."

And with that she walked away, leaving the stunned cook with a pounding heart and a wide idiotic grin on his face that he was glad no one saw.

* * *

Sanji hummed loudly as he wiped the countertops, feeling light as a feather. Dinner had just finished, and although Nami had acted normally towards him, he hadn't failed to notice the subtle brush of her hand against his when he had placed her plate in front of her. Little hearts formed in his eyes as he moved towards the sink to re-wet the cloth in his hands.

"Oof." Shiloh, who he had unconsciously just bumped out of the way, looked up at him with a half smile and a soapy plate in her hands. "You look happy. Did something good happen?"

He spun in dramatic circles, tiny hearts scattering all over the place as if he were some strange whirlpool of love. "_Life_ is good, little Shiloh! We must all make the most of it!" He was answered by a laugh and the sound of a plate being rinsed. As he spun, one of his hands thumped against the girl's back, causing her to flail about as she nearly dropped the dish in her hand.

"Sanji, I'm going to drop things if you keep bumping into me."

"Break anything and you'll have to replace iiiitttt!" He sang, not desisting in his noodly dancing.

Without warning, the galley door suddenly burst open, making a loud cracking sound, followed by a surprised shout. There had been a flurry of movement around him, but due to his spinning he hadn't realized what happened. The sight before him was odd: Zoro stood by the door leaning slightly to the left, his eyes wide with surprise. Then Sanji noticed what seemed to be a small, soapy hilt of a knife sticking out of the doorframe, exactly where the swordsman was leaning away from. Confused, he turned around and met eyes with Shiloh, who was slightly crouched, arm extended as if she had just-

"The hell?!" Zoro pulled the knife out of the wood and walked over to the redhead who slowly lowered her arm, a sheepish look on her face. "Did you throw that?!"

Sanji resisted the urge to roll his eyes despite his surprise. Obviously she had. The image of similar knives sticking out of Shiloh's boots flashed in his mind. Curiously, he asked, "Where are you keeping those?"

The redhead blushed and looked away, "Nowhere…"

Zoro bent over to be eye level. "You almost took my eye out."

"Not your good one," Shiloh pointed out, the words sounding a bit like a timid whine. Sanji couldn't help but let out a chuckle, earning him a glare from the green haired man. Shiloh cleared her throat, face glowing with embarrassment, and said, "Sorry. You scared me."

Zoro held out the knife, the irritation falling away from his face. "You know how to throw these?" The interest in his voice wasn't lost on Sanji.

"Not exactly," Shiloh replied. "I had a… client who was into knife throwing. An entertainer does what they must to please the audience and all that."

Before either man could say another word, Luffy appeared at the doorway and wrapped his long rubber arms around the redhead. "Shy! Come play tag with us!"

Usopp and Chopper also popped their heads in chanting, "Tag! Tag! Tag!"

Shiloh barely managed a glance at the cook and the swordsman before being forcibly pulled from the room by the captain.

Sanji turned to look at Zoro who was staring at the small knife in his hands. The green-haired man looked up, holding the knife by the tip of the blade so the cook could see. "If it hadn't been wet she could have hit me."

The blond raised a skeptical brow. "You _really _think so?"

"No," Zoro answered immediately. "But even the slight possibility is impressive." He held the object in his palms, staring at it so intensely Sanji wondered if the fool expected the blade to talk to him. "I've got to tell her."

Sanji let out an extremely baffled, "What?!"

Still staring at the knife, Zoro replied, "I've got to tell her, Cook. I'm _going _to tell her. I'll do it tomorrow. _For sure_ I'll do it tomorrow."

The blond shook his head, both in shock and in mirth. Zoro had been _impressed_ by that half-assed throw. "Seriously, Marimo," he chuckled, "If I had known throwing a knife at your head was all it took to win you over I would have told her to do it a long time ago."

He could have imagined it since it had happened in the blink of an eye, but Sanji could have sworn he saw Zoro smile as he walked past him and out of the galley.

"Tomorrow, huh?" He took a deep breath, the scent of tangerines suddenly filling his nostrils. His heart skipped a beat as the back of his hand instantly warmed where a certain navigator had touched it earlier. He smiled. "Let's just see what tomorrow brings for us then, stupid marimo."

Unbeknownst to the love-struck cook, the next day would bring the entire crew bad news in the form of a white ship with deep maroon sails.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Okay, so_ _this chapter got kind of cheesy. But hey, who doesn't like a little cheese now and then? Unless you're lactose intolerant, in which case, sorry for the heavy cheese in this chapter. Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They really make my day!_


	10. Chapter 10: Pearl of Memory

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 10: Pearl of Memory_**

Sanji was interrupted from putting plates away right after breakfast by Zoro's voice echoing over the Sunny's PA system. "Hey. There's a ship coming." Shiloh, who was wiping the table, turned to look at him with curious eyes.

"Is that good or bad?"

Carefully closing the cabinet, Sanji shrugged and began walking towards the door, gesturing for the redhead to follow. "Don't know. Guess we'll find out." The pair walked out on the deck to find the whole crew except Nami already there. "Where's Nami-san?"

Before anyone could answer, the navigator appeared from the upper deck and called, "Shy, will you go into the observation room and make a copy of the map on the desk?"

Shiloh looked up at Sanji before turning to Nami and replied, "Sure."

As she disappeared towards the upper deck, Nami took her spot beside the cook who asked, "Is that alright with you?"

Nami shrugged. "She's done it for me before and she does a good enough job. We'll call her if we need her. But I'm sure the rest of us will be more than enough if there's trouble."

The two of them made their way to the center of the deck where everyone stood. Luffy whistled. "That's one fancy looking ship."

Sanji had to agree. Following in their wake was the most elegant ship he'd ever seen. It was about as long as the Sunny but much more sleek, with white panels and gold trim, multiple maroon sails blowing gently in the wind. The figurehead was that of a young woman wearing a flower crown. Noting the absence of a jolly roger, Sanji figured it was probably a sailing vessel, not a pirate ship. It didn't look like anything that belonged to the marines either.

"Doesn't look too dangerous," Usopp said, relief in his voice.

"A lot of things that don't look dangerous are dangerous," Zoro warned. "Don't let your guard down just yet."

As the ship became level with the Sunny, they heard a cheery voice calling, "Hello! Excuse me! Would you happen to be the Straw Hat Pirates?" The voice had come from the man standing at the helm. Fair in complexion with long, dark, wavy hair, he almost looked like a storybook prince in his white suit and maroon tie. In short, he was a beautiful man.

"Yeah," Luffy confirmed before a word could be said otherwise. "Who are you?"

The man bowed and sent them a toothy smile. "My name is Cyrus Scrawly. I'm from an island called Maroon Marble." Sanji's brows rose in surprise. That was the same island Shiloh was from. "You see, I work in the… entertainment industry and one of my girls has gone missing. A little bird told me they saw her in your company." His tone was light and conversational, gentlemanly and cordial with a theatrical quality. Despite that, there was a look in his grey eyes that made Sanji's skin crawl. "Do you by any chance know a girl named Crimson?"

Luffy frowned and crossed his arms, looking up in thought. "No," he replied after a minute. "We don't know anyone named Crimson."

"Hmm," Scrawl said pensively in that same too sweet voice. "She may have given you a different name. She's good at trickery, you know!" Sanji could feel the tension from the crew growing around him. Something wasn't right. "Let me describe her for you. It may jog your memory. My dear little Crimson is very petite but very flexible. She's my best contortionist! The girl has many, many fans back home. And just like her name suggest, she has beautiful red hair."

"Oh," Luffy replied. "You must mean Shy." Sanji sent the captain a glare. Couldn't he tell that this man was creepy?

Scrawly's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and resumed his friendly disposition. "Would you happen to know where she is? I need to bring her back home." Sanji's brows pushed together as he frowned. There was no reason _not_ to trust this odd man, but something in his gut told him not to. But was it possible that Shy had deceived them this whole time? Had she even given them her real name?

The captain didn't seem to share his suspicions because he said to Scrawly, "She's here with us."

"Ah, wonderful!" The feminine man exclaimed. "Would you mind if I came aboard to collect her?"

"You're not taking her anywhere," Zoro growled.

"Hold on," Franky broke in. "Think about this calmly." He turned to Luffy and the others and said quietly, "Let's just let him talk to Shy. If she's really been lying to us, we can just send her with him."

Luffy frowned. "But I promised her we'd take her to Shanks!"

Sanji shook his head, not wanting to believe the words that came out of his mouth but saying them anyway, "Luffy, if she's been tricking us then she probably lied about being Shank's kid."

The captain's face darkened. "Do you think she lied?"

The cook sighed. "I hope not. But the best liars are the ones who can convince anyone of anything." He snuck a glance at Zoro, who simply stood with his arms crossed, an emotionless expression on his face.

"If she hasn't lied," Franky continued, "Then we let her decide if she wants to stay or go."

"She can't have been lying to us this whole time…right?" Chopper asked sadly.

Nami let out a groan. "What good would that do her? It's not for treasure; nothing's been stolen. It can't be for notoriety; she never once asked to join the crew. It can't be for revenge or our bounties; she hasn't tried to kill any of us."

"She threw a knife at me in the kitchen."

They all turned to stare at the swordsman. Sanji felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Could her intention really have been to kill Zoro? He remembered the sweet little blush on her face and just couldn't believe it. Yet, something was preventing him from ruling the possibility out completely.

Robin took a breath and gave them all a meaningful look. "Let's figure this all out then."

Luffy turned back to Scrawly and said, "You can come aboard, but you have to stay on the deck where we can see you."

"I give you my word," Scrawly said with a hand over his heart, "I'm not looking for a fight. I just want my girl back." Sanji saw Zoro visibly stiffen at the man's words.

Nami sighed and said, "I'll get her," as she walked away towards the observation room.

As Scrawly climbed onto the Sunny, Sanji couldn't help but feel the need to kick him right back overboard. He didn't like this man. There was a strangeness about him, an eerie air of insincerity that made the cook uneasy. "Has my girl shown you men a good time?"

Sanji's eyes widened. What did he mean by that?

"What?" Zoro asked, eyes hard.

The odd man smiled. "I mean has she charmed any of you? She's good at that. Even the hardest heart will fall to Crimson on her whim. If she wants something, she knows how to get it." He must have felt Zoro's intense glare because Scrawly turned to him immediately and gave him a fake sympathetic smile. "It must be you then, huh?"

Letting out an enraged yell, Zoro began to stomp away, a loud "Damn it!" echoing through the deck. Sanji closed his eyes and willed himself not to believe Scrawly's words and hoped his hardest that at the end of the day, Zoro wouldn't either. The swordsman sat himself down against the railing on the furthest side of the deck from everyone else.

Nami appeared with Shiloh right beside her. "You wanted to see me Lu-" Sanji saw the smaller woman visibly pale as she saw the man standing on the deck. With a sigh, Nami nudged her, prompting her to go down the stairs and over to Scrawly.

As soon as Shiloh was in front of him, Scrawly smiled softly at her and put a hand on her bowed head. Sanji couldn't help but notice the slight shaking of the redhead's body. "Crimson Kitten, my baby," Scrawl cooed. "You cut your hair. I never said you could cut your hair." Shiloh backed away slowly, eyes still downcast. Scrawly chuckled, but there was no mirth in it. "Oh, darling. Are you scared? You shouldn't be scared. You know I love you." He reached out again but Shiloh took another step back.

"Don't touch me."

The emptiness in her voice made Sanji shudder. It didn't belong to the Shiloh he knew. It was the dark voice of the Shiloh he had found in the galley all those months ago, the Shiloh whose eyes would grow hard lost in thought, the Shiloh who chose words much too carefully.

Scrawly lowered his hand but took a step closer to the redhead, kneeling down to be eye-level as if she were a child. "Crimson-"

"Don't call me that."

He titled his head. Sanji supposed it was meant to be cute but it gave the man an unsettling, doll-like look. "But that's your name, sweetie."

Shiloh finally raised her head, but she stared vacantly past the man rather than at him. "My name is Shiloh."

Scrawly gave a loud, condescending laugh. "Oh, baby. That's the name that worthless woman gave you. You need to go by the name _I_ gave you. You belong to _me_ remember?" When Shiloh didn't respond, he continued in his sickly sweet voice, "Do you _want_ to be worthless? Is that why you ran away? Baby, you know you're nothing without me."

Just when Sanji was about to snap and kick the man into outer space, a rubbery arm came between Scrawly and Shiloh, followed by the rest of the captain. "Don't talk to her like that."

Scrawly's grey eyes stared up at Luffy before he stood and brushed himself off. Taking a breath, he sighed dramatically and said, "Ah, I see she hasn't told you what she does for a living. Otherwise you wouldn't want her here." All eyes were on Scrawly as he advanced on Shiloh and roughly grabbed her face. Sanji, Zoro, and Franky stared towards the man as Robin crossed her arms, ready to attack. But his words froze the entire crew. "This pretty little thing is a woman of the night, a downtown rose, a _whore_. She uses her contortion skills during shows to attract men during the day, and then fucks them by night. She exchanges her body for money and infrmation," He scanned the shocked crew, a smirk on his lips. "And she does it all for me. Why? Because she's mine. She belongs to me. _She loves me_." Sanji suddenly remembered the song Shiloh had sung for him in the galley so long ago. A single verse played in his ears, slow and faraway, as if the singer were possessed: "_Sailor, touch the roses if you may but there's a heavy price to pay." _Scrawly brought his eyes down to the redhead's and leaned in close to her face. "Right? You love me, don't you, Crim?"

Shiloh pushed away roughly. "I don't…" she choked.

Scrawly put a hand over his heart in mock surprise. "My goodness. I didn't teach you to be rude like that, Crimson." He turned once again to the crew. "My apologies. She must have given you so much trouble. If you don't mind, I'll be taking her back home now."

Sanji's heart thundered in his chest. Could the girl really have been trying to manipulate them for information this whole time? He tried to think; how much did Shiloh really know about them? Beside him, Nami stepped forward. "Wait," she demanded. "You said she collects information for you." She glared at the man. "If that's the case, what could you possibly want from us?" Sanji nodded. It was a good question. Perhaps Scrawly had hidden, harmful intentions towards the crew.

The dark haired man looked abashed, though it lacked any true regret. "_I _want nothing from you." He paused and gestured towards the redhead. "But… I didn't want to tell you this but Crimson probably intended to collect your bounties." Nami's eyes widened. Sanji felt her stiffen beside him. "She probably would have sold you out to the marines if she had the chance." Sanji could feel the color draining from his face. Was that why she had fought the bounty hunters at the bathhouse, to get rid of her competition? '"You see," Scrawly continued, "She's been trying to get her hands on something very expensive for the past two years." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a large white pearl. Sanji noticed Shiloh's eyes immediately focus on the object. "This is a special pearl we manufacture back home. We call them Pearls of Memory. They're quite pricey and my girls don't earn enough to be able to purchase one. In fact, common folk would probably never be able to afford them." He returned the little orb back to his pocket and clapped his hands together. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I shall take what's mine and be on my way." With a smile, he advanced towards Shiloh again, but the girl wouldn't go near him.

"I'm not going," she stated flatly.

"Oh, don't be difficult, my love," Scrawly said airily. "You know you don't have a choice. I own you, remember?"

Suddenly, despite all his doubts, Sanji found himself by Shiloh's side. His feet had moved on their own accord. He noticed Zoro standing at the girl's other side and Luffy in front. "I don't really get what you're talking about," the captain said, "But I don't like you. You're not taking her if she doesn't want to go."

Scrawly let out another dramatic sigh. "That won't do." He nodded towards Shiloh. "You see, Crimson signed a contract. I am a businessman and she's part of my property." Zoro's hand flew to the hilt of his swords at the man's words. "If you don't hand her over quietly, I may have to call the authorities."

"Go ahead," Luffy challenged. "It's been a while since we've had a good fight anyway!"

"Hold on," Nami broke in, her eyes cold. "You call yourself a businessman, right?"

Scrawly nodded and sent the navigator a wink, "That's right, lovely lady."

A disgusted scowl forming at the endearment, Nami continued, "And you consider this girl property? Something that you own?"

"That is correct."

"Well then," A pen and paper suddenly appeared in Nami's hands, the orange-haired woman writing furiously. "Room and board, travelling expenses, food consumption, special preparation in consideration of her allergy, miscellaneous expenses…" She finished with a flourish of the pen, and handed Scrawly the paper. "That is how much you owe us for taking care of her." For the first time since they met him, Scrawly's smile faltered. "Or you can give us her contract and I'll consider your debt paid."

The silence that fell over the entire ship pushed at Sanji's eardrums, causing him to hear his own pulse. He tensed up his leg, ready to strike if Scrawly decided to make a move. After a few painfully still minutes the dark haired man took a breath. "I suppose," he breathed, "Since I don't have that much on me at the moment, I'll have to leave her in your care." His smile returned, seemingly more crooked than before. "Though I don't really know what use she'd be to you. Without me finding her work, she's useless. What a waste and _such_ a shame," he sighed. He advanced towards Shiloh who had returned her eyes to the ground. Leaning down he spoke quietly into her ear, but Sanji still heard every word. "Don't get too comfortable, Crimson Kitten. Being mine is the only life you know. Once these 'friends' of yours see who you are and what you've done, they won't want you anymore and you'll come running back. They. Always. Come. Back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the glistening pearl from before and to Sanji's surprise, brought it to Shiloh's lips. "Here. A parting gift. What you've always wanted." With a chuckle, he pushed it into Shiloh's mouth. "Don't forget to share." Backing away and turning to Nami, he said, "Allow me to get her contract from my ship." The navigator nodded, her face set in an emotionless mask.

As Scrawly disappeared onto his own ship, the crew's eyes were all on Shiloh. Sanji could tell there were many questions to be asked, but no one dared say a word. There was mistrust in the air, tinged with disbelief and a splash of betrayal, the perfect recipe for absolute disaster. The girl merely avoided their questioning gaze, preferring to stare blankly ahead.

Scrawly returned with a small black chest and a piece of paper. He handed Nami the paper, which she unrolled and read quickly. Sanji saw her eyes narrow in anger before she folded it hastily and shoved it in her pocket. "And here's this," he said as he placed the chest on the ground.

"What is it?" The navigator asked suspiciously.

Scrawly smiled. "The last of Crimson's belongings. I got rid of most of her garbage but some of it was worth enough to keep. You buy the girl, you get all the trash that comes along with her." Sanji was just itching to kick the long-haired man in the face. No _decent_ man spoke of a woman in such a degrading fashion, no matter the circumstance.

"Usopp," Nami called. "Open the chest and makes sure it's not a bomb."

The sniper paled. "What?! Why me?!"

"Just do it!"

He did so, sweat drops running down his entire body as his knees knocked together. Lifting the lid, he let out a scream that made everyone go into their attack stances, but then Usopp sighed and said, "It's just stuff. Not a bomb."

"DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT THEN!" Sanji, Nami, and Chopper all yelled.

Scrawly let out a chuckle before clapping his hands together. "Well then, I guess we're done here." He sent an eerie, waxy smile towards Shiloh. "I'll see you later, Crimson. Count on it." He turned to Luffy and bowed, sending the rest of the crew a grandiose wave, and stepped off the Sunny, back to his own ship.

Sanji barely had time to process what had just happened when Shiloh yelped. He turned to find the girl constricted by multiple arms, Robin standing in front of her, blue eyes icy and harsh. One of the hands advanced towards Shiloh's face. "Spit it out," she demanded, her voice cold and emotionless.

Shiloh shook her head, eyes wide. "No!" She exclaimed. "I can't. If you take it out now, it'll be ruined!"

The black haired woman frowned. "What do you mean?"

Shiloh pushed the pearl into her cheek with her tongue before answering quietly, "These pearls absorb the memories of whoever's mouth they're in." Robin's eyes widened. "I don't exactly know how it works, but they absorb the synapses in the brain that carries memories. It's some sort of special electrical impulse or something."

"So if we allow you to keep it in your mouth…"

Shiloh bowed her head. "It'll show you everything." Amber eyes met Sanji's before looking away. "I'm not proud of a lot of things I've done. But I haven't lied to you. It's true, for awhile I wanted to get my hands on one of these, but I never wanted your bounties."

"Then why didn't you say something?" All heads turned to the captain, whose back was to the girl. His voice was low and angry. "He was calling you all kinds of bad names and saying all this nasty stuff about you, and you just stood there and took it." He stalked over to her and grabbed her shoulders as Robin's arms fell away. "Why?!" He demanded. "Why did you let him do that to you, Shiloh?! If you're not a liar, why did you let him treat you like one?!" Shiloh said nothing. Luffy let go of her shoulders and brought his head down, his hat hiding his eyes. His voice was quiet, shaking with anger. "He said you were nothing." Sanji noticed Shiloh wince at the words. "He called you worthless, and you just let him." Luffy suddenly raised his head, eyes burning with rage. "Why?!" He screamed. "Why didn't you tell him he was wrong?!"

Robin's calm voice suddenly echoed in everyone's ears. "Is it because you believe him?" All eyes turned to the redhead, who had grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. Sanji saw a familiar spark in her eyes. It only intensified as Luffy grabbed her again.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!" The captain bellowed. "YOU THINK YOU'RE WORTHLESS?!"

A strange tremor went through Sanji's body as the girl lifted her chin, almost in defiance. A moment ago he was wondering if they really knew who this girl was. That look, that one, determined look in her eyes, that look that spoke of hardship that had been overcome told him exactly who she was; she was one of them: a survivor. "_I'm not a quitter." _Her words from her very first month with them echoed in his thoughts. They were no different. Every single one of them had suffered in the past. There were monsters that occasionally kept them up at night, chewed on their ankles and tried to hold them back. But he and his nakama held the same light, the same will in their eyes that he was seeing in Shiloh's. They all had goals and hopes and dreams that they would never give up under any circumstance.

"I am not worthless." Shiloh stated firmly. "I may have made some really bad choices, I may have slept with hundreds of men to gain information for an even more disgusting man, I may have been selfish, and I may have signed my freedom away thinking it would make my life better." She looked into Luffy's eyes. "I may have been a whore…but I am _not_ worthless."

Luffy took a breath and released his grip. "Why didn't you tell him that?"

Shiloh looked off into the ocean with a disdainful frown. "Because Cyrus Scrawly is a vile, disgusting man. I don't need to prove _anything_ to him." She took a breath and slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them, the look she gave was soft, exactly like the ones she always gave them. This was the Shiloh they knew. "I'm sorry about all this. Give me a chance to show you why…" She paused, suddenly looking to Sanji. "…Why I didn't tell you everything from the very beginning."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, the Straw Hat Pirates gathered together at the dining room table for something other than a meal. Sanji had set out some snacks, but only Luffy seemed to have an appetite. The rest of them sat in an awkward silence, waiting for someone to break the tension. Sanji glanced around, taking in the faces of the crew. Robin and Nami looked passive, thought he could see the stiffness in their posture. Chopper, Usopp, and Brook looked sad, slouched in their seats. Franky looked lost in thought as he stared up at the ceiling. Zoro sat with his arms crossed, his head turned away from the cook. Luffy was eating.

Sanji took a breath. "How long did she say that thing would take?"

"Two hours," Robin answered. "So it should be ready soon."

He had told Shiloh to just come in and sit with them, but the girl had insisted that the pearl would absorb her memories faster if she were alone with no distractions. Before Robin had joined them in the galley, she had spoken with Shiloh privately to better understand they way the Pearl of Memory worked.

"Can't memories be manipulated?" Nami had asked suspiciously.

"Perception can," Robin answered. "But in this case, I don't think the absorbed memories will be altered. Shiloh said that the pearls only take in the synapses that carry visual information from the brain, not any that process emotion."

"Sounds complicated," Luffy broke in through a mouthful of food.

"The brain _is_ complicated," Chopper groaned as he let his forehead meet the table. "And the concept of memories even more so. Ugh, it's all just so confusing!" A murmur of agreement swept through the crew. Chopper turned his head, sad eyes landing on Zoro. "You don't think Shiloh really was just waiting to collect our bounties, do you?"

The swordsman stiffened, but before he could answer the captain stood up, cheeks still full. "Definitely not! She's a good person!"

Encouraged by Luffy's words, Chopper turned to Sanji with stars in his eyes. "Luffy's right! There's no way she would do that! She's our friend, right, Sanji?"

The cook managed a small smile and a nod. She was, right? He had shared many moments with Shiloh and witnessed even more, especially with Zoro. The girl they had come to know was gentle and silly, friendly and honest. The smile slowly dropped off his face. _Was_ she honest? The image of blank amber eyes floated across his vision. He blinked and it disappeared, replaced instead by the scar that ran down her back. Sanji shook his head and suddenly remembered the hidden knives he had seen in her boots and the one she had thrown at Zoro. They hadn't found weapons on her when she first joined them, so where had they come from? He shuddered at the unknowns, wishing he had simply never seen them to begin with. Mistrusting someone he considered a friend left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Friend nor not, you don't hide things from people who are doing you a favor."

All heads turned to Zoro, who had faced them all with an angry glare. Chopper's face fell back into a sad frown, ears drooping. "That's true…"

Usopp raised his hand and suggested, "Maybe she had a good reason?"

The swordsman turned to him with a scowl. "Like what?"

"Like…" The sniper looked up in thought, a finger under his chin. "Like maybe she's actually the princess of a kingdom full of tiny birds and she was too embarrassed to tell us because being a the ruler of birds is kind of lame, especially if you can't even fly!"

"Oooh, yes," Brook interjected. "I'd surely be embarrassed if I couldn't even relate to anyone in my kingdom."

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. "You two are being so stupid!"

Normally, Sanji would have threatened to kick the swordsman's ass for being so mean when the two other crewmembers were just trying to lighten the mood, but since he knew the reason for Zoro's anger, he merely sighed and said, "Calm down, Marimo. Usopp's probably right. Not about the bird thing," he added when Zoro turned an incredulous eye on him. "But there's probably a reason she's kept things from us. Everyone has a right to privacy and all that."

"As long as it doesn't endanger others," Nami reminded him.

Luffy laughed. "I can't imagine Shiloh ever being a danger to us. If she even tried anything, someone could just sit on her." The others stared at him blankly. "You know," he tried to explain, "Because she's so small."

Zoro groaned and let his head fall into his hands. "We get it," he grumbled.

The captain's expression became a bit more serious, though a smile was still on his face. "Listen guys, Shiloh's been with us for almost half a year. She's fun and I like her. I made a promise to bring her to Shanks and I'm gonna do it, no matter what. Let's let her stay."

Sanji chuckled. It was times like these he was glad Luffy was their captain. He always had the ability to turn even the most somber moment into something bright and cheerful. His optimism was contagious. Nami sighed, but Sanji could see a smile in her eyes. "Fine. She can stay, _unless_ the memories reveal she's a marine or a bounty hunter. Got it?"

Luffy began to cheer, prompting Chopper, Usopp, and Brook to join in. Robin laughed quietly as Sanji's eyes turned into hearts. "Nami-swan," he cooed, his whole body becoming noodle-like, "I love it when you take charge!"

Nami suddenly looked up, as if a thought had struck her. He barely heard what she said over the others' ruckus. "Nearly half a year, huh? Weren't we at the bathhouse around two months ago?"

Sanji wondered why she was thinking about that of all things when suddenly he heard Shiloh's voice in his head, echoing as it did in the steam filled bath. _"I'll be twenty in a few months."_ Just as his jaw dropped open in realization as, Nami asked, "Did we miss her birthday?"

The cook smacked himself on the forehead. Shiloh hadn't mentioned anything about it. He didn't even know when the exact day was. "Shit." Lowering his hand he let out a sigh. Oh well, he thought. If she hadn't said anything then she probably hadn't wanted to celebrate. He frowned to himself at the notion. Why not?

A knock on the galley door silenced them once again. Shiloh peeked in looking nervous and asked, "Can I come in?" Sanji nodded and gestured for her to sit down. The girl placed herself as far as possible form Zoro who avoided her eyes. "It's done."

Silence met her statement until Luffy asked, "How can you tell?" Shiloh took a deep breath before slowly opening her mouth, revealing the pearl sitting on her tongue. However, it looked nothing like the pretty white specimen they had seen before. The small orb was no longer milky white, but a deep blood red. Sanji thought he could see it pulsating just a tiny bit and nearly gagged. It reminded him of a tiny little heart. He wouldn't want something like that in _his _mouth. Luffy frowned. "Uh, okay. So how does this work? How do we get the memories out?"

Shiloh closed her mouth and shifted the pearl into her cheek to speak. "You don't. You're going in." She pointed to her own temple at the confused looks they gave her. "The memories follow a current, which also flows in every living person. It's the biological electrical impulse that keeps us alive. The only thing we have to do is hold hands."

"We need to make a chain," Robin said, realization in her eyes. "A complete circuit."

"Right," Shiloh nodded. She took another deep breath, shakier than the last. "If at any time you want to leave a memory, all you have to do is let go of whoever's hand you're holding. That _does_ break the circuit though, so everyone else will be ejected too except for the people holding my hands. You're all third party observes to these memories, so you won't see things through my eyes or anything like that. Think of yourself like a fly on the wall or someone in the audience. You'll see everything at the same time but I'm not sure if you'll be able to see or speak to each other.

"Alright!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. "Let's do this! I'm getting bored." He put his hands out expectantly, glancing around the table in anticipation.

As they began joining hands, Sanji hesitated and turned to Shiloh who had visibly paled. "How do we know that this really works?"

She turned incredibly sad amber eyes on him, sending his heart to his toes. "You're going to have to trust me." And with that, their hands were all connected, completing the circuit. The last thing Sanji heard before his vision turned white was Zoro finally setting his eye on the redhead as two small tears made their way slowly down her cheeks.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Spoiler: Shiloh really is the ruler of a kingdom of tiny birds. Mostly finches and hummingbirds. Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! On to the next chapter where hopefully things make more sense :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Memory Lane Pt 1

**Note: **_This chapter and the next (11 and 12) will be very __heavy on OC backstory. If that's not something you're interested in feel free to skip these two chapters and head on over to chapter 13. Thanks and happy reading!_

* * *

_**Straight Forward**_

**_Chapter 11: Memory Lane Pt. 1_**

When Sanji opened his eyes, he found himself in a forest clearing right by a small river. He also found, much to his displeasure that the hand he was holding belonged to Zoro. The swordsman looked slightly transparent. Remembering Shiloh's words, he wondered if Zoro could see or hear him. Deciding to both find out and vent his frustration, Sanji let out a loud groan and whined, "Man, why do I always get stuck with this idiot?"

Immediately, Zoro turned to glare at him. A gleam of realization flashed through his eye as he looked down at their joined hands and noticed the absence of anyone else from the crew. He looked up and spat, "Why do you hate me?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in God."

Zoro nodded, more to himself than to the cook and replied smugly, "Oh right. That's probably why." Ignoring the cook's mirthless laugh, he looked down at their hands once again before looking up and meeting Sanji's eye.

They both nodded and agreed in unison, "We shall never speak of this again."

Sighing, Sanji brought his free hand up to cover his eyes and threw his head back dramatically, "Alas, Nami-swan! Fate has kept us apart yet again! But my heart will stay strong just knowing you're here beside me even though my eyes can't feast upon your beauty!"

"Will you give it a rest? Being stuck to you is bad enough without having to listen to your stupid pining."

Sanji opened his mouth to tell the swordsman what an unromantic idiot he was but was stopped by the sudden screech and appearance of a tiny human being with a mangled mane of red hair. Sanji thought the child couldn't be older than five or six years old. She would have looked cute if the white frilly dress she was wearing wasn't caked in mud and torn near the bottom. A large askew yellow bow swung from the back of her head, as if barely hanging on by a single lock of hair. Her small bare feet were covered in dirt. "I win!" She shouted.

A boy with dark chestnut hair looking about the same age appeared behind her, just as well dressed in a white collared shirt and yellow bow tie but seemingly much cleaner. He leaned over, panting before raising his head and pointing at the girl. "You didn't stay on the path! You cheated, Shy!"

The little redhead stuck her tongue out at her companion. "No I didn't! You never said we had to stay on the path!"

"We're _supposed_ to! The grown-ups say so!"

Smirking, Shiloh ran over to the boy and tackled him, sending him to the ground as they wrestled. Sanji could hear her teasing the other boy as he tried not to laugh, "You're such a baby, Laz! Baby, baby, sore loser, baby!"

Sanji wrinkled his nose. "What an un-cute kid…"

Zoro snorted. "I think she's awesome."

"You would. I bet you were rough and rowdy just like that when you were a kid."

"Eh."

Two others suddenly appeared in the clearing, a tall muscular man whose clothes matched the boy's and a very petite young woman in a pastel yellow sundress . Sanji's eyes widened at the resemblance between the woman with black wavy hair standing in the clearing and the present day Shiloh. Their amber eyes were exactly the same, as were their builds and facial features. If Shiloh had black hair they would look nearly identical. The woman made an exasperated noise while the man simply laughed. "Shiloh, your dress!" The kids immediately froze before pulling apart. Shiloh hopped up and ran towards the woman, a toothy smile on her face.

"Sorry, Mama," she said, completely unapologetic. "I got dirty."

"I'll say," the woman replied with a shake of her head and rueful smile. "Oh, Baby. How will you ever find a decent husband if you don't behave like a proper young lady?"

The man laughed harder. "Come on, Jonah! The girl's barely five and you're thinking about marrying her off already?"

Jonah giggled and patted her daughter on the head. "You know how it goes, Silas. I just want her to do better than her old lady."

"Psh, _old _my ass."

"Another year older today," Jonah reminded him as she futilely tried to fix the crooked bow on her child's head.

"It must be tough being twenty-four now," Silas replied sarcastically as he lifted his son onto his shoulders. "Better start watching out for wrinkles." He smiled as Shiloh tried to escape her mother's primping hands. "Great party, by the way. You danced beautifully."

Jonah's hands stilled, her eyes darkening for the briefest moment before she shrugged and continued trying to comb through Shiloh's red unruly locks. "That's the job." Sanji was struck by a sense of déjà vu. He had seen the same look in Shiloh's eyes so many times before, followed by the sudden nonchalance. "We do whatever the boss wants."

Silas's face fell ever so slightly. "He treats you girls well, right?"

Jonah gave him bright smiled that seemed almost too happy to Sanji. "We're definitely well provided for."

The tall man seemed unconvinced, but he nodded anyway and recovered his cheery smile. Gesturing to his son who was engaging in a silly face contest with the giggling Shiloh, he said, "Well, me and the little guy better start heading home. His mother probably needs a break from the baby."

With a nod, Jonah replied, "Say hello to her for me."

"Will do." Silas began to walk away, but he turned back briefly to say, "Come over some time. We're always happy to have you. And," he paused, as if unsure if he should continue, "And if you ever need anything…you know where to find us."

"Thanks, Silas. We're doing all right. Don't be such a worrywart!"

As the mother daughter pair watched father and son disappear from the clearing, Sanji wondered why the older man would make such an offer. Were the two struggling or in danger? He took a breath and reminded himself that he was, in fact, inside a memory and that these events, good or bad, had already happened. He happened to glance at Zoro, whose eyes were planted firmly on the little girl who had moved to hold her young mother's hand. Sanji tried to ignore the sweat forming in between their hands and even more so that he couldn't tell if it were coming from him, Zoro, or both of them.

"Mama," Shiloh piped, staring up at her mother inquiringly.

"What is it, Baby?"

"How come I don't have a daddy?"

Sanji nearly fell over as the forest slowly began to move around them. "This is so damn weird," he heard Zoro say. The cook sighed. It _was_ weird. The trees began to pass them by, despite the fact that they were standing perfectly still. Jonah and Shiloh however, had begun to walk up the path at the entrance of the clearing hand in hand.

"I guess the memories take us where we need to be, whether we move or not."

"Yeah, I figured," Zoro grumbled. He made as if to yank his hand from Sanji's but seemed to remember himself and settled for gritting his teeth and letting out an annoyed growl.

"You have a daddy," Jonah answered slowly. "He just doesn't live with us."

"Oh," Shiloh answered. The little redhead appeared to be thinking over her mother's words when she asked, "Where does he live then?"

A smile spread across Jonah's face. "He lives on a pirate ship."

"Why?"

The young mother rolled her eyes before laughing. "Why else would you live on a pirate ship, Baby?" She stopped, causing the forest around Sanji and Zoro to freeze once again. Sanji nearly groaned at the odd sensation. Jonah knelt down briefly to whisper to her child, "Your daddy's a pirate."

Eyes widening, Shiloh turned her head to look up at her mother as they continued walking. "Like a real pirate? Like he steals and drinks a lot?"

The cook couldn't resist giving the swordsman a pointed, smug look. Zoro returned by flipping him off with his free hand. "Classless," Sanji muttered.

"I don't know about stealing," Jonah replied as they started walking again, "But he did drink a lot. Your daddy loved a good party. That's how I met him."

Shiloh was quiet for a minute as she looked up at the sky as if lost in thought. Sanji had never seen such a pensive look on a child's face before. He would have laughed if it weren't so strange. "Can you ask him to come visit?"

Jonah shook her head, a persistent smile on her lips. "Sorry, Baby. I don't even know where he is or how to contact him."

"Why not?"

Rubbing his temple, Sanji realized with each question Shiloh asked that he was leaning more and more towards never having children. He was impressed by Jonah's patience, though. "Well," she said airily, "You see, a pirate's true love is adventure, Shiloh, so he could be anywhere."

"Oh," the redhead repeated. Silence, then: "Does he find treasure?"

"Probably."

Shiloh made a soft, thoughtful sound before asking, "If I go find him when I'm bigger and he has treasure do you think he'll give me a present?"

Again Jonah laughed, a truly joyful sound that made Sanji smile. "Oh, Baby don't be greedy!" Putting her hand on top of Shiloh's head, she continued, "Besides, where do you think this red hair came from? Your daddy gave it to you. It's the same as his." Sighing, she patted down a couple stray strands of her child's mane. "It's just a shame you're not more careful with it. Maybe when you're older…"

"I wish I looked like Mama."

Jonah stopped in her tracks. "Why's that, Baby?" Her smile fell the tiniest bit, concern in her eyes.

"Because Mama is a beautiful dancer. I want to be just like you when I grow up, Mama."

Definitely not having children, Sanji thought to himself. He couldn't handle that sort of brutal honesty. Dealing with Luffy was enough. Jonah put her hands on her daughter's small shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Listen, Shiloh. You _are_ beautiful. Your father was a beautiful man inside and out and you're exactly like him. You're brave and bold and strong. Dancing…" Taking a breath, she moved one hand to brush a lock of hair behind Shiloh's ear. "Dancing like Mama requires a lot more than you think it does. I'd much rather you be a pirate like your daddy than a dancer like me."

As silence fell between Shiloh and Jonah, Sanji heard Zoro ask in quiet disbelief, "Who says that to a kid?"

The cook tried to swallow the unease rising in his throat. "Someone who has a good reason to."

Apparently Shiloh did not like her mother's response because as they continued to walk, the young child's face was set in a very un-cute scowl. Her mother noticed and let out a small laugh at her child's pouting. "Come on, Baby. Fix your face. How about you and I do an extra fifteen minutes of yoga today?"

Immediately Shiloh's face changed into a beaming smile as she nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I want to, I want to!"

"Bendy even as a little kid," Sanji noted. "What do you think of that, Marimo?"

"Shut up." He didn't even need to look to know that Zoro was blushing.

"Okay, okay," Jonah acquiesced. "But _only_ fifteen minutes. You have lessons tomorrow so you need to get to bed early."

"Aww," Shiloh moaned, once again moody. "Do I have to do take aways?"

"You'll do whatever Milo tells you, Baby, and no whining. He wasn't too happy with your attitude last time."

"I don't think he's ever happy…"

With a giggle, Jonah used her foot to gently kick her daughter's bottom. "How did I raise such a brat?"

As Shiloh giggled and threw her arms around her mother, Sanji realized their voices fading out and the forest beginning to disappear around them, leaving him and Zoro in a strange foggy white expanse of nothingness. However, within a few seconds, colors began to swirl into the fog, creating the environment.

"What are the odds that Nami-swan appears next to me for this one?"

"Slim to none, I'd say."

Sanji kicked at the ground. "Damn it." Zoro was right; as the colors began to settle and they found themselves in a small bedroom, the absence of the navigator caused Sanji's shoulders to slump. He recovered quickly as he scanned the room. "It's dark in here."

"Brilliant observation, Curly-Brow. And with only one eye too."

Tightening his grip on the swordsman's hand so the connection wouldn't be lost as he kicked his shin, Sanji growled and replied, "At least the eye I cover is still _functional_."

They were about to start scuffling when a sudden stream of light entered the room, causing the small figure on the bed to stir. "Shiloh," Jonah called softly from the open door. "Shiloh, Baby." From the dim light coming from the hall, Sanji could see that the young woman was wearing a beige trench coat, her hair beautifully curled.

Shiloh yawned and sat up, her own mane a mass of tangles. "Mama?"

Jonah made her way to her child and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, Baby. One of the girls can't make it to a show tonight so I need to fill in for her. Milo just got here a few minutes ago. He's going to stay until I get back. If you need anything just let him know, okay?"

Suddenly awake, Shiloh pushed kicked off the rest covers and made to sit beside her mother. "You're going to work? Now?"

"Sorry, Baby. I have to."

The redhead gave her mother a strange look, then turned her eyes straight ahead. "Yeah. I know."

Leaning over, Jonah planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Try to go back to sleep, okay? It's late."

"Okay."

As Shiloh curled back into her blanket, Jonah stood and made for the door. She stopped and turned back with a smile and said, "I'll be back by morning, Baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Mama."

The door shut with a soft click. Sanji watched as Shiloh immediately sat up and then lay back down. She repeated the motion a few times, unable to decide what to do. Letting out a groan, she flopped onto her back and pushed the covers completely off the bed, arms and legs spread-eagle across the mattress.

"One of those nights, huh, kid?"

Zoro gave him a look. "You realize she can't hear you, right?"

"I'm sympathizing. Normal, decent people do that once in a while, you know." Sanji rolled his visible eye, extenuating his exasperation at the swordsman. Before Zoro could reply, Shiloh sprang out of bed and made for the door. The walls moved slowly around them as they followed the girl. Sanji sighed. "Still weird."

As they entered the hallway, Sanji realized the Shiloh in front of them was a little older than the one in the forest, perhaps by a year or two. The chubbiness has gone from her cheeks, but there was a certain carelessness and abandon in her steps that still spoke of early youth. "Milo?" Shiloh called. The hallway led into a small living room with an open archway to the left that led to the kitchen, where a tall slim man with long brown hair and glasses sat reading at the table. Sanji thought there was a bit of a feminine look to him. He turned as Shiloh approached the entrance, an uninterested look on his face.

"Go back to bed."

Ignoring his order, Shiloh placed herself in the seat across from him, swinging her small dangling feet. "You didn't even say hi to me."

Milo rolled his eyes. "Hello, Shiloh." He began to read again and repeated, "Go back to bed."

The redhead put her cheek in her hand and sighed. "_You_ should go to bed. You're grumpy."

"I don't particularly like being called in the middle of the night to babysit a child who can't even listen to directions."

Rather than be insulted by his words, Shiloh smiled and asked, "Why are you here then?"

"Who else would watch you?"

"Mama could have brought me to Laz's house. She's done it before." Leaning in as the man fell silent, Shiloh whispered, "Is it because you love Mama?"

Milo blushed for the briefest moment, dark eyes rising to meet the knowing amber pair. With a sigh, he put down the book and removed his glasses, placing them gently on the table. "You're not cute at all, you know," he stated calmly.

"See," Sanji told Zoro, "He agrees with me."

"Yeah," Zoro replied, "What an accomplishment that a _memory _is on your side. You could probably die happy now."

"I don't appreciate your tone."

"I don't appreciate your face."

Sanji growled and grabbed the swordsman's collar with his free hand. "What did you just say to me?!"

"You heard me, shitty cook!"

Once again, just as they were about to start brawling, Shiloh's curious voice caused both men to turn in surprise. "How come you don't just marry Mama? Then you could be my daddy and we'd have a real family."

Anger completely forgotten, Sanji's hand fell from Zoro's shirt as the swordsman lowered his fist. Milo took a breath and leaned slightly across the table. "Shiloh," he said, tone deep and serious. "You and your mother _are_ a real family. Just because there's one less person living with you doesn't make it insufficient."

"What does that mean?"

"If you listened during lessons you'd know. It means not as good, or not good enough."

Shiloh titled her head to one side. "So I don't need a daddy?"

Milo paused and seemed to choose his words carefully. Sanji was incredibly thankful he wasn't in the man's position. "Well… It's best to focus on what you _do_ have, Shiloh, and what you do have is an amazing mother who would do anything for you. That's why she accepts every show that's offered to her; so she can provide you with everything you need. That's what a family does. It doesn't matter how many people are in it; what matters is that they all care about and love each other."

The redhead hung on to his every word, eyes wide. "Milo," she began slowly, "Mama and I care about you. You're my teacher and you watch me when Mama has to work late. Are you my family too?"

The man took a breath. "Like you said, I am your teacher." At Shiloh's sudden crest-fallen expression, Milo asked gently, "Do you think I'd come running over her in the middle of the night if I didn't care about you?"

Shiloh beamed at the slim man before jumping out of her chair and wrapping small arms around him. "I really love you, Milo. Even if you are grumpy all the time."

With the smallest of smiles, Milo patted the child's head once before pushing her away. "Alright, that's enough. If you're not going to go to bed then grab a book to read or something."

Shiloh moved to peek at the book already on the table. "What are you reading?" She asked.

"It's an autobiography."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a book that someone wrote about their own life."

"Sounds boring."

Sanji turned wide eyes on Zoro who had spoken in unison with the younger version of Shiloh. "Seriously?"

The swordsman sent him a glare. "Well it does," he insisted.

Shiloh made a face, her little nose wrinkling in disgust. "Don't get me a book for my birthday, okay?"

Milo made a quiet, thoughtful noise. "That's right, your birthday's coming up. What _do_ you want?"

Without missing a beat, the child replied, "I want to see Mama dance at the theatre."

An oppressive tension filled the air, causing Sanji to cough uncomfortably. Milo's face, if possible, had gotten even more stern as he carefully said, "Shiloh, you know your mother doesn't want you going to the shows there."

The redhead was quiet for moment before suggesting, "Can't you convince her, Milo? Just for my birthday? Please?" Amber eyes widened in very obvious puppy-dog pout. "I promise to do all my homework and pay attention during lessons."

After a minute of contemplative silence, Milo sighed. "I'll see what I can do. I make no promises though."

Sanji groaned as the room began to dissipate around them, earning an eye-roll from Zoro. However, much quicker than last time, shapes and colors began to swirl and form, a large stage surrounded by an ebony curtain rising before their eyes.

The memory flashed almost faster than Sanji could blink, but he saw more than enough. Shiloh was somewhere in the audience, for sure, but what caught cook's eye was the beautiful woman with long dark hair on stage, hanging by a pure white aerial silk. He watched in awe as she spun herself using only the fabric, climbing upwards before slowly turning herself upside-down, held in place only by the silk wrapped around her leg. The applause lasted much longer than the image. As the foggy blankness returned, the clapping continued.

"That was her mom."

"Yeah."

Zoro slowly met the cook's eyes. "I guess entertaining runs in the family."

Realization hit Sanji like a ton of bricks. "You don't think…" The swordsman looked away. "Shit." Taking a breath, he asked, "How does something like that even happen?"

Young Shiloh formed in front of them, once again by the river, lying on her stomach. Again, she looked just a tiny bit older. The boy from the first memory, Laz, sat beside her, another boy with messy dark blond hair swinging from the nearest tree branch. Despite the peaceful atmosphere, Zoro sighed and replied, "I have a feeling we're going to find out sooner or later."

With a naughty grin, the blond boy ran towards the pair and jumped on Laz. Shiloh squealed and attempted to join the tussle but the blond stilled and gave her and gave her a disapproving look. "You can't wrestle with us, Shy."

The redhead put her tiny hands on her hips. "Why not?"

Laz looked confused. "Yeah, why not, Rook?"

Rook sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you want to be a dancer. You're supposed to stay clean and take care of your body or else the men won't want you. That's what my mom says anyway."

Shiloh frowned and crossed her arms. "What men?"

"The men who have sex with the dancers once the shows are over."

Sanji's jaw dropped. Why did this little kid know something like that?

"My mom doesn't do that," Shiloh shouted. "That's gross!"

Rook rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she does. All of the dancers at the theatre do. My mom said so. One time one of the men even came to our house. I saw. That's part of their job."

Laz turned large brown eyes to Shiloh. "Are you gonna do that part too, Shy?"

Shoving the boy, Shiloh shook her head and stomped her foot. "No! That's not what Mama does! Don't listen to Rook, Laz. Everyone knows he's a liar."

Rook's eyes turned hard. "Yeah? Well everyone knows your mom's a whore just like mine. So if I'm a liar so are you because we're the same!"

Stepping in between the two with his arms out, Laz cried, "Stop it! No fighting."

"Move it, Laz," Shiloh yelled as she tried to reach around him. "I'm gonna kick his butt!"

Rook stuck his tongue out at the girl, causing her to roar in anger and all but throw poor Laz aside. Sanji turned surprised eyes toward Zoro, who merely watched the kids fighting with a flat expression on his face. "Kid stuff," Zoro muttered simply.

Sanji watched in horror as Rook's small fist connected with Shiloh's nose the exact same time hers met his eye. "Kid stuff?" He repeated in disbelief. "This is an all out brawl."

Zoro shrugged. "Yeah. Kid stuff."

"What kind of fucked up childhood did you have, Marimo?"

"My childhood was normal you idiot. You're the one who was probably sheltered in that restaurant surrounded by adults."

Sanji sighed and said with incredible sarcasm, "Yes, turning out to be a gorilla who swings around three swords is _completely_ normal."

Zoro opened his mouth the reply but was interrupted by the sound of Laz screaming. "Stop, STOP!" He had managed to grab Shiloh and dragged her away from Rook, who held his eye with one hand while the other was still in a raised fist. "You're both bleeding!"

It was true; Rook's lip was split, blood running down his chin, while Shiloh's nose was bleeding from both nostrils. She wiped the blood with her sleeve, making Sanji cringe. Her small face was smeared red, as if covered by some sort of horrific war paint. "I'm going home," she growled.

With that she stomped away from the river, her nose still bleeding, Sanji and Zoro following behind her. Following the path, it didn't take long to be out of the forest and on a cobblestone road. She went up a hill lined with small shops, earning some bizarre stares from those who were out. The higher up the hill she went, the fewer houses there seemed to be. The island, at least the part they could see, seemed fairly small and quiet to Sanji.

Finally, Shiloh stopped at a small white house with a lavender door. Without hesitation, she opened the unlocked door and walked in. Sanji and Zoro came in after her, finding themselves in the same small living room they had glimpsed in the dark during a previous memory. In the light, it was easier to see that it was minimally furnished, with only two sofas arranged in an 'L' shape around the little TV against the wall, a coffee table between the furniture and the appliance. On the opposite wall stood a large bookshelf.

"I'm home, Mama," Shiloh called.

Jonah appeared from the kitchen a smile on her face until she took in her daughter's appearance. She shrieked. "Baby!" Kneeling in front of her daughter, she grabbed the hem of her own shirt and used it to pinch at the bridge of Shiloh's nose. "What happened?"

"Rook and I were fighting," Shiloh replied stuffily.

Her mother let out an exasperated groan. "Again? What happened _this_ time?"

Pulling out of her mother's grip, Shiloh wiped her nose with her sleeve again. Sanji's feeling of disgust was mirrored in Jonah's face. "He was being a dirty little liar."

The dark haired woman sighed. "Baby," she called softly as she reached out to brush back a lock of Shiloh's red hair, "They're just words. Don't let them make you so angry."

"Well his words were stupid so I punched him. And kicked his ankles. And bit him in the face."

"You _bit_ him?" Jonah hung her head for a moment before taking a breath and standing, her hand on her daughter's shoulder, leading her to the conjoined kitchen and dining room. "I'll talk to his mother at work tonight." She quickly wet a rag and began wiping the blood off of Shiloh's face. "You can't keep fighting with him, Shiloh. You have to figure things out without using violence."

Crossing her arms, Shiloh's stubborn expression softened slightly as her mother playfully poked her cheek. "He's just such a liar. He says all kinds of weird things."

Jonah smiled slightly and replied as she rinsed off the cloth, "Well, maybe if you actually listened to some of the things he said you'd realize they're kind of interesting."

Sanji felt the ground shift beneath his feet. Even without the thoughtful expression he had suddenly seen appear on Shiloh's face, he knew what she was going to say next. He knew what she was going to ask. And he didn't want to hear it.

"Damn it."

Zoro raised a brow at him, oblivious to the obvious. "What's your problem?"

Sanji made to cover his ears but was stopped by the weight of Zoro's hand still clasped in his left. "Damn it! Why are you such a pain in the ass?!"

The swordsman glared. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even do-"

"Mama," Shiloh began tentatively, causing Zoro to fall silent.

"Great," Sanji groaned. Knowing it was pointless to do so, he shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for Shiloh's next words.

"What's a whore?"

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Yes, Sanji and Zoro were holding hands the whole time. I promise, after chapter 12, there will be romance! Will it be Sanji and Nami or Zoro and Shy? Maybe both? Maybe everyone? Thank you so very much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Onwards!_


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Lane Pt 2

**Warning:** _Long chapter with a ton of OCs and OC backstory. If that's not your thing you can skip to the next chapter :)_

* * *

**_Straight Forward _**

**_Chapter 12: Memory Lane Pt. 2_**

It was awkward being in Shiloh's memories. It was even more awkward that he was in Shiloh's memories holding Zoro's hand. But neither of those things compared to how horribly awkward it was hearing young Shiloh ask her mother what a whore was. Cook for hundreds of people? Piece of cake. Kick the crap out of tons of marines? No problem. But hearing a young child, particularly a little girl, ask about something so adult? No way. He did _not _want to hear it or whatever explanation her mother was about to give. Nope, that was it. He was out. All Sanji wanted was for the ground to suddenly open up and swallow him whole so he could avoid the uncomfortable conversation altogether. He seriously considered letting go of Zoro's hand and severing the connection, but then he would ruin it for the others as well and the last thing he wanted to do, no matter how aggravated he felt, was disappoint his dear Nami-swan. So despite all his misgivings, Sanji took a breath, grit his teeth, and braced himself for the terrible conversation he knew was coming.

Jonah knelt down to be eye level with her daughter. "Baby," she began slowly and sternly, "Where did you hear that word?"

"From Rook."

"That's…" Taking a breath, the young mother continued, "That's not a nice word, Shiloh. It's mean and hurtful and judgmental. I don't ever want to hear you say it again."

"But what does it mean?" Shiloh persisted.

"Shiloh." Sanji heard the irritation rising in Jonah's voice. "You are never to say that word, do you understand?"

The little girl frowned deeply. "Okay, but what does it-"

"ENOUGH," Jonah yelled suddenly as she stood, causing Shiloh, Sanji, and Zoro to start. "You don't need to know what it means! Just don't say it again! Ever!"

The cook couldn't help but wince as Shiloh's shocked amber eyes welled up with tears. Zoro turned his gaze away from the little redhead. "O-okay, Mama…" she answered thickly as the tears began to fall.

With a deep sigh, Jonah ran a shaking hand down her face before pulling her sniffling child into her arms. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just…" Putting Shiloh at arms length with her hands on her shoulders, Jonah continued cautiously, "That word is a terrible name to call someone. It's disrespectful and full of hate. You're still young, Shiloh. You should live free of such terrible things. That's why I don't want you to grow up like me. I don't want you constantly hearing words like that. I don't want you to be full of bitterness and regret." Gently wiping a tear from Shiloh's face, she continued, "I promise I'll explain it better when you're older."

Shiloh nodded slowly, but despite the water swimming in her eyes, Sanji saw the curiosity shining behind the confusion. His heart sank, knowing a dangerous fuse had been lit. Surely Jonah had meant well in dodging Shiloh's question, but the cook could feel in his heart that this was the beginning of something much more serious, the bitter appetizer to a main course full of trouble.

As the world began to melt around them as the memories shifted, Sanji heard Zoro sigh. "Got a problem, Marimo?" He asked, trying to swallow the skin-crawling unease vibrating through him.

The green-haired man sent him what Sanji could only call a worried look and replied, "I don't like where this is going."

Sanji nodded. "Well," he breathed, "I don't think any of us were expecting sunshine and roses."

A hallway formed around them, pictures of Shiloh and Jonah lining the walls. However, they were no longer in the small, simple house of the previous memory. Instead, the swordsman and the cook found themselves in the upstairs hallway of a large, beautifully furnished shingle styled home. One of the doors in the hall was cracked open. Shiloh, who still looked the same age, was on all fours and peeking through the small opening, very obviously eavesdropping.

Quiet voices suddenly penetrated Sanji's head, as if someone had come right up to both his ears and started whispering. He figured it was another weird memory thing; they were hearing what Shiloh had remembered loud and clear. On his left, Zoro used his free hand to stick his finger in his ear. Sensing Sanji's flat stare, the swordsman gave him shrug and said, "It helps."

Despite himself, Sanji jammed his right index finger into his ear. There was no change in the voices so he glared at Zoro and said, "No it doesn't."

Zoro snorted and brought his hand back down. "I know. I just wanted to see you do it. You looked so stupid."

Angry at himself for falling for something so childish and dumb, Sanji kicked Zoro in the shin for what felt like the millionth time since they had been in Shiloh's memories. The green-haired man had raised his fist and seemed about to throw a punch when suddenly he stilled. "Shh," he said. Sanji rolled his eyes. He hadn't even said anything. "Listen."

They could hear Milo's voice. "She's too distracted, Jonah. There's no effort in her work and her test scores are atrocious. And it isn't because she's unintelligent because she's not. She could be brilliant if she applied herself."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, she just doesn't care. All she talks about is dancing and performing. I'm starting to worry that if we don't provide her with some sort of outlet, she's going to find one herself and it won't be something we want for her."

Curiously, Sanji began to walk towards the slightly ajar door, dragging a confused Zoro behind him since he couldn't let go of the idiot's hand. The room looked like a study. There was a small table to the left surrounded by the bookshelves that lined that side's walls. More to the right, he could see Milo and Jonah sitting across from each other at a large desk. Sanji frowned. Somehow, Jonah looked slightly older, but that didn't make sense considering Shiloh hadn't aged. Perhaps it was the stress visibly pushing down her shoulders that gave her such a haggard look?

"What do you suggest then, Milo?" Jonah asked, a miniscule amount of defeat in her voice.

The thin man folded his hands neatly on the desk. "Well," he began slowly, "Maybe we should compromise. Enroll her in something she likes, then enroll her in some thing you want for her. Maybe something athletic as well, to keep her busy. Let's find something similar to dancing but not quite the same."

Jonah raised a dark brow. "You sound like you already have an idea."

Taking a deep breath, Milo asked, "You've been doing yoga with Shiloh since she was a baby, right?"

"Yeah."

"I know a woman who specializes in contortion. She also teaches gymnastics. I think both of those things would be right up Shiloh's alley."

An amused smile crossed the young mother's lips. "Because she's flexible from the yoga." She seemed to think it over before giving a small nod. "It might work, Milo. Contortion is active and could be considered a type of dance, yet it's not sexual so Shiloh wouldn't get the kind of attention I do." Her voice lowered, smile falling from her face. "He won't be interested in her."

Sanji frowned as Milo solemnly nodded. "Probably not." In an attempt to break the tense silence that had fallen between them, Milo cleared his throat and asked, "Anything else you want for her to try?"

"Music. Voice lessons, instruments. And calligraphy." At Milo's questioning look, Jonah explained, "I want her to be better than I'll ever be, Milo. I want her to be classy and respected. I want her to get married one day and have children and live a normal life. I want her to have skills to fall back on. I know she's hot-blooded and eager to keep moving so lets put that to good use. Let's get her busy…" She trailed off before returning with much more resolve, "Let's get her busy before someone else does."

Zoro chuckled beside him, causing Sanji to turn. He was met with the sight of the eavesdropping Shiloh suddenly jumping to her feet, dancing and spinning around with joy. "Yes!" She cheered quietly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Faster than all those that came previously, the memory melted and was quickly replaced by sudden flashes of Shiloh in an assortment of activities. Sanji caught a glimpse of a tall, dark-skinned woman with beautiful braids bracing Shiloh as she bent backwards as far as she could. He saw Shiloh at a desk with Milo, her little face contorted in concentration as a shaky hand brought a quill to paper. Yet another flash brought the image of Shiloh picking tentatively at the keys of a piano, then awkwardly pulling a bow across a violin, then cheeks red and puffing as she heavily blew a trumpet. Sanji was thankful that these particular memories were silent.

Another quick memory showed Shiloh on a trampoline, attempting to properly land a back flip. As the memories flew by, the music lessons seemed less difficult for the girl, and the contortion and gymnastic moves more complicated. One moment showed Shiloh during lessons with Milo, raising her hand and asking a question before sending the man a smile. Sanji had to admit, the girl looked much happier. The very last memory that flew by was of Shiloh inside a very pink and frilly bedroom, dancing around and singing with abandon, a beautiful blonde girl with ringlets doing the exact same thing on top of the bed, using a hairbrush as a microphone.

The air around Sanji and Zoro stilled as the last memory solidified around them. Sanji watched as Shiloh walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs of a mansion. The blonde girl followed the redhead to the entryway, giggling the whole way there. Shiloh turned and waved goodbye before exiting the large mahogany door. As the pair followed Shiloh, Sanji marveled at the beautiful street they were walking down. The sidewalks were clean, every home a large mansion containing flower-bedded windows and white columned porches. In short, they were in an incredibly wealthy neighborhood. "Fancy," Zoro noted.

However, the view didn't last long. Shiloh remained but the world around them fell away in favor for a blank expanse of fog. What began to form was what looked to Sanji like the inside of an ice-cream parlor. He spotted Laz and Rook at one of the booths and correctly assumed that Shiloh would join them.

As Shiloh greeted them and took a seat, Sanji realized that the trio had gotten older by possibly a few years. "What took you so long, Hairball?" Rook demanded, his own messy golden hair falling into his face.

Shiloh rolled her eyes and brushed an unruly long red lock over her shoulder. Sanji had to admit the nickname suited her. "Sorry, your majesty. I was playing with Rihannon."

Rook's expression immediately changed. "Can you invite me next time?"

The redhead gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Because he likes her," Laz replied nonchalantly before spooning some strawberry ice cream from the glass in front of him into his mouth.

"Okay, you definitely _can't_ come then."

"Aw," Rook whined, "Why not?"

Shiloh stuck her tongue out at him. "Because you're gross."

The boy returned the gesture before crossing his arms and slouching down on the bench. "I hate you."

"No fighting," Laz stated emotionlessly as he continued to eat his dessert.

"Told you," Zoro suddenly said.

Sanji glanced at him questioningly. "Told me what?"

"That the fight before was just kid stuff. And now they're friends. More kid stuff." The swordsman took on an explanatory tone, speaking slowly and intentionally, which made Sanji irritated. "You see that's what happens, Pervert Cook. Kids fight then they become buddies." Sanji grit his teeth. Being spoken to like he was some sort of idiot by _Zoro _of all people was extremely pissing him off.

"Or mortal enemies," he spat, trying to prove the swordsman wrong.

To Sanji's annoyance, Zoro merely shrugged. "Practically the same thing."

The cook couldn't help face palming. "You're so stupid, it's unbelievable. Don't ever procreate."

Laz put his spoon down next to his emptied glass. "You wanna go down to the river with us, Shy? The fireflies will be coming out soon."

Shiloh gave him a toothy smile, suddenly looking very much like the present day Shiloh that Sanji was familiar with. "Thanks but I have to go home. Mama said we were going to cook dinner together tonight."

"Bet you burn it."

"Bet this hits your face." Balling up a napkin, Shiloh launched the makeshift projectile at Rook. A satisfied smirk formed on her lips as it hit his cheek. "Ha."

As she slid out of the booth, Rook rolled his eyes and flung the crumpled ball towards her but missed. "Ugh," he groaned. "You're not cute at all, you know," he called as she began to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah." With a glance over her shoulder and a smile sent towards Laz, she said gently, "Catch a firefly for me, okay?"

Sanji raised a brow as he and Zoro followed Shiloh out. Just before they made it out the door, he saw Laz blush, which meant it was something Shiloh had remembered. "First love, huh," he wondered out loud.

"Feh."

He couldn't help but present the swordsman with a smug smile. "Jealous?" Zoro merely glared at him. "Oh come on, Marimo. This is just puppy love stuff. It's not like how she feels about you." Sanji heard the words fall from his mouth before his mind registered what he was saying. Zoro's eyes went wide with surprise before he looked away. "I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Zoro interrupted flatly. "I'll deal with that later."

Not exactly knowing how to respond, Sanji settled for giving the green-haired man a nod of affirmation.

Shiloh led them to the door of the shingle-style house from before. She turned the doorknob and walked right in, Sanji and Zoro behind her. "Mama," she called. "I'm home."

Sanji's blood ran cold as Shiloh stopped in the middle of the hallway, having heard voices coming from the living room. Instinctively, the girl pressed herself against the wall, listening intently. The hair on the back of Sanji's neck stood. The voice belonged to none other than the creepy Cyrus Scrawly. He could hear it right in his ear, the weird man's words echoing around in his brain. From the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Zoro bare his teeth in disgust.

"Did you get the information I needed, Beautiful?"

"Yes. Mr. Hershel wants to run for office."

Scrawly let out a long dramatic sigh. "I thought so. We can't have that now, can we?" He paused and the sound of something papery being pulled out of a pocket could be heard. "Good job, my beautiful wildcat. You never cease to deliver. Though I can't say I'm surprised. Hershel is obsessed with you." Voice suddenly taking on a sultry tone that made Sanji want to vomit, Scrawly continued, "They're all obsessed with you. You're just so very good at what you do."

"Thank you, Mr. Scrawly," Jonah replied flatly.

Sanji saw it happen as if in slow motion, his mind screaming for the little girl to stay where she was and remain unseen. But Shiloh rounded the corner, right into Scrawly's view. There was no denying the absolute horror Sanji saw in Jonah's amber eyes. He was sure they were mirrored in his own.

"Shit," Zoro hissed beside him.

As Scrawly's eyes fell on Shiloh, they immediately took on a sickening, predatory look. His pupils dilated, lips spreading into a Cheshire cat smile. "Ohh," he cooed sweetly. "This must be your daughter." Sanji wanted kick the man's face in as began to circle the young redhead. "She's prettier than I thought. It's a wonder we haven't been properly introduced after all these years."

Tension visibly invaded the dark haired woman's muscles. "Shiloh," she called stiffly, eyes never leaving her child, "This is Mr. Cyrus Scrawly, my boss."

Shiloh frowned at her mother's expression but nodded and stuck her hand out politely. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

Rather than shake, Scrawly took Shiloh's small hand in his own and gave it a gently kiss. "The pleasure is all mine, Little One." The suspicious look in Shiloh's eyes began to dissipate as the fear in her mother's increased. "Tell me, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Shiloh looked to her mother, who Sanji noted was trying to shake her head with as little movement as possible, then to the tall smiling man waiting patiently for an answer. Slowly, she replied, "I like to play with my friends. But I don't have a lot of free time."

"Why's that?"

Jonah shook her head a little more noticeably, and Sanji couldn't help but grit his teeth and will Shiloh to understand. However, the redhead merely gave her mother a confused look before turning back to Scrawly and replying, "I have a lot of classes."

"What kind of classes?"

Jonah stilled completely, face pale and eyes wide. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but Shiloh answered before she could get a word in. "Music lessons, gymnastics, contortion training, and normal classes like math and stuff."

"Contortion?" Scrawly said the word as if he were tasting an idea, letting it roll around on his tongue. "Contortion… _contortion_." He turned to Jonah, ignoring her obvious terror. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe I have any contortionists working for me do I, Darling?"

Sanji could practically see the gears turning furiously in Jonah's head. "Doesn't the new girl do contortion?"

Scrawly waved his hand dismissively. "Hers is only for the bedroom, Darling. And it costs extra." His eyes once again landed on the oblivious Shiloh who merely stood watching the adults talk. "I'd love to have an actual performing contortionist for the theatre. The show would attract a very… interesting crowd. I'd love to have her."

Jonah moved to put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and gently pulled her in close to her side. "Mr. Scrawly," she said with an incredibly forced giggle, "She's only nine. Much to young to be making… career choices."

Scrawly gave a high-pitched insincere laugh that made Sanji cringe. "Of course, of course! It was merely a suggestion. Far be it for me to put ideas in the child's head." He stood and straightened his collar. "Your payment is on the table, Darling." Again, his eyes went to Shiloh and he began to walk towards her. "Pretty One, would you ever so kindly see me out?"

Shiloh nodded. "Okay." Jonah followed behind them, hands shaking slightly. Sanji took a breath. The young mother had to know something was going on. Despite this, he was sure she hadn't heard what Scrawly said as Shiloh opened the door for him. The eerie man leaned down close to the girl's ear, and Sanji heard loud and clear: "Let me know if you ever want a real audience like your beautiful mother, Litte Red. I can make all your dreams come true."

And there it was. Sanji groaned and rubbed at his temple with his free hand. Without even looking at Shiloh's bright eyes he knew a dangerous seed had been planted in the girl's head, a poisonous possibility had just made itself known. And he knew as Jonah pushed passed her daughter, shut the door, and pulled her roughly into the living room, that things were only going to get worse.

"Mama," Shiloh began, but Jonah cut her off.

"_Shiloh_," the raven-haired woman ground out through clenched teeth. "You _will not_ perform for that man, do you understand me? You _will not_ perform for anyone on or near this island."

Shiloh's face crumpled. "Why not? I just want to dance, Mama. I want to perform like you do. I want to be just like you-"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE ME!" Jonah bellowed, causing even Sanji and Zoro to take a step back. As her eyes filled with tears, the young mother's voice became unsteady and panicked. "I won't allow it… I forbid it. I _forbid_ it, Shiloh! Do not _ever_ become like me. There is nothing, _nothing_ good that will come of it! I would rather you become a pirate like your father than grow up to follow in my footsteps."

Shiloh's eyes filled with tears as well, but her tiny face was angry and determined. "I don't want to be like him! I don't even _know_ him! I don't even know his _name_! I want to be like Mama and dance and make people happy!" Jonah let out a frustrated growl as Shiloh wiped at her face. "Why can't I, Mama?!" Sanji wanted to disappear. He didn't want to see or hear what was going on between the mother and daughter. For the first time since being in Shiloh's memories, he felt like he was intruding on something incredibly personal. He didn't belong there. _They_ didn't belong there.

"Don't you dare let go," Zoro suddenly growled. Sanji frowned as the swordsman turned a troubled eye on him. "It sucks but we need to see all these damn memories through 'till the end. This is what Shiloh wanted us to see."

The cook allowed himself a second to admire Zoro's resolve before scowling. "Psh. The only reason I thought of letting go is because your hand is sweaty and disgusting, Idiot Swordsman."

Shiloh's voice got their attention once again. "Why?!" She yelled. "Why can't I dance?!"

Jonah grabbed her child and held her as close as she possibly could. "Because they'll hurt you!"

Shiloh attempted to look up at her mother's face but her grip was so tight that Shiloh only managed a muffled, "Huh…?"

"They'll hurt you, Baby," Jonah sniffed. "The men. The men will hurt you. They all will. Some will set you up and the others will take advantage of you. They're evil, Shiloh. They'll use you and treat you like you're not human." Jonah took a harsh breath and gently loosened her grip, bringing a hand up to wipe her daughter's tears. "The worst part is… you become just like them. You use others because someone pays you to do it and you don't know anything else anymore. You find yourself so deep into this depravity that you don't know how to get yourself out. You give up who you are to be the person someone else tells you to be. That's why… That's why you can't become like me… You're so wonderful and beautiful, Shiloh. You need to become _better_ than anything I'll ever be."

The redheaded child's eyes suddenly filled with tears again as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her mother's middle. "I don't understand," she cried. "I don't get it at all. I just want to dance… I just want to dance, Mama. I always practice so hard…"

Taking a deep breath, Jonah dropped down to her knees to be level with Shiloh and brought her lips to the child's forehead. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "I prayed every day for you to be exactly the opposite of me," she whispered. "I gave you opportunities to learn more than I ever have. But…" She pulled away and looked deep into Shiloh's amber eyes so like her own. "I guess I can no longer deny that a part of me forever lives in you, Baby. That along with your daddy's stubborn ambition…" Shiloh frowned, obviously confused. Jonah wiped her eyes and swallowed hard, her voice more steady when she next spoke, "Baby, I want you to follow your dreams. If performing is really what you want to do, then we'll send you to a good school when you're old enough. Somewhere far away from here." Sanji could tell the words hurt Jonah to say, but he knew it was the middle ground. He understood that Jonah knew the more she said 'no,' the more Shiloh would want to. It was all the mother could do to accept the girl's dream and provide the proper environment in which she could pursue it.

The cook let out a loud breath. "You know what's really shitty about all this?" Zoro wordlessly raised a brow at him. "I can't even smoke. It's literally impossible."

At that, the swordsman rolled his open eye. "Yes, Pervert Cook," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "_That's_ the shittiest thing about all this."

"I didn't say it was _the _shittiest, idiot. Just _really _shitty. Because I could really use a smoke after all that crying and screaming."

"Think how she must've felt," Zoro said quietly with a nod towards Jonah.

"I don't think I ever want to have kids," Sanji said slowly. "Unless Nami wants to, of course." He added, managing a small wistful smile.

"Of course."

Shiloh's watery eyes had widened at her mother's words. "Really?"

Jonah gave her daughter a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Only if you promise me you will not perform for Mr. Scrawly."

"I promise!" The redhead agreed instantly, nodding her head so hard she looked like a bobble-head figure.

"Pinky swear."

With a brilliant smile, all sadness forgotten, Shiloh hooked her little finger around her mother's. "Pinky swear!"

Mother and child disappearing as the world once again returned to fog, Sanji couldn't help but groan. "How many more of these are there?" There was no response from his begrudging companion. Curiously, Sanji turned to look at Zoro only to find the swordsman's face set in a deep scowl, eyes staring ahead. "What's your problem?"

Zoro was silent a moment before replying darkly, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

As Sanji followed Zoro's line of sight, he was met with the image of an older Shiloh standing and speaking with Jonah. What struck him as odd was the lack of environment. They simply stood chatting in the odd white blankness that surrounded them.

"I found them on the table, just like always, Mama." In Shiloh's hands was a set of keys.

Jonah scratched her head in confusion. "Huh," she said in wonderment, "I could have sworn I left them on the side table."

Shiloh giggled and shrugged. "Maybe you're just getting old."

Returning the laugh, Jonah playfully swatted her daughter as she took the keys. "Don't even joke like that, Baby."

Jonah seemed to fade, before solidifying once again, this time looking more haggard and confused. "Are you sure?"

Shiloh gave her mother a concerned look, worry shining in her eyes. "Yes, Mama. Today is Monday. That's why Milo was here. We were doing lessons."

The dark haired woman looked up thoughtfully, her features softening. "That's right. I let Milo in this morning."

"Mama…" Shiloh called slowly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jonah replied, though seemingly unsure herself. "Yeah, I'm fine, Baby. I've just been really forgetful lately. Maybe I am getting old."

The redhead didn't find humor in her mother's attempt to lighten the mood. Frowning, she said quietly, "Don't even joke like that, Mama."

Walls suddenly crashed around them, the smell of antiseptic and latex hitting Sanji in the nose so hard that for a second he thought Zoro had punched him. But the swordsman let out a sound halfway between surprised and disgusted, his free hand clamped over his nose and mouth. "What the hell?"

Sanji didn't have to look at the beds lined up against the wall or the unwelcoming blue curtains that surrounded them to know they were in some sort of clinic or hospital. The cold feeling running down his neck and through his spine was enough. Shiloh sat on one side of the bed in the farthest corner. Again, she had aged. Her hair was still long but seemed better taken care of. It was pulled into a thick side braid that hung down the front of her shoulder. Her round face had slimmed and the beginnings of womanhood could be seen on her slim frame. Across from her sat who Sanji assumed to be Milo. He had the same serious expression and glasses as before but his hair had been cut short, stubble peppering his chin and jaw.

"Shiloh," the man called softly. The redhead's eyes rose to meet his. "Things… things are going to be a little different form now on. I'm going to move in and help take care of you and your mother." He broke off as his voice began to thicken. Swallowing hard, he asked, "The doctors told you what's going on, right?"

Turning away, Shiloh replied almost inaudibly, "Velorum's Disease. They told me she's dying."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sanji thought of Usopp and hoped his crewmate was okay. The situation had an uncomfortable similarity to the sharpshooter's.

Milo took a deep breath. "She can still be with us for a long time if we give her the proper medication and keep her body healthy." He paused to rub at his eyes under his glasses. "I want to be honest with you, Shiloh. The medicine is going to be expensive and it's not a cure. But it will make your mother more comfortable. I have a little saved up but I don't know how long it'll last."

Shiloh turned her head sharply to give the man a hard stare that was beyond her years. "I can't let you do that, Milo. That money is yours."

"It's the money your mother has been paying me that past nine years to be your teacher. It was hers to begin with."

"You can't," Shiloh insisted. "Mama wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want to jeopardize your well-being for hers." Milo opened his mouth to speak but Shiloh raised a hand to stop him. "I have savings. 5,000,000 belis."

Sanji's brows rose. That wasn't a piddly amount for a kid. Milo must have shared his thoughts because his eyes had widened in surprise as he asked, "How do you have that much?"

The redhead seemed to choose her words carefully. "Most of it is allowance from Mama. The rest is from odd jobs here and there." Sensing the man's suspicious look, Shiloh added quickly with a scowl, "Rihannon pays me to clean her room and sometimes Laz's dad lets me help out around their store."

Milo still seemed suspicious. "Shiloh, that wouldn't happen to be the money you've been saving for school, would it?"

The girl lowered her head. "It doesn't matter," she mumbled. "There's no way I'm going to school while Mama's sick. I'm staying with her no matter what."

"Shiloh, that's your future. Your mother would want you to go and follow your dreams. She's worked so hard to make sure you have the means."

Amber eyes looked lovingly to the figure lying on the bed. Slowly, she took a breath and reached for her mother's pale hand. "Dreams change, Milo. It's like you said: things are going to be different from now on."

The walls warped around the cook and the swordsman before sinking into the ground. They once again found themselves in Shiloh's home. Lying on her stomach on the sofa, the redhead seemed to be writing in a notebook. Milo descended the stairs and walked towards the front door. "I'm going out to buy dinner, Shiloh. Your mother's asleep but make sure to check in on her every hour alright?"

Shiloh nodded, though her focus remained on whatever she was writing. "'Kay."

Milo paused, his hand suspended midway towards the doorknob. "Shiloh," he called softly, "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything special today. The medical bills…" Sanji sighed sadly as Milo looked away, face red with shame. "We just can't afford to celebrate."

Sensing the man's distress, Shiloh sat up and faced him. Sanji could clearly see a certain maturity in her features and in her posture. Adorned in simple yellow shorts and a white tank-top, the body of a young woman could clearly be seen. This Shiloh was the most similar to the one he was familiar with that Sanji had witnessed so far. She even smiled the same way, simple and sincere. "What are you talking about, Milo? We're going to have a nice dinner here at home with Mama and that's more than enough for me. It'll be the best birthday ever."

Milo managed a small smile, though his eyes remained distant. "You've really grown up, haven't you." With a sigh, he opened the door. "I'll be back soon."

"Be safe."

As the door shut with a quite _click_, the redhead flopped onto her back with a loud sigh. "Medical bills…" she mumbled, an arm throw across her eyes. "What are we going to do…?" A sudden knock on the door caused Sanji's, Zoro's, and Shiloh's heads to turn towards it. Jumping off the sofa, Shiloh slowly opened the door and was met with the last face Sanji wanted to see but somehow knew would be there: Scrawly. "Oh," Shiloh said with surprise in her voice. "Hello, Mr. Scrawly."

"Goodness," the man crooned. "Little Red! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You've grown so… _beautifully._" Sanji nearly gagged. "Could you so kindly let me in?"

"Don't do it," the cook warned knowing full well there was no point. "Don't do it, don't do it, don't-" He swore as Shiloh moved aside to let the man enter. "Shit."

"Sure but Mama's asleep. She should be up in about an hour if you want to wait."

Scrawly made himself comfortable on the sofa, crossing his legs and folding his long slim fingers. "Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Me?" Shiloh asked as she placed herself across from him on the armchair opposite. A coffee table that she had placed her notebook down on separated the two and Sanji found himself grateful. He would have screamed in frustration if Shiloh had sat beside the weirdo. "Why me?"

Scrawly leaned forward, a gleam in his eye. "Well, in light of the current situation, I came to offer you a job."

The redhead frowned. "A job?" She replied warily.

"That's right. Specifically, your mother's."

Sanji's heart sank at the spark that suddenly entered Shiloh's eyes. "You want me to take her place at the theatre?"

"Someone has to," the man replied with what Sanji supposed was meant to be a sincere smile. It contorted his face, giving the cook the eerie impression of a wax doll. "Since your mother isn't able to work right now, I've lost my most popular dancer and my highest earner. Would you like to take her place?"

Shaking her head, Shiloh replied, "Mama doesn't want me to dance there."

"I understand." Sanji found himself growling low in his throat. Did he really though? "However, you must know that eventually you won't be able to afford your mother's medication on your own. I pay very well, Little One. You'll make more than enough to not only continue your mother's medication regimen for the rest of her life but to keep this lovely house of hers. You'll both be taken care of."

Slowly, Shiloh took a breath. "What happens if I accept?"

"Well, first of all you need to know what it is you're accepting. During the day you're a dancer. But during the night," he paused, his waxy smile morphing into something more sinister. Sanji didn't understand how Shiloh could be so un-phased by Scrawly's expressions. He figured that maybe it had to do with the naïveté of youth. "During the night you have a special occupation."

The redhead's brows rose. "Mama's never said anything about that."

"That's because she's good at what she does. You see, Darling, my dancers sometimes attract certain… _interesting_ clients who are willing to pay top dollar to spend some _quality time_ with them. We use that to our advantage. Some of these clients have dark dirty secrets and it's our responsibility to figure them out and make sure they don't do more harm than good."

"This asshole makes me sick." Sanji could only nod in agreement at the scowling swordsman's words. He knew that those who played God tended to be the most cruel and sadistic.

Shiloh must have sensed something amiss. Her amber eyes darkened as she scowled at the man. "So the dancers really do sleep with men for money."

Scrawly put a hand over his heart. "Don't say it like that, Little Red! It's not for the money, though they _do_ get paid well. It's for the comfort of knowing they helped expose these _awful_ men. Some of them have turned out to be convicted criminals, you know."

"Isn't it dangerous for the dancers, then? If those things are a possibility?"

Slowly, Scrawly's lips set into a straight line. Apparently the man was not happy with Shiloh's questions. "Listen, Red." The sudden change in his tone caused a chill to run up Sanji's spine. "The dancers who work for me _belong_ to me and I take _very_ good care of my belongings. They are always provided for. I make sure they all have a safe place to live and enough food on their tables. I give them the tools they need to achieve _fame_. I give them more than a job, Darling, I give them _purpose._" He leaned in, his eyes dark and dangerous despite the smile that had once again appeared. "Do you know why your mother decided to work for me?" Shiloh shook her head slowly, eyes narrowed. "She showed up on this island with an incredibly sick baby in her arms and no money to pay for medicine. Guess who found her crying on the sidewalk after the doctor refused to treat her child?" Without waiting for a response, he pointed to himself. "I did. I took one look at her beautiful face and knew she'd be amazing and after she told me she was a dancer for a travelling troupe, oh, so much the better. I gave her all the money she needed upfront on the condition that she would come work for me." He stood and placed himself right in front of Shiloh who seemed unable to move. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he whispered, "She was in a desperate situation so she did what she needed to. Don't you think you should return the favor? I'm offering you a foolproof way to provide for her. All you need to do is sign your body over to me." A piece of paper was suddenly pulled out of his coat pocket and placed on the table.

Shiloh pulled away from his hand and very slowly repeated, "What happens if I accept?"

Scrawly gave a toothy grin, the grin of a predatory finally landing its prey. "Well, you're still a few years away from the age of consent for our island so for now we'll focus on growing your audience." He pointed to the paper. "This is your mother's contract. What we'll do is cross out her name and write yours instead. All you have to do is initial the changes and sign at the bottom." A pen was handed to the redhead. "Since you'll be taking her place, you'll need to do her style of dancing. Aerial silk performance shouldn't be too hard for a contortionist to learn and you can still do contortion as well. You'll be a double-edged sword. I'll set you up with the best teachers. You're going to be amazing."

Sanji's heart nearly stopped as he saw Shiloh begin signing. "And you promise I'll make enough to take care of Mama?"

The cook heard Zoro roar in fury as Scrawly's eyes glinted. "Definitely, Little Red." It was all Sanji could do to hold onto the swordsman's hand tighter as he lurched towards Scrawly. However, Zoro's fist merely phased through the man's head.

"Damn it," he shouted as he continued throw empty punches. "Manipulating women and children, taking advantage of those who are down, making the innocent do his dirty work, _I'm going to hunt you down and slice off your head when we get out of here, asshole!"_

"Enough!" Sanji shouted. He understood Zoro's frustration but since they were still connected he really didn't appreciate the after-effect of being pushed and pulled like a ragdoll. "If you keep doing that you're going to rip my arm off, you idiot!"

Zoro spun around the face him, breathing hard. Sanji was sure it was from the rage, not the exertion. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a sudden thud by the door.

"What…" There was Milo, standing by the door, bags of groceries dropped by his feet. Behind him stood the teen versions of Laz, Rook, and Rhiannon. Rook's eyes immediately hardened at the sight of Scrawly. "What's going on, Shiloh? Why is _he_ here?"

Shiloh faced him with a smile, but Sanji knew that smile. He had seen it on the redhead's face a few times before. It was a stage smile, one that was meant to reassure the recipient. He wondered if she knew that it did the exact opposite. "I got a job, Milo. Everything's going to be okay now."

Before either of them could react, Sanji and Zoro suddenly found themselves surrounded by darkness. It was such a jarring contrast from the white haziness that had so far formed the memories that Sanji found himself rooted on the spot. Or maybe he was moving. He couldn't actually tell. He opened his mouth to speak to Zoro but was cut off by a shrill shriek. He nearly dropped Zoro's hand in an attempt to cover his ears. "What the hell?!"

They couldn't see a damn thing, but they could hear Jonah's voice, loud and broken as if she were crying. "Do you realize what you've done?! You've ruined your life, Shiloh! _You've ruined your life!_ You promised me you wouldn't perform for Scrawly, _you promised me!" _Her voice quieted before it returned, softer and more heart-broken. "How could you do this, Baby? This isn't what I wanted for you… you don't even realize what you've done… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Light assaulted Sanji's eyes just as suddenly as the darkness had invaded them. Memory flashes flew by once again; Shiloh in a myriad of dance classes, Shiloh dancing in front of a growing audience, Shiloh walking with Laz, Rook, and Rhiannon, Shiloh sitting at the table with her mother and Milo, Shiloh kissing her mother's forehead goodnight. With each one that passed, the redhead seemed to age a little bit. The final flash was of Shiloh and Laz kissing by the river. Sanji's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He hadn't expected that. To his horror, the memory began to solidify, the forest forming around them.

"Seriously?!" He would have laughed at Zoro's outburst if his brain weren't going a million miles an hour trying to process everything that was happening.

He shook his head as Shiloh pulled away and quickly wiped at her mouth. "Ick."

Zoro's countenance immediately changed. A smirk was on his lips.

"Damn, Shy," Sanji said despite himself. "That was cold."

Laz frowned and also wiped his lips. "You're the one who wanted to do it."

"I didn't know it was going to be like that."

"I don't think it's _supposed_ to be like that."

Shiloh frowned. "How would you know? I thought this was your first kiss."

"It is," Laz assured her. "Rook just told me it's supposed to be… I don't know, _nicer_."

"Psh," Shiloh scoffed as she flopped onto her back with her arms behind her head. "What does he know, anyway."

Laz plopped down besides her, mimicking her posture. "Was that really okay?" He asked carefully. "I thought you weren't supposed to kiss anyone or something like that."

"I'm not supposed to have sex with anyone. Mr. Scrawly says my first time will make him a huge profit. Plus I guess the guy who's interested has got some huge dirt that Scrawly wants. I guess we'll find out next week."

The brown haired boy shifted uncomfortably. "Are you… are you going to be alright, Shy? I mean…"

Shiloh propped herself up on one elbow to look down at Laz's concerned face. "It's part of my job. That's what Scrawly keeps telling me anyway." Her eyes grew pensive. "But you know, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to be my first?"

Laz sat up so fast their heads nearly crashed together. "What?!"

"_What?!_" Zoro and Sanji both shouted.

Shiloh, however, seemed nonplussed. "Do you want to be my first? I've known you since forever and I trust you,so I'd rather lose my virginity to you than some stranger."

The boy had gotten incredibly red in the face. "Come on, Shy. Don't joke around like that."

Sighing, Shiloh lay back down and stared up at the sky. "I wasn't joking."

They remained in a terrible silence that made Sanji want to tear his hair out. Finally, after about five minutes, to the cook's surprise Laz took Shiloh's small hand into his own and said, "My parents will be out tomorrow night. Do you want to come over?"

A smile formed on Shiloh's lips. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Zoro groaned so loudly and suddenly that it startled Sanji. The swordsman turned his head upwards and yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT US TO SEE THIS?!"

Unable to resist, Sanji shrugged and suggested smugly, "Maybe this one is specifically for you, Marimo."

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"Never pegged you for the jealous type."

"They're _kids_!"

"Or the creepy type."

"I'm going to kick your ass you sorry excuse for a-"

A loud knocking interrupted Zoro's threat. Sanji hadn't even noticed that the memory had taken them back to Shiloh's home. "Shiloh! SHILOH! Open the door! Shiloh!"

The redhead came running down the stairs in her pajamas, throwing the door open. "Rook? What the hell are you doing? It's the middle of the night. You're going to wake up my m-"

The blonde grabbed her arms, and that was when Sanji noticed the tears streaming down his face. "It's Laz… Laz…"

Shiloh gently put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Okay," she replied slowly, concern in her voice. "What about L-"

Suddenly the redhead was being pulled out of the house and down the street by the blond. "His house is on fire!"

The scent of smoke hit Sanji hard, his eyes burning. He couldn't see anything through the sudden dark haze that surrounded them but he could hear people shouting and the sizzling sound of water hitting intense heat. The image of Laz's home came and went in the blink of an eye, but it was so terrible that it left a terrible imprint on Sanji's brain. The house was completely engulfed in flames, charred wood crumbling and crashing with a crackling thud. It roared and growled like some kind of blindingly bright monster, tongues of flame flicking towards those who were trying desperately to extinguish it. Somewhere amongst the destruction, Sanji could hear Shiloh screaming.

Then it was gone and in its place were Shiloh and Rook sitting by the river. The redhead had her knees pulled up to her chest, an arm around Rook's back. Rook himself had one arm slung around Shiloh's shoulder. It was a sight that pulled at Sanji's heart. The way they hung on to one another could only show a fraction of the grief they must have felt. "I'm going to kill that Scrawly bastard," Rook croaked thickly. "Faulty electrical wiring, my ass. It _had_ to be him. No one else is sadistic enough to jam all the doors and windows." Shiloh sniffled as he continued angrily, "How did the cops miss that anyway? I bet that creep paid them off."

"It's my fault," Shiloh whispered, choking back a sob. "He told you, didn't he? What we were going to do? I should have never asked such a stupid thing." The redhead buried her face in the boy's shoulder, her voice so muffled Sanji could barely make out her words. "It's my fault they're dead, Rook. Laz is dead… his whole family is dead and it's all my fault!"

Rook pulled away and held the girl at arms length, his teary green eyes shining with anger. "It is not your fault, Shy! Did you jam their doors? Did you set their house on fire? No, you didn't!" His expression softened as Shiloh began to cry loudly. Wiping her tears with his thumbs, he said gently, "It's not your fault. I don't blame you and I know Laz and his family wouldn't either. They loved you."

With a deep breath, Shiloh straightened up and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She turned wide fearful eyes towards the river. "How did Scrawly even find out?"

Rook leaned back slightly, eyes on the grey clouds overhead. "Who knows? That guy's got eyes and ears everywhere."

A shudder went up Sanji's spine. "I'm scared." The cook looked away as Shiloh hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. "I can't get away from him, Rook. Mama was right… I got myself in and can't get out and now people have _died_ because of me. Laz… he didn't even _do_ anything. He was smart and kind and good and just like that, he's gone. All because-"

"Because Scrawly is an evil soulless demon." Rook turned urgent eyes on the redhead. "You need to get out, Shy. You need to leave and go somewhere far away before he hurts you."

"No!" Shiloh shouted, surprising boy. "No. I can't do that. If I don't keep him happy then next it'll be you or Rihannon or Milo or… or Mama." A gasp of realization escaped Shiloh's lips. "I can't let that happen. He can hurt me all he wants but I can't let him lay a finger on any of you."

Everything went dark for the briefest of seconds before Sanji found himself face to face with a tall, thickly built man with dark eyes. The grin on his face was unnerving. The cook barely noticed Scrawly standing behind the man, a satisfied smile on his face, looking directly at him. "Make sure you show Mr. Delway a good time, Crimson." He directed his gaze to the man. "Like we discussed, this is her first time entertaining after dark so try not to be too hard on her."

A deep, disgusting laugh bubbled from Delway's throat. "I paid a fortune for this night, Scrawly. I'm going to do whatever I damn well please."

Scrawly sighed, though a sick smile was on his lips. "Just bring her back in one piece with no physical marks. She must remain beautiful after all."

Delway locked eyes with Sanji. The cook knew in the back of his mind that he was seeing through Shiloh's eyes, but it didn't stop him from stepping back and tripping over Zoro. It was amazing they managed to keep their hands connected. When they managed to untangle themselves after many swears and empty threats, Sanji looked up just in time to see Delway reaching a hand towards Shiloh who was standing where he had previously been.

Then everything went black.

Before Sanji could even react, he heard Milo's voice ask, "So how's work, Shiloh?" The two appeared sitting on opposite sides of Jonah's bed. The dark haired woman's eyes were open, watching the two with interest. Sanji could see the deterioration in her body even through the blankets. Despite what they had just seen, Shiloh seemed untroubled, a smile on her face. Sanji figured some time had gone by since the last memory.

"Fine. Nothing new."

Milo frowned. "Are you doing alright? Has anyone-"

"No one has hurt me, Milo." Shiloh interrupted with a frustrated sigh. "Not since the psycho with a knife. You ask me this, like, every night. I can take care of myself now, don't worry." The image of Shiloh's scar flashed briefly in Sanji's mind.

"And Scrawly?" The man persisted. "Is he treating you well?"

"He's the same as always," the redhead stated with a bored tone. "Still using us to get the dirt on people but that's the job."

Milo cringed and shook his head, obviously displeased. "My God, Shiloh. That's so-"

"That's a pretty name," Jonah suddenly said demurely. "My little girl's name is Shiloh."

The redhead smiled and gently brushed back a lock of her mother's hair. "That's me, Mama."

A delicate laugh escaped Jonah's lips. "No, no, my Shiloh is only a baby."

"That's okay, Mama," Shiloh reassured her with a smile, "You'll remember in a few minutes, just like always."

Milo nodded in agreement. "Do you know who I am?" He asked politely.

"Milo. You take care of me."

"That's right."

She tilted her head slightly, a confused look in her eyes. "How long have I been in this bed?"

The slim man took a deep breath and replied slowly, "Well, you've been bed-ridden for about a year."

Jonah's eyes began to darken. Sanji glanced at Shiloh who suddenly began to look a mixture of confused and worried. "That's impossible. How do I take care of my baby?"

"Your baby-"

"Where _is_ my baby?" Milo stood and tried to still the woman as she weakly flailed around in the bed. "Where is she?! Where is my baby?!"

A scared looking Shiloh leaned in and replied, "Mama, it's me! I'm your baby."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Shiloh jumped back at the sudden shriek. "You're not my baby! I don't even know you! Where is my baby?! What did you do to her?!" Jonah's eyes flickered back and forth frantically, searching the room. "Shanks…" Sanji froze at the familiar name. He felt Zoro stiffen beside him. "Where is Shanks? I need to tell him about our baby. Where is he?"

A needle was suddenly in Jonah's arm, causing her eyes to shut slowly. Milo sighed and pulled the syringe out, carefully arranging the blankets back around her. "She said 'Shanks.'" Milo looked up at Shiloh, whose eyes had gone wide. She turned to him. "That's what she said, right?"

"I think so."

"That's my dad," the redhead said breathlessly. "That has to be my dad's name. She said she had to tell him about her baby." Her eyes filled with tears. "That Shanks guy has to be my father, right?"

The three of them faded away and Sanji found himself alone with Zoro in the blank white space once again. The swordsman let out a breath. "That's one hell of a way to find out who your dad is."

Sanji sighed. "Yeah." He ran his free hand through his hair. Witnessing Shiloh's memories was really beginning to wear him out. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you, Marimo." Zoro turned a dark eye to the chef. Was he imagining it, or did the green-haired man actually look concerned? "I really want to get out of here."

Zoro frowned and looked away. "Yeah. Me too."

A tense silence fell between them. Realizing that there was no memory forming, Sanji raised a brow. "Why is it so quiet?"

He immediately regretted asking when Jonah's disembodied voice boomed, "Who are you?! Get out of my house!"

The next voice was Shiloh's. "Mama, it's me, Shiloh!"

"I don't know you! Get out or I'm calling the police! Someone help me! There's an invader in my house!"

Sanji could tell Shiloh was trying to keep her voice calm. "I promise, I'm not an invader. I live here with you and Milo. We take care of you. See how you're in that bed? You have an illness and we make sure you're comfortable and happy." Shiloh took a breath and asked slowly, "Do you remember me?"

They were met with silence once again before Jonah's voice could be heard, quiet and broken. "I don't remember… I don't remember anything… What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Shiloh's voice replied, thick with tears. "You're beautiful and perfect and even though you won't remember tomorrow, I love you."

The next time Jonah spoke, Sanji was sure time had passed. It was soft and weak, almost resigned. "Your hair is very pretty, young lady."

"Thank you," Shiloh's voice replied flatly. The sound of defeat in her voice worried the cook.

"It's the same color as Shanks."

"Oh, really?"

Jonah let out a weak girlish giggle, her voice soft and loving. "That man was so handsome." As the bedroom began to form around them again, Sanji noticed Shiloh sitting at her mother's bedside, staring at all machines that were now hooked up to her. The beeping and wheezing sounds they made gave Sanji a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I used to dance with a travelling troupe. I met Shanks after a performance. He wore a straw hat that had a red band around it." Shiloh's eyes widened at her mother's words. "I was so infatuated with him. He must have been interested in me as well because he found me after the show and asked me to go with him to the beach. It was beautiful. There was a full moon that night and we were so drunk on young passionate love that we made love right then and there. A few days later he was setting sail but he turned to me and threw me this beautiful necklace with a star-shaped pendant. On the back it said, "Together under the stars." I was absolutely in tears when he left. But whenever I held the necklace, I felt better knowing we were at least under the same sky." Jonah let out a longing sigh. "I think the necklace is in my jewelry box. Would you mind taking a look for me?"

Shiloh didn't move. "You remember all that?" She asked, her voice low. Sanji shuddered. He knew that voice. He had heard it the night Shiloh had slept-walked into the men's' quarters. His heart nearly stopped as she repeated the question she had asked Zoro that very same night. "Do you know who I am?"

Jonah turned her eyes to her daughter, an honest and innocent expression on her face. "No."

Shiloh let out an enraged roar and put her face a mere inch away from Jonah's. "Look at me!" She yelled. "Look at me, Mama! I'm your daughter! You _have _to remember me!" The shouting must have alerted Milo because the man burst through the door and immediately tried to restrain Shiloh. "You _have_ to! How could…" Angry tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "How could you remember that man and not me?!" Tears filled Jonah's eyes as well, her sickly frame shaking. Shiloh's face crumpled at the sight of her mother. "Why?" She choked. "Why him?"

Milo pulled Shiloh further away from the bed. "Shiloh, stop. You know she's not trying to hurt you."

The redhead stopped fighting him and dropped down to her knees. "She loves him more than me…"

"What?" Milo asked in utter disbelief.

"She loves him more than me! That's why she remembered him and not me! She remembered everything about him right down to the color of the band around his hat, Milo!"

"Please…" Sanji turned to Jonah who was still crying softly. She was looking at Milo. "Please get her out of here."

If it had happened any other time, Sanji would have kicked Zoro's ass, but in their current situation, he decided not to comment on how the swordsman's hand had clamped more firmly around his.

Shiloh let out a scream and looked as if she were going to lurch at the frail woman but instead turned and shoved Milo hard enough to knock the man down. He got up immediately and made a grab for the redhead but she had already run towards the door. With a final look back, rears racing down her face she whispered, "I've had it… I'm done."

"Shiloh, wait," Milo ordered. "Just calm down. You know your mother-"

"THAT WOMAN IS NOT MY MOTHER!" With those echoing words, Shiloh ran out the door, leaving a crying Milo and a shaking Jonah behind.

Zoro took a harsh breath has he and Sanji followed Shiloh. "This is all kinds of fucked up."

Sanji remained silent for a minute before saying, "She should have stayed. You can't blame the ill for being ill."

"I'm sure she knows that now."

An odd coldness fell over Sanji's heart. "I hope so."

Shiloh led them to a house with a faded blue paneled roof. Pounding on the door, she shouted, "Rook! Rook, please let me in!"

A woman with beautiful platinum blond hair opened the door. "Oh, Shiloh. You scared me. It's a little late to be-" She took one look at the girl's face and immediately frowned. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Rook suddenly appeared, winded as if he sprinted to the door. "Shy," he panted. "What's going on?" He pushed past his concerned mother to pull the redhead into the house. Sanji and Zoro found themselves in what could only be Rook's room, a small space cluttered with clothes and books. "What happened? Who died?"

Shiloh took a seat on a clean patch of floor. "Nothing…No one… I just needed to get away from home."

Rook kicked away a book to make space to sit next to the redhead. Putting a hand on her shoulder he said softly, "Come on, you know I know you better than that, Hairball." Shiloh managed a microscopic smile at the nickname. "What's going on?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Shiloh replied. "Is it okay with your mom if I stay here for a little while?"

"MOM!" Rook bellowed.

"WHAT?" Came the reply.

"CAN SHILOH STAY OVER?"

Silence, then: "ALRIGHT, JUST KEEP YOUR DOOR OPEN. AND YOU BE NICE TO HER, ROOK."

"I'M ALWAYS NICE," was the shouted response. "THANKS, LOVE YOU!"

Sanji couldn't help but smile as Shiloh let out a weak laugh. He could see why she had gone to Rook. The friendship between the two ran deep. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but Zoro had been right about them and in this case, the cook didn't mind being wrong. The teenagers chattered idly about everything and nothing, and soon fell asleep sprawled beside each other on the messy floor. That's when everything went dark.

A small voice echoed through the darkness growing louder with each tentative call. "Shiloh," it said urgently. "Shiloh, wake up. Shiloh." Rook's room returned, Shiloh sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes before recognizing the man before her.

"Milo?" Instantly she lunged towards the man and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out like that. I just got so frustrated and-"

"Shiloh." The broken, defeated sound of his voice caused the redhead to frown, eyes filled with fear. Rook, who had been standing by the girl, and his mother, who had been standing at the door with tears in her eyes began to fade away until student and pupil were the only visible things left to Sanji and Zoro. Milo put a hand on the top of Shiloh's head. "Shiloh, I'm sorry. Your mother…" Tears began to fill her eyes before Milo even finished. "Your mother passed away a few hours ago."

Sanji barely managed to blink before the scene changed in a whirlwind of color. It was jarring and unnerving since the only indication of a memory change had been either extreme blankness or extreme blackness. But when he spotted a curtain of red hair bouncing around in front of him, he realized why. Shiloh, a large bag slung over her shoulder, was running.

"I didn't even say goodbye." His eyes widened as another Shiloh appeared at his side. It was the short-haired Shiloh, the Shiloh he knew, watching her younger self head for the dock. "For a year after she died I kept dancing and doing Scrawly's bidding. I didn't know what else to do. Then one day I was going through Mama's jewelry box and found a necklace." Shiloh paused to take a long slow breath. "It was the one Shanks gave to her. I remembered how she had spoken so fondly about him the night she died and I knew, I just _knew_ I had to find him. I had to tell him all about her life and how amazing she was. Maybe then I'd be forgiven for all the promises I broke and all the horrible things I said." Sanji realized the rest of the crew was beginning to materialize around him, along with the walls of galley. Faintly, he could still see the memory Shiloh boarding a small vessel. "I felt like if I found him, it would make her happy. So I left as soon as possible. I never even said a word to anyone. I almost left a note for Milo, but I didn't want there to be any sign he knew where I was. I didn't want them to have any information that Scrawly could possibly use. All I did was leave my house key on the table." The memory had almost completely faded out. The last of it showed Sanji Shiloh standing on the bow of the ship she had boarded, hair cut to her shoulders. In her hand she held the severed length of her hair. Slowly, she let go of the crimson locks, the wind carrying them away to land somewhere on surface of the dark waters of the ocean.

"I justified it by telling myself I was keeping them safe from Scrawly, but really I was just too afraid to say goodbye. If I saw their faces even just one more time I would have lost my resolve and stayed stuck working for that monster. The only way out was to have a reason, and finding my father became my reason."

The Straw Hat Pirates sat all together in the galley of The Sunny, hands no longer joined. They had slowly released each other as Shiloh spoke. Sanji absently wiped his hand on the leg of his pants, vaguely noting that the faces of his fellow crew members ranged from surprised, to sad, to confused. Usopp was shaking, his head bowed. Shiloh couldn't look a single one of them in the eye. Instead, she kept her eyes downcast, focusing on her folded hands. "I know I should have told you guys my reason right away, but then I would have had to explain what I had done to Mama and I was afraid you wouldn't let such a terrible person on your ship." Clenching her eyes shut, Shiloh added so softly Sanji almost didn't hear, "I mean, only the worst kind of coward runs away from their sick dying mother then uses an excuse to leave everyone else behind."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Oh, the drama. I promise, no more funny comes back next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me this far and thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are great! On to the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 13: Plans_**

Sanji had been prepared for Shiloh's words. What he hadn't been prepared for was Usopp jumping to his feet and sending a projectile via slingshot right at the girl's forehead. For a split second, Sanji really believed it had killed the redhead due to the force in which she fell backwards. But she sat up immediately, a runny black ink spot right between her eyes.

As the rest of the crew stared in shock, Shiloh's face went from surprised to baffled. "What the hell, Usopp?!"

"That's for turning your back on your mother!" He loaded another pellet and let it fly into the girl's shoulder. "That's for leaving your friends!" Another one hit her in thigh. "That's for using _us_ as your way to find your pathetic idea of atonement!" As Shiloh brought her arms up to cover her face, the furious sharpshooter loaded one more ball, this time aimed at her now exposed stomach. "And this is for being untrustworthy!"

Before he could let the pellet fly, Luffy put a hand on his shoulder and commanded gently, "That's enough."

Shiloh lowered her arms and rubbed at her forehead, smudging the mark that had been left behind. "It's fine," she sighed. "I deserve it."

Usopp turned to the captain with a deep frown. "You're not going to let her stay now, are you? Someone who gives up on their own mother won't have any problems back-stabbing us if they need to."

Shiloh turned away, shame clearly written on her features. Luffy looked up thoughtfully, the rest of the crew watching him intently. Sanji understood where Usopp was coming from. Despite the pain it brought him, he had stayed by his sick mother's side until the end. Even though the sharp-shooter had his fair share of moments of weakness, when it really mattered he had the heart of a lion. Shiloh had done the complete opposite: she had turned tail and run when she was needed the most. The cook agreed that it was a cowardly decision, but in his heart he couldn't really hold it against her. At least Usopp's mother had never forgotten him.

Luffy shrugged. "I do hate cowards and liars."

At his words, Shiloh brought her gaze down to her feet. "I'll understand if don't want me on your ship anymore. I'll stay out of everyone's way until we dock and then I'll leave. I won't cause you any more trouble."

A rubbery arm stretched out to place a hand on the girl's bowed head. "Who said you're going anywhere?" Shiloh's head snapped up so fast Sanji was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Amber eyes went wide as Luffy continued, "I never said I thought you were a coward." He gave her a toothy grin as Nami rolled her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips. Usopp's mouth fell open in surprise while Brook simply nodded. Robin gave a small laugh as Franky gave the girl a thumb's up. Chopper was looking unsurely up at Usopp while Zoro simply turned away expressionlessly. "I promised you I'd bring you to Shanks and I intend to keep that promise. On one condition." The shocked redhead watched him attentively, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "After you finish your business with him, you go back home and take care of the business you left behind." Shiloh's eyes darkened. "I know you have your reasons for wanting to see Shanks, but I don't think that's what will make you truly happy. If you really want to make things right, you need to clean up the mess you made. You need to apologize to your friends and kick that creepy Scrawly guy's ass."

Sanji could see a war waging in Shiloh's eyes. He could see fear, anger, hurt, but even more brightly he could see determination shining through. The redhead took a deep breath and brought her gaze straight into the captain's. "Alright," she agreed. Suddenly looking unsure of herself, she asked slowly, "Will you guys come with me?"

Luffy let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder, swinging her around. "Sure! Sounds fun!"

Nami groaned and threw an arm across her face. "Can't you think things through before you agree to them?! Idiot captain, we have so much stuff to do that we'll be busy for the next 50 years!"

The captain laughed even harder. "What's wrong with that?"

Sanji noticed Usopp cross his arms and sit down roughly, glaring at Shiloh. She must have noticed because she looked up at him and gently slipped out of the captain's grip as he bantered with Nami. "Usopp," she called gently as she approached him, "You're right. About everything." Sighing, she took a seat beside the sulking man. "I've done a lot of things wrong in my life. I just want a chance to make everything right." A gentle smile spread across her face. "And Luffy's giving me that chance. You all are. I know you're not happy about it, but thank you anyway." Her smile faded. "What I did to my mother… I'm going to live with that guilt for the rest of my life." Usopp's features began to soften. "But I'm going to be better. I'm going to be the person she wanted me to be. I'll be strong and brave and ambitious. And I'll learn it all from you guys."

A tan fist suddenly collided with the top of Shiloh's head. "Alright, alright." Shiloh couldn't see it, but a small triumphant smirk had begun to form on Usopp's face. "Stop with your half-assed flattery."

The redhead rubbed at the spot he hit, eyes shining with amusement. "I mean it." Eyes welling up with sudden emotion, she rubbed at them hurriedly and repeated, "I mean it. I'll be someone you can be proud of."

Before emotions could get a chance to get the better of them, Sanji nudged the girl with his foot and said, "You can start by helping me put away the rest of the dishes we never finished." Shiloh nodded eagerly. Many of the crew gave the cook a knowing smile or nod and began to file out of the galley. Franky made sure to pat Shiloh's head on the way out. Luffy gave her a rubbery-armed hug. Nami shrugged and patted her shoulder. Robin gave a nod of approval. Brook gave her a lipless kiss on the hand. Chopper squealed and gave her a quick hug around the knees. Usopp playfully stuck his tongue out at the redhead as he walked out the door. And Zoro, much to Sanji's disappointment, simply walked out without a word.

He heard Shiloh sigh. "He probably hates me now."

Sanji walked over to the sink and began separating out the plates and cups. "Well, he's an idiot," he stated, "So it might just be taking him longer to process everything."

From the corner of his eye, the cook saw Shiloh lower the plate in her hands and look tentatively toward him. "Do you think I still have a chance?"

Sanji weighed his words carefully before answering, "I'm not sure, Shy."

The redhead moved slowly towards the cabinet, extending her arm to stack the plate. "I guess I should talk to him."

"Actually," Sanji replied. "I think you should wait for him to come to you. If you get all up in his stupid marimo space, he might get all pissy and then I'll have to deal with his shitty attitude and that'll make _me_ pissy."

An amused snort passed through Shiloh's lips. "Alright. I'll take your word for it." Sparkling amber eyes met his along with a sad, wistful smile. "I _really_ like him, Sanji." The cook felt his heart soften for the girl. There was no deceit in those eyes. Whatever feelings Shiloh felt for Zoro, he knew they were real.

It suddenly dawned on him that Zoro had said he was going to talk to Shiloh about that very thing that very day. Everything inside him screamed for him to open his mouth and reassure the girl that whatever the outcome, she wouldn't have to wait long to find out. However, he held his tongue, knowing that it wasn't his place to tell her. Instead, he reached out and gently patted the contortionist's small shoulder and said softly, "I know, kid. I know."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sanji found Nami, Robin, and Shiloh together on the grassy deck, huddled over something and giggling. Wanting to be nearer to the source of the beautiful noise that was Nami's adorable laugh, he danced on over and called, "Ladies! Allow me to join you in this jovial affair!" He stopped his noodly spinning when he spotted the open black box between them. "What is that?"

"This is the box of Shiloh's stuff that Scrawly gave us," Nami answered.

"Oh," he replied, a scow instantly crossing his face at the mention of the disgusting man's name.

Robin sent him an understanding smile. "Shiloh is willing to let Nami sell whatever she finds fit."

At his questioning look, the redhead explained. "A lot of the stuff is jewelry from clients. Scrawly made me keep them to wear whenever I entertained them so they wouldn't feel insulted." She rolled her eyes. "Perish the thought." Sanji was surprised and also a bit pleased with the ease Shiloh was able to speak about such things. He supposed she figured there was not point in hiding it now that they all knew. Sanji squatted down to take a peek into the box. With all the jewelry inside, it almost resembled a small treasure chest. He saw the gleam of the jewels reflected in Nami's wide eyes. Shiloh wrinkled her nose. "It's all so gaudy."

"Not your style, huh?"

The redhead laughed. "No way."

"Stylish or not," the navigator broke in, "They're genuine gems. We'll get a lot for them." She turned to Shiloh. "Are you sure you don't want to keep anything?"

The redhead's eyes grew unsure. "Well, if you find a small wooden jewelry box and a green notebook I'd like to hang on to those. But Scrawly probably got rid of them already."

"These?" In Robin's hands were those exact two items. Sanji's eyes widened, recognizing it as the notebook Shiloh had been using in one of the memories they had seen. It was at that moment that his eyes and brain registered that it's covers happened to be the exact same shade of green as Zoro's hair.

He snorted and pointed at it. "Really, Shy?"

The redhead blushed in response. "I've always liked that color," she mumbled.

"And the box?" It would have been nice for such a small wooden box if wasn't covered with stickers. On the top, in different colored capital letters, it spelled Shiloh's name.

"It was a birthday present from Laz and his family. He told me his littler sister put the stickers on." Sanji instantly regretted laughing. He opened his mouth to apologize but Shiloh stopped him and shook her head. "It's okay. I thought it was hideous when I first saw it too." Robin gently deposited the items into Shiloh's hands. The contortionist smiled as she pulled the notebook close to her body and opened the box. Nami and Sanji both leaned in closer. Inside sat three pairs of earrings, a mixture of gold crescent moons, pearls, and diamond studs.

Nami's brows rose in curiosity as she asked, "Are your ears pierced?"

Shiloh nodded. "Yeah. I have a double piercing on my right and a single on my left. I like to mix and match these earrings." Without a second thought, she grabbed one of each and put them on. The diamond and moon went on her left ear, the former above the latter, and the small pearl sat alone on her right. Seeing Sanji's raised brow, Shiloh smiled and pointed to the moon and diamond. "Venus shines brightest before dawn."

Nami laughed. "I get it."

The cook remained confused. "I don't."

"Don't worry about it," the navigator and the contortionist replied in unison. As they shared a smile, Sanji took a closer peek into the box and noticed something gold sitting at the bottom. It was a necklace with a flat, star-shaped pendant about the size of a small coin. He recognized it instantly.

Shiloh must have seen his intense stare because he heard her take a breath and say, "Yeah, that's the necklace Mama got from Shanks." A pause followed before she pulled it out of the box and held it gently in her hand. "I started wearing it after she died. It probably sounds stupid but I it made me feel less lonely, like at least I knew my dad was out there somewhere. 'Together under the stars' and all that."

The sentiment was endearing, but Sanji was too distracted by the last item in the box. Nami saw it too and let out a shriek. "I'll protect you, Nami-swan!" He placed himself between the orange-haired woman and Shiloh, who had quickly slipped her mother's necklace around her neck and let the offending object sit in her hand.

Robin giggled as Shiloh laughed and held it out, causing Sanji and Nami to take a step back. "It's plastic."

Sanji relaxed but Nami stomped towards the girl and yanked her ear. "WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?!"

In Shiloh's hand sat a very realistic looking toy cockroach. "I use to want one as a pet but Mama said they were disgusting so she got me this instead. Plus, one time I used it to scare Rhiannon so bad that she peed her pants." As the redhead snorted at the memory, Sanji shook his head in disbelief. It took all his willpower not to grab the thing and throw it overboard so it could sink into the ocean where it would never scare anyone ever again.

"Is that a roach?!" A rubbery arm suddenly flew past the cook, towards the redhead. Luffy laughed as he plucked the thing out of Shiloh's hand. "It's plastic! Where did you find a plastic roach, Shy? I want one!"

"No!" Nami yelled. "No more roaches onboard, fake or otherwise!" Obviously done with the shenanigans, Nami picked up the black chest with the jewels in it and began to walk away. "Shy," she called with a glare over her shoulder. "Keep that creepy thing out of my sight or it'll be fish food."

Shiloh looked at Nami with almost too-innocent eyes. "Yes ma'am."

The navigator had turned her back, so she hadn't seen the mischievous smirk that had split the shorter redhead's face. But Sanji had seen and made a mental note to warn his ladylove. After all, what kind of man would be if he didn't warn her of the dangers that were headed her way, even if they were harmless and plastic? A part of him was glad to see the look on Shiloh's face though. Things were starting to feel normal again. From the corner of his eye, he saw Zoro watching them from the upper deck. Sanji sighed. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _Most things, anyway._

After dinner that night, Sanji contemplatively washed dishes, disappointed that he had yet to see the swordsman approach their spare passenger. A few times he had seen the pair walk past each other, but Zoro had simply kept moving, despite the questioning and almost expectant looks Shiloh gave him each time. Sanji doubted he even noticed; the oaf was making it a point to keep his eye away from hers. He turned his head to glance at Shiloh, who was quietly drying the plate he had just handed her. Despite the very long and emotionally trying day they'd all had, her amber eyes were untroubled, trained on the task at hand. He sighed dramatically.

"Something wrong?"

The cook nearly dropped the glass in his hand. He hadn't noticed Robin still sitting at the table. It wasn't usual for anyone except himself and Shiloh to stay in the galley after meals. "Robin-chwan!" He exclaimed, immediately putting on a smile. "Such a treat to see you still seated there! Please forgive my inattentiveness. Would you like a special dessert or maybe some soothing tea?"

The historian smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. "No thank you. I'm actually just waiting for Shiloh."

The redhead craned her neck to glance at Robin from the sink. "Me?"

"Yes. There are a few things I'd like to ask you."

"Okay," Shiloh replied as she gently put down the towel she had been using for drying. "Go for it."

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

The redhead glanced briefly at the cook before smiling and answering, "No, it's fine." Sanji grinned. Outward signs of being trusted were always nice and greatly appreciated.

"The pearl that held your memories," Robin began slowly as Shiloh took a seat across from her, "Where is it now?"

"Oh yeah," Sanji said as he sat to the redhead's right. "What did happen to that thing?"

Shiloh looked away uncomfortably but replied, "It's gone. They disintegrate once they've been used."

"In your mouth?" Sanji asked, a little grossed out by the idea.

"Yeah. It turns into this dusty powder. I mean, it can be spit out but all moisture makes it look really disgusting. Like a tiny pile of grey mucus." Shiloh wrinkled her nose. "It's better just to let it sit in the mouth until it dissolves. It tastes really bitter though."

"That's gross, Shy," the cook couldn't resist saying.

Shiloh made a face. "It really is."

Robin cleared her throat, re-capturing the younger girl's attention. "You said before that they're produced on your home island. What is their main purpose?"

Shiloh frowned. Sanji could see a bit of sadness in her eyes mixed with shame and anger. Right away, he knew that look could only be because of Cyrus Scrawly. The redhead took a breath. "Maroon Marble has two great industries: the production of Pearls of Memory and entertainment. Scrawly," _Bingo,_ Sanji thought to himself, "He figured out a way to bring both those things together." Brows knitting together, Shiloh brought her hands to the table and folded them together, suddenly seeming much more proper than Sanji had ever seen her. "Disgusting and freaky as he is, Scrawly really is an amazing businessman. He really knows how to bring in the belis. He charges for every public performance. He charges even more for a private evening audience." Shiloh brought her eyes up to meet the piercing blue ones of the historian in front of her. "He charges the most for the use of a Pearl of Memory during the private booking."

Sanji had a feeling he knew exactly what Shiloh was saying, but before he could stop himself he asked, "Why?"

Turning slightly to meet his darkening gaze, Shiloh sighed. "Because that way the client could see the _show _one more time."

Robin nodded solemnly. "They could almost relive it."

"That's right," Shiloh replied darkly. "Scrawly makes the girls keep the pearls in their mouths until the client is done with them. Then the pearl goes to the client to use whenever he sees fit. He sells these girls' memories, their experiences. It's so messed up."

"Wait," Sanji broke in. "We had to form a connection or whatever to see your memories. Wouldn't the creepy-ass client have to do the same?"

Shiloh shook her head. "If only one person wants to access a memory, all they need to do is put the pearl in their own mouth. The pearls are sort of like bottles. They can be filled or they can be spilled, but not at the same time. So once they've absorbed memories, the next person to put it in their mouth is just an observer."

"Then they fall apart." The redhead gave Robin a nod. "What kept the clients from selling the pearls they bought to someone else for a higher price?"

"Scrawly," Shiloh replied simply. "He makes them sign confidentiality contracts before doing anything with the girls and if they break it, some how he gets rid of them and any trace of their existence. I have no idea how he does it. It's like… he just knows everything and anyone and how to make them disappear."

Silence fell in the galley. Sanji walked over to the porthole and opened it before leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette. He didn't usually smoke inside but at the mention of the demented Cyrus Scrawly, agitation immediately coursed through his veins and only a smoke would quell the rush. Aiming the smoke towards the open air, he took another drag and tried not to think of all the lives Scrawly must have ruined.

Robin's voice broke the silence. "Scrawly said you had been trying to get a pearl for years." It wasn't a question and her tone, though gentle and calm, demanded an explanation.

From where he was standing, Sanji saw Shiloh's shoulders slump the tiniest bit. "I was," she replied sadly. "When Mama started to forget me I thought these would help her remember. Even after she died," the redhead's voice faltered slightly before she continued a little quieter, "I still tried to get one."

The historian's deep eyes were questioning yet soft. "Why?"

It was at that moment that Sanji just happened to look out the porthole to find a certain green-haired swordsman leaning up against the outside wall of the galley, right next to him. He wondered how much Zoro had heard so far and when the muscle head would finally speak to Shiloh. Rolling his eyes, Sanji blew smoke at him, which earned him a one-eyed glare.

"Well…" Shiloh shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I promised you guys I'd be 100% honest from now on," she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "But that's not something I feel comfortable sharing. At least not yet. I'm sorry, Robin. I hope you're not upset with me."

Sanji watched as Zoro pushed off the wall and walked away, only barely hearing Robin laugh gently and reply, "That's still an honest answer. You can tell us when you're ready." Her tone grew serious as she asked, "Shiloh, there are still other girls who work for Scrawly, correct?" Shiloh nodded grimly. Sanji felt a chill run down his spine. If he ever saw that despicable Scrawly again he would make sure to kick him right in his creepy perpetually smiling face. "I'd like to add something to Luffy's condition for you staying with us." The redhead nodded again, this time more slowly with a bit of trepidation in her eyes. "When you return to Maroon Marble, you take down Scrawly's business and help those girls get a fresh start."

Doubt was written all over Shiloh's face. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that, Robin." Admitting such a thing caused the redhead's voice to crack. "What if I fail?"

"You won't," Sanji broke in as he walked back towards the pair. "You're a lot more capable than you think, Shy. You got out despite all the obstacles thrown your way. You know what to do and what _not _to do. You can relate to those girls and show them how to get back on their feet. You may not be perfect but you'd be a good example. Besides," he added as the girl gave him a small smile which he returned, "You've got us. We won't let you fail."

"Alright," Shiloh declared, "I'll do it. After we find Shanks, I'll go back home and shut Scrawly down for good. Then I'll take care of all the girls who worked for him. Whatever they need, I'll help."

A bubble of pride forming in his chest, Sanji nodded and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You forgot to mention apologizing to Milo and all the friends you left behind."

Shiloh shook her head. "I didn't forget. That's not something I'm going to do when I go back." Sanji raised a brow at her, earning him a small, nervous smile. "I'm going to do that right now. Got a pen?"

Robin smiled as two disembodied hands appeared by Shiloh, one holding a pen and one carefully placing down some paper.

* * *

Despite her good intentions, Shiloh had the hardest time getting started on her letter. Sanji had watched with slight amusement as the girl went from practically banging her head in frustration at the dining table to rolling around with dismay on the deck. Presently she lay on her stomach on the grass, pen between her teeth, eyes focused so hard on the paper Sanji was sure her intense glare would soon burn a hole in it.

He nearly swallowed his cigarette when he spotted Zoro making his way towards the girl. As fast as he could, he ran towards the library and practically knocked down the door. Usually he would use a little more finesse, but in the urgency of the moment he only managed to gasp out, "Nami-swan, it's happening," before grabbing the navigator's hand and dragging her back out on the upper deck.

"Sanji, what are you doing?!"

"Zoro's making his move."

Nami's attitude immediately changed. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled out of Sanji's grasp to sprint towards the railing. Sanji smiled as he stood beside her. He knew she'd want to witness this.

The swordsman stopped about thirty paces from the contortionist. "You don't think he's going to chicken out, do you?" Nami whispered.

Sanji shook his head. "No way. That stubborn idiot told me he was going to talk to her today and the day is almost over so he's got no choice. You know how he is about keeping his word."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. To the point of stupidity."

"Shiloh," Zoro called, causing the girl's head to whip upwards in surprise. "I need to talk to you."

Sanji watched as Shiloh pointedly looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Um, okay," she stuttered. To the cook's surprise, instead of getting to her feet, the redhead pushed herself into a handstand and began to 'walk' towards Zoro on her palms.

Apparently, the green-haired man thought it just as weird as Sanji and Nami did because he asked confusedly, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Well," Shiloh said slowly, her red hair swishing against the ground. Sanji couldn't see her face, but he had a feeling it was beet red not just from gravity but something else as well. "I'm a little afraid to look you in the face, Zoro," the redhead admitted. "Since you haven't spoken to me all day, I thought you were upset. I don't want to see you angry."

The swordsman took a breath. Sanji could have sworn he saw the idiot's working eye soften. "I'm not angry," he replied. "So face me properly and stop being ridiculous."

Slowly, Shiloh brought her legs down and her torso up, eyes wide with worry, and, as Sanji had predicted, incredibly red in the face. The cook had to give her credit; despite looking incredibly uncomfortable, Shiloh met Zoro's intense gaze directly. "I'm sorry," she blurted out.

Zoro looked dumb-founded. Sanji bit his lip to stifle a laugh at the green-haired man's stupid expression. In his peripheral vision he saw Nami raise a hand to her mouth, mirth shining in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Shiloh repeated. "For not telling you everything sooner."

Zoro frowned. Letting out a sigh, he sat himself cross-legged on the grass and gestured for Shiloh to do the same. The redhead followed his lead, amber eyes never leaving his. That was all it took for Sanji and Nami to immediately somber up. The cook could feel something serious about to happen. He just hoped it wasn't a rejection.

"I don't care about that," Zoro stated. At Shiloh's questioning look, he added, "I wanted to talk to you about something… else."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the contortionist because she immediately paled and groaned, "Uh-oh. This isn't going to be a fun conversation, is it."

Zoro gave her a flat stare. When the redhead just continued to watch him with nervous expectation, he began, "Before that Scrawly guy showed up, I had made up my mind about something. Something that had to do with you."

"I've never heard Zoro beat around the bush before."

"Shit. I'm just going to say it." Sanji nearly laughed outright at Zoro's unknowing affirmation of Nami's comment, especially since Nami had rolled her eyes and let out a cute exasperated sigh. Then the words sunk in and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He gripped the railing in front of him so hard he thought it might break. There was a chance that the words that were about to leave Zoro's mouth would start something special, but there was also the chance that he would end it before it could even begin. Beside him, Nami was so still that he could barely hear her breathe. Zoro took a long breath and, with his one good eye, focused intently on Shiloh's face. "I'm interested."

Sanji's heart nearly flew out of his chest, not because of his joy for Shiloh, but because of the warm, smooth hand suddenly in his. Before he could even think to ask why, Nami turned to him, a stunningly beautiful smile on her delicate lips. "He confessed."

Reminding himself that as a gentleman he needed to keep his cool in the presence of his beloved, Sanji collected himself instantly and managed a small nod before saying, "I guess he did. In his own stupid Marimo way."

"She's not saying anything," Nami said, her tone growing worried. "Why isn't she saying anything?"

The cook brought his attention back down to Shiloh and noticed the confused look on her face. "In what?"

Zoro returned with a blank stare and a flat, "Huh?"

"What are you interested in? What are you even talking about?"

"Oh. My. God," Nami whispered, her eyebrow twitching. "They're idiots. They're _both_ idiots. They deserve each other." Much to Sanji's disappointment, she released his hand in favor of bringing it to her forehead. "I've never seen so much stupid in one sitting and I've seen _a lot_ of stupid."

Sanji was about to reply when the sudden blush on Zoro's face caught his eye. The swordsman had reddened to a comical degree, his cool façade falling apart as he petulantly crossed his arms and slouched forward in a very Zoro-like posture. "You've got to be kidding me. You… you're really going to make me spell it out for you, aren't you?" At Shiloh's confused face, Zoro let out a loud groan of frustration and turned even redder than Sanji thought possible. It would have been funny if he himself weren't so interested in what Shiloh would say. "A long time ago you told me you wanted to be more than just friends."

Slowly, Shiloh nodded, a softness filling her eyes as she hung onto Zoro's every word. "That's right."

"Well I don't really know what the hell that means. But I'm interested."

The moment the last word fell from Zoro's lips, Shiloh's cheeks warmed with an intense blush of her own. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"There it is," Nami said with a triumphant smirk.

Sanji was just about to celebrate by grabbing the navigator by the waist and planting a romantic kiss on her lips but the sight of Shiloh jumping up to her feet and turning her back to the stunned swordsman froze him in his place. He had been so concerned about Zoro rejecting Shiloh that he hadn't thought of the possibility of the exact opposite happening Why would he? Just a few hours ago, Shiloh had looked at him with such sincerity in her eyes when speaking of how she felt about Zoro. Could she have changed her mind in such a short amount of time? Perhaps Zoro's avoidance had been enough for her to give up on him? Was the sword swinging idiot too late?

Zoro got to his feet as well, a deep frown on his lips. "Are you not interested anymore?"

Shiloh spun back around to face him, face still red and eyes wide, her hands on cheeks in surprise. "No! I mean, yes! I mean-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing in an only slightly calmer tone, "I am interested. I'm _so _interested. I just didn't think you would be. Especially after all the stuff you saw in my memories." Taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair, the contortionist sat back down before giving Zoro a small smile. "I'm a little overwhelmed, to be honest. It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it," Zoro replied as he also resumed his sitting position. "I nearly busted my brain trying to think of a way to tell you this mushy stuff and then you just went and turned your back on me."

Sanji's heart lifted as Shiloh giggled. Things were all right. Hell, from where he stood, things between the two were even going _well._ Bravely, he sought Nami's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His heart nearly stopped when he felt a small squeeze in return. "I'm sorry," Shiloh said with an embarrassed grin. "You just surprised me." The situation seemed to have hit the girl a second time. Her eyes filled with worry once more as she looked up at the swordsman. "Are you sure?"

Zoro snorted. "No. But why the hell not?"

Shiloh looked away. "Well, I assume the 'used to be a whore' thing is a kind of a turn off."

"Shy, look at me," Sanji was impressed with the mature tone Zoro's voice had taken. It was similar to the one he used when speaking to Luffy and the rest of the crew when situations grew serious, only softer and with a little less edge. As the redhead did as he asked, Zoro continued, "I had already decided to talk to you _before_ you showed us your memories. Seeing them didn't change the way I feel about you because the past you isn't the you I know." Another blush crept onto Shiloh's cheeks, causing one to rise on Zoro's as well. At that point, the green-haired man could no longer look the redhead in the eye but he continued, "The past shapes you, but it doesn't _define_ you. I'm interested in the person you are right now, right at this moment."

Sanji's mouth nearly fell open in shock. Where had those words even come from? How was Zoro of all people able to say something so honest and sweet? Nami must have had the same sort of thoughts because he heard her say with great surprise, "Who _is_ this person?!"

"Someone help," the cook said only loud enough for Nami to hear, "Someone kidnapped our crew's swordsman and left a creepy, mush-spouting replacement!" He reveled in Nami's giggle. It was such a beautiful sound and he took pride in the fact that he had caused it.

Below them, Shiloh's face had broken into a large, ridiculous smile that she tried to cover behind her palms. "I have no words for that," she admitted to the swordsman. Lowering her hands she said more clearly, "But you did say you're not entirely sure."

Zoro scratched his head in mild frustration. "I don't know how this all works."

The redhead shrugged. "Let's start small then. How about a picnic?"

"What?"

"A picnic," Shiloh repeated with a smile. "Tomorrow evening, right here on deck. We can talk or just eat or whatever. Just to see how it goes and where we stand."

Zoro looked away, an almost embarrassed look on his face. "Alright."

"Alright," Shiloh repeated. Suddenly looking quite shy, she stood with her hands folded behind her back and looked away. "It's been a really long day. I think I'm going to go wash up and start heading to bed."

Nodding wordlessly, Zoro watched the girl scurry towards the women's quarters, pen and paper completely forgotten. Unbeknownst the swordsman, the blonde cook and the orange-haired navigator caught the tiny smile he threw Shiloh's way before she closed the door. Nami let go of Sanji's hand yet again but surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. He nearly fainted but didn't because that would have been incredibly unmanly and weak. "I'm going to go talk to Shy," Nami said as she began to walk away. "I'm sure she'll have plenty to talk about."

This time Sanji really did laugh. "Definitely." He gave the navigator a small wave as she disappeared around the corner. He wanted to dwell on her beauty a little longer, but the sight of Zoro still sitting on deck presented him with an opportunity to tease that was too good to pass up. Putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, he began to walk down the stairs, making smoke rings until he was right next to Zoro.

"Crappy Cook," the green-haired man acknowledged with the smallest of nods. Was it just him, or did Zoro _actually _seem like he was in a good mood? Well, he could fix that.

"Marimo," Sanji greeted in return. He knew he probably shouldn't have given Zoro proof that he had been eavesdropping on a very personal conversation, but he simply couldn't help himself. "I heard someone's got himself a hot date tomorrow evening."

Immediately, swords and legs were all that could be seen in the cloud of smoke that was the Zoro and Sanji scuffle. But the cook kept laughing, even as the swordsman screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU NOSEY SPYING COOK-BASTARD!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Okay, romance back on track! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! You're all wonderful :) On to the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14: Infuriating Picnic

**_Straight Forward _**

**_Chapter 14: Infuriating Picnic_**

When Sanji dragged himself out of the men's quarters early the next morning, he found Shiloh standing out on the upper deck putting a letter in the bag of a News Coo. The bird looked ridiculously excited to be getting some personal mail to deliver. It hopped up and down and nipped at the redhead's fingers, causing her to laugh quietly. "Okay," she said as she patted the top of its hat. "I'm glad you're excited. Make sure it gets to him, okay? It's very important. I'm trusting you, buddy." With a loud squawk and one last friendly nip, the bird spread its wings and flew off.

"Finally finished your letter, huh?"

Shiloh turned to face him with a small smile. "Yeah. It practically took all night but I couldn't sleep anyway."

Sanji chortled as he slung an arm around the girl's shoulder, leading her to the kitchen where they would start prepping breakfast. "I wonder why."

Rolling her eyes and snorting, Shiloh replied, "Yeah right, 'you wonder.' You know exactly why, you eavesdropping jerk."

There was no bite to Shiloh's words. Shaking his head in amusement, the cook nudged the girl into the galley before following after her. "Well since you know that I know I don't feel bad asking what you're going to make for the picnic."

"Sandwiches," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on," Sanji groaned. "You can do better than that. It's a first date after all."

A slight blush appeared on Shiloh's cheeks. "I hadn't thought about it like that. But," she added slowly as her reddened face began to resume its previous complexion, "I don't want to do anything too fancy. I think Zoro and I are pretty simple people."

"Simple-minded, more like." At the girl's pout, Sanji chuckled and handed her some plates to arrange on the table. "You have a good point though. That idiot couldn't tell the difference between a meal that took three hours to make or three minutes. Might as well not waste the time."

"Sooo…. Sandwiches?"

Sanji threw a dishrag at the girl. "No, you hopeless little dummy." Shiloh removed the offending towel from her face, revealing an almost helpless look. The blond sighed. "I'll tell you what, come up with something better than sandwiches and meet me here after lunch. I'll help you out with whatever it is."

"Really?" Shiloh sent him a brilliant smile before running towards him and throwing her arms around his middle in a tight hug. "You're the best, Sanji!" He wasn't really all that thrilled about the open display of affection, but he supposed this time he would allow it instead of throwing her off of him as he usually did. He didn't return the gesture, but he smiled and patted the top of Shiloh's head before she pulled away.

"I know," he replied. "Now go over there and mix up some pancake batter."

* * *

"Hey, Cook." Sanji raised a suspicious brow at the swordsman who had suddenly come into the galley. For the past hour, various members of the crew had come in and grabbed lunch, with Zoro the only one left who hadn't yet done so. Now that he had shown up, Sanji was instantly on alert at the lack of an insulting adjective when the green-haired man had called to him.

At Zoro's serious expression, Sanji asked tensely, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Everyone's fine. I need to talk to you." Sanji frowned as the swordsman looked away, putting a hand behind his head. Was he seeing things or did Zoro actually look a little _unsure _of himself? The beginnings of nervousness began gnawing at Sanji's stomach. "Well, actually, not _talk _to you. I, uh…"

Not being able to handle the sight of this strange stuttering Zoro, Sanji said in a near shout, "Spit it out, Marimo!"

"Shit," Zoro spat. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he brought his eye up to Sanji's and hissed through clenched teeth, "I need your help with something."

The cook blinked once. Twice. Three times before his mouth began working again. "What?" Did Zoro just ask him for _help_? "Did you just ask me for help?" Zoro growled but said nothing as he nodded stiffly. Sanji stood there, too stumped to even insult the other man. Zoro had never _asked_ him for help. He never had to. In battle they automatically had each other's backs without question and any other time they never needed anything from the other. Something clicked in Sanji's brain. If Zoro needed his help with something it either had to do with Shiloh or with food. "Is it about the picnic?" Zoro blushed and gave another nod. _Bingo. _"Shiloh's already taking care of everything."

"I know," Zoro replied gruffly. "She told me you were going to help her out a little." He paused before asking with an almost tentative tone, "Are you packing the basket?"

"Yeah." Sanji was growing confused again. "Why?"

It seemed like they stared at each other for an eternity before Zoro turned away once again and mumbled so quietly Sanji almost didn't hear, "I want to make a cupcake."

_What?_ "What?" Sanji shook his head just in case there happened to be water clogging his ears. Did Zoro just say the word 'cupcake'?

"A cupcake, stupid. A tiny cake in a paper wrapper that's shaped like a muffin. Help me make one."

Although the words coming from the swordsman's mouth were strange and foreign, his scoffing, demanding tone was not. Sanji rolled his eyes, most of his surprise dissipating at Zoro's attitude. "You shouldn't insult someone you're asking help from, grass-headed asshole."

Zoro bared his teeth and growled but said nothing more, choosing instead to cross his arms and lean against the wall. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Sanji raised a curled brow. "Depends on the reason. Who the hell makes just _one_ cupcake?"

The cook received another shock when Zoro blushed, a deep frown tugging the corners of his lips downward. "I think Shiloh's birthday was a few days ago. People usually get cakes for their birthday, right? Since she's so small I thought a cupcake would be… would be…"

"Cute?" Sanji finished for him.

"Shut up," Zoro grumbled. "Don't make fun of me, Shitty Cook."

"I wasn't," the blond replied as he began rolling up his sleeves. "Alright, Marimo. Get in the kitchen and wash your hands. I'm warning you though, break anything and I'll kick you right out of here, literally."

Half an hour later found Zoro wiping up the fourth batch of batter he had managed to spill everywhere except into the paper-lined muffing tins and Sanji swearing profusely. The green-haired man had been surprisingly good at measuring and adding ingredients at the cook's instruction, but when it came to finally pouring the mixture he was a complete and utter failure. Sanji had tried to take over but Zoro had absolutely refused to let him. In certain instances, the other man's resolve was admirable but at that particular moment it was a pain in the ass and waste of resources and time.

"Damn," Zoro swore as he rinsed the towel in his hand. Frustration was clearly written on his face. "This is harder than it looks."

"That's because your proud ass didn't listen to me when I said there's an easier way to get it into the cups," Sanji reminded with a glare.

"I don't do easy," Zoro growled.

Sanji rolled his eyes as he slammed down another small bag of flour. "This is the last batch I'm letting you make, dumbass. Spill it and you're done." At that point, Zoro had made the cupcake batter enough times to have memorized the recipe. Without much effort, he measured out all the ingredients and mixed them smoothly in the large bowl. Sanji would never have said it out loud, but he was impressed with the care Zoro took in making the mixture. It was just when it was time to transfer it from the bowl to the cups of the muffin tin that his hands became unsure. As Zoro positioned the bowl over the tray, Sanji sighed dramatically, causing the green-haired man to pause and give him an irate glare. "Just let me do it, stupid swordsman."

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

Zoro put the bowl back down and pointedly looked away. Sanji could have sworn he had seen a blush bloom on the swordsman's face. "I already told you, it's for Shy." When no reply or insult came, Zoro continued, "If I just let you do it, then it's not as special."

Sanji couldn't help it; a large Cheshire cat-like smile split his face before he burst out laughing. "I can't believe it. You're actually trying to impress her! You're in deeper than I thought, Marimo."

"That's not it," Zoro replied simply, surprisingly ignoring Sanji's teasing. "I made up my mind to do this and so it needs to completely come from me. I don't want to bother others with weird sentimental stuff like this."

"Yeah because making me instruct you on how to make cupcakes then watching you spill it all over the place five times isn't bothering me."

"Four," Zoro corrected. Sanji noticed the green-haired man's eye land on the measuring cup and couldn't resist a grin. "I won't spill a single drop this time." Grabbing the measuring cup, Zoro poured some of the batter into it and very slowly managed to pour some of the mix into one of the awaiting cups of the muffin tin.

"Good job, Marimo," Sanji said with as much sincerity as he could when speaking to Zoro. "Always use your resources." It wasn't the method Sanji preferred; when pouring batter he usually used an icing bag for precision, but Zoro's way worked nonetheless, the small lip of the measuring cup making it much easier to direct the flow of the mix. They remained in companionable silence as Zoro finished filling up the rest of the twelve cups.

When he finished, he gave Sanji a small smirk before rolling his eyes and saying, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll clean up everything. Swear."

The blond shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You better, you hopeless idiot."

* * *

Sanji stared at the little design Zoro had made on the top of the single cupcake meant for Shiloh. The extras had been iced and put in the fridge for later. The swordsman had long since left the galley, making sure everything was spotless, as he had promised. At any moment, Sanji knew Shiloh would be coming in to prepare the meal for their picnic. Shaking his head at the sloppy white lines decorating the top of the small pastry, he gently picked it up and stored it in the fridge with the others. He would plate it and stick it in the basket as soon as Shiloh was finished.

Sure enough, the galley door opened and he heard a cheery voice say, "Sanji! I'm here!"

He walked around the counter and greeted the redhead with a nod. "You figure out what you want to prepare?"

"Edamame, onigiri, takoyaki, some sort of fish fillet and a bottle of sake."

Sanji chuckled. "Playing it safe, huh?" Oh, well. At least, he figured, it was better than sandwiches.

"Well," Shiloh replied slowly, "I didn't want to use anything too complicated in case you already had plans. You do feed all of us after all."

The blond smiled and shook his head, a bit touched at the girl's thoughtfulness. "That's considerate of you." He gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen. "We still have some swordfish fillets left from a few days ago, I could make that into a nice swordfish steak. And everything else is pretty simple too. It shouldn't take me too long."

"Actually, Sanji," A curly brow raised at the sight of Shiloh putting her hands behind her back, a small blush on her cheeks. "I was wondering if you would let me cook it myself?"

He could have laughed. He could have rolled his eyes and mumbled about having heard that twice already that day. He could have even said no, considering his poor kitchen had already been practically bathed in cupcake batter from Zoro. But he didn't. Instead he smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving a small squeeze. "Just don't make a mess. And let me know if you need help."

* * *

Sanji knew Shiloh wouldn't be as terrible to have in the kitchen as Zoro had been. After all, for the past six months she had been his constant helper for nearly all meals prepared. So all he really did was hover and make sure nothing became too burnt, too salty, or too odd looking. He could tell Shiloh was no expert at cooking, but it was very obvious that she was no stranger to the art either. Her small hands moved confidently but carefully, respecting the fact that this was Sanji's domain, not her own. "Did your mother teach you how to cook?" He knew it might have been insensitive to ask, but he had a feeling Shiloh wouldn't be bothered by it.

When she looked up briefly to smile at him, he knew he had been right. "A little. She worked most evenings so it was mostly Milo. Nothing fancy, though. Just the basics so I could feed myself when no one was home." Sanji's heart tugged a little at the thought of a young Shiloh preparing and eating dinner alone. The redhead must have seen something in his face because she said, "Don't look so upset. I actually sort of liked being alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It didn't happen too often and Mama had me in so many activities that it was nice to just have some peace and quiet once in a while. Of course," she added after a brief pause, "I still would have preferred having dinner with her."

Sanji nodded. "Makes sense." He would have to remember to tell Zoro that later. The swordsman would appreciate that the girl wasn't the type to need constant companionship. Then again, Sanji realized, maybe Zoro already knew. It wasn't a peculiar sight to see Shiloh by herself doing some sort of solo activity like reading or practicing her contortion. When she wasn't helping them with whatever task given to her, she was often found simply sitting on the upper deck, happily watching the waves roll by. Never once had he ever heard the girl complain of being bored or ask others to entertain her, unlike a certain straw hat-wearing captain. He smiled to himself. It was good that Shiloh wasn't needy, especially since he knew Zoro wouldn't be very nurturing. Or at all, really.

An easy silence fell between them, Sanji simply watching unconcernedly as the contortionist seasoned the swordfish and flipped it in the pan. He noticed Shiloh's gaze following the movement of the fish and was struck by a thought. "Wear blue."

Shiloh looked up as if surprised by being spoken to so suddenly. "What?"

"Wear blue," he repeated. "For the picnic. The color brings out your eyes."

Said amber eyes bore into his for a moment before Shiloh blinked and gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for all your help, Sanji. And I don't mean just the picnic."

Unable to resist, Sanji let out a laugh and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Sanji briefly stared at the cupcake Zoro had made before carefully placing it on a tiny covered cake plate. He made sure to push it all the way to the furthest side from the picnic basket's opening so that Shiloh wouldn't see or reach for it. The rest of the food got put in just as gently before he fished out an extra tablecloth from one of the cabinets to serve as a picnic blanket. Lastly, he went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sake and a bottle of juice. He was pretty sure that Shiloh didn't drink any type of liquor.

As he walked towards the grassy deck, he saw Nami walking towards him. He smiled and opened his mouth to bid his love hello, but she beat him to it with a question. "They got you involved, huh?"

Sanji chuckled. "You could say that. I didn't actually help much though. Setting everything up will be the most I've done all day."

"I told everyone to stay off the deck for a few hours."

"You're so kind, Nami-swan. I'm sure Zoro and Shiloh will appreciate that."

"Oh, it's not for them," Nami said with a smirk, "It's so we can watch how it goes uninterrupted." She pointed towards the upper deck towards her tangerine trees, which Sanji realized had the perfect view of the grassy lower deck.

He chuckled and cooed, "You never cease to amaze me, Nami-swan." The navigator sent him a small smile before taking the basket and sake from his arms and setting them down. Next she took one side of the tablecloth/blanket and helped him spread it on the ground. Sanji marveled at how her breasts bounced slightly as they carefully smoothed out the few wrinkles still present.

"You know," Nami said, interrupting his thoughts. The cook gave her a curious look as she set the basket in the middle of the cloth and carefully propped the sake and juice bottles against it. "We should do this sometime, Sanji."

Had he heard her right? "Huh?" The minute the syllable fell form his mouth he cursed himself for how stupid he sounded. "Excuse me?"

Was he imagining it or was Nami actually _blushing_? His heart skipped a beat as she looked away and brushed a lock or orange hair behind her ear. "A picnic. We should go on a picnic together."

Sanji had no words for how ecstatic he felt. The world could have ended right then and there and he would have been fine. He could have done a noodly love dance, could have taken her into his arms and planted a romantic kiss on her lips, but instead, he simply bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, and took her hand in his before giving it a delicate kiss and replying, "Any time you wish, Nami-swan."

To him, there was absolutely no greater joy than seeing Nami smile and knowing it was he who had caused it.

* * *

"Look, there they are."

Sanji sat up red in the face and quickly tried to smooth his hair back down. Despite all the build up, at that moment he wasn't actually that excited to spy on the pair down below. He much would have rather focus on Nami's soft lips. However, said navigator was already peering around the trees, eyes intently following the figures down below.

Trying not to feel too disappointed, Sanji crawled over to where she sat and looked down. He was pleased to see Shiloh had listened to his suggestion. The girl wore a large royal blue sweater that exposed one small shoulder over black leggings that disappeared into a pair of well-worn brown combat boots. Her crimson hair was put up in a messy bun, the white bandana Zoro had given her tied around the base, making a cute bow-like knot at the side. She looked a little more casual than Sanji had expected, but he supposed that would suit Zoro just fine, considering he was simply wearing his usual outfit.

"She looks cute," Nami commented.

"I told her to wear blue."

"Good call."

Zoro waited for Shiloh to take a seat on the blanket before doing so himself. Sanji was impressed; Zoro had a few basic manners after all. However, the swordsman hadn't even greeted the girl and remained silent as she unpacked the basket. Sanji noted that she had not found the special dessert hidden in the furthest corner. "It's not much," Shiloh said, "But I hope it'll do."

Zoro looked away, eye on the ocean. "It's fine."

The redhead snorted as she made to uncover the food. "You don't even know what it is yet. For all you know it could be terrible." She paused and shrugged, a playful smirk on her lips. "Or poisoned."

Food exposed, Zoro brought his eye down to inspect the meal. He raised a brow at Shiloh, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "It doesn't look terrible." He grabbed an onigiri and took a giant bite out of it that made Sanji roll his eyes. "Not poisoned." Alright, so his not-so-high-hopes for Zoro had been short lived. At least Shiloh looked amused as he shoved the rest of the onigiri into his mouth. Sanji frowned as Zoro looked away and mumbled something around the food he was chewing. The blond shook his head. The idiot could have at least swallowed first.

Shiloh's eyes had widened, so Sanji assumed she had caught something in Zoro's garble that he hadn't. "What?"

The green-haired man swallowed roughly before very slowly and quietly replying, "I said, 'you look nice.'"

Nami and Sanji exchanged a look before sharing a quiet laugh.

"Oh," Shiloh replied, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. This time it was she who directed her gaze away. "Thank you." Needing something to do with her hands, she busied herself with grabbing one of the cups to pour Zoro some sake. However, her hands froze midway. She took one look at the swordsman, then the bottle, before simply handing him the entire thing. "I don't drink."

Zoro took a swig before asking curiously, "Have you ever?"

"Oh sure," Shiloh answered nonchalantly. "I had tons of clients who constantly offered drinks trying to get me drunk. It never happened though. Turns out I go right to the puking part without any of the fun."

Sanji paled. That wasn't exactly good dinner conversation. He heard Nami groan in frustration beside him. "You're so dumb, Shy," she chastised from their hiding place.

As if she had heard the navigator, Shiloh looked up abruptly, a worried expression on her face as she met Zoro's gaze. "Sorry. Inappropriate."

Silence fell between them as Shiloh put one of the swordfish stakes on a plate and put it in front of the drinking swordsman. Putting the sake bottle down, Zoro stared right at the redhead and stated. "What scum."

Again, Shiloh looked up, surprise in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Those men you were talking about. They're just scum. Don't think about them anymore."

Zoro's words could have sounded rude, but even Sanji had a hard time interpreting them as such. He knew the swordsman had good intentions behind the order, despite the way it had come out.

Shiloh seemed to catch on because she smiled. "Alright. I won't. Besides," she added as she looked away shyly, "I've got enough to think about with you around."

Zoro blushed and also averted his gaze. "Stop. Don't say things like that."

Sanji heard Nami giggle. "They're like children."

"Oh come on, Nami-swan," he chided playfully. "Even children have better game than Zoro." The navigator smacked his shoulder to avoid bursting into laughter.

The shorter redhead down below asked slowly. "What kind of things should I say?"

Zoro let out a frustrated sound and crossed his arms. "How the hell should I know? I've never…" He faltered, the blush coming back full force. "I've never done this kind of thing before."

Shiloh giggled nervously. "Yeah, me either. This is my first real date."

Zoro's eye shot towards hers. "Date?"

Surprised, Shiloh's eyes widened at the unexpected reaction. "Yeah? This is a date, right?"

"I-I…" Sanji would have laughed at Zoro's stuttering if he weren't so flabbergasted at his cluelessness. "I guess so… If you want it to be." When Shiloh said nothing he continued, "A date, huh? So what are we supposed to do?"

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief when Shiloh just laughed and replied, "Why don't we just eat first? Will figure out the rest when we're not hungry."

Zoro nodded and proceeded to reach for the food in front of him. Up on the higher deck behind the tangerine trees, Sanji sighed and gave Nami a weary smile. "It's almost painful to watch."

The navigator nodded in agreement. "Still though, it doesn't look like things are going badly. Maybe awkward is just normal for them."

Before Sanji could respond, Zoro surprised them both by saying, "This is kind of weird."

Horrified, Sanji nearly chucked a tangerine at the stupid tactless muscle-brain's head, but Shiloh's laugh stopped him. "It is, isn't it? I've been nervous about this all day and now that we're sitting here I really have no clue what to say or talk about."

Much to Sanji's surprise, Zoro chuckled. "Me either."

"We could talk about that."

"About what?"

"About how neither of us knows what to talk about."

"That's dumb."

"I guess it is."

The blond blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Zoro was actually _smiling_. Not smirking or sneering, but sincerely smiling at the giggling redhead across from him. "You're weird, Shy."

"You think so?"

"A little, yeah." Zoro's eye seemed to land on something towards the side of Shiloh's face. Without warning, he reached forward and put his hand at the girl's jaw and turned her head ever so slightly. "Did you pierce your ears?"

The contortionist, surprised by the swordsman's sudden close proximity, only managed a strangled, "Huh…?"

"Your ears," Zoro repeated, oblivious to the girl's reddening cheeks. "Were they pierced before?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I just didn't have earrings to put in them." While Zoro continued to stare at her ear, Shiloh's face grew increasingly redder. "Um… h-how long are you going to hold my head like this?"

Zoro lowered his hand but raised a brow. "Does it bother you?"

"No, that's not it… I was just surprised, that's all. I mean, I like you a lot so when you suddenly touch me like that it makes me feel a little flustered."

The green-haired man answered with a tilt of his head and a flat stare. "Huh? I don't get it. I was just looking. No big deal."

Shiloh looked at him with large eyes. "So if I did it to you, you wouldn't mind?"

"No-" Zoro nearly gasped when Shiloh's small hand moved to his jaw, her thumb gently running over his three golden earrings. Sanji was both pleased and surprised that Zoro hadn't moved away the moment Shiloh had reached for him. The swordsman had fast enough reflexes to have evaded her if he really wanted to. Despite himself, a deep blush invaded Zoro's cheeks. "What are you doing?" _Ha,_ Sanji thought with a smirk, _Eat your words, cocky marimo._

"Just looking," Shiloh replied innocently. "Why three?"

She pulled her hand away and took a sip of her juice, acting like the two of them hadn't just invaded each other's personal space. Zoro shook his head slightly, like a dog shaking off water and replied as he reached for another onigiri, "Three swords, three earrings." Before Shiloh could reply he asked, "What about yours?"

Shiloh put her cup down and brought a hand up to feel the singular earring in her left ear. "The pearl stands for the ocean, because I was born at sea while Mama was travelling." She moved her head so Zoro could get a better look at the other two. "The diamond stands for Venus."

The swordsman blinked. "Why Venus?"

A secretive smile crossed Shiloh's lips. "Because of the moon."

Zoro frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"Venus shines brightest before dawn," Shiloh paused, her eyes going soft as her smile turned sweet. "And once in a while, it's right next to the moon. It's really pretty when you see it." She pointed to her ear. "The moon is a crescent because it's my favorite moon phase."

"Why?"

Nami poked Sanji's arm to get his attention. "I've never heard Zoro ask so many questions before." The blond nodded as the navigator's eyes lit up. "He must actually really like her."

"Trust me," Sanji replied with a quiet laugh. "He does."

"Because it looks like a cute little smile," Shiloh answered simply. "And it's always nice to see a cute smile."

"That's true," Sanji agreed softly as he took Nami's hand into his. He was rewarded with a beautiful, heart-warming giggle.

Zoro seemed to chew on Shiloh's words before saying, "I guess."

The pair resumed eating quietly before Shiloh said slowly with a bit of hesitation in her voice, "There's something I'd like to ask you."

Zoro gave her a slightly suspicious look. "Alright."

Shiloh's eyes travelled to Zoro's swords, which were laid flat on the blanket right besides the swordsman. "The white katana, was it a gift?"

Surprised, Zoro dropped the piece of swordfish steak he had been about to put in his mouth. "Huh?" By the tangerine trees, Sanji found himself gaping while Nami's eyes went wide.

The redhead's amber eyes locked on Zoro's. "Who gave it to you?"

For a moment, Zoro remained silent, shock clearly written on his face. But he recovered soon enough and replied as he went back to his food, "A friend."

A knowing look came over Shiloh's face. "A female friend?"

Zoro's head snapped up so fast that his hair was nothing more than a green blur. Eye filled with a mixture of surprise and suspicion, he asked, "How did you know?"

Shiloh briefly met his eyes before turning away, the ghost of a smile touching her lips. "Woman's intuition." Up by the tangerine trees, all Sanji and Nami could do was exchange confused looks. Watching Zoro take a sip of sake, the contortionist waited until he put the bottle down before urging, "So? Was it a gift or something?"

Zoro looked away, but much to Sanji's surprise, answered softly, "You could say that." Shiloh continued to stare at the swordsman so intently as if waiting for more of an answer that Sanji was almost afraid her eyes would burst from her lack of blinking. Zoro must have felt it too because he added, "After she died, I asked her father if I could have it."

Shiloh nodded, understanding setting into her face. The two of them grew quite before she broke the silence by sighing and saying, "It's nice to have things to remember people by."

"Like your mother's necklace?" Zoro asked cautiously.

Sanji found himself surprised at the way Shiloh's eyes suddenly grew sad. "Yeah," she answered slowly, "Sort of like that. She didn't really leave it for me, though." At the lack of response, she continued slowly, "In her will it says the necklace is supposed to be returned to Shanks."

Zoro's gaze softened. "What did she leave you?"

Amber eyes bore gently into his. "A lot of good memories." Shiloh took a breath and looked down to pick at her food. "I just wish she had remembered them too."

What happened next seemed so surreal that Sanji _actually_ pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, earning him a questioning glance from Nami. Zoro reached over and placed his hand under Shiloh's chin, tilting her head up so he could look into her widened eyes. "I'll remember you." A sharp breath hitched in the redhead's throat at his words. "No matter what happens, I'll remember you. I promise."

"Go, Zoro," Nami urged quietly, pulling Sanji from his shock just to push him right back in when she cheered, "Go in for the kiss!"

"You don't really think he-" A strangled cry from the swordsman down below interrupted the cook. He looked back down to find Zoro all the way back on the other side of the blanket (which admittedly wasn't really that far from Shiloh to begin with), arms crossed as his beet red face turned away from the blushing girl across from him. "Ah," Sanji sighed. "He's normal again."

"The basket," Zoro practically yelled. "There's still something in there."

It took Shiloh a minute before she registered what the swordsman was saying. Blinking a few times as her brain started working again, she gave the basket a quick look before reaching inside it.

"What's Zoro talking about?" Nami asked curiously.

Sanji chuckled. "The idiot made a special dessert for her."

Nami looked worried. "Good grief. Is the galley still in one piece?"

"I appreciate your concern, Nami-swan. Your heart is as beautiful as your eyes. The stupid marimo actually did a halfway decent job. It _looks_ terrible though."

The navigator directed her worried look towards the swordsman and contortionist. "I hope it doesn't _taste_ terrible."

Sanji looked up thoughtfully. "Well he followed my recipe so it should be fine." Nami shot him a suspicious glare. "I swear, Nami-swan, I wouldn't dare take my eyes of that brute in my kitchen."

"That, I believe," she replied, her gaze softening. "If Zoro did anything to your kitchen I'd kill him."

The cook's visible eye widened. "I'm sorry, Nami-swan but what did you say?"

Nami smiled innocently. "Nothing."

He wanted to ask again, but he had already heard her pretty clearly the first time. His heart had soared at her mumbled words. It was a treat to hear the beautiful navigator acknowledge things that were important to him and even more so to hear that she wanted to protect them. One of the things he loved about her so much was how she was simultaneously fiercely bold and incredibly caring.

Sanji was pulled from his adoring when he heard Shiloh ask, "What is this?" Zoro answered by looking away and placing a hand awkwardly behind his head. The redhead's eyes lit up as a delighted smile split across her face. "Is this for me?" The swordsman merely nodded, keeping his eyes away from hers. Shiloh took the cover off the tiny cake plate and immediately let out a surprised, but happy squeal. "A cupcake? Did you make it?" Again, Zoro simply nodded, but this time he managed to look at the giggling redhead. "It's adorable. I love it."

A small smile on his face, Sanji let out a sigh and mumbled to himself, "Dumb-ass clumsy Marimo." He had seen what Zoro had attempted to draw on the top of the cupcake with white icing. It was supposed to be the face of a cat with 'Happy Birthday' written under it. However, Zoro had underestimated how hard putting tiny writing on such a small area would be and only managed to put a sloppy 'H' and 'B.' As for the cat, he had only managed to put two ears, a pair of tiny dotted eyes, a small, lopsided mouth and two wiggly whiskers on each side. "It's a cat," He told Nami who was craning her neck to find a good angle to get a look at the tiny pastry from their perch. "Or it's supposed to be, anyway."

"A cat?" She asked incredulously. "He actually put the effort into drawing a _cat_ onto a _cupcake_?" At Sanji's nod, Nami let out a loud sigh and leaned back on her hands. Shaking her head she wondered, "Why a cat? That's way too cute for Zoro."

"Well Shy's last name _is_ Catling."

"Does Zoro even remember that?"

"…You know, that's a good question, Nami-swan."

Zoro's voice suddenly caught their attention. "You remind me of one," he said to the redhead who was still inspecting the cupcake with a smile.

Shiloh looked up and raised a brow. "A cupcake?"

"No, idiot," The green-haired man replied with a roll of his unscarred eye. "A cat."

"Oh. Because of my last name?"

For a moment Zoro said nothing, his intense stare rendering the girl silent as she watched him, confused by his silence. From the upper deck, Sanji frowned. Did the idiot's brain just break? Why wasn't he saying anything? He nearly jumped in surprise when Zoro suddenly answered, "Because of your eyes."

His words caused Shiloh to blush yet again. Nami shrugged and turned to Sanji. "I can kind of see what he means." The cook had to admit he did too. Shiloh's amber irises contrasted sharply against her pupils, giving her eyes an incredibly intense and sharp look when seen up close.

The redhead looked back down at the cupcake and asked, "What's 'HB' mean?"

At that, Zoro busied himself by stuffing a takoyaki into his mouth. Around his chewing he mumbled, "It was supposed to say 'Happy Birthday' but it didn't fit…"

Shiloh fumbled with the cupcake as she nearly dropped it in surprise. Sanji couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh as the girl cradled it as close to her body as she could without it touching her clothing. "Aww," Nami couldn't resist cooing.

"Zoro," the contortionist called with a soft voice and bright eyes, "That is so sweet, I don't even have words… Just… Thank you." A little bit of confusion filled her face, causing her to tilt her head slightly, "But I don't remember telling you my birthday. Actually, I don't think I've told anyone on the ship."

"You told Nami at the bathhouse a few months ago that your birthday was in a few months so it had to have passed or be coming up in a few days."

Shiloh snorted. "Oh right." A smirk was sent towards the swordsman, "So hold on, if you heard that did you hear us talking about breast size and puberty too?"

"Uh…"

Sanji smiled nervously as Nami sent him a glare. "You guys could hear us through the wall?!"

"Well, yes but it's really a good thing, Nami-swan. That's how we knew those bounty hunters had shown up."

The navigator sent him a glare. "You're all such creeps, you know that?"

Sanji chanced grabbing her hand and was thankful when she didn't snatch it away. "The others may be creeps, but I only do it because I love everything that comes out of your mouth."

Nami raised a brow, her glare fading into a cheeky smirk. "Even when I scream at you and smack you around?"

The cook brought her soft knuckles to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. "Even then," he whispered. He couldn't help but smile as Nami pulled her hand away, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.

Down below, Shiloh let out a loud laugh. "Oh man, it's a good thing I didn't say anything too embarrassing."

"You asked about Luffy's junk."

The redhead burst into a fit of giggles. Sanji took note of the fact that the corners of Zoro's lips were turned upwards in the smallest of smiles. "That's not embarrassing, it's just funny."

"You're so weird," Zoro repeated as he reached for the sake bottle.

And that was when Sanji saw it happen. With a smile from Shiloh and a chuckle from Zoro, the pair fell into an easy rhythm that consisted of eating, chatting, and laughing. They suddenly seemed so natural together, like they had been friends for years. _How_ it happened and the exact moment, Sanji had no idea but now that he was witnessing it, he couldn't help but be a little shocked. Whatever they were talking about, their words didn't even matter any more. The nervous awkwardness that had been there at the beginning of the picnic had suddenly disappeared like a raindrop falling into the ocean, leaving only a jovial familiarity. The blond watched with a smile on his face, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

About ten minutes passed this way until he heard, "Sanji." The cook turned to find Nami staring intently at the pair below with a sad expression that didn't fit the happy atmosphere. "What happens if things don't work out between them?"

Sanji blinked. He hadn't really thought that far since it was so early in their not-quite-relationship, but he tried to consider it for Nami's sake, if only to get the pensive darkness out of her eyes. "Things go back to how they were before Zoro acknowledged her feelings," he reassured her calmly. "I doubt either of them would let something like that change how we all live. They may both be idiots but I wouldn't consider either of them petty." Nami sighed, causing Sanji to frown and bring an arm around her waist. "What's bothering you, Nami-swan? Your troubled eyes make my heart ache."

Nami remained silent a moment before turning to directly face the cook with a look that made his heart skip a beat. The intensity in those eyes was almost too much for him to bear. "I don't want either of them to get hurt." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Heat began to spread where her cheek met his body but he tried not to think about it and focus on her words. "Zoro may be an idiot but he's still a good guy. I think he needs someone like Shiloh, someone who can tolerate all the crazy things about him and still love him." Her eyes fell on the small redhead below who was offering Zoro the rest of her swordfish steak. "And Shiloh… I think she deserves a good guy more than anyone. The fact that she even took a chance on Zoro after what she's been through… It's so crazy." Closing her eyes, she took a breath before giving Sanji an almost pleading look, as if begging him to tell her everything would be fine. "I just want them to be happy."

The cook wasn't used to seeing Nami vulnerable like this. Strengthening his resolve, he put on a smile and titled her chin upwards so he could see her eyes. "Nami-swan, you truly have a big heart." He jerked his head towards the pair below, urging her to look. "Do you think that, right now, in this moment, that those two fools look happy?"

Nami followed his gaze and answered slowly, "Yes. Yes, they do."

Sanji nodded and placed a soft kiss on the navigator's forehead, secretly thrilled that she hadn't dodged him. "Something tells me that no matter what may happen, _that_," he gestured towards the laughing pair, "Is what they'll remember." Nami looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes fading. "The good memories, just like Shy said."

With those simple words, Nami suddenly pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, I get it. No need to get sappy." Sanji smiled. _That_ was his Nami, the cheeky, spunky, bold navigator he had come to love. However, he knew that if that suddenly insecure and vulnerable side came out, he would love her just as much, and stand strong for her even more so than usual. The orange-haired woman gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Sanji. I don't know why I got so worked up all of a sudden, but thank you. I suppose it's best just to let those two figure things out and trust that they won't make a mess of things."

Sanji intended to confirm her last statement, but the sudden silence down below prevented him from doing so, prompting him instead to lean over and look towards Shiloh and Zoro. The plates had been put away, leaving only the sake bottle and the scraggly cat cupcake on the blanket. However, those two things lay forgotten as Shiloh leaned in towards the swordsman. "Zoro," she said softly, "Is it okay if I give you a kiss?"

"Say yes, you stupid idiot!" Nami said in a fierce whisper. "You better say yes or I'll kick your sword-swinging ass myself!"

Sanji's eyes were nearly as wide as Zoro's visible one as Shiloh leaned in even further. "Unless you say 'no' I'm going to do it, okay?" Zoro didn't say a word.

The blond found himself holding his breath as Nami squealed and continued to quietly cheer Shiloh on, her previous anxiety completely gone. Zoro seemed frozen in place, his lips parted slightly in surprise. Shiloh's eyes were half-lidded, a blush burning on her cheeks. As she inched closer, Zoro closed his eye and Sanji's heart nearly skipped a beat at the notion that the swordsman was really going to let the girl do it.

However, it was Zoro's hand, not his lips that met Shiloh's. She blinked, his palm still covering her mouth as he blushed. "Cut it out, Shy." He dropped his hand and directed his gaze elsewhere.

Nami let out a frustrated groan and fell onto her back, arms spread-eagled. "I'm done. I don't know why I was so worried earlier. All these two are doing is making me tired."

Sanji found himself a little angry. What kind of man refused a kiss?! "That asshole," he growled. "I'm going to kill him for rejecting a woman's affection like that!"

Shiloh scooted back to where she had been sitting, a small smile on her face. "Sorry," she said without any remorse. "Maybe next time, huh?"

Without any warning, Zoro reached over and pulled the girl to his chest, his lips by her ear. Her face wore a look of sheer shock, followed by a blush and a nod. Then they stood and Zoro began folding the blanket as Shiloh gently cradled her cupcake with one hand while putting plates and things away in the basket with the other. Without any sort of verbal exchange, Zoro gave the girl a nod and began walking towards the crow's nest as she took the basket and headed towards the galley.

Nami stood and practically yelled, "What the hell just happened?!"

Sanji shook his head and lit a cigarette, utterly confused and really quite ready to give up on the pair. "I have no idea."

If Sanji and Nami had peeked through the galley's porthole instead of simmering in their frustration, they would have seen Shiloh with her back against the door, blushing intensely as Zoro's whisper rang through her ears.

_"Meet me on the deck right before sunrise."_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_OH SNAP. __When Zoro whispers in your ear, you do as he says._

_As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! _


	15. Chapter 15: One Long Morning

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 15 – One Long Morning_**

It was purely coincidence that Sanji happened to have an insane bout of insomnia that night. Swinging his legs out of his bunk, he made his way out of the men's quarters and into the darkness of what he assumed was very early daytime. The sky was still a deep inky blue with no hint of sunlight in sight. It was still much too early to get ready for breakfast so Sanji settled for leaning against the railing, watching the slow passing of the stars above. He was about to light a cigarette when the sound of a door opening stopped him. Upon seeing Shiloh coming out of the women's quarters and Zoro's silhouette making its way down from the crow's nest, Sanji instinctively ducked down behind the banister.

Shiloh made her way up the stairs, meeting Zoro at the base of the foremast. The nights had been warm lately, so the redhead's pajamas consisted of a white tank top that had a big print of a singular strawberry on the front and soft pink shorts. Zoro had forgone his long green coat in favor of his usual white shirt and black pants. Both of them were barefoot.

The green-haired man simply nodded in greeting, before turning away, eye raised to the cloudless sky. Sanji watched as Shiloh shifted nervously, hands folded behind her back. "So," she began slowly, "Now what?"

Still Zoro said nothing. Sanji wanted to throw something at him. It was rude to invite a lady out and then ignore her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he saw Shiloh scratch her head in confusion and open her mouth to speak. However, Zoro beat her to it. "You were right."

The redhead blinked. "Huh?"

Zoro turned a soft eye on her before pointing upwards. "It _is_ pretty." From his hiding spot, Sanji looked to the sky to see an incredibly bright light beside the crescent moon. He noted that the horizon was beginning to lighten to a pale periwinkle. Vaguely, he acknowledged how strange it was to hear Zoro say the word "pretty."

"Oh, wow," Shiloh breathed. "There it is."

Sanji remained crouched, astounded that Zoro had remembered the girl's words and actually acted on them. Despite all the teasing and mocking, he knew Zoro was a good man, he just never expected him to be a _romantic _one_._ That probably wasn't the swordsman's intention, but never the less, asking Shiloh to view something so special to her without any prompting fell under that category.

The pair simply stood with their necks craned, breathing gently in the easy silence. Then, tentatively and carefully, Shiloh reached out and wrapped her small hand around Zoro's. Her head snapped towards the swordsman in surprise, and Sanji could only assume that Zoro had given her hand a small squeeze in return. "Zoro," Shiloh called softly. "_Now_ can I kiss you?"

The green-haired man let out a slow breath before releasing Shiloh's hand and looking down at the redhead. "Shy," he said sternly but gently, "There's something I need you to understand." Shiloh must have sensed the urgency in his voice because she nodded and looked deeply into the swordsman's eye, waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman. When I decided to follow my dream, I had already discarded my life." From behind the banister, Sanji stiffened at the familiar words. There was no way he was witnessing a rejection, right? The picnic had gone so well and he had been pretty damn sure that he had gotten it through Zoro's thick skull that the idiot should try and live a little. "I made a promise to a friend a long time ago, and I can't let anything get in the way of that. It's my ultimate goal." Contrary to his bold words, the swordsman very tenderly reached out and pushed a lock of Shiloh's hair behind her ear. Sanji frowned. No blush came to her face; her amber eyes remained staring into Zoro's, hanging on to his every word. "Whatever it is you want, I'm not the right person to give it to you."

At that, Shiloh tilted her head and frowned. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not asking you for anything but a chance, Zoro."

"You don't get it," Zoro growled softly as he pulled his hand away. When he next spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, filled with an unfamiliar emotion that Sanji would have labeled as regret had it been anyone but Zoro speaking. "I'm _incapable_ of giving you _anything_."

"That's a lie." Sanji was a bit taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Shiloh's tone. A strange maturity shone in her eyes, a light that spoke of experience and understanding. "That's a lie," she repeated slowly. A small smile graced her lips as Zoro frowned in confusion. "_You_ don't get it Zoro. I don't like you because of what you _could_ give. I like you because of what you've _already_ given."

The swordsman shook his head. "I haven't-"

"Friendship," Shiloh interrupted. "Protection. Ambition. Pride." A small hand met his chest, palm running down the path of his scar through his shirt. "Acceptance. Trust." The hand moved to rest at the side of his jaw. "Tenderness." Zoro's hand wrapped around the girl's wrist but didn't pull it away. "Zoro," she continued, "I _like_ that you won't let anything get in the way of your dream. I accept it and embrace it. I'm willing to be a part of your life for a little while, or a long time. We don't need a path to be laid out for us. We can figure it out as we go. Besides," she added with a warm smile, "Don't you always end up where you need to be?"

Zoro's visible eye widened. Sanji had to admit, he was a bit moved at the girl's speech. His heart empathized; her words perfectly echoed the song in his heart meant for a certain orange-haired navigator. "Shy," the swordsman whispered, but the girl wasn't finished.

"You said you already discarded your life, but that doesn't mean you're dead." Shiloh sent the swordsman a slightly cocky smile, her eyes shining with the light of a challenge. "You've still got flesh and blood, Future Greatest Swordsman in the World, so maybe you should listen to what that beating heart is saying."

"It's saying I have a promise to keep," Zoro replied quietly.

Shiloh let out a small laugh. "I said listen to what it's _saying, _not what it's _screaming._"

Sanji didn't know how or why, but those specific words affected Zoro as if they were some sort of magical spell. His eye widened with realization before softening with a warm light directed at the contortionist. While Shiloh had been talking, his posture had been stiff and defensive, but it had suddenly changed into something much more relaxed and fluid as he took a deep breath. His hand cupped the girl's blushing cheek. "You're really something else, you know that?"

"An alien," Shiloh breathed, though the joke fell on deaf ears since she and Zoro were staring so intently into each other's eyes. Sanji felt his heart skip a beat. This was the moment; He just knew it. He probably should have given the two their privacy but he couldn't. No one in their right mind would have passed up the chance to witness Zoro being openly affectionate towards someone.

"I've never kissed anyone before." The moment was lost and Sanji nearly burst out laughing at Zoro's red, embarrassed face. In the back of his mind, Sanji had already assumed that Zoro had never kissed before, but hearing it come from the swordsman himself was almost too much for the cook to bear. It took all his self-control not to jump from where he stood and start yelling about the clueless marimo's inexperience.

However, the two by the mast were still locked in an intense gaze. Shiloh smiled and replied, "It's okay. Just lean down a little."

The height difference made them look ridiculous and Zoro's green hair against Shiloh's deep red in the blossoming sunlight clashed oddly, but the way their lips touched, soft and sweet lasting but a few seconds, was strangely beautiful, even to Sanji.

_A perfect memory,_ the cook thought to himself, unable to resist the smile creeping onto his face, _for a pair of hopeless idiots._

* * *

When Shiloh hadn't shown up later that morning to help with breakfast, Sanji had assumed that the girl had simply slept in after her late night escapade with a certain green-haired swordsman, though he didn't actually know what happened after the kiss since he had finally gotten sleepy and gone to bed. But when Nami and Robin walked into the galley to join the rest of the crew for breakfast without the redhead, Sanji felt the slightest bit of concern grip his stomach. After scanning the room, Nami turned to the cook with confused eyes. "Where's Shy?"

He froze in the middle of putting pancakes on the table. "She never came in. I thought she was still in bed."

Robin shook her head. "She was gone before we even woke up."

Sanji turned his eye to the other crewmembers who were munching away, seemingly without a care in the world. Carefully setting down the plate of pancakes, he moved so he was hovering menacingly above Zoro, who looked up at him with a groggy, but still irritated glare. "What do you want, Curly-Brow?"

"Where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Where is Shiloh, you crappy swordsman?" If anyone knew where the girl was, surely it was the last person she had been seen with. A strange possibility crossed Sanji's mind, causing him to growl and yank Zoro up by the collar. "What did you do? Did you _touch_ her? Take advantage of the poor girl's feelings? Tell me you didn't violate her, you classless pervert!"

Zoro jumped to his feet, brandishing a fork and shouted, "Don't lump me in with you, creepy love-cook! I don't know where she is! I haven't seen her since last night."

Sanji let go of the green-haired man and crossed his arms. Sure, he wanted Zoro and Shiloh to be happy but something like _that_ was way too much way too soon. "So if I went up to the crow's nest right now, she wouldn't be there?"

Luffy's head swiveled around to face whoever was speaking as Zoro and Sanji continued to argue, food pushing his cheeks out to a ridiculous extent. "No, and why the hell would she be?!"

Sanji huffed, moving away to put out more food and grumbled, "You're right. Someone as _inexperienced_ as you wouldn't be able to get that far even if you tried."

"What did you say?!"

"So where is she then?" Zoro and Sanji both turned to Nami who was frowning. "It's not like her to suddenly disappear like that. Did something happen last night?"

Zoro looked pointedly away as Sanji walked around the counter to the kitchen. He wanted to answer, but the information wasn't his to give. Luffy shrugged and suggested around a mouthful of food, "Maybe she's in the bathroom."

As if on cue, a continuous half screaming, half yelling was suddenly heard ringing throughout The Thousand Sunny, growing louder as if came nearer. The galley door burst open and the noise stopped, Shiloh rushing breathlessly into the room. "I'm sorry," She exclaimed, looking directly at Sanji. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about helping with breakfast!"

"Calm down," Sanji replied with a shake of his head. He gestured to the table. "You can make it up to me by washing all the dishes afterwards. For now, just sit and have some breakfast."

Shiloh obeyed and began to walk around the others to her seat beside Nami. However, as she passed Zoro, she nonchalantly kissed his cheek and greeted, "Good morning," before walking on and sitting besides the giggling navigator. Oblivious to the snickering and the swordsman's beet red face, Shiloh moved to begin putting food on her plate.

Luffy looked to Zoro, then around at his amused crew, then to Shiloh. "How come only Zoro gets a good morning kiss?"

That did it. Everyone promptly burst into loud laughter as Zoro stood and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"How delightful," Brook said between breaths. "I want one too!"

"Don't even think about!" Zoro yelled, pointing his knife at the chuckling musician, "I'll cut you up!"

"Oooh," Usopp teased, "Zoro's getting jealous!"

"I am not!"

Robin hmm'd thoughtfully before saying with a smile, "Well Brook did get a kiss from her a few months ago."

A loud laugh came from Franky. "That's right! Looks like the bones has you beat, Bro!"

Luffy's loud laugh cut through the air as he slapped his hand against the table. "That's so sad, Zoro! Brook got a kiss before you did and all he had to do was ask!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, LUFFY!"

"Maybe Shy just likes Brook better because he at least has _some_ manners," Nami suggested with a smirk. "Right, Shy?" All eyes turned to the redhead at the lack of response. Sanji was surprised to find the girl staring detachedly at her plate, which only had an untouched muffin on it. Something in the back of Sanji's mind buzzed at the sight. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the girl take one of the muffins at breakfast before. "Shy?" Nami repeated, all mirth gone.

The contortionist's head snapped up, eyes wide, as if surprised to see them. "What?" She blinked and slowly brought a hand up to rub her eyes. "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

Luffy stretched out his neck so that his face was right in front of the dazed redhead's. He seemed to take in her face before laughing, head snapping back to where it should be as his neck retracted. "You're weird today."

Sanji sent a suspicious glare at Zoro before walking over to Shiloh and putting a hand on her head. "Did something happen?"

Shiloh looked up at him before bringing her gaze back down, as if debating whether or not she should speak. Taking a slow breath, she admitted, "I had a weird dream."

The cook immediately felt his shoulders relax. "That's all? Damn, Shy. For a second I really thought something was wrong."

Offering a sheepish smile, Shiloh replied, "Sorry. Sometimes I get really focused on something and I forget about everything else. I almost walked into the mast earlier."

Usopp snorted. "That's pretty intense. So is that where you were? Off thinking somewhere?"

"Yeah. In the tub."

"Ha!" Luffy shouted in triumph, once again stuffing his face with food. "I told you she was in the bathroom!"

Chopper tilted his head in curiosity. "You were taking a bath this early? Do you not feel well?"

Shiloh shook her head. "I wasn't taking a bath," she clarified. "I was just sitting in the tub. Thinking and stuff."

"What?" Nami asked incredulously over Brook, Usopp, and Luffy's laughter. "You really _are_ weird today."

"I _superrr_ get it though," Franky put in with a shrug. "I do my best thinking on the toilet."

"We don't need to know that!" Nami and Sanji yelled in unison.

"I'll try that next time."

Zoro sputtered around his cup, nearly choking on the juice he had intended on drinking in an effort not to laugh.

Nami promptly swatted the shorter girl on the back of the head. "Don't entertain it!"

"Sorry." The noise began to die down to an amiable chatter as Shiloh took a singular bite out of her muffin, the others following suit and going back to their meal.

Sanji barely managed to turn around to offer a special heart-shaped pancake to Nami when the sudden sound of Shiloh slamming her fists on the table caused everyone's heads to swivel towards the redhead, who had paled to an alarming extent. For a second, Sanji wondered what was going on until he noticed the bitten muffin on Shiloh's plate. He didn't even have time to shout before Shiloh made the worst half choking half wheezing sound he had ever heard in his life. The redhead attempted to stand, knocking her chair back in the process, before falling to her knees, hands clutching the collar of her shirt as she continued to gurgle, tears streaming down her face.

"CHOPPER!"

The doctor was immediately beside the girl. He turned his head and ordered, "Hold her down!"

Jumping out of their chairs, Nami and Robin each pinned down one of Shiloh's arms, while Sanji and Zoro each took a leg.

"What's going on?!" Luffy shouted as he hovered over them.

"Are the muffin's poisoned?!" Usopp cried as he gripped at his own throat.

Sanji managed to throw the sniper a nasty glare as Chopper fumbled around in his bag. How dare the sharpshooter say such a thing, even jokingly? He opened his mouth with the intent of saying something nasty to the long-nosed man, but a horrible strangled sound coming from Shiloh stopped him.

"Chopper, do something," Zoro shouted. "_Quick!_"

The doctor emerged from his bag with some sort of syringe in his hoof. Intent on his task, he told the swordsman, "Hold her leg still," before sinking the needle into Shiloh's thigh. Within the next minute, her body stilled and the terrible suffocating noises began to quiet into labored breathing.

Sanji gently let go of the leg he had been holding when he felt Shiloh's body relax, Nami and Robin releasing the contortionist's arms. Before Zoro could release Shiloh's other leg, Chopper turned his large dark eyes on him. "Zoro, I'm going to take the needle out. When I do, I need you to rub the injection site for ten seconds."

The green-haired man nodded wordlessly and followed the doctor's instruction, exercising the most care Sanji had ever seen him use on anything other than his swords. A large shadow loomed over him and he turned to find Luffy, Usopp, and Brook peeking over Franky's giant shoulder at the girl still on the floor.

"Is she okay?" The musician asked gently.

"She should be," Chopper answered.

"What happened?" Luffy asked with a frown.

Usopp sunk down a little, hiding the bottom half of his face behind their cyborg shipwright. "Was she poisoned?"

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass all the way back to the East Blue," Sanji threatened darkly.

The small doctor cleared his throat and explained. "Anaphylaxis. A severe allergic reaction. She needs to lie there for a few minutes but she'll be okay. I just had to give her a little epinephrine." Seeing their blank stares, Chopper continued, "It tightens up the blood vessels to reduce swelling and relaxes muscles around the airways in the lungs so the airways can open up. It also stops the spread of any more allergic chemicals into the bloodstream."

"Your knowledge never ceases to amazing me, Little Doctor," Robin said with a smile.

Chopper immediately lost his serious edge and did a little dance. "Cut it out! Complimenting me doesn't make me the least bit happy!"

Nami promptly punched the back of Usopp's head, and said irritably, "Stupid. You know there's no way Sanji would ever put anything dangerous in our food!"

Usopp frowned and faced the navigator. "I never said it was Sanji! I thought maybe someone had snuck onto the ship or something!"

"Someone we couldn't see?!"

"It's possible," Usopp yelled defensively, "Remember Lily? She was so small that we couldn't see her!"

While the two continued to bicker, Sanji went over to Shiloh's plate and picked up the muffin. As he thought, it was banana nut. A strange anger came over him at her carelessness. At least, that's what he decided to label it as, seeing as he didn't want to acknowledge that he felt guilty and pissed at himself for not noticing what the girl had taken from the table. No, he realized. He _had_ noticed. He had even noted that he had never seen her choose a muffin for breakfast before. _Now I know why._

He knelt back down and was about to berate the girl, thinking she was probably fine since a couple minutes had passed and she was sitting up again, but he froze at the sight of her teary face and tiny chest still heaving slightly. "Hey," he called instead. "You still with us, Short Stuff?"

"Cook-" Zoro began to in a protective growl, but Chopper interrupted him.

"It's okay, Zoro. We should get her talking to make sure she's getting enough air again. Shy," Chopper said gently to the girl who brought her watery eyes to him. "Are you okay?"

Shiloh blinked, two large tears rolling down her face as she nodded slowly and replied with a raspy, "Yes." She looked past him to the others who were standing about, watching with concerned eyes. "Sorry, everyone. I'm fine." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before confirming, voice still raw, "Yeah. I'm okay now." Sanji found it a little strange that her face had returned to a calm countenance but tears were still occasionally falling from her eyes.

Chopper stood beside her and began, "I gave you-"

"I know," Shiloh broke in. "Thanks." Sanji watched as the girl brought her hand to her chest before looking at the doctor.

"Your heart rate will be raised for awhile from the epinephrine. That's normal."

"I know," the redhead repeated, moving her hand so that two fingers were pressing against the side of her neck. "So I don't go into cardiovascular collapse, right?"

Chopper looked impressed. "Right. Good job, Shy." Sanji resisted the urge to laugh. The reindeer's doctor demeanor was always a treat to witness when it wasn't directed at him.

Zoro let out a breath and stood, surprising the cook. Wordlessly, he reached out a hand to pat Shiloh's head before walking out of the galley. Sanji would have barked at him to stay, would have told him how rude it was to leave Shiloh there on the floor, but what he saw in the swordsman's eye prevented him from doing so.

Shiloh sighed and rubbed at her eyes, suddenly looking tired. "Do you think he's mad?"

Sanji shook his head and knelt down next to the girl. "No, Shy. I think he's just worried."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Shiloh restricted to sitting on the grassy deck on Chopper's orders. He had given her a couple extra epinephrine syringes after she had explained that she used to always have one on her but forgot to bring it when she left Maroon Marble. The redhead had insisted that she was fine, but the doctor was having none of it. If he had his way completely, she would have been lying in the sick bay. Shiloh had Nami to thank for convincing the reindeer that some sun would be good for her as long as she didn't rough house with Luffy and Usopp.

The boisterous captain had already tried to use his rubbery arms to pick the girl up and throw her into the air to brighten her mood, but Nami had swiftly sent a fist into his head and lectured him, so instead he stood at the helm pouting while Usopp fished off the side of the ship.

Sanji's himself sat on the stairs, leisurely smoking a cigarette. His eyes fell on Zoro who was leaning against the foremast, seemingly taking a nap but the cook knew better. It was obvious to him that the swordsman was keeping an eye on Shiloh from a distance. Said redhead was lying on her stomach in the grass towards the middle of the deck, head resting on folded arms. A sigh fell from her lips and she made her way over to the "sleeping" Zoro and sat to his left, eyes distant.

The cook walked down the stairs and sat on her opposite side. "How are you feeling?" He asked before blowing out a perfect smoke ring.

"Kinda stupid."

Sanji nearly choked on his cigarette as a laugh threatened to erupt. Letting out a single cough, he asked amusedly, "Want to talk about it?"

Shiloh leaned all the way back on the mast, causing her to slouch in a very childish manner. "It's just so dumb, Sanji. I can't believe I was so out of it that I took a bite out of that banana nut muffin. I know better. And you know what makes it worse? I still can't stop thinking about that weird dream I had."

This time Sanji really did chuckle. Although the girl was whining, it was nice to hear her sound a little more like herself. At least her voice didn't sound so raspy anymore. "So tell me about this strange dream that distracted you so much that you ingested something that could have potentially killed you."

The redhead looked up thoughtfully, eyes slightly glazing over. "At first I was just dreaming about sitting in a pool filled with really cute fluffy puppies. You know, normal dream stuff."

"Of course," Sanji humored.

"Then I heard this voice calling me. It was yelling, 'Hey! Red! We need to have a talk!' I didn't know where it was coming from so I got out of the pool and suddenly I was standing in some sort of clearing. It was nighttime and there was a huge full moon and this little girl was standing there, _totally_ glaring at me. I mean, she looked like she wanted to kill me, Sanji."

The cook snorted and blew out a puff of smoke. "I doubt a little girl could kill you, Shy."

"You don't understand," Shiloh said, her eyes almost comically serious. "This kid was all kinds of intense. The way she held herself you'd think she was ready to fight me. I was actually a little intimidated by her."

"And?" Sanji urged when Shiloh paused. "What did this intimidating little girl want with you?"

"That's when it got weird."

"You mean it wasn't already?"

"Well, _weirder_. She stared yelling at me about Zoro." Shiloh missed it because she was looking thoughtfully up at the sky, but Sanji saw said swordsman's good eye open at his name. The cook knew the green-haired man had been listening.

"What did she say?"

Shiloh frowned up at the clouds and let out a loud irate sigh. "She called me a wimp." Again, Sanji let out a small laugh, earning him a pout from the redhead. "She called me a wimp then said I'm not strong enough to be with Zoro because I have no ambitions. So I told her about how I'm looking for my dad and how we're going to go back to Maroon Marble and take care of Scrawly and she just laughed at me and said I was stupid because those things are _responsibilities_ not goals." Shiloh huffed and ran a hand through her hair, messing up her bangs. "Then I got annoyed because I realized she was right. When I told her that she _laughed_ at me and said at that rate I'd never be able to keep up with Zoro, that I'd lose him before I even got a chance to get close because he's always pushing forward."

Sanji couldn't help but be impressed by such an insightful dream. Shiloh's subconscious must have been working extra hard that night. "That's pretty deep for a dream."

"Right? Everything that kid said was dead on. So then I got worried and asked her what I should do and she told me I need to find a purpose. Find something I want to pursue _after_ I find Shanks and settle the score with Scrawly."

The cook gave a shrug and a small nod in agreement. "Did you think of something?"

Shiloh turned to him with the most exasperated expression he had ever seen and he nearly burst out laughing. "No!" The redhead answered with incredible frustration. "I couldn't think of a single damn thing! The little brat laughed at me some more and said that I'll figure it out eventually, and if I don't that just means I'm not good enough for Zoro. Can you believe that?! She was probably, like, ten years old and she was giving me so much crap! Then she started to walk away and said to take good care of myself and make sure Zoro doesn't do anything too stupid."

Sanji's mirth was starting to dissipate. This was starting to sound less like a dream and more like… something else. "Huh. Anything else?"

Shiloh's brows furrowed as she tried to recall the girl's words. "She said something about Zoro being tall… and something about how growing up must be fun." The cook met the swordsman's shocked eye as the oblivious contortionist between them continued to attempt recalling the details of her dream. "She told me her name but I can't remember. It's been bugging me all morning."

"Shy," Sanji said with slight exasperation, "You remembered full on conversations but you forgot her _name_?"

Shiloh sent him an embarrassed half-smile. "Well that's why I was trying so hard to remember."

"To the point of near death."

The redhead looked away, but Sanji could have sworn he saw a trace of shame on her face. "I wasn't near death."

"So what would you call your throat closing up and nearly suffocating?"

"An allergic reaction." The cook found himself slightly annoyed at the redhead's suddenly defiant tone.

"If that's what you what you call almost dying-"

"I didn't almost die!" Sanji's eyes widened at Shiloh's shout, not because of its unexpectedness, but because of the undertone of fear in her voice. "I didn't," she repeated softly in a way that suggested she was trying to convince herself. "I didn't almost die."

"Alright," Sanji acquiesced, knowing Chopper would have a fit if he riled up the girl any further. "You didn't almost die."

Shiloh was quiet for a moment, not noticing the one-eyed glare Zoro was sending the cook. "It scares me," she whispered. "It scares me and I hate it."

Sanji couldn't exactly empathize seeing as he'd never even been sick before, but he felt like he at least _understood_ Shiloh's feelings. He couldn't imagine his own body turning against him at the smallest provocation. His breath caught in realization before he slowly allowed a bit of smoke past his lips. It wasn't the allergy itself that the contortionist feared, but rather the loss of control over her own body. The cook closed his eyes and took a breath. To have the one thing every person should be able to control completely do the opposite… how must that feel? _Scary,_ he answered himself. _Just like she said._ He thought about cooking and all the skill he had to build up and what would happen if suddenly his hands didn't obey him, or if his legs suddenly refused to budge during battle. A chill ran up his spine.

The blond took a deep drag of his cigarette and put a hand on Shiloh's bowed head. He remembered the syringe Chopper had given the redhead to keep on her person and said softly, "It'll be fine. You'll be ready next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time."

Both of them turned their heads to face Zoro, who had spoken so suddenly that even Sanji had been taken a bit off guard. Shiloh nodded. "Yeah."

Wanting to change the subject, Sanji stretched before putting his arms behind his head and leaning against the mast. "Back to this dream of yours." Shiloh fixed her eyes on him and he was glad to see they were focused and clear, not distant and distracted as they had been a few minutes ago. "That girl, you can't remember her name at all?"

Shiloh leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees, her chin in her hands. "Well… I remember it was a strange name. And I think it was like some sort of weird bird." Sanji watched Zoro's face pale as the redhead began throwing out names. "Penguin? Emu? Kiwi?"

_Flightless birds?_ Sanji opened his mouth to comment on the strange pattern but Zoro had gotten to his feet as if he had seen a ghost. Oh, Sanji realized, or maybe as if _someone else_ had. "Kuina," the swordsman whispered in such a low voice Sanji wasn't sure Shiloh had heard him. "Was it Kuina?"

Shiloh snapped her fingers, a bright smile lighting up her face. "That's it! Kuina! How did you kn-" The smile immediately fell and shattered into a million pieces as she met the swordsman's eye. The redhead paled and began shaking her head. "No way. There's _no way_. I couldn't have… _She_ couldn't be… I mean, I thought the whole thing was weird but I figured it was just some freaky manifestation of my subconscious insecurities being realized in a dream." Her rambling would have been funny to the cook if he hadn't been suddenly creeped out. Shiloh shook her head, eyes incredibly wide as she asked, "Are you trying to tell me that I was talking to a _dead girl_?!" Zoro merely stared at her, neither confirmation nor denial being given to the contortionist, but she must have seen something in the swordsman's eye because she promptly stood and began waving her arms frantically. "Oh, no. Oh _hell_ no, Zoro! That is _way_ too freaky! You gotta tell her to leave me alone!"

"_Me?!_" The swordsman exclaimed incredulously as he jumped to his feet. It was the most emotion Sanji had seen him express all day. "_You're_ the one having screwed up dreams! _You_ tell her!" Crossing his arms, he added a little more gently, "While you're at it, tell her it's none of her business who I take an interest in."

"No way!" Shiloh stuck her lip out in a pout and mimicked the swordsman's posture. "I am _not_ going to be the middleman between you and your dead friend!" Deflating as if all her energy had left her, the redhead sat back down and buried her face in her hands. "I am having a shitty day," she declared.

Sanji turned his head and gave an obviously fake cough to cover up the laugh that had managed to escape him. Zoro sent him a scathing glare but surprised the cook by not engaging in a quarrel. Instead, the swordsman crouched down so that his eye level was lower than the sitting Shiloh's put a tentative hand on her knee. "Tell me how to make it better."

_That_ shut Sanji up. Shiloh lifted her face from her hands immediately, eyes wide. "What?"

Even though Zoro's face was beginning to turn a deep shade of red, he still managed to repeat gently, "Your day. Tell me how to make it better."

Shiloh's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she had no idea which words to use. Sanji was more than a little surprise when he realized the redhead was giving _him_ an incredibly helpless look. "What do I do?"

The cook felt his own eyes widen. He didn't usually stutter, but he was taken so off guard that he held his hands up and choked out, "H-huh? Don't look at me! He's _your_ Marimo now!" Before Shiloh could say anything else, Sanji jumped up and made a quick escape, choosing to stand against the railing outside the galley instead. That way, he could still see the pair, but (hopefully) wouldn't be involved. It had probably been an incredibly un-manly thing to do, but as long as Nami hadn't seen in this case he figured it was fine. He didn't want to get caught up in the whirlwind of Shiloh and Zoro's weirdness.

With no other choice, the contortionist returned her gaze to the man before her, face turning nearly as red as her hair. Sanji had to admit, he was surprised Zoro was still crouched in front of the redhead waiting for an answer. He assumed the swordsman would have been irritated by the girl's odd response and stomped off or something. "You gonna answer?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

"Promise she won't start haunting me."

It was Zoro's turn to be confused. "What?"

"You friend. Promise me she won't start appearing in all my dreams or slamming doors shut behind me or flickering lights on and off or anything scary like that."

Shaking his head, Zoro let out a snort and patted the girl's knee before moving to sit beside her once again. "That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

Zoro gave Shiloh a stern look that didn't quite reach his eye. "Because the dead don't come back, Shy."

The redhead was silent for a moment before gently placing her hand on top of the swordsman's much larger one. "You don't think it was real?"

"I think it was a dream. Take that whatever way you want."

From his perch, Sanji gave a small nod in agreement that he was glad Zoro couldn't see. Good advice was good advice, no matter who gave it, he just didn't ever want to be seen _agreeing_ with the green-haired muscle brain. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Shiloh began absently stroking Zoro's knuckles with her thumb. The action caused the swordsman to stiffen and look away, though his hand remained where it was. Sanji snickered. Poor Zoro. The cook could tell that the green-haired man had really been making an effort to be nice and sweet to the contortionist, but when she showed him any affection he just had no clue how to act or what to do.

Slowly, the redhead took a breath and gazed forward with unseeing eyes. "What _do_ I want?"

"I can't answer that for you."

"I know. It's just, sometimes saying it out loud helps."

"Did it?"

Shiloh groaned. "No. But I better figure it out soon or we're not going to work out."

Sanji's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Zoro looked down at the girl beside him. "What do you mean by _that_?"

The redhead let out a sigh, but her voice was firm. "I mean exactly what I said. You have a great ambition, Zoro, and we both know you'll do anything to achieve it. Do you _want_ to be with someone who has no clue what to do with herself? Someone who doesn't know if they're coming or going or in what direction? That's not fair. That's not fair to you, and it's an insult to your friend." She slouched and crossed her arms, sending a pout towards the ocean to her left. "That's probably why she showed up in my dreams."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow. "So what do we do?"

"_We_ don't do anything. _I_ need to get my shit together."

Letting out a loud barking laugh, the swordsman lazily draped an arm around the redhead's small shoulders. "You're fine the way you are."

Sanji took a second to wonder when the pair below had become so natural. Was it really that long ago that Zoro had absolutely denied any sort of feelings for the girl? Had it really only been a few days since they had decided to acknowledge each other? If Sanji hadn't known better, just by watching them speak he would have believed they had been together for years. He figured it probably had to do with Zoro's general attitude and Shiloh's strange maturity when it came to such matters.

"For how long?" Shiloh responded to the green-haired man. "How long is it fine that I stay exactly where I am while you move forward? How long before you need to faster towards your dream and away from me? Because if I don't match your strong will then we're going to stay on unequal footing." She took a breath before adding, "And that's not okay with me."

Shiloh's words from the night before rang in Sanji's ears. _"I like that you won't let anything get in the way of your dream. I accept it and embrace it." _From where he stood, the cook frowned. The redhead wasn't saying those things to Zoro out of fear, but rather out of extreme consideration for him. She knew she couldn't hold him back and nor did she want to, and in an effort to prevent the swordsman from feeling the heartache that came with saying goodbye to a loved one, she wanted to live up to his determination. It was some incredibly impressive foresight. Sanji wasn't sure Zoro would understand.

Just as he had thought, the swordsman shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head as he leaned back. "I don't really get what you're talking about, Shy. But do what you want. I won't stop you."

Shiloh sighed. "That's _exactly_ what I meant."

"Huh?"

The redhead gave Zoro a long look before turning away. "Never mind."

The cook watched as the swordsman nonchalantly grunted and closed his eye, probably to take a real nap. He wondered just how deeply Kuina's words had affected Shiloh. Just the previous night, she had stood there with Zoro, full of confidence in her feelings and unafraid of what may come. Sanji wondered if it were possible that the contortionist had a fear of ghosts. She sat there unmoving, a concentrated look on her face that almost seemed to Sanji like frustration.

Shiloh started a little when Zoro's voice said, "Stop." Opening her mouth to answer, the swordsman cut her off, "Stop thinking so hard." Eyes still closed, he put out his hand and pulled the contortionist down so that the back of her head was against his chest. "Your brain will explode and Chopper will blame me. Besides, weren't you the one who said we don't need a path to follow?"

Letting out a huff, the redhead grumbled, "That was before dead people started interfering." Zoro ignored her and said nothing. A thought seemed to occur to Shiloh because she blushed slightly, letting the previous matter drop for the time being, and let out a sigh before asking softly, "Are you secretly a clingy person?"

"No," came the instant reply. Sanji snorted. Could have fooled him with how the swordsman was holding the girl so close. "Maybe," he said slowly after a minute of silence. "But just for today."

"Why?"

"To make it better."

Amber eyes widened at the soft words, cheeks going red. The incredibly romantic side of Sanji wanted more than anything for Zoro to promise the girl that his dream _wouldn't _ever come between them, that he wouldn't allow it. Part of the cook felt like Shiloh was better for Zoro's well being than his ultimate goal, his obsession that would no doubt continue to put his life at risk again and again. And yet another part, the part that drove him forward to improve his fighting skills, the part that made the world disappear when he was cooking, the part that kept him searching for The All Blue told him that promises made with love were much more important than love alone.

"I just remembered something else Kuina told me to tell you."

Zoro merely gave an uninterested, "Hmm."

In a dead serious voice, Shiloh said, "She said not to drool on her sword."

The swordsman was silent for a few long seconds before replying simply, "Tell her you snooze, you lose."

Shiloh let out a laugh, the worry melting away from her face. "No way, Zoro!"

As the two began to fall into a cheery chatter, Sanji took a deep breath and pushed off the railing with every intent of cleaning the galley to occupy himself. However, a hand slipping into the back pocket of his neatly pressed slacks made him freeze. "Sanji." A chill went up his spine at the way Nami had whispered in his ear. "Gather those two idiots and bring them to the galley, will you?" He turned and was met by Nami's intense gaze, a mixture of seriousness and cunning lighting her eyes. He knew that look. She meant business. "There's something we all need to discuss."

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Getting to know someone and feeling out a new relationship is always tough. Fun, but tough. Not for Sanji, tough. He's got all the answers. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! A few more chapters and this story will be finished but that doesn't mean there aren't more coming! _


	16. Chapter 16: More Plans

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 16: More Plans_**

The entire crew plus Shiloh sat in the galley as Nami gave them all a poignant stare that rendered them silent. Sanji sat in his seat, impressed. Only Nami could silence the crazy group with only a single look.

The quiet didn't last long, though. Luffy let out a loud groan and slumped forward on the table, arms stretched before him so that his fingertips could practically brush against Chopper who was sitting across from the captain. "Sanji, how come there are no snacks?"

"Nami-swan said no food until after our meeting."

"You can't have a meeting without snacks, though," the younger man complained. "I'm the captain and I say we should have snacks." He was met with unmoving silence. Deflating even more, he stuck out his lip in a pout and declared, "You guys suck."

Shiloh tentatively raised her hand. "Um," she began with an unsure look at the navigator who was rolling her eyes at Luffy. "Is this about the fake roach on the toilet?"

Nami directed a glare towards the smaller redhead. "_What_ fake roach on the toilet?"

"Never mind," Shiloh said hurriedly. "There isn't one. At least, there won't be after this meeting…"

"I'm going to forget you said that," the orange haired woman said as she turned her stern eye to Luffy and Usopp who had began snickering. "Because we have more important things to talk about." She took a breath and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. Sanji knew that pose; not only was it incredibly sexy, but it also told them Nami was about to announce their next destination. "In about a month, we're going to be passing by an island."

"An island!" Luffy exclaimed before Nami could continue. "We're definitely stopping!"

"I knew you were going to say that," Nami replied with an annoyed sigh, "But I think this time we should put it up to a vote."

"Huh? Why?" Zoro asked. "An island is an island, right?"

Sanji raised a brow. "Is it dangerous?"

"Then we _have_ to go!" Luffy put both fists in the air with enthusiasm, his former lack-of-food troubles gone. "Adventure!"

"Hear me out, " Nami ordered, turning to the rest of the crew. "The island has been charted, so it's in a few books. It's pretty big and used to be owned by a single family."

Franky whistled. "Must have been some _superrr_ rich big shots."

"Whoa," Usopp said with wonder. "So the family ran the whole island?"

"Not exactly," Nami corrected. "The family owned and maintained the island, but the marines managed it."

"Figures," Zoro grumbled.

"There's something strange though," Nami said slowly, a suspicious look crossing her face. "For the past 315 years, the island has only been populated by a single person."

Sanji frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Perhaps they're a Devil Fruit user," Robin suggested calmly.

"It could be," Nami affirmed, "But it get's weirder. Every attempt to settle on the island has failed. There were reports of crops just wilting overnight and houses crumbling or bursting into flames, as if newcomers weren't welcome on the land, so they all just leave. Or they die if they're _that_ stubborn, I guess. And the travelers' logs I found weren't much better. They all said the land was creepy and uninhabitable so they set sail as soon as they could." She sighed and closed her eyes, brows furrowed in a frown. "We're going to pass a few other island's before that one, but in our case, it doesn't exactly sound like a good place to gather supplies seeing as the town has been listed as abandoned."

"Hmm," Brook sang thoughtfully. "Sounds like it would be a fruitless stop, then."

"Unless we find the one occupant," Robin added. "They might be able to help us find supplies. Or have some useful knowledge of the area, considering their age."

Chopper tilted his head. "Do you think they'd help pirates? If they can survive that scary land for so long then they must be strong… and maybe unfriendly." The reindeer gave a little shudder.

"Oh, come on!" Luffy urged. "We're _pirates_! We don't scare easy!"

"Um," Shiloh began once again with her hand raised. "I'm not a pirate. And sometimes I scare easy."

"_If_ we go," Nami broke in before Luffy could, "A few people need to stay and guard the ship." When she was met with silence, she took a breath and leaned forward. "So that's it. We either go right on by or we stop and take a chance on a single person living on an uninhabitable, unfriendly island and hope we don't die and also manage to gather some resources or information."

From his seat, Sanji couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement run down his spine. It had been a while since they had seen any sort of action and maybe this island was just the thing to fix that. He stood and made a grandiose gesture towards Nami. "You heard the lady. All for stopping at the creepy island?" Every hand except Usopp's, Chopper's, Brook's, and Shiloh's went into the air. His eyes widened as he noticed their navigator smirking. She wasn't one for these adventures so seeing her actually _want _to go was new. "Nami-swan, _you_ want to go?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" She asked with mock innocence that made Zoro roll his eyes. "It's said that the family's fortune is hidden somewhere on the island."

The swordsman groaned and brought a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Of course." He turned his head to look at Shiloh, who hadn't raised her hand. "You don't want to go?"

She shrugged. "It's not that. I just figured this was a crew decision. I'll do whatever you guys decide."

"Alright," Nami declared. "I guess we're going then. We have around 25 days until we get there so you all better be ready by then." A cheer from Luffy broke into the air but was quickly silenced by a punch by the navigator. "Speaking of treasure," She pushed onward, "I've decided that the most efficient thing to do for income is to have set earners."

Luffy looked dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Listen, Idiot Captain," Nami commanded. "We may be good at stealing treasure but that's not going to work out for us every time. Right now, we're doing pretty well financially but that's just not good enough for me." Sanji swooned internally. _That's right, Nami-swan,_ he thought to himself. _Never settle!_ "We have more expenses since our crew and ship have gotten bigger and maintenance doesn't come free. We'll be a lot better off in the long run if we have a fool-proof way of bringing in the belis."

Robin made a thoughtful noise and leaned forward, resting her chin on intertwined fingers. "You mean giving us jobs."

Luffy groaned and let his head fall against the table with a loud 'thud.'

Nami gave a small smirk. "Not all of you. Only the best at it."

Shiloh again raised her hand, earning a snort from Usopp. "You're not talking about pimping me out right?"

The galley went silent. Sanji was almost sure he heard a cricket chirp somewhere. Zoro found his voice first. "That's not funny!"

Shiloh frowned at him. "I wasn't trying to be funny! Nami still has my contract so I just assumed that's what she m-" The girl was interrupted by a shoe to the head by said navigator, thrown so hard that the smaller girl toppled backwards out of her chair.

"STUPID! Of course I didn't mean _that_!" Nami screeched as Usopp and Luffy howled with laughter.

"Alright, sorry!" Shiloh exclaimed as she righted her chair and sat back down, rubbing a red spot on her forehead. "You didn't have to throw things at me." Pouting, she tossed Nami's heeled shoe back at her.

After pulling her shoe back on, Nami huffed and continued, "What I meant was, we have two people on this ship who actually have marketable abilities."

"Oh," Chopper broke in with a smile. He gestured a hoof at the tall skeleton sitting beside him. "Brook! Because he's a musician right?"

"Right," Nami replied brightly. "And-"

"Shiloh," Sanji finished. "Because she's a dancer."

"_Was_ a dancer," Shiloh corrected.

"Ah," Brook added. "She's been learning how to read music from me as well. She can play a few instruments." Sanji vaguely remembered a flash from a memory of Shiloh indeed playing a couple of different instruments.

"I didn't know Brook was teaching you," Luffy said cheerily. "I bet you're pretty good, Shy!"

The girl looked away with a blush. "Not really," she mumbled.

Robin smiled, a stray hand patting the girl's head. "What about dancing then?"

At the lack of response, Nami sighed and said, "Listen, Shy. I know it's a bit weird and maybe a little pushy to bring this up. But regardless, you're here with us now and you have been for a while and probably will be for a long time yet. You need to earn your keep."

"She's already an extra pair of hands," Franky reminded her.

Sanji nodded. That much was true. The shorter redhead was always "on call" for any task they needed and did them without complaint.

"I know," Nami acknowledged with a nod. "And I want her to keep doing that. In fact, I want us to start teaching Shy what we know. In case something happens to one of us, it's good to have a back up, or at least someone with basic knowledge." She turned to face the contortionist who was hanging on to her every word. "Do you understand, Shy? We need to be able to depend on you being flexible, literally and figuratively. If any of us is unable to do our jobs, you need to be able to step up and take their place."

"So you want me to be a cook, a shipwright, a historian, a doctor, a navigator, a musician, a craftsman, and a fighter?" Shiloh asked as she counted each thing off on her fingers.

"No," Nami replied. "I don't need you to _be_ any of those things. I just need you to have some of their _skills_. In case of an emergency."

Sanji was beyond impressed with Nami's thinking. He himself had never thought about what would happen if a single one of them were suddenly rendered incapable. He thought back to when Nami was ill before Chopper joined the crew and his stomach flipped. It _would_ be good to have more than one person with a specific skill set, even if that person only had the basics under their belt.

Zoro turned to Shiloh. "I think it's a good idea."

The redhead sighed and offered Nami a small smile. "Alright, Nami. I'll do it."

"Good," replied the navigator, returning the smile. "Now, I have a question, Shy."

"Okay."

Nami gave the younger girl a serious look before asking, "How much did you earn when you worked for Scrawly?"

Shiloh blinked then tilted her head. "As a dancer or as a prostitute?"

Sanji groaned and let his head fall into his hands as Luffy, Usopp, and Brook snorted. He sent them a glare for their rudeness. Sometimes he wished Shiloh were a little more tactful in her phrasing.

Apparently Nami shared this sentiment because she sighed dramatically and answered with annoyance, "As a _dancer_, Shiloh."

The contortionist put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her hand in thought. "Hmm… around… 100,000 belis per show."

Sounds of disbelief echoed around the galley. Sanji nearly choked on his own spit at the number. "_What_?!"

Franky whistled as Brook clapped in appreciation. Robin simply smiled, not looking the least bit surprised. Luffy let out a loud, "Wow!"

Chopper looked at Zoro and said, "That's a lot," to which the swordsman merely nodded.

Usopp gaped. "You're kidding right? One show was worth 100,000?"

Shiloh snorted and shook her head. "Oh no. 100,000 was my cut. Shows made around 300,000. I always got a third of the proceeds. One of the perks of being among the top earners."

The sniper promptly fell out of his chair at her words, causing Chopper to rush to his side. Mouth set in a firm line, Nami cleared her throat and asked slowly, "Shiloh, how much did the highest earner make?"

Blushing, Shiloh looked pointedly away. "Alright, _I_ was the top earner at the time. I was just trying to be modest."

Nami's eyes instantly turned into beli signs. Jumping out of her chair, she threw her arms around the redhead and cried, "You're going to make us so rich! I'm so happy!"

Sanji shook his head in an effort to being circulating proper thoughts again. The image of a beautiful home with large hallways and a spacious study popped into his mind. No wonder Shiloh and her mother had been able to move from a small modest house to practically a mansion in such a short amount of time.

From beneath the buxom woman's arms, Shiloh mumbled, "So, wait, you really want me to go back to dancing?"

Nami let go and faced the entire group. "I want you and Brook to entertain whenever we dock. People will pay for a good show, right? You just proved that. Imagine how excited people would get to see Soul King perform with a pretty dancer as an opening act! What do you guys think?"

Sanji looked at Brook, who he knew would have been smiling if he had lips. "It _would_ be fun to perform again," the skeleton said cheerfully. The cook turned his eyes to the contortionist, who seemed lost in thought.

"Start dancing again, huh…?"

Nami frowned at the girl's soft tone. "Do you not want to?"

"Aww," Luffy whined. "Come on, Shy! It sounds like you were good at it! And I want to see more of your weird contortionist moves!"

"Sounds like a _superrr_ talent! It'd be a shame to waste it."

Chopper looked at Shiloh with large eyes. "Were you really that good, Shy?"

Zoro shrugged and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "It's your decision."

Breaking out of her thoughts, Shiloh let out a laugh and replied, "Alright, alright. I'll do it." Some of the crew cheered, Luffy being the loudest. "Anyway, Nami _is _the one who negotiated my contract so technically I work for her. What she says goes." Sanji's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't realized that. Nami beamed, looking incredibly pleased. "Besides, it'll be nice to dance without worrying about having to service someone afterwards."

The cook groaned as the others went silent, sobering at the girl's words instantly. He sent her a glare and barked, "Stop saying depressing shit like that!"

Shiloh had the good graces to give a properly abashed smile. "Sorry." She turned her gaze to Zoro. "I could make a special after-show appointment for you though."

Recovered from his previous faint, Usopp burst out laughing as Brook clapped and Franky jeered. Sanji made a disgusted sound and opened his mouth to chastise the girl but Zoro spoke first. Face red, he glared at the redhead and yelled, "Shut up!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Nami chimed in, causing the noise to die down. "I wanted to talk to you guys about that too."

"About sex?"

Sanji threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. That was it; he gave up. There was no point in correcting Shiloh's blunt speech. In that particular area, she was about as dense as the idiot swordsman she fancied so much. The cook rolled his eyes. They completely belonged together.

"No!" Nami screeched. Her face smoothed from anger to mild annoyance. "Well, not exactly." When Shiloh simply offered her an amused giggle, she sighed and continued, "Now that you and Zoro are a couple, we need to set some ground rules."

The shorter redhead blinked in confusion before turning to the swordsman. "Are we a couple?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Luffy's loud laugh, Nami's sigh, and Robin's small giggle were all drowned out by Sanji shouting, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

The pair ignored him and continued facing each other. "We can't technically be considered lovers," Shiloh explained simply, "Because that implies that we have sex and we haven't done that." Zoro nodded once nonchalantly in agreement. The contortionist shrugged and asked the swordsman, "What would you call people like us, Zoro?"

Raising a brow, Zoro answered in a serious voice, "Sweethearts?" Shiloh bit her lip to stifle a laugh, but Sanji couldn't hold it in and neither could most of the crew. They promptly burst into laughter, causing the green haired man to glare at them all in turn. "What the hell are you guys laughing at?"

"Nothing," Sanji said immediately, trying and failing to wipe a huge mocking smile off his face. "That's a _great_ word for it, Idiot Marimo!" He wrapped his arms around his middle and surrendered to the laughter that continued to shake his body.

"Wow, Zoro," Usopp gasped between hysterical fits, "I didn't take you to be the romantic type!"

"How _cuuuuute_," Nami managed through her giggles. "The future greatest swordsman in the world has a _sweetheart_!"

Flowers and hearts suddenly appeared around Brook's face, a warm pink light surrounding the musician as he crooned, "Ah, youth."

"I don't get it," Chopper stated with a confused look around at the crew. "Is a sweetheart a candy or something?"

Franky let out a loud barking laugh and struck a pose. "Of course not! It's something a man calls his lady! But," he added with a superior tone, "No _real_ man would use it."

Before Zoro could protest, Shiloh's voice caught everyone's attention. "Hey," she chided, face serious but eyes full of mirth. "Come on now, Franky. We all know real men are judged by their honor, not their choice of words." For a second the crew grew still and Sanji wondered if somehow Shiloh had been bothered by the shipwright's words. "Besides," the redhead added, obviously trying not to laugh as she spoke, reassuring the cook that she hadn't been bothered at all, "I've always wanted to be someone's _sweetheart_."

As the crew once again broke into noisy laughter, Zoro stood up, fire behind him, and yelled, "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!"

Shiloh swallowed a giggle and turned bright eyes on the swordsman. "Come on, don't be mad. It's just funny because it was so unexpected coming from you. I really don't mind being called sweethearts. It's actually kind of adorable."

With a huff, Zoro promptly sat back down and crossed his arms, making a point to look away from everyone. Nami cleared her throat and wiped her eyes as the laughed died down into occasional chuckles, snorts, and teasing looks thrown at the grumping swordsman. "Alright, now that we've all had a good cry," Shiloh let out a small laugh that the navigator returned with a small smile, "I really do have something to say about that." She paused and took a deep breath to collect herself. "Like I said, now that you and Zoro are… _sweethearts_, we need to set some ground rules."

"Uh-oh," Shiloh replied. "Do I have a curfew?"

"I'm being serious, Shy."

"Sorry."

Nami sighed. "You don't always act like it but the two of you _are_ adults. I expect you to not let your relationship interfere with your responsibilities or the rest of the crew. Keep your personal affairs private."

"Got it," Shiloh replied with a pseudo-serious tone and a small salute. "We shall keep all personal business between the two of us."

"Good," the navigator nodded. "Now," she sent Zoro a glare, which he returned twice as fierce. "I'm not going to pretend that you two going to get physically intimate. First of all," she redirected her gaze to Shiloh and gave the girl a sympathetic sigh. "I'm sorry, Shiloh. Since you've chosen an incredibly stupid and inexperienced man, you're going to have to take the reins on that one."

Shiloh snickered while Sanji and Franky shared a boisterous laugh. "Second of all," Nami continued before Zoro could start making death threats, "If and when it happens, don't do it in the men's or women's quarters."

The redhead looked as if she were about to nod, but Zoro caught everyone's attention by growling threateningly, "That's not your decision to make."

Sanji glared. "Don't take that tone with Nami-san, asshole."

Ignoring the cook's warning, the swordsman kept his eyes narrowed at the navigator. "You said for us to keep our business to ourselves, but you're getting involved and giving orders about things you said shouldn't involve anyone but Shy and me."

Nami got to her feet and returned Zoro's glare just as fiercely. "It's about _respect_. Do you really think any of us want to sleep where we _know_ you and Shy have been fooling around?"

"Who even cares about that?" Zoro practically shouted. The rest of the crew began to look a mixture of nervous and concerned. The jovial mood from minutes before had completely disappeared, replaced by a tense undercurrent of worry at the way Zoro and Nami were speaking to one another. "You and the cook have probably done it all over the damn ship and no one gives a shit!"

Sanji had always made it very clear to everyone that there was no physical fighting in the galley. However, at Zoro's crass words he was on his feet in an instant and delivering a kick to the swordsman's face. A sheathed sword blocked his foot before the green haired man leapt back and swore, glaring dangerously at the blond. Sanji could vaguely hear Usopp and Chopper trying to reason with them, but their attempts were in vain. His blood was boiling and the only way to make it better was to teach the sorry Marimo a lesson. "Apologize." He ordered, his voice practically a hiss. "Apologize to Nami-san."

"Make me."

Just as Zoro made to slash with his sword and Sanji pulled his leg back, fully intending to kick the other man as hard as he could, Shiloh was suddenly between them, arms out to keep them apart. Sanji's natural inclination was to tell the girl to move. However, both he and Zoro froze at the look in the girl's amber eyes. They shone with a sharp light, pupils nothing more than tiny black pinpricks swimming in liquid fire. The corner's of Shiloh's lips were pulled downward in a harsh scowl, brows pushed together as she sent the look first towards Sanji, then to Zoro, who's grip on his sword had gone slack. Sanji found himself slightly taken aback. It was the first time he had ever seen Shiloh angry.

"Stop it." She lowered her arms and added, "You don't need to fight about this. Just sit down."

Sanji recovered from his surprise first. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms as he replied, "I won't sit until this rude idiot apologizes to Nami-san."

"I'm not going to apologize for anything, Shitty Cook. Maybe you're okay with being pulled around by the balls by her but I'm not. I won't let her make decisions for me or agree to her pointless rules."

"Then I will," Shiloh broke in, causing everyone's eyes to widen. She turned to Nami, and said firmly with a nod, "No sex in the men's or women's quarters."

"The _hell_?!" The cook really wanted to laugh at the swordsman in triumph but Zoro was so focused on glaring at the redhead standing between them that he doubted he would have heard anyway. "Why would you agree to that?!"

"Because it's not a big deal!" Shiloh took a deep breath and repeated more softly, "Because it's not a big deal." She brought a hand up and placed it at the back of her neck, the anger in her face fading. "We haven't even _had_ sex and I don't really think it'll happen any time soon so there's no point in arguing." She paused and looked away. "Besides, it's what Nami wants and thinks is best."

Zoro threw his arms up in exasperation, sword still in hand, very nearly slicing Usopp's head off. "What about what you want?!"

"That doesn't matter," Shiloh answered with a meaningful look towards the swordsman as he sheathed his sword. "Because I'm not part of this crew." The room fell silent. Sanji briefly noted that Luffy hadn't said a word. "So," Shiloh added slowly, "It's only right that I listen to Nami about these sorts of things. Since this ship isn't mine to call home, Nami's right. It's about respect. You guys are letting me stay here, so in turn I need to obey the rules."

It had been a long time since Sanji had felt Shiloh was a stranger to them. But as she stood there, eyes set on Nami who had momentarily looked sad before resolve filled her face, he was suddenly stuck by the familiar feeling of looking at an outsider. It wasn't exactly a good feeling, but it wasn't entirely bad either. It was simply a fact. Just like the girl had said, she wasn't really a pirate. Satisfied at Zoro's sudden silence, Sanji sent him one last glare before sitting back down.

A quiet buzz filled the room before Usopp's hand went into the air, recovered from almost being unintentionally decapitated. "Sorry, but," he began slowly as if expecting someone to yell at him, "Why _isn't_ Shiloh part of the crew?" When all eyes turned to him, he moved his hands frantically and tried to explain, "What I mean is, Nami already wants us to teach her some of our skills and she helps out all the time kind of like a cabin girl so, why not?"

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed. "Shiloh should join the crew!"

Robin smiled. "It would be the most logical thing."

As Franky and Brook nodded in agreement, the whole crew and Shiloh turned to look expectantly at Luffy. Sanji was surprised to see the absence of a smile on the younger man's face. He then realized it was odd that they hadn't discussed this sooner. The captain was always the first to invite people into the crew upon meeting them if he took a liking to them. _If he took a liking to them._ Sanji frowned. He knew for a fact that Luffy didn't dislike the girl. There had to be another reason she hadn't been asked to join.

Luffy and Shiloh's eyes met and a sudden hush fell over the crew. Sanji knew they had felt the shift in the air. The captain lowered his head, his eyes hidden by his hat. "The thing is-"

"It's fine." Shiloh interrupted, as she moved to sit back down. "It doesn't bother me."

Sanji noted that the smile she gave them was honest; she bore no hard feelings towards not being asked to join the crew. He remembered what she had said earlier that day to Zoro about not knowing what she wanted. Sanji sighed internally as understanding dawned on him. Their randomly insightful captain and made sure to leave the girl's options open for her. He had know all along that Shiloh would need to make her own path without any sort of suggestion from them. Turning his eyes to Luffy, he found himself filled with the admiration he had first felt when he had joined the crew. Despite feeling like the younger man was often too simple-minded and much too idiotic for his own good, he acknowledged that there was a reason, after all, that the straw-hat wearing fool was their captain.

No one else had said a word, so Sanji took it upon himself to break the silence. "Well that's that." He turned to Nami. "Is there anything else, Nami-swan?"

The navigator slowly shook her head. "No. But," she added with a tired sigh, "Let me just reiterate what we've discussed." She put up a finger. "We're going to be stopping at a mysterious island within the next month. Don't forget and be ready for anything when we dock." Another finger went up. "For now, Shiloh is our pinch-hitter. Start teaching her whatever you can." A third finger joined the first and second, though Nami's direction was aimed at Shiloh and Brook. "The two of you are going to start performing when we dock. I'll make all the arrangements and manage everything so just be ready by the time we get to the next island." As the fourth finger was added, she shifted her gaze from the skeletal musician to Zoro. "And lastly, you _sweethearts_ behave yourselves, got it?"

It seemed as if Zoro were going to come back with some nasty retort, but Shiloh's sudden groan stopped him. "Hang on," she whined, "How come I've got so much work to do?"

Luffy and Usopp laughed at the girl's words as Robin smiled. Nami sent the shorter girl a smirk. "You said it yourself; I have your contract and what I say goes."

The redhead smiled and rolled her eyes. "I guess I've sold my soul." With a exaggerated bow of her head she declared dramatically, "I am at your disposal, Straw Hat Pirates!"

Sanji stood up and clapped his hands as laughs were drawn from the crew. "Great. You can start by getting some bowls ready so I can set out some snacks."

Shiloh let out a very sarcastic sounding monosyllabic complaint as Luffy jumped out of his chair and cheered. "Finally! Food! Food!"

* * *

"Sanji."

The cook turned around in surprise. He hadn't expected Nami to still be standing there. Shiloh had gone into the pantry to take inventory so the two of them were alone. "Nami-swan," he greeted smoothly. "Thank you for your hard work on our meeting today."

She moved to lean forward against the bar, giving Sanji a beautiful view of the top of her breasts as she drew her arms in close, folding them on top of the counter. "Someone's got to do it. You know Luffy wouldn't."

"Are there only supposed to be four bags of wheat in here?"

Sanji rolled his eyes at Shiloh's shout from the pantry as Nami giggled. "Sounds right. Make note of that, will you? We need to get more at the next island."

"Gotcha!"

Nami giggled again and the cook found himself smiling. His hands were already at work making her a lovely fruit cocktail. The rest of the crew had long since gotten their snacks and filed out of the galley in favor of fooling around elsewhere. He jerked his head towards the pantry and asked quietly, "You really think she'll be capable of everything we talked about?"

The navigator nodded. "Remember when we were in her memories and we saw that her mother put her in all kinds of activities?"

"Yeah."

"I figured it might be good for her to keep busy like that. Keep her mind from wandering too much, you know?"

Sanji's heart warmed at her kindness. "You're beautiful inside and out, Nami-swan."

It seemed as if the navigator ignored his compliment because she absently mixed around the fruit in the cup he had just handed her and continued, "Besides, I think Shiloh actually has a good head on her shoulders, despite her terrible taste in men."

Sanji chuckled then nodded in agreement. Feeling a blush rise and his heart start beating frantically, he lowered his face so that his lips were close to Nami's ear and said softly, "Not everyone can be as classy as Nami-swan." Orange hair gently caressed his face as Nami turned abruptly, her flushed face directly in front of his, pink lips parted in soft surprise. Sanji was sure his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. What he wanted was to bring his lips to hers, to feel their softness and to taste the sugar on her tongue, but instead he brought his forehead to hers and brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "You know I love you."

He had expected a laugh, or for her to pull away, or a smartly delivered, "I know." But what he got was a sudden warmth on his lips that spread throughout his entire body, causing tingles of electricity to run up and down his spine. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a tenderness in his heart at the sight of Nami's gentle smile and sweet blush.

Before he could even think to move, Nami had pushed herself off the bar and was walking to the door. She stopped before reaching the handle and turned her head to throw him an almost challenging look. "I'll see you later, Sanji."

And with that she was out the door, leaving him breathless, the fire of his love for her burning brighter and hotter than ever. Was that an invitation? And if so, to what? He brought his hand up to his nose. For all he knew, it could've started bleeding at any moment.

"Uh…" Sanji turned around so fast he was briefly amazed that he hadn't snapped his own neck. There stood Shiloh just outside the pantry door, amber eyes staring at him so intensely that he felt himself blush. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "So… _have_ you guys done it all over the ship?"

It probably wasn't the mature or manly thing to do, but Sanji couldn't help it; he grabbed one of the tangerines on the counter and chucked it right at the girl's head.

* * *

Over the next week, Sanji found himself observing Shiloh and Zoro's interactions, which he could honestly say hadn't really changed much since becoming _sweethearts_. As he leisurely smoked a cigarette on the upper deck, he laughed internally at the word. Everyone on the ship had started using it whenever they could simply to annoy Zoro. At first, the swordsman had gone straight to death threats for anyone who said it, but it was happening so frequently that he had settled for shouting, "Shut up!" with a red face.

He watched as Shiloh and Chopper chatted on the grassy deck, a book between them. Since their meeting, the girl had fallen into a routine: In the mornings she would help Sanji prepare and clean up breakfast before checking the ship and doing maintenance with Franky and Usopp. Next she would go over to the library where Nami and Robin would give her books to read and maps to study until lunchtime. In the afternoon, the girl would spend a few hours with Chopper, pouring over notes or helping the doctor mix various medicines. The next few hours were spent with Brook. Sometimes Sanji could hear the two singing and playing a myriad of instruments loudly with reckless abandon. At least they sounded like they were having fun. After a few hours of that Shiloh would part from the musician to spar on deck with whoever was free at the time. Usually it was Luffy and the pair ended up playing more than fighting. Once in a while the redhead got a good lesson. Sanji would never forget the pleased look on the contortionist's face when he showed her how to turn one of her contortion poses into a hard kick. The few hours before dinner, Shiloh spent dancing. At least that's what Sanji supposed it was. To him, it looked much more like acrobatics with how many flips, spins, and painful looking poses the girl did.

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette and shrugged to himself. Perhaps that was why Zoro and Shiloh weren't acting differently towards one another. The girl was so busy she rarely even had a moment with the swordsman. The cook had to admit, the only times he had recently seen them together were during meals, and even then Shiloh merely offered a quick kiss in greeting before sitting down and chatting with the rest of the crew.

The cook felt a pang in his heart. He _wished_ he and Nami could act that natural. Last week after they had their meeting, Sanji had been left wondering if Nami was actually asking him for… something. He worried about it all day, nearly burning dinner (_Nearly_. He was a professional after all.), much to Shiloh's amusement and his displeasure.

Fed up with fussing about it, he had showered and gotten into a nicer suit and gone to find Nami in the library with the intent of wooing her even further. He wasn't sure what to expect but he sure as hell was going to treat his beautiful navigator with the love and respect she deserved. When he entered, Nami had been ready for him. Candles littered the room, a blanket spread out in the middle of the floor. For a second he tried to remember how he died because surely he was in heaven. However, Nami's hand in his was warm and soft, sending blood coursing through his veins with the power of a million thundering horses, reminding him that he was, indeed, still alive.

They had skipped any and all conversation. Before he knew it, they were nothing more than a gasping tangle of limbs and lips wrinkling the nicely spread blanket. Sanji could have died happy right then and there but his heart told him to stay, stay right there where Nami was holding onto him like he was her life force, right there where his hands were never more than a mere inch from her beautifully flushed face.

They way they were clinging to each other spoke louder than words could. He knew what Nami wanted. However, the moment his hand moved from her face to gently cup her breast the navigator rolled away and sat up, breathing heavily. "Wait!" She had exclaimed. "Wait."

He also sat up and put up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. Even though he felt his stomach twist in disappointment, he kept his face gentle. "Alright. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to-"

Nami turned bright red and looked away. "I did. I _do_. I just… I guess I'm not as ready to go as far as I thought I was."

The disappointment Sanji felt was nothing compared to the giant wave of affection that washed over him. He loved that woman with all his heart and he would have rather died than make her feel uncomfortable. With a smile, he lightly caressed her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He had waited more than two years already; he could wait another week or two. "It's okay," he had said. They had spent the rest of the night simply lying next to one another, stealing kisses and gentle touches.

Nami had said nothing more about the incident. In fact, she had pretty much stopped talking to him and he was pretty sure she was looking away on purpose whenever he tried to make eye contact.

As Chopper flagged down Usopp so Shiloh could practice correctly splinting a broken limb on him, Sanji noted the differences between him and Nami and Shiloh and Zoro. Though the contortionist was busy, things between her and the swordsman seemed on pretty good terms. They weren't all lovey-dovey but they certainly weren't aloof. Just as she was with everyone else, Shiloh was open and honest with Zoro, and the swordsman just the same, though Sanji believed he had the emotional capacity of an ant. The minimal time they spent together didn't seem to bother either one.

He and Nami were different. He _wanted_ to be lovey-dovey but knew better than to push it. Nami wasn't like Shiloh. When she ignored him it was because she needed space. He knew that she was probably thinking things over in her mind and it would be wrong of him to interrupt this precious process. She wasn't the type to just spill all her thoughts to anyone and everyone who would listen, and he loved her for it. To him, it showed class and self-restraint. He just wished it wasn't so painful waiting for her to finish thinking. If he had his way, he would spend every waking moment beside the beautiful navigator.

"Hey. You're spacing out, Shitty Cook."

He sent a glare towards the swordsman who had just walked by. Taking another long drag from his cigarette, he wondered if Zoro and Shiloh would ever have the same intense feelings that he and Nami did.

…

Sanji rolled over in his bed and grunted. What the hell was that sound? It was soft and muted almost like something falling on the carpet. _Like footsteps_. His half-asleep brain slowly registered that someone had walked into the men's quarters and was walking towards the beds. His leg tensed instinctively, but he suddenly remember that the last time this happened, it was only-

"Zoro," he heard Shiloh whisper. The swordsman's bunk was directly beneath his, the door directly to their left. "Zoro," the girl repeated, sounding much closer to them.

He heard a grunt from the bed under his. "Huh?" Came the sleepy response.

"Scoot over."

Sanji could hear shuffling before Zoro asked quietly, sounding much more awake, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in bed with you," Shiloh whispered.

"I thought you told Nami you weren't going to do this?"

"I'm not here to _have sex_ with you. I just want to lay with you for a little while." The room fell silent again, the shuffling noises ceasing. Sanji heard Shiloh let out a soft sigh. "Fine. I'll go."

The cook heard a creaking, like someone getting out of bed, but Zoro's voice caused the sound to stop. "Wait." A pause, then: "What's wrong?"

As the pair quieted once again, Sanji noted the sound of the other men breathing even and deeply mixed with quiet snores. They were still sleeping.

Shiloh took a deep breath before saying so softly Sanji almost couldn't hear, "I lost my bandana."

Zoro huffed. "That's all? You don't need to look so upset. Just get another one."

"No," Shiloh whined quietly, sounding as close to tears as Sanji had ever heard her. "That was the one you gave me. It's special and I _lost_ it. I can't believe I was so careless with something so important."

"Hey," Zoro called gently, the sound of shuffling returning, indicating to the cook that the swordsman was pulling the girl back into the bed with him, "Calm down. You'll wake everyone up. When did you last have it?"

"Before breakfast…? I know I was wearing it all day but when I went to take it off it wasn't there." Sanji couldn't be sure but he thought he heard the sound of a small kiss.

"Did you take a bath?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe in there then."

"I already checked. It isn't."

"Hmm."

The blond could tell in Zoro's voice, quiet as it was, that the swordsman wasn't overly concerned. However, he was impressed with the gentle care he was taking in speaking with Shiloh. It was the first time Sanji had ever heard Zoro speak _softly_.

When neither Shiloh nor Zoro spoke after a few minutes, Sanji wondered if they had fallen asleep, but the absence of deep breathing below him said otherwise. He heard shuffling again, followed by Zoro stating in a hushed tone, "Your hair is getting long."

"Yeah," Shiloh replied. "I think I'm going to grow it out again." She paused as if she had nothing more to say but then abruptly asked, "Um, what are you doing…?"

Zoro took a moment to answer, but when he did, Sanji could practically feel the other man blushing. "It looked soft so I touched it. I won't do it again if-"

"No, I mean," Shiloh stuttered. "I-it's nice. I just wasn't expecting it."

Sanji sighed internally. How he longed to whisper sweet nothings in Nami's ear and tangle his fingers in her luxurious locks. He felt a bite of jealousy just knowing Zoro was stroking Shiloh's hair while he himself couldn't even get a glance from his beloved Nami-swan recently.

"Are you asleep?" Zoro asked.

"Almost."

"Nami's going to kill us if she finds out."

Sanji wondered about that. Nami was always about precision and her precise words, like Shiloh had said, had been for the pair not to have sex in the men's and women's quarters, not that they couldn't sleep in them together. He supposed it all depended on her mood. She was as complicated and strong as the weather she loved so much.

Shiloh seemed to think the swordsman's words over before slowly and softly replying, "I'll be gone before morning. Don't worry."

Again, Sanji believed the pair had fallen asleep until Zoro whispered gently, "No. Stay here. It's worth the risk."

Sanji didn't need to look to know the redhead's face was on fire. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now go to sleep."

"…Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me look for my bandana tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Hmm."

About a minute passed in which Sanji was sure at least one of them had finally entered into dreamland when a soft, contented sound drifted from Shiloh. With a happy sigh she whispered, "Good night, Zoro."

Quietly, with almost more breath than voice, came the sleepy reply. "G'night, Shy."

Sanji cursed his heart for warming at the pair just below him. He had been wrong in thinking Shiloh's and Zoro's feelings went as intense as his and Nami's. They just expressed it in a different way. Shaking his head at himself, he realized if those two clueless fools could speak frankly with one another without fear, surely he could as well. He was a man, after all. With a huff, he turned to his side and made a decision: He would talk to Nami in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Ooooooh! Love is in the air! There might not be too many scenes with Shiloh and Brook performing in the future. I just needed to establish that Shiloh works to earn her keep, and that Nami is as cunning and business-like as always. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Almost to the end, folks!_

_Confession time: All that jazz about the mysterious island? Yeah, that's just setting up for my next long fic._


	17. Chapter 17: A Little Advice

**_Straight Forward_**

**_Chapter 17: A Little Advice_**

* * *

When Zoro awoke the next morning, his sleepy brain tried to convince him that he _wasn't_ disappointed that Shiloh was no longer beside him.

* * *

"Bad day?"

Sanji was in such a foul mood that he nearly kicked Shiloh just for sitting next to him. The deck was huge; she could have sat anywhere but _no,_ the nosey redhead just _had_ to pick the spot directly beside him. He slowly and deliberately took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke swirl around in his lungs before exhaling. "Go away, Shy."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He probably shouldn't have said anything, but the words tumbled from his mouth before his brain could tell them to stop. "You saw what happened. Nami-swan is never going to speak to me again."

Shiloh gave a small laugh in response that made him glare. Was the girl _trying_ to get his blood boiling? "That's a bit dramatic. She'll get over it in a few days. A week, tops."

"I can't wait another week," he blurted out. "That's why I was trying to approach her in the first place!" Actually, he had spent _all day_ trying. Every attempt had ended with the navigator making some excuse or simply turning her back and walking away from him. He had tried one last time at dinner but he was so on edge by that point that instead of using tact, he just flat out asked, "Nami-swan, are you ever going to talk to me again?"

The orange-haired woman had smacked him right across the face and stormed out. It was so awkward that not even Zoro had dared to laugh at his misfortune. For the first time ever, dinner on The Sunny was eaten in silence.

Sanji grabbed his head and fell backwards, letting a frustrated groan fall from his lips, cigarette clenched between his teeth. He felt Shiloh give his knee a reassuring pat. "There, there." Her voice was sympathetic but even without looking at the redhead Sanji knew an amused smile was on her face. He could feel it. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're wrong in trying to talk to her." From his lowered position, the cook uncovered his face and raised a brow at the girl. "I mean," she continued slowly, "Maybe you're just taking the wrong approach."

He sat up abruptly, immediately suspicious at Shiloh's suggestive tone. "You know something," he accused.

"Well…"

Of course, he realized. Nami _must've_ spoken to Shiloh about him. They were females after all; wasn't it in their nature to share such things? "Shiloh," he said urgently as he grabbed the girl's shoulders, giving her a small shake. "For the love of all things good and holy, if you know something _tell me._"

The contortionist gave him a searching look before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, Sanji. I can't. Girl code." She must have felt bad for him when he released her and let his own shoulders droop in disappointment because she added carefully, "But you know, I can offer some… _advice_ if you'd like."

Sanji groaned. "Love advice from _Zoro's_ _sweetheart_. I must be desperate."

Shiloh stuck her tongue out at him before letting out a small laugh. "Nah. Just hopelessly in love." Clearing her throat she continued, "Let me ask you a question, Sanji. What exactly _are_ you and Nami?"

The cook rolled his eyes. "That's a dumb question. We're-" He broke off, eyes going wide. "We're…" What _were_ they? They clearly weren't lovers, not yet, and neither had confirmed if they were indeed a couple. "Shit."

The redhead offered him a knowing smile. "Why don't you figure it out, then let Nami know what you think? She's waiting for you to tell her, you know." Shiloh clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oops. Don't tell her I said that," came the muffled order. "She'd kill me if she knew I told you."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sanji asked, "Is that really it?"

Shiloh lowered her hands and snorted. "Come on, it's totally understandable. I mean, when I first came you two were just flirting here and there. Then suddenly you're telling her that you love her and talking about relationships and how they change while spying on Zoro and me from the trees and making out in the galley and practically doing it in the library. You went from zero to sixty in nothing flat."

Groaning again, Sanji covered his eyes with one hand. "She told you _all_ of that?"

Smirking, Shiloh sang, "Maybe…"

Putting out his cigarette and sighing, Sanji turned to look at the girl beside him and ruffled her hair, earning him a shocked exclamation and a laugh. "You're surprisingly insightful for someone who fell for _Zoro._"

"Well, I've had a lot of experience."

Sanji's heart froze at her words. He hadn't been expecting that. With the intent of lecturing the girl for her unnecessary comment, he opened his mouth but fell silent at the look in her eyes. Shiloh met his gaze unflinchingly, yet her face was soft and kind. "I've had a lot of experience," she repeated quietly, "and learned what _not_ to do. When I worked for Scrawly and men hired me for the night, I had to be what _they_ wanted me to be. I had to cater to their desires and fantasies." She paused, eyes growing dark. "I had to be what they paid for."

As quickly as it came, the storm in her eyes disappeared, replaced with gentle clarity. "Some of those men were horrible, some of them were kind. But _all_ of them were lost. They were trying to find something in me that they couldn't find elsewhere. Even the most disgusting man, I pitied because they were empty and pathetic." A slight blush rose to her cheeks. "Zoro isn't like that. He's passionate and full of ambition and spirit. He isn't looking to find anything in me so there's no need for disguises or gimmicks or lies. I can be myself. I don't have anything to be afraid of." She took a breath and looked towards the sky. "Mama always told me that if you love someone, you should be completely honest with them, so I do my best. I think that's why it's been easy to get along so far."

Sanji reflected on the way Shiloh and Zoro spoke to one another, how natural they were together, and the fact that they were, indeed, very honest. "So," he began, "What you're telling me is that you're in love with Zoro?"

Shiloh's head snapped back down to stare at the cook, eyes wide and face red. "What?!"

Not being able to resist a small laugh, Sanji shook his head. "You just said to be honest with someone you love and that you do your best in regards to Zoro. That means you're in l-"

"Shh!" The redhead was suddenly on her feet, arms waving frantically. "Whoa, time out there, Sanji! That's not what I said!"

"That is exactly what you said." Somehow his mood was improving. He chuckled and questioned, "So, you _don't_ love him?"

He didn't know how it was possible but the contortionist's face got even redder. "I-I didn't say that," she sputtered, "It's just… The 'L' word is a big deal and I just don't think I'm ready for that." As Sanji laughed, Shiloh cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. "Anyway, you should go talk to Nami. And don't start with a question. Just tell her how you feel."

Sanji felt his apprehension return slightly. "She already knows how I feel."

"Then tell her again," Shiloh replied firmly. "And decide _together_ what it is you guys really want."

The blond took in the girl sitting beside him who was giving him an expectant stare with bright eyes and a wide grin. "Alright," he sighed, "I will. Don't tell anyone about this little pep talk you had to give me. I have a reputation, you know." He drew a long breath, feeling a little more at ease and raised a snarky brow at the redhead. "So… the 'L' word, huh?"

As he predicted, Shiloh sputtered, eyes wide and face beginning to redden. "Come on, don't tease me. It's embarrassing!"

Sanji stood and made a grandiose gesture that included throwing his arms out wide and spinning in a circle. Flowers appeared out of nowhere, floating around him. "Ah, but young Shiloh, love cannot be contained! You must shout if from the mountain tops until there is no air left in your lungs!"

"We're in the middle of the ocean!" The redhead made to run away but Sanji grabbed her arm and began spinning her around along with him.

"You must let it wash over you with the force of a tsunami; let it run wild and free like the wild mustangs of the plains! Allow its heat to rush through your veins until the flames of love burst forth from your heart!"

"None of that sounds pleasant at all!"

"Everything is pleasant when you're in _love_!"

"The hell are you two doing?"

Sanji froze, attitude immediately changing. Trust this specific idiot to ruin his newly found good mood. His face dropped and he gave Zoro an irritated glare. Shiloh groaned and buried her face in her hands. "We are discussing love, Stupid Swordsman, something you'd know nothing about so I suggest you go away."

The green-haired man directed his gaze to Shiloh, who was attempting to pull free from Sanji's grasp. Zoro snorted. "Don't listen to love advice from this perverted cook. He'll fill your head with nonsense." Before Sanji could reply that his love advice was _great_ and would never steer anyone wrong, and that he had indeed steered the idiot marimo himself in the right direction when it came to Shiloh, Zoro pulled something out of a pocket Sanji never even knew the swordsman had and held it out towards Shiloh. "Here. It was tied to the banister near the helm."

In Zoro's hand was Shiloh's white bandana. With a delighted shriek, she finally managed to get away from Sanji and bounded towards the swordsman. "That's right! I took it off to spar with Luffy and tied it to the rail so it wouldn't fly away." Throwing her arms around the swordsman's middle, she exclaimed happily, "Thank you, Zoro! You're the best!"

Sanji watched as Zoro blushed and looked away, an embarrassed frown on his face. He didn't pull away, but he didn't reciprocate the gesture either. The cook had noticed that though the swordsman and the contortionist's verbal interactions were easy and simple, their physical interactions, at least in front of the other's consisted mostly of Shiloh being affectionate and Zoro looking awkward. Sanji smiled at the redhead. She had helped him out so he could return the favor. With a dramatic sigh, he gave Zoro a pitying look he knew would make other man angry and shrugged. "How pathetic. Fearless in battle but too cowardly to return a simple hug."

As he expected, Zoro's expression instantly changed into a fierce scowl. "_What_ did you say?"

Sanji smirked. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me. Come on Marimo, look at you. There's a lovely lady right in front of you awaiting your affection and all you do is stand there like a tree stump." Zoro wordlessly turned his gaze from Sanji to Shiloh who was still holding onto him, hiding a smile in his chest, then back to Sanji. "What a shame," the blond continued. "Such great instincts in battle but such poor intuition in matters of the heart."

The swordsman seemed to think on his words before pulling away from the redhead, his hands on her small shoulders. "Are you really 'awaiting my affection'?"

Shiloh snorted. "Oh, with bated breath, honorable swordsman," she teased. "It's fine. You don't have to hug me if-"

Sanji laughed in triumph as Zoro wrapped unsure arms around the much smaller girl. The cook had a feeling the swordsman was being extra careful, as if he could accidently crush the redhead. Actually, Sanji realized, he probably could. The swordsman's blush was rivaled only by Shiloh's, which burned so brightly that Sanji almost expected the girl's head to spontaneously combust.

"Great," he praised the pair. "Now, Shy, profess your love for this sword-swinging fool."

At his words, Zoro started backwards the exact moment Shiloh jumped away, turning wide amber eyes at the cook. They stood motionless for a moment before the contortionist turned on her heel and declared, "I'm going to go take a bath!"

The swordsman also turned and began stalking towards the crow's nest. "I'm going to go train!"

Sanji snickered as the pair walked away in opposite directions. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. Alright, now that he had stirred the couple's boat a little, it was time to take care of business. First he would make a special little snack for his beloved navigator, then he would go into the library and make clear to her his intentions.

* * *

His palms were so sweaty that the moment he put the tray down he shoved them deep into his pockets. Nami's eyes had watched his every move, sharp and clear with a glint of expectation. Sanji squared his shoulders. Might as well get right to it. "Nami-san," he began with a deep gentlemanly bow, "My apologies for being so tactless earlier. I simply-"

"Cut the crap, Sanji," she broke in suddenly, causing the cook's eyes to widen. "Spare me the civilities. It's not the time in place to be proper." Her eyes softened as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Sanji had to stop himself from staring at them. "Just tell me what it is you want."

"Nami-san," he started again, this time with more confidence and less of the 'charming' tone he had adapted when speaking to women, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sanji waited for what seemed like an eternity as the navigator slowly stood and made her way over to him. The cook swallowed hard. Now was not the time to be appreciating the sway in her hips or the subtly bounce of her breasts. "That depends," Nami murmured, as she pressed her body against his and stuck a hand in his back pocket. "Will you be my lover?"

His heart nearly burst. "Are you saying…?"

With a nod, she leaned in and whispered, "I'm ready." Sanji made to kiss her but she pulled just far enough away that he couldn't reach. "But," she added, "We need to set things straight first."

Sanji swallowed his minute disappointment in not claiming her lips but nodded obediently. "Alright."

"You don't have to constantly keep up the princely act with me," Nami stated. "I mean, I like being waited on and being brought special snacks so don't stop doing that." Sanji chuckled. As long as it made her happy, he'd never stop those things. "But when we're just talking or it's just the two of us, just talk to me normally, like how you talk to Shy."

Sanji raised a brow. "It's a bit uncouth. Are you sure you're fine with that?"

Nami snorted. "Sanji," she said as she brought a hand to his cheek. "It's nice being treated like a prize but it's even better being treated like a person."

Understanding crashed onto him like a ton of bricks. Nami truly did like him, and not just for the gentlemanly gestures, but even for his crass and sarcastic mannerisms that he tried so hard not to show towards her. A gentle warmth gripped his heart, making his entire being tingle. Slowly, he brought his arms up to hold Nami against him and kissed her cheek. "You never cease to amaze me, Nami-san."

She giggled. "Is that an agreement?"

"Yes," he confirmed softly.

Nami pulled back slightly and locked her lips on his. Sanji's eyes closed and he felt the ground shift beneath him and knew it had absolutely nothing to do with them being on a ship. Before he could deepen their kiss, Nami once again drew back and began leading him towards the rounded benches. "So," she began casually. "Does this mean you're never going to look at other women again?" For a second Sanji thought she was serious until he saw the playful smile on her face.

"Well now, Nami-swan," he replied with an explanatory tone, "You can't ask a zebra to change its stripes."

The navigator's smile grew as she sat down and pulled the cook down with her, slinging a leg over his and practically sitting in his lap. Taking his face in her hands she commanded, "Alright then. You can look, but don't touch. As long as you bring your wandering eye back to me then I'll allow it." Sanji nearly died when Nami began loosening his tie.

The cook didn't understand why it was so hard for Shiloh. He took one look at Nami's beautiful face and the words came tumbling out, free and easy as a cloud: "I love you."

Her smile was soft and warm, just like her breath on his neck. "I know."

* * *

"We're docking tomorrow," Nami called from the upper deck. "So everyone be ready first thing in the morning!"

Luffy cheered excitedly. "Is it the creepy island?!"

Nami huffed and shouted down, "No, idiot captain. That won't be for another three weeks. We're just stopping for supplies."

He made a loud whiny noise and turned back around to continue his "spar" with Shiloh. Sanji leaned against the banister, watching with only slight interest as Shiloh failed to dodge the long-armed rubbery punch Luffy had sent her way. It hit her in the shoulder and flung her back a good distance before she managed to plant her feet back on the ground and give the captain a disdainful look. "Hey, you said you weren't going to use your Devil Fruit powers!"

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. "Well I changed my mind so it wouldn't be boring."

The redhead rubbed her shoulder and rotated her arm a few times as she walked towards the captain and the cook. "You didn't have to hit so hard…"

Sanji snuffed his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and gestured for the girl to come closer. "Come over her, Shy."

Sighing, the redhead obeyed and asked, "What is it?"

"Think fast." Sanji stuck his leg out and tried to swipe the girl's legs from beneath her but she was quick enough to jump and evade it. However, she didn't manage to get away from his second, rapid-fire attempt and ended up falling onto her backside.

With a groan, Shiloh flopped onto her back and covered her eyes with both arms. "Okay, you guys win. Again. Can we stop now, Luffy?"

Sanji chuckled. The captain had already walked away and taken a seat on the head of The Sunny, arms crossed as he sulked. "He's lost interest," the cook informed the contortionist. From the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Zoro making his way towards them.

The swordsman raised a brow at Shiloh's prone form and snorted. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my ass beat, literally and figuratively."

Zoro shifted his gaze to Sanji who shrugged and nodded. They exchanged smirks before Sanji drew back and Zoro pulled out one of his swords. "I'm going to come at you in three seconds so you better get up, Shy. One." The redhead scrambled to her feet, eyes wide, before placing her feet wider apart and crouching down slightly, anticipating the attack. "Two." Sanji noticed the girl tense up and couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. "Three."

Zoro made to slash the girl but she managed to duck in time with a surprised squeak. They continued that way, Zoro half-heartedly swishing his sword while Shiloh jumped around like a flea as she tried her best to evade him. "Come on, Shy!" Sanji called. "Fight back!"

"With what?!" Came the incredulous reply.

"Use your resources."

"_What resources_?!"

Sanji shrugged, knowing the girl was too busy to see it. "Figure it out."

Shiloh let out a frustrated groan as Zoro nearly caught her in the side. The cook watched the girl's movements closely. It was true; the redhead was no fighter. She was lucky if she landed even one hit on anyone she sparred with, Usopp included. Even the throwing knives she kept on her person never hit their mark, proving to the cook that the time she had nearly impaled Zoro's forehead in the kitchen was a lucky shot. Sanji had often wondered if it were better to simply stop trying to teach her even the basics of combat and just accept that the girl would not be reliable in battle. However, he did see little things that brought a glimmer of hope to his heart. Shiloh was small and fast, able to dodge many of their attacks. There was a certain precision in the way she moved, a natural agility giving her an almost graceful air as she danced around them. He figured it had to do with her contortion training.

Suddenly Zoro lunged forward, his sword aimed towards the girl's ankles. Sanji found himself surprised when instead of jumping away, Shiloh stepped forward, her small foot flat against Zoro's blade. She used it as a sort of spring-board and grabbed onto the swordsman's bicep before flinging the rest of her body up and over, wrapping her legs around Zoro's neck and dangling down. With a loud sigh, she brought up her upper body as if doing a sit up, making her and the swordsman about eye level. "Can we be done now?"

Sanji took a minute to appraise the sight before him. "Hold on," He said as he made to stand directly beside the pair. "You need to finish what you started."

"Huh?"

The cook gestured to Zoro's head. "If this were a real fight, you'd have the perfect opportunity to snap his neck. All you'd have to do is get a firm grip on the sides of the head near the temples and-"

"I know." His eyes widened as Shiloh let her upper half fall back down and plant her hands on the grass. Unwrapping her legs from the surprised swordsman's neck, she stayed in a handstand for a second before bringing her feet back to the ground and righting herself.

Sanji noted the closed off look on the contortionist's face as she dusted herself off. Zoro must have noticed as well but seeing as he lacked manners, he went ahead and asked boldly, "How do you know how to snap someone's neck?"

"I've done it." When neither Sanji nor Zoro responded, the girl asked again with mild annoyance lacing her voice, "Are we done now?" Sensing the unspoken question in their eyes, she rolled hers and sighed. "Scrawly's orders."

"He had you _kill_ for him?"

Shiloh gave them a flat stare. "It'd be easier to tell you the things I _hadn't_ done for him. Seriously guys," she added with an almost pleading tone, "Are we done with this? I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Sanji and Zoro exchanged confused looks. Ever since they had seen Shiloh's memories, the redhead had been open about almost anything and everything they had asked her. Even the things she hadn't wanted to discuss she would gently defer with the promise to revisit the subject when she was ready. This was the first time Sanji had actually seen the girl look so tense and uncomfortable.

Before he could say a word, Brook rounded the corner and started towards the redhead with a delighted sound. "Little Shiloh! Shall we practice before our first performance tomorrow?"

The contortionist's face brightened immediately. "Finally," she breathed. "Something I'm good at." Without another word to Sanji or Zoro, she scurried off with the musician.

"That was different," Sanji stated after a moment of silence.

"Can't really say I'm that surprised," Zoro answered. "I bet there's a bunch of things she hasn't told us about working for that maniac."

"Guess we can't really blame her," the cook agreed as he lit another cigarette.

They stood quietly for a minute before Zoro turned to Sanji with a smirk on his face. The blond raised a brow. He knew that look. It was the snarky, cocky look that told him that the idiot swordsman was about to say or do something to piss him off. "She _did_ tell me something interesting about you and Nami, though."

His heart skipped a beat. There was _no way_ Nami would have told Shiloh all about _that_, right? No, he trusted the navigator. Sure, she and the redhead were friends but his Nami was classy enough to know when not to kiss and tell. "Yeah, right," he replied sarcastically. "Shiloh's probably just messing with you, gullible marimo."

"Oh, my bad. I guess I'll go tell her that it definitely wasn't you sneaking out of the library last night with your shirt on backwards and hearts flying around your head."

Sanji heard a loud snap in his head before he aimed a kick at the laughing swordsman. "SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR LIFE YOU GREEN-HEADED MUSCLED BRAINED ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Zoro sighed in annoyance. How was it that every single island they docked at had shifting buildings and roads? It was such a pain in the ass that everyone except him got lost, and now they had gotten separated after Nami had specifically instructed him and the pervert cook to stay together and gather the things on her stupid list. He had a feeling the greedy woman paired him and the cook together just to make him suffer.

The two of them had been walking around the town, stopping at random vendors looking for the boring items on Nami's list like wheat for bread and soap for laundry. Since it was a fairly small island with a small town, the people were friendly enough and didn't care if they were selling to pirates or presidents. They were just trying to make a simple living.

As he passed large fountain that he swore he had already seen once before, Zoro crossed his arms and let out another huff. At least in such a quiet place, the possibility of an attack from other pirates or the Marines was slim to none. However, he wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or bad thing. It had been a long time since his swords had been drawn in battle and they were beginning to burn for a fight.

He supposed he _could_ have fought Curly-Brow but they had already argued about Nami's stupid list and directions and everything else to the point where they were both so fed up that they had simply walked away form each other. It didn't matter anyway, he realized. The cook had the list so fine; _he_ could do Nami's bidding all on his own. He'd probably want to brag about it to her later anyway.

Spotting a bench, he sat down and pulled Wado Ichimonji out of its sheath and inspected the blade. Out of all his swords, he made sure to keep that one the cleanest. Kitetsu and Shusui could remain dirty for an entire day and it wouldn't matter, but he couldn't stomach any sort of grime or blood on Wado for more than a few hours. He cleaned it more than be bathed. A sense of pride and a little bit of warmth entered his heart as the sun glinted off the blade.

"That's a nice sword, Young Man." Zoro turned his head lazily to find a small elderly man grinning at him. He gestured to the empty spot on the bench. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Zoro shrugged and put Wado back in its sheath. "Go ahead." The man nodded in thanks and took a seat beside the swordsman. With a sideways glance at the stranger, Zoro noted that the old man wasn't like the Rayleigh type of old man, but more of the 'someone's kindly grandpa' type. He looked friendly enough and Zoro wasn't getting a sense of anything strange about him. "You know about swords?"

The grandpa chuckled. "Oh, not really. I'm just a simple man, after all." Zoro raised a brow. "But I used to be a merchant and I know a good product when I see one, even if my sight isn't as good as it used to be!"

Somehow, Zoro was reminded a little of Brook. Vaguely, he wondered how Brook and Shiloh's performance was going. "It's a good sword," he confirmed casually.

Taking a long relaxed breath, the man asked conversationally, "What's a young man like you doing at sleepy town like this?"

"Stocking up on supplies." Actually, he realized, he was just sitting there. "The others are anyway," he added with a yawn.

"Others, huh? Your family?"

Zoro paused and cracked the tiniest of smiles. "You could say that." The swordsman prided himself in his ability to determine right away if someone was sketchy or not and this old man definitely _wasn't_ sketchy. He was just a kind old guy. So because of that, he decided it was fine to chat with him. He had nothing better to do anyway.

The man hmm'd thoughtfully before asking, "Are you married?"

"No."

"Huh." Turning his head, the grandpa seemed to look over Zoro before adding, "You're a fairly good looking fellow. Surely you have a special someone at least?"

Zoro found himself unable to answer right away. That was what Shiloh was, right? A special someone? He wondered about those words. What did 'special' really mean? Did the word have intention behind it? Then again, he realized, Shiloh had already set him straight about that. She had told him that they would simply see where thing's went. Still, there were certain things he supposed that could be considered 'special,' like the quick kisses she would give him at breakfast and right before she went to bed and the fact that she had spent a night (more or less) in his bed. The swordsman certainly wouldn't let anyone else do such things without getting cut or at least threatened. He frowned. Did he do anything special towards the redhead? Was he _supposed_ to?

The old man beside him laughed a bit. "That look on your face is enough of an answer." He jerked his head towards a small bakery across from them that Zoro hadn't even noticed. "My wife is in there buying a cake. It's our 62nd anniversary."

"Congratulations," Zoro replied with a nod. 62 years? Damn, that was a long time to be with someone. Vaguely he wondered if he would even live that many years. Being a swordsman wasn't without risk; he knew he could easily die in battle, hell, he nearly had. Many times.

"Why thank you," the man chuckled. "I feel very lucky to have found someone like her. She's a good woman."

Zoro shifted where he sat because Kitetsu's hilt had dug into his side the wrong way. Once in a while, the sword seemed to want to remind him that he carried the blade's curse around with him always. He adjusted the hilt and absently gave it a pat before bringing his gaze towards the puffy clouds above. Luck, huh? Was it simply luck that Shiloh had spotted them in that restaurant those many months ago, or was that fate? Raising a brow at his own thinking, he shook his head. He didn't believe in fate.

"You're making a strange face again," the grandpa noted with a smile. "You must be thinking of that special someone, huh?"

Zoro took a moment to answer. "I guess… you could say that."

Nodding, the old stranger asked, "Mind if this ancient man gives you a word of advice?" Zoro snorted and shook his head. "You seem like a very ambitious young man. Strong, driven, going places, you know? But," he added gently, "Don't forget to enjoy your youth a little. It's not something you get back." Kuina's face flashed in his mind and Zoro had to swallow the bit of sadness that had suddenly risen from chest. "Just like a good sword, life is all about balance." The old man looked up thoughtfully. "So is love, actually," he murmured more to himself than to Zoro.

The swordsman tilted his head to the side. "I thought you said you didn't know anything about swords?"

A glint lit up the old man's dim eyes before disappearing as quickly as it came. "I don't. But I also said I know a good product when I see one." The man gave Zoro a sharp look and a quiet grin that hit him right in his core. "It's a pity when such things aren't found by the person they're meant for." With a small groan, he stood and waved to a woman with long white hair who had stepped out of the bakery. She sent him a lovely smile. He began to walk towards her but stopped just long enough to turn his head and say, "I don't think you have anything to worry about though. Seems to me like the right person has already found you."

With one last smile and a tiny wave, he walked away, leaving Zoro's heart thundering with an unfamiliar warmth as the image of deep red hair and the smell of jasmine and magnolia overtook him.

…

After separating from Zoro and not giving a crap where the directionally impaired man ended up, Sanji had finished getting the things on Nami's list and began searching for the others.

When thundering applause met his ears, Sanji could only assume he was nearing where Nami, Brook, and Shiloh had set up their performance. The navigator had sent him and the stupid swordsman out to buy supplies because she herself was busy managing the crowd that she knew would come in to see Soul King play. She was also collecting the viewing fee. The clever orange haired woman had explained to a curious Sanji that she would charge people to see Brook, but not Shiloh since this was her "debut" and her worth would dependent on her reputation which still needed to be established. Therefore, Shiloh's performance would be a free one. Nami had called it "good marketing." However, Sanji knew she wouldn't let a single spectator get away without a donation.

As he got nearer to the crowd, he indeed saw Brook's afro above the many heads. That meant he must have missed Shiloh's dance, since Nami had assigned her to be the musician's opening act. Oh well. Considering Nami's plan, he was sure he'd catch it some other time on some other island. He spotted the navigator's bright smile as she collected the coin from people's outstretched hands and chuckled. Scanning the crowd, he noticed that more than half were clapping and cheering for Soul King, but another third, mostly consisting of men, were turned the opposite direction. Curious, Sanji walked a little closer and realized they were clapping and calling at Shiloh, who simply laughed and waved them off. Sanji sighed, as they began to dissipate, a small smile on his face. Everyone looked happy enough, despite the spectacle they made. Brook with his orange boa and skeletal face and Shiloh with her deep red hair and sparkly blue two-piece dance outfit certainly stuck out enough to draw any passing eyes towards them.

Sanji was about to call out to Nami when he saw a young man with a scruffy beard lean down and whisper something in Shiloh's ear. Immediately suspicious, the cook narrowed his eyes and crept a little closer. The redhead's smile fell, but her eyes remained sharp and untroubled. She turned and nodded to the stranger.

The cook's jaw nearly dropped when Shiloh gestured for the smirking man to follow her into the nearest alleyway.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Uh-oh._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! The final chapter will be out in about a week or so! _


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning

_**Straight Forward**_

_**Chapter 18: The Beginning of the 'L' Word**_

* * *

Sanji wasn't sure what was going on but the last thing he expected was for Shiloh to be standing there in the alley, arms crossed at the scruffy man standing in front of her. From his ducked down position behind a random barrel, the cook could see the stranger holding up a piece of paper.

He squinted and could make out what looked like a picture of Shiloh with much longer hair filling most of the page, and large words scattered across the bottom. No, he thought to himself with surprise, it couldn't be a wanted poster could it?

"Ain't this you?" The man asked with a smirk.

"It is," Shiloh affirmed with a flat voice. "But I'm not a missing person. I left by choice."

"Ah, but it don't look like that was your choice to make," he said with a cocky voice, taking a step closer to the redhead. Sanji's skin began to crawl. He sensed trouble. "It says here that you're a prostitute. You gotta _belong_ to someone and it looks like that someone wants you back." With a grin, the stranger pointed to the bottom of the page. "Look. Someone's willing to pay a pretty high price for you, girlie."

Shiloh's posture stiffened. "I'm not a prostitute. My contract has been bought so I've changed professions. You've been misinformed."

"You see," the man said as he took yet another step closer. "I don't really care about that part. All I care about is the reward." His eyes scanned Shil oh up and down before stopping at her face. "But if you make it worth my while, I might just forget I ever saw this poster."

Shiloh's eyes narrowed as she uncrossed her arms, hands balling into fists at her sides. Sanji remained crouched, tense and ready to jump in if he needed to. "What exactly are you saying?"

The stranger raised his arm and to Sanji's great disgust, cupped his hand around Shiloh's right breast. "Show me your special skill set and I won't take you back to where you came from by force."

For the second that the redhead didn't move, Sanji was full on prepared and made to jump in there to kick the man right in his ugly mouth full of brown teeth. But the cook's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Shiloh's demeanor immediately changed. Her eyes grew sultry as she stuck out one hip, gently placing her hand on it. With a slight sway in her movement, she closed the distance between her and the stranger, placing a hand on his stubbly jaw.

"Alright," she whispered with a slightly deeper tone in her voice. "You want to see what I can do?"

"You bet I do, Baby."

Enraged, Sanji moved from his hiding place and began advancing towards the two. Shiloh had her back to him and the creepy guy was much too distracted to notice him so he had remained undetected. Even though he was stalking towards them, he had no idea who he was more infuriated with: the stranger, for being a total perverted asshole, or Shiloh, for entertaining him. After all the trouble he went through to get her and Zoro together she was just going to go ahead and betray him by sleeping with any guy who offered? _What_? Was this really who she was? A small voice in the back of his mind told him that couldn't be right.

Before he could decide whom to go after first, he heard Shiloh say seductively, "You'll be sorry." And then the man was on the ground, clutching at the side of his face. Sanji blinked. The contortionist stood with her fist still raised. "In fact," she said, the amorous voice completely gone and replaced with a threatening growl, "I'll make sure of it." The man snarled and made to lurch towards her but she kicked him dead in the chest, causing him to roll into himself. "You think you could cop a feel just like that without permission, tough guy? Think I'd just give you my body because I used to be a prostitute?" She knelt down and forcibly grabbed the coughing man by the collar. Sanji stood motionless, a little impressed but mostly in shock at what he was witnessing. "Let me tell you something. This body is _mine_ and I'll be damned if I keep letting people like you get away with taking advantage of it. The next time you even _think_ about touching anyone like that without their consent you better remember my face and what I just did to yours."

Shiloh let go of the man who had finally managed to collect his breath. He lay sprawled on the ground for but a second before he jumped up and returned Shiloh's first punch. Before she even had a chance to stagger, Sanji had sent a furious kick right at the stranger's head, all his previous doubt about the girl forgotten. He made to turn and check on the redhead, but she was already at his side, glaring daggers at the barely conscious man. She certainly was a sight, with blood oozing down her split lip and an almost feral ferocity in the way she bared her teeth. Walking right by Sanji, she crouched in front of creep, eyes narrowed and filled with fire. "I hope you've learned your lesson." She grabbed him again by the collar and lifted him slightly so that his torso was off the ground. "Take a nap, you nasty piece of shit." And with surprising strength for someone so small, Shiloh flung him across the alleyway so hard that he connected with the opposite wall with a dull 'thud.'

…

"What happened?!"

It wasn't his intention to worry his beloved Nami-swan, but he should have figured it was going to happen when she spotted the blood running down Shiloh's chin. However, he tried to sound at least a little positive. "Shy beat the crap out of some creepy pervert in the alley."

Nami threw her hands up in the air in frustration as Brook peered concernedly over her shoulder. "_What_ were you doing in the alley?!"

Shiloh gave her a sheepish smile despite the split on the left side of her top and bottom lip. "Beating the crap out of a creepy pervert?"

"Shy, what even- I don't- UGH!" The navigator stopped flailing and stuttering in favor of bringing one hand to her forehead. With a sigh, she asked again with a little more calm in her voice, "What happened?"

The redhead shrugged. "This guy came up to me and said he knew who I was and if we could talk in private so I led him to the alley over there. Then he said some stuff and I said some stuff then he grabbed my boob and then a fight happened."

Brook gasped. "He_ fondled_ you?! What a degenerate man!"

Nami's face fell as she moved to pull the smaller girl into a quick hug before letting out a tired sigh. "Well I'm glad you're all right. Just do me a favor and don't go off alone with weirdoes, okay?"

Shiloh let out a small laugh. "But I knew Sanji would follow me."

The cook raised a brow. "You knew I was there?"

"I saw you in the crowd before that guy even came up to me. I tried to wave but you were too busy staring at Nami."

He and the navigator both blushed and looked away. Nami recovered first and cleared her throat with every intention of changing the subject. "Since you're here, Sanji, I'm assuming you and Zoro got everything on my list?"

"_I_ did," he confirmed with a large smile. "I saw Franky and Usopp on my way here and they were already heading back so I had them take everything with them."

Nami smiled brightly. "Thank you. I'm glad I can at least count on _someone_ to do what I ask."

Hearts replacing his eyes, Sanji laughed loudly and proclaimed, "I'll gladly spend the rest of my life doing your bidding, Nami-swan!"

"So, Sanji-san," Brook broke in curiously, "Where is Zoro-san?"

The cook's disposition immediately turned grumpy. "Who knows? He was being so stubborn and useless that I just left him."

Nami's eyes narrowed as Shiloh let out a small giggle. "You what?! Now it's going to take forever to find him! Who knows where he ended up?!" She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and kicked him back towards the way he came. "Go find him!"

"Oh, Nami-swan! I love when you get so assertive!"

"JUST GO!"

* * *

He never hated Zoro more than during the times he had to go searching for him. Thankfully the island was small so the area to search wasn't too wide, but it was so filled with buildings that there were just too many alleys, paths, and nooks and crannies to search to be convenient. He had been running around for a good hour before he finally spotted the swordsman sitting on a bench, but the idiot wasn't alone.

There stood Shiloh, face cleaned up and in more casual clothes, hair pulled up into a messy bun. Sanji frowned in confusion. How the hell did she find Zoro before he did? Maybe she had Marimo senses? However, judging by how the girl raised a hand in greeting, the cook could assume that she had just arrived as well.

"Hey."

Zoro nodded in greeting then did a double take. "What happened to your face?"

Shiloh snorted as took a seat next to the swordsman. "That's a nice way to say hello." Sanji didn't know what compelled him to creep around and sit against the opposite side of the short planter wall that the benches were in front of; he really should have just grabbed the pair and brought them back to the ship like lovely Nami-swan had ordered, but he guessed a sense of curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He heard the redhead let out a small laugh. "Let's just say I got into a heated disagreement with someone."

"You got into a _fight_?"

With a half-sigh, half-laugh Shiloh replied, "Or you could say that." At Zoro's flat stare, she added, "I won." Looking up thoughtfully for a moment, she brought a finger up to feel the cut on her lip. "Sanji helped too."

The green-haired man leaned back and let out a huff. "At least he's good for _something_."

"Yeah, besides making sure none of us starve to death." Sanji secretly thanked the girl for her acknowledgment.

Zoro shrugged. "Eh." From his hidden position, the cook glared with a promise to get the swordsman back for his ungratefulness later. "So what happened?"

"I already told you."

"I mean _how_ did that happen?"

Shiloh seemed to hesitate a minute, as if choosing her words carefully. Eventually she drew in a long breath and said, "Apparently Scrawly has listed me as a missing person and there are posters around. I'm described as still being a prostitute. This guy saw it and approached me after our little street show. We went into an alley and he said either he takes me back by force to collect the reward money or I sleep with him and he leaves me alone. Then he-" the redhead broke off before continuing slowly and carefully, "He got a little too close for comfort so I hit him. He landed a punch before Sanji came and kicked his teeth in. Then I roughed him up a little more and we left him there."

Sanji sighed. Maybe it was a good thing Shiloh had decided not to go into the details of just how close the stranger got. However, Zoro seemed to sense something had been left out because he turned his head towards the girl, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. "I have a feeling you're not telling me everything."

Shiloh shrugged. "I've told you everything that was important."

"But you didn't tell me everything that _happened._" With a slight growl, the swordsman continued, "You trying to tell me that some guy mouthed off, got a little close and right away you hit him? That doesn't sound like you. I know you don't throw punches the first chance you get. He must have _done_ something to piss you off." When Shiloh didn't respond, he asked, "Am I right?"

Sighing, Shiloh nodded. "Yeah."

"So what was it?"

Sanji wondered how the swordsman would react when Shiloh told him the truth. It was surprising enough that he was questioning the girl about the incident. Fights happened to them so frequently that no one but Nami really cared about the reason anymore. But, he supposed, it was because Shiloh was special to Zoro. Suddenly he was thankful Zoro hadn't been there with him. He had a feeling the stranger would have literally been cut to pieces had the swordsman seen what he had done to his _sweetheart_.

Shiloh's voice caught the cook's attention once again. "He touched me."

Eyes darkening as they narrowed into slits, Zoro growled, "Where?"

Wordlessly, the contortionist gestured to her chest.

The air became suffocatingly still as Zoro registered what he was seeing. The redhead put a small hand on his knee and asked softly, almost timidly, "Are you mad?"

"Are you not?" Zoro's words had come out in a quietly enraged hiss.

Shiloh's amber eyes directed away from the green-haired man, taking on a faraway look. "I was," she breathed. "But only for a little while. It's not like it hasn't happened before and thanks to those posters, it'll probably happen again."

Sanji nearly backed away despite being separated from the pair by the concrete planter when Zoro jumped to his feet, face contorting from slightly disturbed to downright outrage as if a switch had been flipped.

"The hell it will," Zoro growled, voice barely above a whisper. "I won't let it."

The redhead sighed and also stood, tentatively reaching out to tug at the swordsman's sleeve before he began stomping off. From his hiding place, Sanji couldn't help but wonder at the differences between the strong, almost feral Shiloh he had witnessed in the alley, and the meek, gentle Shiloh he was currently watching. He had to admit, she adapted well to different situations. Sure, she wasn't great at sparring with him or any of the other Straw Hats, but at least they could rest easy knowing their friend could take care of herself in a pinch. Still, when Sanji's eyes landed back on Zoro who looked about as mad as a raging bull, he couldn't help but empathize with his anger. If it had been Nami, the stranger wouldn't have walked away with his life. After all, Sanji fully believed that dishonorable men, especially ones that abused women, didn't deserve to live.

"Zoro, come on," she implored. "Don't waste your time getting so worked up. I swear I didn't let him off easy. You can even ask Sanji."

"That's not the point, Shiloh!"

Frowning deeply, the girl asked exasperatedly, "The what _is_?"

"The point is I'm _pissed off_!" Zoro spun to face the girl, teeth bared. "I'm fucking _mad_ so I'm going to go find all those damn posters and tear them down. And I'm going to find the asshole that touched you and cut off his balls! Now let go!"

Sanji sighed. He supposed he should be thankful that at least Zoro was waiting for Shiloh to release his sleeve instead of just pulling away because he probably would have unintentionally sent the small redhead flying if he had done so. However, it was still clear that the swordsman was heated. Hell, he was downright _on fire_. Sanji had seen Zoro mad many times, but not like he currently was. In battle, the swordsman's anger was quiet and precise, almost menacing towards the enemy. And when it was the blond who got the marimo going, the idiot would shout and threaten and start to fight just like the cook himself would but Sanji knew that the both of them never really fought with the intent to kill one another. They were crewmates, after all. But the current anger he saw on Zoro's face and the bite he heard in his voice wasn't like that. It was raw and unbidden; the hot emotion that the swordsman was usually good at portioning out perfectly to the occasion but in this case came pouring out in full. To Sanji, it was almost unsettling despite knowing and understanding the reason.

Shiloh refused to move, despite Zoro's expectant glare and harsh command. "Are you really going to waste time doing that?"

"_Yes,"_ Zoro ground out stubbornly.

The redhead huffed and finally let go of the green-haired man's sleeve in favor of crossing her arms. Much to Sanji's surprise, Zoro remained where he was, though his face was still set in an angry scowl. Shiloh gave him an extremely irritated look. "Zoro, this is dumb."

"Dumb?!" The swordsman repeated incredulously. "What's dumb is that you don't care that there are posters hanging around that give the impression that you'll sleep with men for money!"

"I do care!" Shiloh replied, voice starting to rise.

_Uh-oh,_ Sanji thought to himself, _They're having an actual argument. I have a feeling this might not turn out very well._

"It's not like I'm _happy_ about those stupid posters but getting rid of them won't help anything now that they've already been seen. Plus there are probably more on other islands." Taking a breath, Shiloh uncrossed her arms and pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Sanji didn't fail to notice that the action caused Zoro to soften just the tiniest bit. "Look, just trust me," the redhead continued. "I can take care of myself. I know I'm pathetic when I spar with you guys but against some lowlife creep I can hold my own just fine." It almost creeped Sanji out how close Shiloh's words had echoed his previous thoughts. "So please, just forget about the posters and let's go back to the ship."

Zoro's dark eyes bore into Shiloh's amber irises, the pair engaging in what seemed to Sanji like some sort of staring contest for dominance. Just when their silence nearly enticed him to reveal himself and shout at them to figure their crap out later so they could return to The Sunny, Zoro blinked and said in a low voice, "What if I don't want to?"

Shiloh's face immediately hardened. "Then I guess we want different things." Sanji's felt his heart drop. Surely this one incident wasn't enough for the two to call it quits, right?

Zoro turned away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I guess so."

_What?!_

With a shake of her head, Shiloh took a step away from the swordsman who was averting her gaze and said flatly, "Do what you want, Zoro."

The blond raised a curly eyebrow. Was it his imagination or was there something more to the way Shiloh had uttered those words?

Silently, Zoro nodded and began to walk away, a tension in his shoulders and a stiffness in his gait.

Not having a clue how the pair had gone from talking to sudden separation, the cook took a breath and brought a hand to his forehead. He almost wished he hadn't witnessed the whole thing because it was now his job to fix it. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered if he actually needed to do that. Would they figure it out themselves or was their relationship doomed to be as short-lived as Shiloh was tall? From the beginning he hadn't thought Zoro and Shiloh would suit each other; was his intuition right after all, despite how well the pair had gotten along until this point? Was their little argument something to worry about or would it work itself out eventually?

He once again thought about Nami being in Shiloh's place instead. If a strange man even so much as lay a finger on his beloved Nami-swan he would make sure they wouldn't live to see another day. And yet he knew Nami, much like Shiloh, wouldn't let such a deed go unpunished. They were in no way weak women. But his blood still boiled at the thought. The difference was that he _knew_ how Nami would respond to such a situation. When it had been Shiloh, even Sanji hadn't known what the girl was going to do, if anything at all. And in the same vein, Shiloh hadn't known that Zoro would get so upset. The cook found himself beginning to feel a little morose. Despite Shiloh having been with them for quite some time, he realized that she and Zoro hadn't actually gotten to know each other as well as he thought they had. In fact, Shiloh had never even seen Zoro in a real fight. She didn't know the Zoro that the crew did. The blond let out a small sigh at the notion. He was going to have to do some damage control.

"Sanji," he almost jumped at the sound of Shiloh's voice calling him and sounding so close. He turned to find her leaning over the top of the planter, looking right at him. She sighed, the hardness from her eyes completely gone, replaced by something thinly veiled that Sanji believed looked a bit like loneliness. "Let's go back to the ship."

He didn't even think to ask how she had known he was there. The cook turned his head towards the direction Zoro had gone. "I need to go get him. You know how lost he gets." He mentally cursed at the concern in his voice.

Shiloh shook her head and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him up and away from his hiding spot. "Let him find his own way back."

Sanji had been too surprised at her firm words to even protest.

* * *

Hours later found Sanji standing next to a sitting Shiloh on the grassy deck of The Thousand Sunny. The rest of the crew were mulling about as well, mostly looking towards the island, keeping an eye out for their swordsman who had yet to appear.

Luffy let out a loud whiny groan and flopped onto his back. "Sanjiiiii… When are we going to have dinner?"

The cook rolled his eyes. "I already told you. We can't eat without the idiot marimo."

Usopp joined the complaining captain. "With Zoro's sense of direction, we're going to starve to death."

Jumping up, Luffy put both fists in the air as if ready for a fight. "That sounds like the worst thing ever! Someone go get Zoro so we can eat!"

Sanji didn't miss the concerned look Nami gave the back of Shiloh's head. Despite her rule that Shiloh and Zoro's business was not to become their business, her face shouted her worry for them in volumes. Her heart was simply too empathetic to ignore their problems. "Maybe we should," the navigator suggested. "It's been hours and it's getting late. Who knows what kind of trouble he could have gotten himself in to?"

"Yeah," Franky agreed enthusiastically, "and I'm _suuupppeeerr_ hungry!"

Brook nodded. "As am I."

Chopper sidled up to Shiloh and put a small hoof on her knee. "I'm getting a little worried."

"For good reason," Robin added simply. "We have no idea what wildlife may come out at night at this island."

Turning around, Shiloh rolled her eyes but gave the crew a small smile. "Alright, alright. Enough with the guilt tripping. I'll go find him."

The navigator gave her a slightly skeptical frown. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Letting out a snort, the redhead replied sarcastically, "I'll probably get into another fight with some pervert or another but don't worry; I'll be fine." She winked at the orange haired woman who had glared and lifted a fist threateningly. "Sorry, sorry. Really though, I can find him by myself. Won't even take fifteen minutes." Getting to her feet, she stretched and began walking towards the gangplank.

Sanji found himself a little relieved that Shiloh was behaving like her usual self. Hours earlier when they had walked towards The Sunny without Zoro, she hadn't said a word. Even when they boarded she had simply sat on the deck with barely a greeting to anyone else. However, he didn't fail to notice that she kept her eyes towards the island. She must have been keeping a lookout for a flash of green hair or the glint of three swords.

As the redhead disappeared off the ship, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go with her." His heart drummed loudly in his ears. How could he refuse his precious Nami-swan when she spoke to him with such authority?

* * *

Quite frankly, it was fascinating to him the way Shiloh searched for the green-haired fool. 'Searched' wasn't even the right word; more like 'followed.' _What_ exactly she was following, Sanji had no idea, but he could tell by the confident way she walked that she knew where she was going. Curious, he asked, "So how are you doing it?"

Shiloh turned confused eyes toward the cook. "Doing what?"

"Tracking the stupid lost swordsman."

"Oh," the redhead replied nonchalantly. "I'm just following his scent."

Sanji made a face. "Gross. I keep telling him that he needs to bathe more than once a week." After giving the air a tentative sniff, Sanji realized that it was stupid to do so because he in no way wanted to catch onto Zoro's stench. Luckily he hadn't smelled anything.

_Huh?_

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, the girl's words registering in his head. "Wait, what?"

Shiloh paused patiently beside him. "What, what?"

"What do you mean you're tracking him by scent?" He pointed to his nose. "I've got a pretty damn good sense of smell and I can't smell anything. That unhygienic marimo's scent can't be hard to miss."

"It's not that kind of scent. I'm following _his_ scent." The redhead began to walk forward but must have noticed Sanji's disbelief because she continued, "Just think of it like smelling the one cucumber in a batch of zucchinis. Similar, but still different enough to be noticeable."

Okay, the cook thought, that made sense. But since when did Shiloh have such a keen sense of smell? She had been helping Sanji in the kitchen long enough that he was sure he would have noticed such a thing. "I didn't realize you had such a sensitive nose."

With a small laugh, Shiloh raised a hand and waved off the compliment. "I don't. It's just that Zoro's scent has been sticking with me ever since I spent the night in his bed."

Vaguely, Sanji remember a time when Zoro had claimed that the whole ship had begun to smell like flowers because of Shiloh. He supposed it wasn't that strange for the scent of a loved one to cling to one's olfactory receptors. Tangerines happened to be his favorite palate cleanser, after all.

Abruptly, Shiloh stopped and spun on her heel, a blush and an embarrassed frown on her face. "I shouldn't have told you that." Sanji snorted. That's right, the redhead hadn't known that he was awake when she had snuck into Zoro's bed. "Please don't tell Nami. She'll kill me."

"Hmm, that's going to be pretty difficult, Shy," he replied, trying his best to put on a conflicted face. "She is my lady, after all."

"I'll clean the galley all by myself after every meal for a month."

"You practically already do that."

"Then… I'll tell you whenever Nami's in a bad mood so you can avoid saying something that will set her off and get you a smack in the face."

"Deal." They shook on it and continued walking, an amused smile on the cook's face. "So," he began conversationally, "What does Zoro smell like?"

"Um…" Shiloh replied slowly as she looked up in thought. "Kind of like grass…?"

Sanji's fist collided with the top of the girl's head as he yelled, "There's grass all over the place! Are you sure you're even following the right scent?!"

"Ow, _yes_! I said _kind of_ like grass! Like metal and grass! Metal grass!"

The cook moved his hand from the girl's head to yank her ear. Honestly. "Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth right now?"

"Sanji, come on!" She whined, arms flailing. "I know it sounds stupid but just trust me, I'll find him!"

Releasing the girl with a snort, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it with an expert hand. "_Metal grass._ Hell, the two of you deserve each other."

The redhead faltered for a moment before looking away. "I'm not so sure anymore. He's probably still mad."

"You know, Shy," Sanji began after exhaling an ashy cloud of smoke. "He has a good reason to be."

His small companion let out a groan. "I just don't understand, Sanji. If I can get over it, why can't he?"

The cook slowly took another drag of his cigarette before answering, "Because he cares about you."

"I know he does," the redhead replied softly. "I just don't get what that has to do with anything. He wasn't even involved."

Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette as his mouth dropped open in surprise. Thankfully, he clenched his teeth together just in time. Since Shiloh had begun pursuing Zoro, he had never doubted that the girl knew what she was doing. She spoke and moved with a confidence that spoke of experience. However, it only took that singular sentence for the cook to realize that the redhead actually still had much to learn. Well, he thought with a sigh, so be it.

"Are you kidding, Shy?" Sanji asked incredulously. "You really _don't_ get it." The redhead gave a confused shrugged as if in agreement. "It _did_ have something to do with him because he's involved with _you._ Of course he'd be pissed that someone disrespected you."

"I get that," Shiloh sighed. "But I already told him I handled it. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Sanji froze and reached out to grasp the redhead's arm, preventing her from walking on. She turned and focused confused eyes on his. "Whether you handled it or not doesn't matter. He won't be satisfied until he takes action himself."

"But _why_?"

"Because he likes you, you clueless little fool!" Sanji felt a dull headache beginning to form at the back of his skull. Maybe he was becoming allergic to stupidity. "If someone disrespects you, they disrespect Zoro and you know he's not going to take that lying down no matter what anyone says. As a man, it's his job to defend your honor."

Shiloh made a face somewhere between exasperated and displeased. "That can't be right. Are you telling me you'd take over a fight for Nami even if she were winning all because someone got in one hit?"

"In a heartbeat."

"What if she didn't want you to?"

It took the cook a moment to answer. He had to think a bit about that one. Of course, he would always believe in and obey his wonderful, smart, strong Nami-swan. But if she didn't even depend on him… "I guess I'd feel a little hurt. But I'd do whatever she wanted, of course."

This time it was the contortionist who froze mid-step. Widened amber eyes met Sanji's. "Do you think I hurt Zoro's feelings?"

With a snort, the cook waved a careless hand and replied, "I doubt it." He paused, drawing in a long drag of his cigarette, letting the dry caress of smoke fill his lungs before adding flatly, "His pride, maybe."

Shiloh's gaze seemed to focus on something far away. "It's not supposed to be like that," she mumbled.

"Even if you think so," Sanji said as he followed her line of sight, "That's how it is. Either take it or leave it." He could make out a familiar shadow sitting against the trunk of a tree. "Let me ask you something, Shy," he continued before they approached the prone figure ahead. "If you saw a woman grab Zoro's junk, what would you do?"

Something flashed across the in the redhead's face before she answered gruffly, "I'd probably gouge her eyes out…"

"Now if you didn't see it happen but Zoro told you, and he made sure to let you know that he set the woman straight, what would you do?"

Shiloh remained silent for a minute, head bowed as she stared at her toes with a deep frown. "I'd still want to gouge her eyes out…"

"Would you go after her even if Zoro told you not to?"

Yet another groan escaped the girl as she gripped her head with both hands and turned her face up to the dark sky. "Ugh, _yes_, I would. I _so_ would."

"Why?"

"Because…" Shiloh began slowly as she lowered her hands. "Because I need to make her pay for touching something she had no business putting her hands on."

"That would be a privilege allowed only to you, right?"

"Right," the redhead immediately agreed firmly. As quickly as the word escaped her, the girl's face began burning and Sanji couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassed expression. "I… um… Well now I feel stupid." With a grin, the cook wordlessly ruffled the girl's hair. Sighing, she jerked her head over towards where Zoro was sitting. "Let me talk to him alone for a bit, okay? I'll make sure to bring him back to the ship."

"Sure," he replied with a small wave as she began to walk towards the swordsman. However, he made no move to go back to The Sunny. Instead, he walked with his quietest step to a tree closer to the pair, ducked down behind it, and strained his ears.

As Shiloh slowly approached Zoro and crouched down, it occurred to Sanji that the swordsman seemed to be asleep. However, he knew better. The only place Zoro actually napped was on the ship.

"Zoro?" The redhead called softly. When no response came, she leaned in a little closer and gently shook his knee. "Zoro, wake up."

Sanji raised a brow. Was the green-haired man really stubborn enough to ignore the girl in such a way? He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course he was.

With a sigh, Shiloh fell back onto her bottom and crossed her legs, propping an elbow on one knee and resting her chin in her hand. "Well, this is a problem. It's not like I can just carry you back, you know."

"Wow. Look at him faking."

The cook would have jumped at the sudden sound of Nami's voice if it didn't love it so much. "Nami-swan," he cooed quietly so as not to be heard by the couple up ahead. "You followed?"

"I got curious."

"Are they okay, Sanji?"

There, hanging on to Nami's leg, was Chopper. "Chopper's here too?"

The doctor lowered his head and put his hoofs behind his back as he shuffled his feet. "I got worried. I figured I should go with Nami in case one of them ended up injured."

Sanji snorted. "Neither of them would dream of hurting the other like that."

"Of course not," Robin replied smoothly as she popped out of a bush, "But as I said before, we don't know what secrets this island may hold at night."

"Is _everyone_ here?"

"Nah," Luffy replied as he joined them, Usopp at his side. Sanji brought a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Franky stayed behind to watch the ship."

"What'd we miss?" Usopp asked as he crouched down for a better view.

"It appears that Zoro-san is sleeping," Brook replied as he peeked around a tree.

The captain laughed. "Zoro's being weird!"

Nami promptly shushed the noisy captain with a blow to the head. "No," she corrected. "He's being stupid."

With a long glance at the pair, Robin smiled softly and suggested, "Perhaps there is a method to Zoro's madness."

"Doubt it," Nami, Sanji, and Usopp replied in unison.

"I wonder," came Shiloh's voice, causing the hidden group to fall into silence. "If you're still going to be mad when you open your eyes." The hand on his knee had gone from one quick shake with the palm to constant gentle stroking with her thumb. If there had been any doubt in Sanji's mind that the swordsman had been awake (which there wasn't), it all vanished at the sight of Shiloh's soft touch. There was no way in hell Zoro wouldn't have been able to detect someone _that_ close to him. The cook was also beginning to believe that Shiloh knew the swordsman was conscious. Her eyes were directly on his face as she spoke. "I'm sorry for being so dismissive of your feelings earlier. I got so wrapped up in trying to get you to understand me that I didn't even _try_ to understand you."

"What is she talking about?"

Sanji turned to Nami who had asked the question and the rest who were staring at him with expectant eyes (and eye sockets). Taking a deep breath, he began, "You can ask Shy the details later, but simply put, she got into a fight and when Zoro found out he wanted to take matters into his own hands despite the fact that she didn't want or need him to."

Luffy titled his head to the side. "But there's no stopping Zoro once he makes his mind up about something."

"Like a certain straw-hat wearing captain," Nami mumbled. She gave Sanji a questioning look. "But Luffy's right. And anyway, isn't that something Shy should already know about Zoro?"

Brook raised his bony hand and broke in, "Ah, but there hasn't really been a reason for Zoro-san to show that side of him since Little Shiloh joined us. We've had a pretty long stretch of peace. Well, long for us, anyway!"

Usopp absently patted the top of Chopper's head as he looked up at the sky with shimmering eyes. "It's been so nice."

"It's been _boring_!" Luffy exclaimed, prompting the sharpshooter to grab him around the head and cover his mouth.

"But I've been making Shiloh read our travel log," Nami explained, ignoring the two scuffling men. "Everything you'd need or want to know about all of us is in there."

What a great idea, Sanji thought to himself as he marveled at Nami's brilliance. He supposed it was only fair though, considering Shiloh had let them see into her memory, the most personal place one could ever bring another.

Robin gave a quiet laugh. "Well, the _do_ say there is no substitute for experience."

The cook nodded in agreement. The buxom historian also had a good point. Though Shiloh could read as much about them as she wanted, the accounts written in the logs had already long passed. The people they were back then were not entirely the same as they were now, Zoro included. Sanji vaguely wondered how Shiloh would react when the day came that she witnessed Zoro in a true fight, the kind that always left the bullheaded swordsman bleeding and with more than enough injuries.

Slowly, the green-haired man sitting against the tree opened his unscarred eye and gently pushed Shiloh's hand away from his knee. "I _don't_ understand you. At all."

The eavesdroppers exchanged uncomfortable glances. Sanji groaned internally. Trust the tactless marimo to say something that could potentially spark another fight.

But Shiloh took his words in stride and let out a small sigh, an almost rueful smile on her face. "It's okay. We can work on that. Where do you want to start?"

Zoro didn't seem to share the girl's compensative attitude because his frown deepened as he asked gruffly, "Why did you give up?"

The redhead raised a brow, the tiny small falling from her face. "On the posters? I already told you, there'd be no point-"

"Not just the posters," the swordsman interrupted with a near growl. "When that bastard Scrawly came aboard you did nothing even though he put his hands on you, spoke to you with disrespect and lied to all of us."

Shiloh crossed her arms and frowned. Sanji felt himself biting his lip. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped. "I explained that to Luffy and the rest of you right after he left. Scrawly isn't worth-"

"You told us when you left home you never even said goodbye to your friends."

"That's because I didn't want Scrawly to-"

"And you _kept_ working for that man even after you had no reason to."

"I didn't know what else to do!" Shiloh nearly shouted.

"You could have _stopped_! You could have put an end to your suffering and the suffering of all the other women who got suckered into working for that asshole!" Zoro got to his feet, hands clenched at his sides. "You could have _killed _him. You _knew_ how to snap someone's neck. Why didn't you do it to the one man responsible for destroying so many lives?" He bent over to be eye-to-eye with the redhead. "You keep running away from your duty to _yourself_, Shiloh, and I want to know why!"

The contortionist got to her feet as well, shoulders back and head titled upwards to send a defiant glare into the swordsman's eye. "Why the hell are you asking me these things _now_? All because I didn't get worked up over some stupid posters?!"

Usopp swallowed hard. "They're really going at it…"

"Should we do something?" Chopper whispered worriedly.

"No," Luffy answered firmly. "They're going to work it out. I know it."

Sanji and Nami traded skeptical glances and hoped their captain was right.

"Because I don't even know who you are!"

The cook felt his heart drop. Those words struck like lightning and burned ever more so. They were _break up_ _words._

Shiloh didn't seem to share Sanji's sadness because she threw her arms out with immense exasperation and shouted, "_Are you kidding me_?!" She advanced towards Zoro with such determination that Sanji had almost been convinced she was going to hit the green-haired man. "You were the one who said you didn't care about who I was back then and all that mattered was who I am right now!"

"So who are you right now?! A woman who's fine with being labeled a whore all over the Grand Line?!"

A loud, frustrated shout erupted from the young woman's mouth as she grit her teeth. "I'M NOT A WHORE!" The sheer volume of her voice was enough to silence even Zoro for a second. "I'm not a whore," she repeated quietly but with the same ferocity. "So who cares about the posters? They can say whatever they want because I know what I am and what I'm not. I won't let Scrawly's lies hurt me."

The words that fell quietly from Zoro's lips nearly broke Sanji's brain. "But they hurt me."

Within seconds, Shiloh's posture went from defensive to slack with confusion. Her shoulders drooped, hands un-balling from the fists she had formed, eyes no longer hard but wide with incomprehension. "What?" She managed to croak.

"The damn posters hurt _me,_" Zoro repeated, his voice softening. "Because they remind me of all shitty things Scrawly and his clients have done to you." A hand settled on top of the surprised contortionist's head. "It hurts me that you left home without a word to anyone because I know how hard it must have been." The hand moved to rest at Shiloh's cheek. "And it hurts me that you stayed with Scrawly even after your mother passed away because no one helped you and you didn't know how to help the others." His voice grew rough again as he demanded, "So I want you to just _do_ something to make it stop. It's annoying."

Sanji felt as if his ears were playing tricks on him. _Never_ had he heard Zoro admit to any sort of pain, and to finally hear it, and for it to be _emotional _pain, was almost too much for the baffled cook to take in.

The redhead stood incredibly still, eyes taking in the suddenly gentle swordsman before her. "I'm sorry, Zoro," she said softly. "When we set out to get you I wanted to show you that I was willing to see your point of view. But I still didn't make the effort." She put a hand over the one still lingering on her face. "We should have talked about this before we decided to give being together a try."

Zoro let out a mirthless snort. "Yeah."

"They're going to break up."

Sanji sighed and almost nodded but chose not to when Nami sent Usopp a glare. "Bet you 500 belis they don't."

"The last thing I would ever do is make a bet with you."

"How dare you question my beautiful Nami-swan's honor?!"

"Whoa, Usopp-san, please don't use me as a shield! I'm all bones!"

Luffy silenced them all with a hard "SHH!" just as Usopp cowered behind Brook in an attempt to avoid getting hit by the kick Sanji raised his leg to deliver.

With a sigh, Shiloh sat back down on the ground and gestured for Zoro to do the same without letting go of the swordsman's hand. "Look," the redhead began tentatively, "I'm not the greatest at relating to other people and I don't always think before I speak or act."

The image of the girl flinging herself off the side of The Thousand Sunny after Wado Ichimonji flashed before Sanji's mind. No kidding, he thought. He didn't even want to get started on all her abrupt and often inappropriate comments.

"But I do try to be honest." Sometimes brutally honest, the cook said silently to himself. "Mama always told me that if you don't tell people how you feel then they won't know. So I always did." Sanji remembered the young, emotional Shiloh from the memories he had seen and nodded in agreement. "Then I started to work for Scrawly and every day and night was a lie. I played whatever character they wanted me to be, whether it was Crimson Kitten the dancer during the day or… whatever kind of whore the client paid for at night." Zoro's eye hardened, but he gave the small hand in his a reassuring squeeze. Shiloh met his gaze head on and continued boldly, "I've slept with a lot of men, Zoro. I was treated horribly and I've treated others horribly and there are consequences for all those things. Maybe I can't have a normal relationship with you, and maybe I'll be selfish and get stuck in my own head without thinking about your feelings." The slight shine developing in Shiloh's eyes was not lost on the cook, despite being hidden in the trees so he was sure the swordsman noticed as well. "But if you still want to give it a shot I promise to _try my best._ I told you right from the start: I'm not a quitter." The smallest of smiles turned up the corner of Zoro's lips. "And I'm not trying to run away from my responsibilities. I want to _better myself_ so I can take care of them properly."

"Well, good," the green-haired man snorted. "I was beginning to wonder."

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve with a watery smile, Shiloh took back her hand to gently nudge the swordsman's knee. "What exactly where you beginning to wonder about?"

"If you just didn't care about yourself."

Sanji couldn't fight the relieved smile that formed on his face as the redhead let out a laugh. At last, the tense mood was beginning to melt away. "Oh, come _on_! If I really didn't care I wouldn't have knocked the creepy alley pervert senseless."

"I wish I had seen that."

"Would you really have just watched, though?"

"Probably not."

They fell into a silence that was half expectant and half awkward. It made Sanji's skin itch with anticipation. He wished they would just finish talking and go back to being normal. Or at least, normal for them, no matter how annoying it was to the cook.

He watched with sudden interest as Zoro used his thumb to gently caress the scabbed cut on Shiloh's lip. The redhead leaned into the touch momentarily before the swordsman drew his hand back and sighed.

"Sorry…" Came the barely audible grunt.

"Huh..?"

_Huh?!_

Every one of the crewmembers hidden in the trees except Robin (because she was simply too classy) dropped their jaws. Roronoa Zoro _never_ apologized. _Ever._

"For… you know… not trusting you." When Shiloh remained silent the swordsman looked away with slightly pink ears and continued, "I thought you just didn't care what happened to you and that made me mad and I don't exactly think straight when I'm mad so I didn't really listen to you either and I probably should have because if I had I wouldn't have gotten so carried away with my thinking and-" He stopped his rambling just long enough to run a hand through his short hair. "Um… yeah. Sorry."

A small sound escaped Shiloh that caused the girl to cover her mouth with her hands and the swordsman to glare. "I'm sorry," she said as she lowered her hands, revealing a wide smile. "I was just thinking how ridiculous this whole day has been."

Zoro threw his arms up in exasperation. "_Right?!_ I can't believe how stupid I feel right now."

Sanji grinned. "That's quite an accomplishment for him."

His grin only widened as Nami giggled. "That's mean."

"But," Usopp replied reluctantly, "Not _entirely_ untrue."

"What are you guys trying to say?" Luffy asked with a frown as Robin hid a laugh behind her hand. "Zoro's only stupid with directions."

"Luffy," the cook admonished with a sigh, "Aside from in battle, that marimo's got the intellectual capacity of a turtle."

"Turtles are actually pretty smart," Chopper informed them. "Plus they live to be hundreds of years old so they have the wisdom of experience."

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly enough to earn him a 'shush' from the others. "Zoro's gonna live to be that old?! Awesome!"

Sanji brought a hand to his forehead and wished he could smoke without the scent giving him away to the couple they were spying on. Their captain, though brilliant and wonderfully vibrant at times, wore him out like none other could. "Never mind." A lovely laugh and a kiss on the cheek from a certain orange-haired navigator immediately lifted his spirits.

Apparently he wasn't the only whose mood was improving. Somehow during their little 'stupid Zoro turtle' discussion, the swordsman and the contortionist had ended up sitting side by side against the large tree with Zoro's arm slung around Shiloh's shoulders. "So we're good?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah."

"You owe me 500 belis, Usopp."

The sniper let out an indignant almost-yell as Sanji snickered. "I never agreed to your bet!"

Nami loomed threateningly over the suddenly shrunken down Usopp. "Are you saying you're _not_ going to pay up?"

With a terrified squeal, the curly-haired man once again hid behind Brook.

"Help, I'm being threatened!"

"Usopp-san, please stop that!"

Chopper titled his head and tugged Sanji's pant leg. "I don't really understand what happened."

The cook inhaled deeply and crouched down to be level with the little doctor, index finger up as if ready to lecture. "Shiloh didn't get upset about something the same way Zoro would have so the idiot got all mad and didn't think straight, which honestly, he doesn't do that much anyway. Then I guess Shiloh forgot she's dating the most clueless man in the world and got upset that _he_ was upset. Then they talked and that's why we're all here sitting in these damn bushes and hiding behind these trees and now everything is fine."

If anything, Chopper looked even more confused and even Brook, Usopp, and Luffy had question marks floating over their heads. "Huh?"

A stray hand that could only belong to Robin patted the reindeer's head. "They learned that they still have differences and that they're simply going to have to work through them sometimes."

Three heads and a skull with an afro nodded. "Ooohhhh."

In front of them, Shiloh stood and stretched before turning around and offering a hand to the still seated swordsman. "Should we head back then?"

Zoro grasped her hand but instead of getting up he pulled the redhead down so that she was on her knees in between his, both of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. It was just intimate enough that Usopp looked away as Luffy snickered while Nami, Robin, and Brook let out soft 'aww's. Sanji made a gagging noise and rolled his eyes. "Not yet," Zoro replied gently. "They can wait a little longer."

With a blush, the redhead made a half-hearted and futile attempt to pull away. "But they're probably wondering where we are by now."

"Who cares?"

"Inconsiderate asshole," Sanji muttered from behind the trees, earning him a glare and hush from Nami who was watching the pair intently and eagerly as if they were part of some sort of stage drama.

"Let's just sit here for a little while," Zoro continued, "And try to salvage what's left of what was a shitty day."

"It wasn't that shitty," the redhead countered as she finally gave up the struggle to break free and positioned herself so that her back was against Zoro's chest. She absently took hold of one of his hands and lifted it to her face, inspecting it with unseeing eyes. "Dancing again was pretty fun."

Zoro let out a sound that sounded somewhere between interested and apathetic and replied. "How did that go?"

Sanji raised a swirled brow and opened his mouth to speak to Nami, but the navigator only had eyes for the stupid couple before them and Sanji didn't want to ruin her fun so he instead turned to Brook. "How _did_ that go?"

"Yohohoho! It was great! Little Miss Shiloh really is a very good dancer."

Luffy tilted his head. "I thought Shy did mostly that bendy contorti-whatsits stuff."

"She decided to stick with more traditional dance." Nami replied without looking at them. "The crowd came for Shiloh but they stayed for Soul King. It worked out really well. We made a lot of money."

Usopp's face brightened. "So can I buy-"

"_No,_ Usopp."

"But-"

Sanji used his foot to push at the small of the sniper's back just hard enough to cause him to stumble forward. "The lady said 'no,' Long Nose."

Chopper brought a little hoof up to his face to stroke his chin. "I should make sure Shiloh is stretching properly before she dances so she doesn't end up with any torn muscles."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Brook reassured the doctor. "She was a professional performer before, after all!" The other's except Luffy and Chopper gave him flat looks as a cricket chirped. "Ah, I meant as an entertainer!" The skeletal musician fumbled. "Not as a… the other thing!"

Shiloh let out a laugh as she put Zoro's hand down. "It was alright. We made enough for Nami to be happy. Plus there are a lot of Soul King fans out there so odds are the profits will be steady."

"Huh." After a pause, the swordsman stated slowly, "From what you've told us, you had a lot of fans too when you worked for Scrawly."

"That's not why I did it though."

"I know," the green-haired man replied as he leaned the back of his head against the tree and stared into the darkness surrounded them. "It was to help pay for your mother's medicine."

"No, I mean, yes. Sort of." Sanji could have thrown something at the girl. Which was it?! Thankfully she began to explain so he didn't have to lob something at her head for being unclear and infuriating. "I danced _for Scrawly _for the money. But I _started_ dancing in general because Mama danced. I wanted to be like her."

An odd sort of chill gripped at Sanji's heart before letting go with a stinging sensation. He remembered all too well Shiloh's memories of wanting to dance and her mother's extreme distaste at the idea. The last thing her mother had wanted was for her daughter to become like her.

Zoro's face fell into near-concern. "Do you still?"

It took a moment for Shiloh to answer, but when she did, her voice was firm. "Of course." From his hiding place, the cook rubbed at his temples. That sort of thinking had already landed the redhead in a lot of trouble, trouble that her mother had tried so hard to prevent. Had she not learned this after all she had showed them, after all she had been through? Zoro's expression showed that he was thinking along the same lines as Sanji. But before he could say a word, Shiloh continued warmly, "I want to be brave like her. I want to be dedicated like her. I want to carry myself with dignity in all situations like her. And of course, I want to love compassionately and strongly like her." Shiloh took a deep and slightly shaky breath. Even in the dark, Sanji saw the welling of the redhead's amber eyes. "I don't want to dance to _become _her, I want to dance because it _connects_ me to her, even though she's gone."

As the girl wiped hurriedly at her eyes, Zoro leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss at the back of her head. "So no more contortion?" He asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"Don't be silly," Shiloh replied with a snort. "I'll always keep doing that. I probably just won't use it during these performances that Nami sets up. I kind of want to focus and learn more about more conventional dance."

"Learn from who? None of us dance."

"Brook does. He's surprisingly limber for someone with no muscles."

Said musician beamed happily at the praise as the other eavesdroppers turned to him with quirked brows.

With an approving nod, Zoro said simply, "Well whatever you chose to do, I'll support you."

Sanji didn't even need to see the redhead to know she was blushing. He could practically feel the heat from her cheeks all the way from their hiding spot. Robin laughed softly as Luffy chuckled. Usopp just rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

Burying her face in her hands, Shiloh groaned, "Alright, now that you've turned me into a total mess, can we go back?"

"Only if you promise that we won't have any more stupid days like this."

The redhead's hands fell from her face, revealing an expression much too serious for the light mood of only seconds ago. She turned around so that she was once again facing the swordsman who wore a look of confusion at her sudden change in demeanor. "I can't promise you that, Zoro." With a deep frown, the green-haired man crossed his arms, obviously not pleased with the girl's answer.

Sanji spied a small smile curling Nami's delicate lips. Her hand slid softly into his as she whispered softly so that only he could hear, "Zoro still has a lot to learn."

Shiloh took a deep breath and continued gently, "I can't promise you that we won't disagree on some things or that we'll never fight. I can't promise it'll always be easy or simple. And I can't promise that we'll always be on the same page." She paused to take the swordsman's much larger hand in hers and offer a small smile. "But I do promise to always respect your feelings and hear you out if you want to talk. Even if we walk away from each other because we're pissed I promise that I'll always calm down eventually and be willing to figure things out." A blush rose to her cheeks again. "I promise to always come find you so we can kiss and make up."

The swordsman mirrored her blush and looked away with what Sanji could have labeled as shyness but chose not to seeing as he only saw Zoro as mean or stupid looking so acknowledging something so soft on the marimo's face was simply too weird. "We didn't do that…" he muttered.

Shiloh anxiously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "But shouldn't we?"

A loud sigh from Usopp caused Sanji to turn and stare at the man who was walking away as he pointed to the inside of his open mouth with his index finger. "Gross. I've had enough of their mushy stuff for the day. I'm going back to the ship."

Chopper turned around as well and announced, "I'll go too. There doesn't seem to be anything too dangerous out here after all."

Sanji begged to differ with the retreating reindeer, but he didn't dare say it out loud for fear that the naïve doctor would never leave the pair alone again. There was indeed something incredibly dangerous out there amongst the trees, hovering all around the couple they had been spying on. By the way lovely Nami-swan was giggling softly and the way Robin was smiling knowingly he knew they sensed it too. Whether or not Shiloh or Zoro (or both) had realized or not, the strongest most dangerous force in the entire universe was creeping slowly towards them, an opponent not even muscle headed Zoro could train enough to stop.

_Love._

It was obvious in the way that they had worked through their disagreement. Compromise was not something Sanji had ever seen from Zoro. The fact that he had willingly done it with Shiloh showed that his dumb moss-head feelings towards the girl ran deeper than just a simple crush. If he were to be perfectly honest with himself, he was almost convinced that the two would call off their brief relationship because of what happened that day. He believed that neither Shiloh nor Zoro (especially muscle-brained Zoro) were mature enough to deal with the situation properly. But there he had stood in the darkness of the island's forest, witnessing first hand that the two were incredibly able to find their way back to each other. Despite their mutual moments of immaturity, the two of them were actually embarking on a _mature_ relationship, the kind that lasted, the kind that wasn't simply formed out of impulse or whim. With a small shake of his head and a snort at his own thoughts, Sanji found himself just slightly pleased with the dumb couple.

Nami's head on his shoulder warmed his already stupidly romantic heart further, causing him to sigh softly and wrap his arm around her waist. "You know," his beautiful navigator began quietly, "I honestly had no idea what was going to happen when Shiloh told Zoro her feelings." Sanji nodded in agreement. "I never thought they'd actually get together."

The cook chortled. "Neither did I."

"But you helped them," Nami reminded him. "I think deep down you _wanted_ them to work out." The blond had no response to that, mainly because he couldn't disagree. There was no way he would have put so much effort in talking with Zoro and Shiloh if he hadn't wanted to see results. Chefs never picked the best ingredients just to _stare_ at them. Perfect ingredients were to be used in the making of amazing dishes. Granted, he wouldn't call Zoro being in a relationship _amazing_ per se, more like a damned miracle.

"I must admit," Brook suddenly said, "I'm rooting for them."

Robin nodded. "As am I. They'll definitely be interesting to observe further."

With a laugh that was like music to Sanji's ears, Nami replied, "Me too. I mean, I had my doubts but it looks like they'll make it work for a lot longer than I gave them credit for."

"Shall we take bets?" That earned him an elbow in the ribs from his fierce Nami-swan but the jovial light in her eyes made the pain disappear almost immediately.

They fell silent as Zoro leaned forward. "Yes."

The kiss was over before Sanji even had time to blink. In a flash, Shiloh was on her feet with her back to the swordsman who seemed to be re-adjusting the swords at his hip but Sanji could tell he was just fiddling nervously.

Shiloh cleared her throat and suggested, "Should we go back now?"

"Uh… yeah. Back to the ship."

Sanji could have laughed at the awkwardness. It was almost as if they had gone back in time about a month, back when the two were still carefully dancing around their feelings and how to express them. It was almost kind of cute. Almost.

"I told you," Luffy suddenly said. Sanji had forgotten that he was even there because he had been so uncharacteristically quiet. The captain was flashing them a huge toothy grin. "I told you they'd work everything out."

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji replied as he placed his hand on top of the younger man's head and smushed his hat down past his eyes. "You're _always_ right, Captain."

Luffy laughed, either ignoring or not catching the cook's sarcasm as usual. "That's right! Don't you forget it!" He threw one last smile over his shoulder before wrapping rubbery arms around Robin and Brook and steering them back the way they came. "Now let's go back and have dinner! I'm starving!"

Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh, though a smile was on her face. Sanji couldn't help but take a moment to take her in. Everything about her was breathtaking, of course, but his heart skipped a beat as he suddenly remembered that he was on his own journey of love with the beautiful orange-haired woman. What did the future hold for them? Did clueless idiot Zoro wonder about such things with Shiloh? He shook his head. Probably not.

Nami was beginning to pull him back towards the direction of the ship, but Sanji couldn't help take one last glance at Zoro and Shiloh. It could have been his imagination since it happened so fast, but he could have sworn that Shiloh had looked right at him and given him a smile before turning back around to face the swordsman, all previous awkwardness completely gone.

The navigator stopped her steps briefly and asked, "Do you think they'll be able to get back on their own? You know how Zoro is with directions…"

Sanji thought back to the time Shiloh had let Zoro lead her all around a different forest simply because she didn't feel the need to tell him the right direction to go. He was about to suggest that he and Nami go back and walk with them but Zoro's voice stopped him. "Where do we go from here?"

His head snapped towards the green-haired man so quickly that it was amazing he hadn't broken his own neck. Nami, who apparently hadn't heard the swordsman's unexpected question, raised a brow at him before shrugging and letting go of his hand, deciding to walk ahead since Sanji was taking too long for her liking.

Sure, the cook had heard Zoro ask Shiloh for directions on the last island, but that was after nearly two hours of aimless wandering. But Zoro hadn't even _tried_ this time. He had simply _asked_ the redhead, and in such a calm voice too that Sanji nearly pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming.

Despite his surprise, a smile began to form on his lips as Shiloh laughed and grabbed Zoro's hand, much like Nami had done to him. Her eyes were bright as she regarded the (yet again) blushing swordsman. Sanji had to admit, he'd blush too if someone looked at him with such strong emotion. As the words fell from Shiloh's lips, Sanji saw Zoro's good eye go wide before a gentle smile formed on his face.

"Forward," Shiloh told him surely. "Straight forward."

That was all it took for Sanji to being following after Nami. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before placing it between his teeth. From behind him, he heard Shiloh say something that made Zoro groan before breaking into good-natured laughter. He smiled. They didn't need his help anymore. The two dummies could find their own way back.

They'd be fine. They had each other, after all.

* * *

_And that's a wrap, lovelies! If it seems like there are still some loose ends left, well that's because you haven't seen the last of Shiloh. That's right, there will be more stories coming very soon! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favorite, and/or follow. I haven't written fan fiction in a long time and getting back to it has made me incredibly happy. This story was in no way perfect, but it got written and finished and for me, that's a major accomplishment. Thank you for sticking with me, beautiful readers!_

_Oh, and for the nice guest who asked or anyone curious, Shiloh is about 4'11 (149cm) and around 95lbs (43-44kg). She's quite small._

_Again, thank you. Much love to everyone. On to the next one :)_


End file.
